Shinobi no Ashikabi
by VFSNAKE
Summary: The Sekirei Plan is spiraling out of control. Minaka won't stop it. Takami can't fix it. Sekirei are being forcibly winged against their Will to be used as pawns in a game where they fight each other. In an act of desperation, Takami goes to the only two people that can change things, and possibly save her children from the plan consuming them. The senseis of the Discipline Squad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Maelstrom Returns

Naruto awoke with a jolt when his private Jet he owned had landed at the airport of one Shinto Teito and heard the pilot speak on the intercom system that they had just landed. The stewardess, a nice young woman in her early twenties, smiled at him, and asked if he wanted anything before leaving the vehicle. Naruto smiled at her and declined the offer before he went to get his suitcase and briefcase sitting beside him in the leather seat. When the large body of metal used to travel internationally stopped and it was clear to leave the jet, Naruto did just that, as he thanked each stewardess, and flight attendant before thanking the pilot for a job well done.

"Its good to be home. I wonder what the emergency was though. Its not like Hinata-chan to contact me like she did without a reason," said Naruto to himself with a frown on his face and hoped his wife was okay.

Not that he needed to worry. His wife was one badass woman, who knew how, and where to hurt you when crossed. Naruto was just fortunate that he never did and that she loved him so damn much like he did her.

Walking through the airport, Naruto easily got through customs with just his suitcase, and briefcase in hand while showing his proper passport identification. Though it irked him that the new security procedures had to be used to put his biometrics into the system that M.B.I. had setup. Thumb prints, retinal scan, and facial recognition screening to match the picture on the passport to confirm it was indeed him. Sighing after he got the green light, the man walked toward the exit, and soon saw daylight when exiting the building to see his limo waiting for him.

Along with a bunch of well built men in dark suits, ties, shades, and ear pieces standing right in front of it. Each looked like they could hold their own in a fight, but Naruto knew they would be dropped by him within a span of 2.5 seconds on a lazy day, and less then half the time if he wasn't feeling nice. Naruto stopped about ten feet from the limo and saw his driver Jarvis approach him to take his luggage to the car.

"I'm sorry sir, but it seems a female VIP is with them, and is waiting for you in the limo," said Jarvis in a sophisticated British accent one would acquaint with that of a butler while Naruto frowned during his walk to the limo.

"I wasn't aware Hinata-chan had hired some muscle bound suits in order to just see me today," said Naruto with Jarvis looking a bit sheepish.

"Its not your wife sir," replied Jarvis with Naruto reaching the door to open it, but had his arm grabbed by one of the suits, and it was clear this guy was new to the job.

Simply because the others knew Naruto and gave him a respectful amount of space.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto with the suit not letting go of his arm.

"I need to pat you down sir. Please move away from the vehicle," replied the suit with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"First, this is _my _limo. If anything, you should be patted down for weapons. Second, if your employer is who I think it is, she should have told you just who I am, and what I can do to you. So I strongly suggest that you remove your hand from my arm before you lose it and FYI...the others here won't help you when that happens," replied Naruto with the suit looking like someone had just told him to fuck off.

In a way, Naruto did just that, but in a polite, yet still threatening way, and was more then civil with him.

"I don't know who you think you are punk, but I can break your body, and make your life Hell on Earth," threatened the suit while Naruto looked at him and then at the others.

Before moving a super human speed and proceeded to beat the life out of man within a time span of 1.5 seconds and watching the man fall to the ground barely clinging to life.

"I've already survived Hell on Earth. You're just an annoyance," remarked Naruto while brushing off the invisible dust on his clothes and then looked to the other muscled guards in suits still standing there.

"Our apologies sir. He's new to the job and ignored the warnings regarding you," replied one of the suits, who was a tall black man with shades, and knew Naruto from the past.

"See to it that he gets medical help while I talk to your boss," commanded Naruto before Jarvis came around to him and opened the door to the limo.

"Yes sir. Again, our apologies for him being so stupid," replied the dark skinned man while Naruto got into the limo and sat across from the woman that brought the muscle with her.

Sahashi Takami. Senior Staff at M.B.I.

"Jarvis! Drive us around for a little bit," commanded Naruto with Jarvis's form materializing in the driver's seat of the limo.

"Yes sir," replied Jarvis while Takami smirked at him.

"That complex solidified hologram you helped create for us back in the old days is still reliable as ever I see," remarked Takami, as she took out a cigarette, and began to light it.

Before Naruto grabbed the thing and smashed it into the ash tray.

"Don't smoke in my limo," said Naruto coldly since he wasn't in the mood to deal with the woman's smoking, or her wasting his time.

"Sorry, but meeting with you still makes me nervous after all this time," replied Takami, as she saw him frown at her, and it was clear the time she had with him was short.

"I would think so since I never wanted to speak to you or Minaka ever again after all that has happened between all four of us. So what exactly did you tell my wife to get her to contact me so I would return early from my Icha Icha Paradise book signing tour. From the way she talked to me on the phone, it sounded extremely important, and I should come back here right away," remarked Naruto with Takami sighing.

"Understandable. Takehito was close to you and Hinata. You understood the same things he did and strived to protect all the Sekirei we found from harm," replied Takami while her nerves were screaming now for a cigarette.

"We weren't just close. Takehito was like a brother to me. He saw the potential of the Sekirei and only agreed to turn the first five into warriors of unmatched power because they would protect their kin from enslavement. We both know that all 108 Sekirei would have been enslaved by the various governments, either used in war, or for breeding their species to make more of them for a future war that the public wouldn't know about until it was too late," said Naruto with annoyance in his voice that Takami would bring this up.

"Which is why M.B.I. was founded and we made sure all the Sekirei were protected from outside forces," replied Takami while Naruto looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"I know that Takami. I was there during the founding. So was Hinata-chan and Takehito before his death. The question I'm you asking now, is why are you here? What does you going down memory lane with me have to do with the present?" demanded Naruto with Takami sighing.

"Then I'll get right to the point Naruto. I need your help with the Sekirei Plan that Minaka has recently started a few Months ago. I'm calling in my Marker," answered Takami with Naruto's right hand clenching in to a fist.

"You have a lot of nerve calling in a favor for this. I was against Minaka's Sekirei Plan since the day he revealed it to us after the First Generation Discipline Squad destroyed the last invasion force trying to take over Kamikura Island for the unknown wealth there. The only reason I didn't kill Minaka when I had the chance was because Hinata-chan stopped me and Takehito had recently died after the founding of M.B.I. so the only one to run the company with the brains needed to protect the Sekirei was that psycho. I couldn't do it at the time because had no true knowledge of the outside world when we awoke and wasn't about to put the Sekirei in danger by making stupid mistakes. The only smart thing Minaka did was put you as his SIC of M.B.I. so you could act as a buffer to prevent his psycho decisions from being allowed to completely happen without restraint," stated Naruto angrily before he took out his pipe, the Sandaime Hokage's pipe to be exact, one of rate souvenirs from the past, and lit it much to Takami's own annoyance.

"Its okay for you to smoke, but I can't?" Takami questioned/demanded with her arms crossed in front of her.

"My limo. My rules. When I'm in a M.B.I. limo with you next time, then you can smoke to your hearts content, and I won't say a thing Takami. Until then...deal with it," replied Naruto coldly while ignoring her glare since he had experienced glares from meaner and stronger people.

"As I was saying, I'm calling in my Marker to get you to help me keep the Sekirei Plan from getting worse, and need your help in protecting the Sekirei that we let out of the labs," replied Takami before producing an M.B.I. Pad, which was basically like the IPad, except it was made by M.B.I. using their advanced technology, and you could access the M.B.I. database if you had to proper access code.

Such devices were highly coveted and orders were given to all employees that had them to never _EVER_ lose one. Granted, they all had GPS locators in them, and could be tracked once they accessed the M.B.I. database if the person using it had an access code. Still, it was against M.B.I. company policy to lose one, and not even Minaka lost his M.B.I. Pad.

_EVER_!

Considering the time Minaka forgot to wear clothes for three days and nearly brought a big company wide sexual harassment lawsuit down on him. Or rather they would have if not for the company giving its employees huge paychecks and such sweet benefits that no other company in the world could match.

_THAT_ was saying something about the man's mental instability.

"So how bad has Minaka let it become? How out of control has it gone since I have been away?" asked Naruto, as he took the M.B.I. Pad, and looking at the information now in front of him.

"Very bad. Ashikabi with Sekirei have forcibly winged other Sekirei against their Will and are using them to control territory like they were the Yakuza. Currently Shinto Teito has three major Ashikabi with territories that cover the South, the West, and the East with their Sekirei being the enforcers for each," answered Takami with Naruto scowling at the three names with one sticking out among them that made the blonde's blood boil.

Izumi Higa. Currently the young man running Izumi Pharmaceuticals.

"So the little brat decided to take the throne of his Father's company after all," remarked Naruto darkly with Takami knowing who he was referring to as brat.

"While you were out on your last tour, Higa reached the age of 21, and legally took over his Father's company from the Board of Directors that were running it for him until that time. And it wasn't a gentle transition either. Higa came in, took control of the company, and fired just about every single member on the Board while making himself the center of the company's future," explained Takami with Naruto scoffing at the mention of the company's future.

"Because of the actions done by the brat's Father, I made sure Izumi Pharmaceuticals was nearly crippled financially in the red for a long time. He's done a slightly impressive job in bringing it back up from that broken wreck to that of being the number three company in Shinto Teito. If it wasn't for my company, he would be ranked number two, and yet still be far behind M.B.I. in terms of technology no matter how hard he tried to play catch up," added Naruto while frowning at the name of Hayato Mikogami since the boy was a rich brat that wanted for nothing.

"Not surprising. You took it very personally when Higa's Father tried to pull a fast one on your recently at the time made company Whirlpool Publishing and trying to buy it cheap. He wanted to take the building you bought to use it for his own devices without spending too much money," replied Takami with Naruto frowning at her with the thick smoke from his pipe being between them.

"A fast one? The pig of a man tried to seduce my _wife_ at his annual Izumi Pharmaceutical Convention/Party while I was unable to attend it with her because of company matters. The perverted baka tried to drug my wife's drink with an aphrodisiac based sedative his company had been secretly making so he could easily screw her and then blackmail me into sighing our company over to him for little to nothing. Not to mention the man hired those mercenaries to kidnap two Sekirei and caused Yume to give her life for one of the captured children they nearly destroyed. Yume was to become Miya's successor and the fool ruined that," replied Naruto in a cold tone that made Takami flinch.

"I know and Minaka was happy you were able to hurt him so badly, your own personal reasons for making the Izumi family suffer aside. From what I know between you and your wife, things like poisons, sedatives, and this aphrodisiac based drug are ineffective against your bodies. I still wish you would agree to let me and my team study your bodies further," said Takami with Naruto's grip on the M.B.I. Pad tightening to the point where she thought it would shatter under his grip.

"And use what you find in combination with the advanced technology of M.B.I. to make Minaka an army of super soldiers that could rival Sekirei to be used in another twisted game? Or possibly conquest? I think not!" answered Naruto with a sneer and Takami was getting a bit nervous.

"In any case, this assignment you would be undertaking allows Sekireis breathing room to find their chosen Ashikabis, and prevent the three major Ashikabi in the Sekirei Plan from acquiring too many Sekirei to the point where not even Minaka can stop them. I already assigned a Guardian of Unwinged Sekirei, but he can only do so much, and I can't risk using any other person capable of doing such a job," said Takami with Naruto scowling and looking at the M.B.I. Pad again before accessing the information on it to look at the list of Sekirei along with their current status.

"I see Miya hasn't been winged yet. Not surprising really since Takehito was her husband and she loved him very much. I doubt anyone is worthy of being her Ashikabi," remarked Naruto, as he scrolled down the list of Sekirei that were winged, had yet to be winged by an Ashikabi, and who were still in the labs receiving their final adjustments.

"Wait! You can't access that information!" protested Takami with Naruto raising a hand to tell her to stop.

"You forget, I can access anything within the company's database because I designed the damn database down to the last piece of coding when Takehito was still alive. I know every access port, front door, back door, side door, and every single place one could hack into to use M.B.I.'s database as I see fit regardless of what you or Minaka want," said Naruto, as he moved his free hand now at lightning speed, and could see Takami's face getting pale knowing there were things in M.B.I.'s database that the company's enemies could use to bury them.

"Minaka will know! I'm doing this behind his back!" exclaimed Takami with Naruto stopping his access to look at her for a moment.

"Not my problem," replied Naruto before skimming through the list of Sekirei winged and who their Ashikabi was with many of the similar faces popping up regarding the latter.

A narrowed search of the results that disregarded the "three major powers" in the Sekirei Plan showed names of Ashikabi with three or less Sekirei with the list being short.

"Wait! There is another reason why I'm asking for your help!" exclaimed Takami again with Naruto's cold eyes narrowing at her before turning the M.B.I. Pad over and showing the picture of an Ashikabi with his name in big blinking red letters.

Sahashi Minato. Current Ashikabi to Sekirei #88 Musabi.

"Your _son_ is in the Sekirei Plan? You dragged your own _son_ into this?" demanded Naruto in a whispery tone with Takami looking out the window and frowned though whether she felt shame, anger, or guilt over the matter was unknown.

"No I didn't! My son didn't know about the Sekirei Plan until a Sekirei literally fell into his lap and he winged her. A _natural_ _winging_ mind you. She winged him soon after they met and Minaka popped in on a TV to address my son on the matter about the Sekirei Plan," answered Takami with Naruto with Naruto looking at the information again.

"He doesn't know about his Father after all these years, does he?" asked Naruto, but he was pretty sure the answer was no.

"Of course not! Yukari doesn't know either. Its bad enough I slept with that crazy man, but I draw the line at telling the children we created together that their Father is a psycho, and madman bent on pitting 108 aliens from another planet who crashed landed in a ship ages ago against each other with him being the 'Game Master' of the whole damn thing," answered Takami with Naruto shaking his head too.

"Fair enough. I also noticed among the Sekirei out there that one of them has been put down as a 'scrapped number' due to an M.B.I. Adjustor screwing up the adjusting process and caused her to 'wing herself' with the ability to find an Ashikabi being impossible. Do you care to explain this?" said Naruto with Takami nodding.

"Yes. That would be Akitsu. Sekirei #7. She escaped the labs after her Adjustor was fired for his stupidity and arrogance. He tried to take it out on her and Akitsu fought back by putting a shard of ice half the size of my arm through his side, stole his lab coat, and ran out of the labs. She only escaped because Minaka let her out for his own amusement to see just how a 'scrapped number' could possibly factor into the game," answered Takami with Naruto's face showing an angry scowl.

"Don't call her by that title," said Naruto while bringing up all the information there was on Akitsu and her powers.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but that's her official title, and just about every Sekirei now within the city of Shinto Teito knows it," replied Takami, as she pulled out a cigarette, and began to light it.

Before Naruto grabbed the stick and crushed it right in front of her face while not caring that her light was open with the single flame slowly burning his hand.

"First off, I thought I told you not to smoke in my limo? Do that again, I'll throw you out of here while we're still moving, and onto oncoming traffic. Second, I do not like titles, and labels on people that make them appear to be worthless when you have no idea if its possible to fix her. You said it yourself, Akitsu broke out of the lab before anyone had a chance to see the damage her baka for an Adjustor did, and Minaka isn't going to do a damn thing because it amuses him!" exclaimed Naruto furiously while his eyes changed slightly for a brief second, but Takami saw it all the same, shivering in the process while recalling the blonde along with his wife the day she, and Minaka had discovered their existence in combination with the ship holding all 108 Sekirei.

It threw everything she knew right out the window.

"Sorry. Old habits I guess," whispered Takami, as she could honestly say Naruto scared her more then Miya, and Miya was the strongest of all the Sekirei.

"Its all right. I'm just upset things have gotten so bad since I've been away. I only come back to Shinto Teito on a few occasions since Hinata-chan and I originally left M.B.I. following Takehito's death. The last time I helped you and Minaka out was discovering who hired the mercenaries to kidnap the two Sekirei from the labs and learning it was Izumi Higa's bastard Father who gave the order. After we found out, as well as the stunt he pulled on my wife, you along with Minaka had used your new found connections to help sweep the _incident_ that was my _retaliation_ under the rug, and providing us with a very beneficial business agreement that makes the public believe both Company Heads are Saints in an otherwise sinful world," replied Naruto tiredly while running a hand through his head before handing back to her the M.B.I. Pad and sighed heavily with smoke now coming out of his mouth as well as the pipe.

"Hinata-san told me she wants to help, but given your own history with us being strained at the very _least_, only by agreeing to help will your wife fully commit to this, and keep certain forces at bay," said Takami with Naruto sighing again.

"Hinata-chan has a big heart. Even after all these years with all the crap the two of us went through when we were kids all the way up until now. All right. I'll help you out," said Naruto with Takami looking relieved.

"Thank you Naruto-san. I know I'm asking a lot in helping me with this," said Takami with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"I know the main reason you're enlisting my help is to protect your son and even your daughter since there is always a chance she'll wing a Sekirei too. I will make sure they survive this along with their Sekirei, but I won't coddle them either, or hold their hands in this thing," added Naruto with Takami nodding since she expected as much from him.

"So...what's your next move?" asked Takami professionally while Naruto leaned back and fell into a relaxed state.

"First, Jarvis is going to drop you off at the airport where your security detail is waiting for you. Second, I'm going to fix what Minaka wouldn't, and find Akitsu so I can see just what her Adjustor did so I can see if she can get an Ashikabi. After that...I'm just going to have to _wing it_. No pun intended," answered Naruto with a smirk while Takami sweat dropped at his choice of words.

"I'm sure," remarked Takami before the limo stopped and she looked out to see they were at the airport.

"What are your plans?" asked Naruto with Takami stopping at the door while Jarvis got out to open it for her.

"You know damn well after all these years that I spend most of my time at M.B.I. these days Naruto. Right now, I'm currently the assigned Adjustor for Sekirei #108 Kusano. The little girl is so full of life and wants to see the outside world. I'm actually going to take her on a little trip to the park in a few days to see a spot where some flowers grow," answered Takami with a small smile at the end.

"She sounds nice. Make sure nothing bad happens on your trip with her," replied Naruto and saw the woman nod before getting out of the limo with an "all business" look on her face.

"Where to now sir?" asked Jarvis before materializing into the limo.

"To the park Jarvis. I have a broken bird to save and a chance to have an old wound from my past healed," commanded Naruto with Jarvis nodding.

"Yes sir," replied Jarvis and soon the limo was driving off from the airport to its intended destination while Naruto sat in back lost himself to his own thoughts while smoking the Sandaime Hokage's pipe.

A small piece of restitution for the betrayals he suffered during the Shinobi era and after bringing it to its very knees.

It wasn't like he asked for the power and responsibility of being the Child of Prophesy the Elder Toad had a vision of back then. Nor did he ask to be the Jinchuriki of Kurama on the night of his birth. After Uchiha Obito made his presence known, as well as Madara being brought back thanks to Kabuto, the Juubi was brought back, and the Shinobi Alliance was moving to engage the three monsters with everything they had left in the tank. Naruto thought they held out pretty well until Obito tried to kill him in a moment where the blonde Uzumaki couldn't escape and Hinata used herself as a human shield once more only to have Neji be a shield for her with the price of their lives being spared costing Neji his own life. As the battle raged between everyone against Madara, Obito, and Juubi's seemingly growing power the one person Naruto didn't expect to be there did in fact show up.

Uchiha Sasuke.

For a time, the two were fighting side by side with Sakura joining in too, and team 7 was whole once more if only for a time. In addition to that, Sasuke brought along the previous four Hokages, _and _Orochimaru back from the dead to help in the fighting. It seemed all would prevail in the end, as team 7, Orochimaru, the past four Hokages were going to win, and justice would prevail.

And in a way it did. Madara, Obito, and Juubi had been defeated. _Sealed _if you will using a sealing array worthy of any Uzumaki Seal Master, which Naruto had become during his training, and had used in the end to defeat the three strongest entities of all time.

Peace had at last arrived in the Elemental Countries...before the inevitable happened.

Sasuke had turned on him. The Uchiha's declaration of being the next Hokage echoing in the back of Naruto's mind at the time of the betrayal and the Chidori once more sticking into his chest to further prove how far Sasuke was willing to go. And it wasn't done in secret either, Sasuke did it mere _moments_ after the sealing of Obito, Madara, and Juubi with Naruto on the ground completely exhausted with no strength to fight back after he did what he did to bring about peace.

Naruto had sealed Madara, Obito, and Juubi into _himself_! Or rather, he sealed their _power _into himself, including the Dojutsus that were the Sharingan, and Rinnegan. The process made their bodies become dried empty husks so lifeless that a burning corpse had more life on it then those three. It was the only way to stop them, his Shadow Clones had made the Special Sealing Array while everyone was fighting, the dust, and the dirt kicked up had provided the perfect cover that his enemies never saw it coming.

Just as Naruto blindly or naively never saw Sasuke's betrayal coming. The Uchiha had that superior smirk on his face that said "I got you at last Naruto." on it. Before Sasuke could revel in his victory, he was violently struck in the head by an enraged Hinata, and his brain turned to mush from the Gentle Fist strike filled with enough chakra to put a hole straight through a mountain.

However, this provided another problem for Naruto, as Orochimaru was now free from whatever Sasuke's influence, and commanded the four Hokages with the Edo Tensei. The Sannin had confessed to Naruto that he made it possible after going to an old Uzumaki Shrine upon his own resurrected state to command the four past Fire Shadows with the Edo Tensei despite their souls being sealed into the Shinigami's belly. That the Uzumaki Clan was vital to Konoha, but the Sandaime used the clan, and was bleeding them dry of their knowledge to make the Leaf stronger.

Naruto looked at the man to deny it, hoping he would, but Orochimaru had proven to be crueler than usual in making others suffer by actually telling the truth, and commanded the Sandaime Hokage to speak about the matter _truthfully_. Sarutobi Hiruzen did just that, implicating not just himself, but his teammates, Jiraiya, Danzo, the Uchiha Clan, and Konoha as a whole in the quest to be the strongest by having control over all those with Uzumaki blood in their veins knowing full well only an Uzumaki could hold Kyuubi inside of their bodies. Minato along with Hashirama and Tobirama were enraged by this news since they knew nothing of this from their time being alive. The First, Second, and Fourth Hokage had called the Third a traitor to the Will of Fire in betraying the principles of which Konoha was founded on.

But what hurt even more was the Sandaime openly admitted to a slowly healing Naruto that his Godmother Senju Tsunade was in on it as well in terms of not being there for him during his childhood just like Jiraiya. The overall plan was to make the Kyuubi Jinchuriki completely controllable, to be completely dependent on Konoha for everything, and to make him a weapon of the Leaf willingly through the promise of the Hokage Title along with the respect of the village he now craved.

Something that the Sandaime admitted was never going to happen because it was going to be a false sense of respect with many secretly wishing for Naruto's death. In fact, it was agreed that should the blonde get the Hokage Title, a special team was to be put in place to ensure his reign was the shortest ever, and someone else befitting the people would take over.

Naruto had never felt so hurt in all his life. _Ever_! All the abuse and neglect he suffered growing up was all planned to make him reliant on the very people that hated him. How fucked up was that?! Inside of him, Kurama felt his hatred for Konoha return full force, and increase a thousand times over at this truth being revealed to the boy in his weakened state knowing things could go seriously wrong in his present condition.

And they did...in the form of Sakura.

She had tried to somehow save Sasuke, but found her attempts futile, and blamed it on Hinata since the Hyuuga did deliver the killing blow. In retaliation, Sakura struck Hinata with a lethal hit using a kunai on hand combined with her Super Strength, and Naruto saw the Hyuuga slowly dying in front of him with a hole in her torso.

Seeing this however, gave the Uzumaki a new drive to stop at least one person he could say truly cared about him from dying, and stick it to Orochimaru at the same time for the hurtful truth. Against Kurama's advice, Naruto called on his new chakra, and did the first thing that came to mind in using it.

He obliterated Sakura right in front of everyone with a wave of chakra, which shocked everyone at the power behind his attack, and Orochimaru made the horrible realization that the boy wasn't going to stay down like he first thought. Seeking to correct his mistake, the Sannin ordered the four resurrected Hokages to kill Naruto, and saw only one wasn't resisting the command.

The Sandaime Hokage appeared in front of Naruto, his speed was that of him when he was in his prime, and moved to kill the blonde. But Naruto wasn't going to let the man who was once called the "God of Shinobi" stand in his way of saving Hinata, and with a well timed Rasengan charged with his incredible power had violently destroyed the late Sandaime Hokage's entire body.

While everyone was too weak and too frozen to do anything, Naruto went to Hinata, as she cried while looking up at him, and holding onto his face. She wanted to live, to be loved, and be with him of all people regardless of _everything_! He needed to save her, but his options were just not possible, and yet Naruto would do anything to save Hinata.

And then, as if his prayers had been answered, help came from Kurama, who drew the boy within his mind to offer him a solution. But like all things, it came with a price, and it was one that Naruto was respectfully hesitant to pay.

It required Kurama merge with the power Naruto had recently sealed within himself, a power Kurama was struggling not only to hold back, but help Naruto use when he took out Sakura, and the Sandaime without killing the boy. It also required more then that power alone, as it would require a stabilizing force be sealed within Naruto, and then be divided after merging everything together before giving a third of it to Hinata.

Anything less and the power he would use to save Hinata would be the end of her.

A painful end at that.

But still...to kill Kurama? After all they had been through? Naruto hesitated on the idea of ending the Biju's life. Not because he didn't love Hinata! Oh Kami no! He did love her, but the price that was being set to save the girl, and possibly into something to be used as a weapon in the future if captured was not something his consciousness could just agree to without fully thinking it through.

(Flashback-Many Years Ago)

"Your asking me to do something that will kill you. You won't come back! Even with what you have planned to make this work, your body won't materialize again, and you will _die_!" exclaimed Naruto with Kurama looking at the boy with gentle eyes.

_**"I know. To be honest kit, I've been wanting to die for a long time. Those years I spent hating you, your family, and everyone else were wasted years on my part. I could have helped you more then I did. Perhaps if I had, the outcome of things would have been different, and this war could have been avoided. Its only recently before this war did I make peace with the simple fact I was going to die when you die and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I still can't stop it. Your body is under a lot of strain right now in not only holding me, but the power you sealed into yourself, and will destroy you before the day is over. You are walking chakra bomb of epic proportions that will annihilate everyone around us for miles on end. It will make the fissures at the Valley of the End seem like a simple cracks in the ground and all will be lost regardless of whether we do something or not. At least by giving up my life, you can save the woman you love, who loves you back, and can make you happy. At least when I die, I can do it with a noble purpose, and one my Father would be proud of me for making. He always did like the concept of love being used to promote peace,"**_ said Kurama with Naruto crying now.

"What would you have me do?" asked Naruto with Kurama smiling down at him.

_**"We need to seal the power of the remaining Hokages into you like you did Madara, Obito, and Juubi before merging them together with myself. After we do that, the time you have must not be squandered for even a second, and I mean that literally for the power inside of you will grow increasingly unstable before exploding. You must give the Hyuuga girl thirty five percent of this combined power and **__**only**__** that much of the power due to her chakra coils being unable to take the strain. Any more and it will destroy her, breaking down the girl's body slowly, painfully, and she will scream out in a way that will haunt you for all eternity!"**_ explained Kurama with Naruto nodding.

"I understand. Thank you for doing this for me Kurama. I owe you so damn much," said Naruto with Kurama gentle smile never leaving him.

_**"All I ask, is that you love this girl, and treat her well long after I'm gone. She is worth spending the rest of your days with kit. Never forget that out of everyone in the village, this Hyuuga was the only one to truly love you despite knowing about me, and was not afraid to die for you,"**_ replied Kurama with Naruto nodding, the focus, and the fire in his blue eyes returning.

"I will Kurama and thank you...for everything!" said Naruto, as he saw Kurama nod, and together they went through hand signs to put their plan into motion.

It would be the last thing they would do together.

(End Flashback)

Naruto had connected to his sealing array, reactivated it again when the three Hokages got close enough after Orochimaru doubled his charka output into the Edo Tensei to make them attack the boy. Unfortunately, they attacked too late, as Naruto had done what needed to be done, and ignored the cries from the three Hokages with one being his own Father. He ignored the cries of anger from Orochimaru had seeing his chance of being unopposed with three of the four strongest Shinobi ever produced in Konoha under his command be destroyed.

In fact, if Naruto were to look at Orochimaru's face, the young Sage would have seen the look of absolute fury etched upon it, and the curses that came out of his mouth would have made Tayuya blush. But Naruto wasn't going to focus on the Sannin, as he had more important things to do with the power of these three Hokages absorbed into the power taken from Madara, Obito, Juubi, and Kurama now sealed within his body. The instant that happened, Naruto felt time ticking away against him, his body already starting to ache, and burn from the power radiating out of him. Quickly making the large number of hand signs, Naruto looked down at Hinata, who was still crying, and was holding onto him like her life depended upon it. He looked at her for a moment and gave Hinata a look of understanding that told the girl that Uzumaki Naruto would not see her die.

Doing what he needed to do, Naruto focused on the power he had taken into his body, the amount was staggering, and knew that this had to be done with pinpoint precision while using every second he had left. After going through the hand signs, Naruto transferred the amount of the power Kurama told him to transfer into Hinata, and watched the girl's body glow brightly for all to see.

When it was over, Hinata was alive, healed, and held in Naruto's arms with the two being completely exhausted from the endeavor.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru did not like the idea of Naruto coming out on top over him, and moved to kill the boy by simply snapping his neck before taking the Hyuuga to be used in his experiments. Unfortunately, for Orochimaru anyway, Naruto's power while still a bit unstable, was useable, and the first thing he did was use it to get himself along with Hinata away from the enraged Sannin.

Naruto had eventually manage to take Hinata to his Mother's ancient homeland deep into the heart of Whirlpool, as he need to help her, and himself control the massive power now coursing through their bodies. It would only be a matter of time before Orochimaru or some power hungry Shinobi village would hunt them down for what they had become and Naruto couldn't have them be unprepared.

It also helped Naruto in getting to know Hinata better and spend more time with her on a personal level.

But while that happened, Orochimaru was busy running rampant through the Elemental Countries, and the current Kages were too weak to fight him yet. There own forces were battered, bruised, bloody, and weakened from the fighting. While they defended their villages and countries from any potential invasions, they didn't go on the offensive, and it allowed the Sannin to slip through many areas without opposition to his many bases to gather his forces to search for his prey.

What Orochimaru failed to realize was that while he was gathering quantity to his side, Naruto, and Hinata were focusing on quality. They were training to master their power and the unexpected knowledge that came with it. Hinata's Byakugan had become super charged to the point where she could see skin cells divide on a human body. Her chakra levels were massive now, the price of such reserves being her control was now shot to Hell, and had to build it up from scratch. Fortunately, Naruto taught her how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and within no time the girl was able to get her chakra control back on course. Hinata's elemental affinity in connection to water had increased to the point where Naruto believed she could match, if not surpass Senju Tobirama's own affinity for it, and was a walking Water Goddess made flesh. She even gained a strong concept of the Sealing Arts, apparently that came from the Yondaime Hokage, and she found a way to break the Cage Bird Seal's hold while studying the art.

As for Naruto, he had learned that with the absorbing of the power two Uchiha gave him the powers of the Sharingan, and even the Rinnegan through Madara. Even more strange for Naruto was that he somehow acquired the Mokuton bloodline from Senju Hashirama during the whole process he used to save Hinata. They spent three years training together in their powers, spending personal time together, knowing the other both inside, and out when they eventually became intimate.

That's right, the two declared Missing Nin had made love the day before they made their presence known to the world again, and took it by storm.

And take it by storm they both did. The first order of business decided by the two of them was going after Orochimaru and laying waste to every base the man had before turning the Sannin into ashes along with every loyal follower he had under his command.

After that happened, the coupled learned the Kages from each Shinobi village was still alive, they also learned that bounties for the two of them had been put at their highest ever by the Shinobi villages. Apparently, each Kage with the exception of Gaara, who had the lowest bounty of the five Shinobi villages, wanted the two Missing Nin to find out how to duplicate the process done to make them what they are in order to make super solider based Shinobi with multiple bloodline, and shift the balance of power once more in a once again chaotic world. What made it worse was the other Daimyos, who learned everything that happened regarding their abilities (with the exception of Koyuki) had wanted the two captured, but with orders to capture for breeding purposes, and to breed the next generation of super soldiers from their bloodline rather then use the ritual.

They felt it was less risky and the Daimyos themselves (all male of course) were itching to have their go with the Hyuuga woman to have a strong child born from their "royal" bloodline. The five Daimyos, perverts and lectures all, had all agreed on that in order to prevent an all out war between countries rather then Shinobi villages from happening. At the same time, they had planned to line up some of the strongest most fertile kunoichi from their Shinobi villages to use on Naruto, and produce super solider Shinobi for their villages that way.

It was by that point, Naruto, and Hinata had finally had enough of everyone trying to take what did not belong to them. They came to this decision after the twentieth something Shinobi squad from Konoha came after them, with some of their old so called comrades being among the group, and sent them back to the Leaf's hospital (ER and ICU) for their troubles. The bonds they once had with Konoha Shinobi had been broken, shattered, and beyond repair while the solution to their problem was born from it.

Their solution to the problem? To take away the use of chakra throughout the world. To crush the entire Shinobi system with chakra no longer being made accessible within the human body.

Unfortunately, in order to do _that_, they needed the ancient tablet hidden under the Uchiha Clan District where Sasuke had learned about the terrible secrets about the next stage of the Sharingan Eyes, and the text being readable to only those with that Dojutsu. Naruto later discovered that by using the Rinnegan, the rest of the tablet could be translated, and revealed exactly what needed to be done to make their plan a success. Apparently, the Sage had created such a contingency plan be put in place in the event peace could not be achieved by either love, or power after giving the ability to use chakra to the world. If humanity was going to abuse his gift, then the Sage of Six Paths was going to create a means to take it back from the world, and just stop the abuse all together.

Sadly, that plan didn't sit well with the Fifth Hokage, who upon discovering they were in Konoha, and took the tablet had pursued them with a small army of ANBU hot on their heels when they left. The confrontation had not been pleasant, as Tsunade had demanded they stop what they were planning, suspecting whatever it was that they were planning would result in many a bad things happening, and as Hokage it was her duty to stop it.

Naruto still remembered how he cut off all ties with the woman.

(Flashback-Many Years Ago)

"You have to stop this Naruto. Whatever it is you're planning, the world will not allow, or tolerate the aftermath," pleaded Tsunade with Naruto glaring at her.

"And why should I even consider listening to you old hag? My Godmother, who left me in the village to suffer? You weren't surprised to see me for the first time since learning I was your Godson. You were surprised to see me out of the village, learning new things, and getting stronger despite various individuals conspiring against me," declared Naruto with Tsunade flinching since it hurt her to be caught like this.

"We did what we thought was right," offered Tsunade with her excuse falling faster then Lee's weights when released from high altitudes.

"You did what you thought would bring power to Konoha while damning the one that wielded it, and was enslaved by those that wanted it. Who cared what a child wanted so long as you could control and deny his heart's desires as you saw fit? I fought for the Leaf. I bled for it. I trained for the position to rule and lead it when you stepped down. And what do I learn from your sensei thanks to Orochimaru? I learn I was _never_ going to have a chance to enjoy that position. The people in Konoha saw me as a weapon first and person second!" exclaimed Naruto while seeing Tsunade frown and her ANBU encircling him along with Hinata.

"The Fire Daimyo is willing to let things slide Naruto. He can help you restore your clan with strong women that will give you all the children your heart desires," said Tsunade with Naruto's eyes narrowing and Hinata's killer intent rising.

"You think I'm some kind of idiot old hag? You think I don't know about their plans for me? For Hinata-chan? They each want Hinata to produce one kid per Daimyo and tie me down to a bed while countless kunoichi from each Shinobi village breeds new children I will never see. Why would I want children with women from a loveless union?! Where there is no connection? Then again, what do you care? You're so loyal to the Fire Daimyo and the other Feudal Lords in agreement with this decision that you might as well have their family names and symbols tattooed on your wrinkled old ass," replied Naruto with Tsunade getting angry from the insults thrown her way.

"That's enough out of you brat! I won't have my motives or those of my former sensei or my former teammate be judged by the likes of you!" exclaimed Tsunade while getting ready for a fight.

"You're under the assumption you have a choice in not being judged at all. I can judge you for this Tsunade because I was the victim of the actions taken against me. I can judge you and everyone else because of your stupid plans for Hinata-chan and myself would deny us our very freewill. We have come to the conclusion that you, along with everyone else involved in your newly made plot, and those still alive from the old plot have been found guilty. You are all guilty of so many things and its high time to pay for your crimes against me, Hinata-chan, and every other poor person that suffered because of people up on high wanting more power for themselves. For those here beside you following orders, the punishment for them...is _death_!" replied Naruto, as he threw tri-pronged kunai in all directions, and made Tsunade's eyes widen in horror.

"RUN!" commanded Tsunade, but it was too late, as Naruto had them dead to rights, and was going to make them pay.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" called out Naruto before he was there one moment and then was in multiple different places seconds later.

And all of the ANBU with Tsunade had been slain by Naruto's hands.

"Your Father's Jutsu," whispered Tsunade with Naruto nodding.

"You really didn't think I wouldn't want to learn this, did you?" questioned Naruto before he looked behind Tsunade and smirked.

By the time Tsunade realized why he was smirking, she found herself disabled by Hinata hitting her with Gentle Fist hits to the body that would paralyze her for days on end.

"The perfect witness and audience to see what we're about to do," remarked Hinata, as she walked over to Naruto, and kissed him on the lips.

"Agreed. Ready Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto with Hinata nodding.

"Let's begin," answered Hinata with the two entering a Sealing Array the two had made in perfect synchronization using Shadow Clones and they stood in the center before they went through hand signs.

"What are you both doing? Stop it! Stop it right now!" pleaded Tsunade, as she saw them channeling their chakra, the seal beneath them seemed to be reacting, and the two of them were moving in perfect synch with their hand signs.

"This is the end Fifth Hokage. As your Grandfather ruled Konoha as the First Hokage at the beginning of the Shinobi villages being formed, it is only fitting they end with you as a the Fifth, and _final_ Hokage during the end of the Shinobi era," replied Naruto while Tsunade's eyes widened.

"What exactly do you mean? What are you doing?" demanded Tsunade from her helpless position on the ground.

"As Naruto-kun said, we are ending the Shinobi era by taking away what every Shinobi needs to be a Shinobi, and has used since the time of the Sage of Six Paths," answered Hinata this time while more chakra glowed around the seal.

"No. You wouldn't! Stop! Stop it!" exclaimed Tsunade, as she now realized what they planned to do, and what the fallout would be for everyone being a Shinobi.

"It can't be stopped. When we finish, the chakra from within this sealing array will wash over the world, and covering everyone's body throughout the world in nearly invisible microscopic seals. These seal are made up of our chakra and will block the use of chakra for everyone else because ours combined is more potent then anyone else's. The world will go back to the way it was before chakra was introduced by the Sage of Six Paths," explained Naruto with Tsunade struggling to get her body to function again.

"You can't! Think of the Shinobi being out of work! The bloodlines that will be lost! All the lives you will ruin! Including your own!" pleaded Tsunade with Naruto and Hinata letting out a chuckle.

"They'll just have to learn how to survive in this world without chakra and bloodlines Tsunade. Doing D-ranked missions since starting out as Genin will surely comeback to them when it comes to doing _honest_ work," remarked Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"And besides, who said our actions will rob _us_ of chakra? Since we are generating this field around the world, the only two people with the power to use it will be...well _us_!" replied Hinata and it was clear Tsunade didn't like that news at all.

"So you plan to make yourselves Gods among mortals? To have the power of chakra while the rest of us struggle to get by with nothing?" questioned Tsunade while Naruto snorted at her short sightedness.

"As if we want to continue living in this world with you in it," remarked Naruto while Tsunade's became confused by his response.

"What Naruto-kun means Tsunade, is that we plan to put ourselves in a stasis seal at an undisclosed location that will preserve us perfectly as we are now, and will awaken many years long after everyone of the Shinobi era is dead," answered Hinata with Tsunade now looking like she was ready to spit fire out of her mouth.

"You ungrateful bastards! You would go so far as to cut all ties with us? Deny us chakra and then leaving this world for another time that would surpass the Shinobi era? You're both going to rot in Hell for this!" accused Tsunade while looking very rabid if the foam coming from the side of her mouth was any indication.

"And you won't? Besides, Hinata-chan has been doing research on our bodies given the potency of our chakra, and learned something rather interesting," replied Naruto with a smirk on his face growing.

"That's right. Our bodies stopped aging once we turned 18 years old and both did that last year. We are in many ways...Immortal," added Hinata before they both ended their hand sign coordination.

"No. That's impossible!" exclaimed Tsunade in denial, but she saw the seal around her glow what seemed to be at its brightest, the light blinded the woman, and felt the rush of energy from the seal getting ready to be unleashed.

"Forbidden Sage Sealing Art: Purification of the World Jutsu!" said Naruto and Hinata at the same time before putting their hands down on the sealing array.

They ignored Tsunade's screams of anguish, betrayal, and the fact she was cursing their names with all the power that her throat possessed long after the energy washed over her.

They ignored the echoes of those screams long after the last two people in the known world capable of using chakra were long gone.

(End Flashback)

After that happened, the Shinobi world fell like a house of cards, and Naruto had gone on a Shinobi relic finding mission regarding all things Shinobi he or Hinata could still use. From different Jutsus to getting Zabuza's sword to the Sandaime Hokage's old pipe stuck in storage, Naruto took it all, and with ease since no one could stop him. How could they? He along with Hinata were the only two people left in the world to use chakra and it was practically near infinite in terms of how much they possessed.

And then came the day where they took everything they could before going to the next phase of their plan. Leaving the world to fix itself without them and awakening one day to see if humanity would rise above itself...or fall deeper into chaos that they would have to clean up.

A couple thousand years in uninterrupted and preserved stasis would make that happen in putting humanity to the test.

(A/N: YAY! A full fledged chapter of my newly made fic. I have been reading a lot of the NarutoxSekirei crossovers recently, some I like, others not so much, and I can't get this idea of writing one out of my head. I was going to have this becoming one long super chapter, but I thought against it when the chapter was getting TOO LONG even for me. So expect the second chapter to be out in a few days for all of you to enjoy and if you have no clue what Sekirei is...you should seriously read the Manga, or watch the anime since its hysterical in many cases. I know some of you hate the idea of Naruto being with Hinata, but I like the Hyuuga girl, and if you don't like that fact...well tough crap, and you should go read one of these crossovers where she's really a bitch. In any case, I've made my stand on this matter, and will keep doing what I have been doing since I started my writing. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Learning Some Things

(A/N: In case you don't know, Jarvis in this fic is basically modeled after Tony Stark's Jarvis from the movies, and the Avengers cartoon show. With the small exception of the hologram form he takes. That idea is mine though I do remember a hologram one from the Iron Man 90s cartoon show, but think more human looking, and actually looking like a person rather then hologram. ENJOY!)

"Beg your pardon sir, but we have arrived," said Jarvis with his words jolting Naruto from his trip down memory lane and the man looked outside to see the limo had stopped outside the park.

"Thank you Jarvis. Wait here for my return," replied Naruto, as he put away his pipe, and got out of the limo.

"Yes sir," replied Jarvis while waiting patiently for his return.

'According to the tracking chip's information on Akitsu, her last known whereabouts was in this general area, and should be right around...there she is!' thought Naruto, as he saw the Sekirei in question on a bench, her head down, and wearing nothing except a lab coat with a blood stain on it.

Her eyes were empty. They were of a person that had given up hope. Given up on life. Naruto guessed she was possibly a day or two from ending her life in the belief that death would be merciful.

For a moment, Haku's form appeared in his mind, and Naruto fought back the memories of the past failure of not being able to save his first true friend.

Shaking his thoughts of that place in time, Naruto walked over to Akitsu, and knelt down on one knee to get a good look at her. She in turn raised her head to look at him, a sense of curiosity showing in the lifeless eyes of one wishing what could not be obtained that others had, and yearned for deeply.

"Who...Who are you?" asked Akitsu with Naruto staying silent while cupping her cheek and looking at the seal on her forehead.

She must have noticed because Akitsu looked down again and looked like she wanted to die again. Naruto looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, something she couldn't see due to her not looking back up at him, and Akitsu clearly thought he would say to Hell with her before leaving.

"Oh Akitsu, what did that dumb Adjustor do to you?" asked Naruto though the question was more to himself then her while looking at the marking on the woman's forehead.

Had he been away for so long that things with the Sekirei Plan had spiraled that out of control? Was this Kami's way of punishing him and Hinata for doing nothing for so long? That they were to be informed or shown the suffering of one of these Sekirei (this one in particular) to get them back into the fight?

As for Akitsu, she still heard him, a look of surprise on her face that someone outside of M.B.I. knew her name, and had yet to leave upon seeing the mark that she was forever declared a broken Sekirei. A "scrapped number" as it were and could never be winged because of what her Adjustor did that prevented any potential Ashikabi from winging the broken Sekirei.

And yet...here was this man, kneeling in front of her, speaking her name softly, sadly, like he cared, and wanted to know what the Adjustor did that cause the emptiness she felt since being broken.

"How...How do you know my name? Are you from the...M.B.I. lab? Are you here to take me back?" asked Akitsu while Naruto stared at the symbol that personified her despair.

"No. I'm not from M.B.I. or loyal to them in anyway Akitsu. I know your name because I know about the Sekirei Plan. But more importantly, I know about you, and your situation regarding what that M.B.I. Adjustor did to you," answered Naruto with Akitsu looking at him right in the eyes.

"Then you know that I...I am broken. That I...I am a scrapped number. I...can't be winged. I can't have an...Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu with her voice flowing with sadness that was surpassed only by the look in her eyes.

"So I've been told. But I don't believe it and I don't believe it was right to give you that horrible title," answered Naruto before he sensed two people behind him and frowned slightly.

"There she is Mutsu! The scrapped number! I want her. Hurry before she gets taken away by that guy!" exclaimed a boy, who was roughly 15 years old judging by his voice that told Naruto he was just hitting puberty, and was dressed in fancy clothing befitting a son of a wealthy family.

A wealthy and spoiled brat who clearly never had to work a day in his life to get what he wanted.

It reminded Naruto of Sasuke and the Uchiha Clan in general.

"Please move away from this woman sir. Mikogami-sama wishes to speak with her in private and I would rather avoid removing you myself if it can be avoided," said the older man known as Mutsu with a laziness in his tone that sounded not unlike Shikamaru and holding his sheathed sword in hand ready to be used.

"I see your manners and somewhat lazy nature haven't improved since we last met Mutsu. I hope your winging was a natural one and not forced," replied Naruto with Mutsu going stiff for a moment before getting into his sword stance.

"So you know about Sekireis and most likely the Sekirei Plan in general. Meaning you are an Ashikabi," declared Mutsu while slowly drawing his sword, the sound of it meant to intimidate the unknown blonde, and make him reconsider grabbing Akitsu away from being Mikogami's newest Sekirei among the collection.

"While you are correct to assume I am an Ashikabi based on the information you deduced about me, the truth is I'm not an Ashikabi. To be honest Mutsu, I'm a tad bit disappointed in the fact you don't recognize me after all this time, or even address me with the proper level of respect I deserve...all things considered," declared Naruto, as he stood up from his kneeling position, but kept one hand on Akitsu's shoulder, and his eyes never leaving her.

"You know me?" asked Mutsu before his eyes widened in horror when Naruto turned around to look at him with a scowl on his face now.

"How many other people with blonde hair and blue eyes know about Sekirei? How many of them know your name? How many were there to help with training you and the other four members of the First Generation Discipline Squad how to fight? asked Naruto with Mutsu's eyes widening, Mikogami looking stunned, and Akitsu looked up at him now in awe.

"Naruto-sensei," whispered Mutsu, but since they were the only four in the area, it was heard by all of them, and the level of respect Sekirei #5 had by kneeling in front of the blonde moments later.

"Mutsu! What are you doing? I am your Ashikabi. Me! Why are you kneeling and calling him sensei?" demanded Mikogami in his whiny voice that was irritating Naruto's ears just from the sound alone.

"Be quiet you spoiled brat! He's kneeling because I am one of his teachers. I helped teach Mutsu how to fight so he could defend his kin while he was part of the Discipline Squad. Though that was some time ago and it seems things have gotten worse after he became your Sekirei," answered Naruto with Mikogami looking stunned and then irritated by the insult.

"Mutsu! Kill him! Kill this insolent man now and grab the scrapped number from him!" commanded Mikogami with Mutsu stiffening, his eyes looking up to see Naruto looking back, and they were cold eyes just as #5 remembered them to be on the first day of the training to control their power.

"I have to obey my Ashikabi Naruto-sensei. Forgive me," replied Mutsu, as he got up, and readied himself for an attack.

"I commend you for your loyalty to your Ashikabi and following his commands Mutsu. I really do. But we both know what the outcome will be if you follow it and that means the command by your Ashikabi doesn't have to be executed," explained Naruto with Mutsu frowning for a moment before nodding and sheathed his blade.

"Mutsu! What are you doing?!" demanded Mikogami with Mutsu walking over to him.

"I cannot defeat that man, who was my sensei in combat. If I tried, I will die, and then he will move to kill you. I have to protect my Ashikabi, even if it means disobeying one of his orders to ensure his safety, and retreat from battle," answered Mutsu before he picked up a protesting Mikogami and slammed his sheathed sword into the ground leap high into the air in order to get away.

"I taught him well," remarked Naruto before he felt a gentle hand on his own currently touching Akitsu's shoulder and saw the hand belonged to Akitsu herself.

Her eyes no longer looking devoid of hope.

"Did you really train the First Generation Discipline Squad?" asked Akitsu with Naruto nodding and knew that even the supposed scrapped number among the Sekirei had heard of the first five.

Though few knew they had teachers as well as Adjustors to bring out their potential.

"I did. Though I had help. I know you think you're broken Akitsu, but you can't be sure unless tests are done to see what exactly happened. From what I understand, you broke out of the labs after injuring the Adjustor who cause it, and personally I don't blame you for reacting like that. Considering the baka was going to lash out at you for being fired, I would have fought back too, and escaped the labs to prevent facing an unknown life at the hands of madman running this Sekirei Plan," replied Naruto with Akitsu looking at him more focus and even a hint of hope lingering deep within the despair she felt.

"You wish to try and...fix me? How?" questioned Akitsu with Naruto nodding.

"My wife Hinata-chan is a very skilled Doctor. Perhaps _THE_ best Doctor in all of Shinto Teito. She runs several clinics with some of the latest medical technology that help the poor and heal those that can't afford it. A little..._partnership_ we worked out with M.B.I. years back that helped the less fortunate and generated good PR for them at the same time," answered Naruto with Akitsu looking worried when he mentioned the partnership with M.B.I. in sharing the technology and that his wife was a Doctor.

For all she knew, his wife was an Adjustor working for M.B.I. like the one that broke her, and he was none the wiser. Add to the fact that he was married also dampened the idea of wanting to go with him, as her presence might cause friction with the woman, and Akitsu feared being thrown out soon after regardless if she could be fixed or not.

"And your...wife will accept me? She will...try to fix me?" questioned Akitsu, as she saw no deception, or scheming in Naruto's blue eyes.

"My wife is a loving woman. Always has been since I've known her and always will be no matter what. She knows about the Sekirei Plan too. Don't worry though, she's not a M.B.I. Adjustor like you're no doubt thinking. I promise, we will do everything in our power to fix what was broken, and then find out who your chosen Ashikabi was meant to be afterwards," answered Naruto with Akitsu looking at him with more hope in her eyes, the desire to be fixed, to eventually be winged, and find an Ashikabi was growing within her now.

Still, she had to be sure of one thing.

"But...what if I...what if I can't be fixed? What if I...I am to be forever...broken? Would you or your...wife throw me out? Discard me?" asked Akitsu before she felt him put his other hand on her other shoulder and smiled down at the woman.

"Whether you can be fixed or forever broken, you will always be welcome in my house, and even if I couldn't keep you with me under my roof, I do know one person that could in my place," answered Naruto with Akitsu looking happier then she had ever been since being broken.

"If I cannot be fixed, would you...would you be my...my Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu with Naruto kneeling down to her level and after single almost painful moment of silence (for her anyway)...he hugged her.

"Absolutely," replied Naruto with conviction in his voice and felt Akitsu slowly return the hug in an almost clinging fashion.

"Then I recognize you as my Ashikabi-sama and no other," declared Akitsu, as she held onto him, and Naruto smiled while sensing somewhere in the Heavens...Haku was now smiling down at him for helping this woman find happiness.

"Thank you Akitsu-chan. Now let's go get you out of here and get some much needed clothing," replied Naruto before kissing her forehead and his smile grew at seeing her blush from the physical contact.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu without hesitation, as she stood up with him, and was ready to do anything he asked of her.

"Follow me. My limo is not far," said Naruto, as he held her close, and made sure the lab coat covered her form from any possible eyes of other people.

Mainly the eyes of lecherous men.

When the two got to the vehicle, Jarvis was waiting for them outside the limo, and bowed before opening the door for them. Akitsu was nervous at being near Jarvis, but a look from Naruto telling her it was all right soothed the woman's nerves, and she entered first with Naruto following.

"Home sir?" asked Jarvis appearing in the driver's seat moments later almost out of thin air.

"Not quite yet Jarvis. First, find the nearest clothing stores owned by M.B.I. that sell their stuff meant for Sekireis. After we finish up there, we're heading for Mason Izumo to talk to an old student of mine," answered Naruto with Akitsu looking at him with a puzzled expression her face.

"Yes sir," said Jarvis, as he accessed his internal computerized systems, and found one not far from the park a few blocks down.

"Ah...Mason Izumo?" asked Akitsu curiously.

"Yep! I haven't seen my old student for a long time since I left on my International Icha Icha Paradise book signing tour. You might have heard of her. Her name is Asama Miya and Sekirei #1," answered Naruto with Akitsu's eyes widening and becoming fearful.

"The infamous Hanya of the North," whispered Akitsu while Naruto was trying to sooth her worries and it seemed even after the recent escape from the labs did little to stop this particular Sekirei from hearing about Miya's reputation.

"Don't worry. So long as you follow her rules while at Mason Izumo, there is no need to feel fear of Miya possibly getting violent, and just be polite when talking," said Naruto while holding her close while the limo made its way to the clothing store and explained Miya's rules while at Mason Izumo.

"We're here sir," replied Jarvis with Naruto nodding.

"Thank you Jarvis. While we are inside, please call Miya, and tell her to expect me with a guest before calling my wife to inform her of the details of my tardiness," said Naruto, as he opened the door, with Jarvis nodding, and led Akitsu into the clothing store.

"What would you like me to wear Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu curiously, as she looked around and Naruto smiled before telling her to wait a moment while he pulled the Store Manager to the side to speak in private.

Moments later, the Store Manager motioned for his employees to leave the two alone, and that it was in regards to the S-Level clientele they had long been told were to be ignored unless called over. As for Naruto, he guided her over to the female clothing section, and stood behind her in the mirror in a private section designed specifically for Sekirei picking out their style of clothing.

"I think I should be asking you that Akitsu-chan. Undergarments aside, what would you like to wear out in public while with me?" asked Naruto while keeping his blush down with a great deal of concentration after removing the slightly blood stained lab coat and threw the thing to the side into the nearest trash bin where it belonged.

"Whatever you wish me to wear my Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu, as she would walk around in just underwear, or even walk naked for him if that was his preference.

So long as she wasn't discarded.

"Tempting as that maybe, my wife would throttle me for that despite my good intentions in making you happy," joked Naruto though Akitsu seemed to miss it due to her holding him tightly.

"I will protect you from all enemies my Master," declared Akitsu in a quiet yet firm tone while Naruto let out an amused chuckle.

"Noted, but I was joking about my wife hurting me though I have no doubt she would try in any event. That aside, its important that you make decisions like this base on not what I want, but rather what _you_ want Akitsu, and what _you_ feel is the right," instructed Naruto with Akitsu tilting her head slightly while processing this information.

"What I want?" asked Akitsu with Naruto nodding and smiling further.

"Yes. Among all these clothes hanging here. Out of all the different styles, colors, and choices...what is it you want to wear among them that says to everyone 'This is me! This is the clothing I like to wear!' when they look at you. So look out at each article and piece of clothing here, choose what you wish that in your heart...defines you as an individual," whispered Naruto with the woman nodding slowly in slight understanding to his words.

"Choose what defines me," said Akitsu while looking at herself in thought before she moved to the clothing around her while Naruto watched with interest while trying to hide his blush since he was a married man who loved his wife _VERY_ much.

'Note to self: do _NOT_ let Hinata know I was with a naked woman in a clothing store and helping her try on clothing,' thought Naruto while he watched the woman move slowly, gracefully, and made a mental note to get Akitsu undergarments.

As for Akitsu, she was now wearing a mostly white kimono with the width from shoulder to shoulder being extremely lose with a dangerously revealing V-neck that did little to hid her breasts. The white kimono had a black stripe running from her shoulders down to the chest area around where the woman's cleavage was mostly exposed, and had a black obi wrapped around her waist to keep the kimono as a whole from falling off. The lower half of the kimono had a long slit opening near the waist that showed off a lot of leg. As for the upper part of the kimono, Naruto was slightly surprised she had gotten a dress with chains that apparently came with the dress being used to keep the upper part of it from parting open, and exposing her impressive bust to everyone with the power of sight.

"Ah...I like this one," said Akitsu, as she looked herself in the mirror, and Naruto got the impression she was picturing herself wearing this around Shinto Teito.

"Because it feels right?" asked Naruto while Akitsu turning to look at him and then nod.

"Yes. I am...comfortable in them. They are unique," answered Akitsu with Naruto now smirking at her.

"And _that_ Akitsu is the correct answer," said Naruto with his smirk growing before he motioned for the Store Manager to come over.

"Yes sir?" asked the Store Manager curiously while trying to focus on Naruto and not the woman with a possible interest in S&M clothing.

"Yes. This particular style of clothing Akitsu-chan is currently wearing, how much of it do you have of it in stock?" asked Naruto with the man looking at Akitsu while trying to keep the redness on his face from getting worse and then back to the blonde.

"_That_ particular item? I'm not sure since it is uh..._unique_ to say the least. _But_ I can check inventory for you to get a proper number," answered the Store Manager while trying to keep the heat from underneath his neck from erupting past his collar.

"Please do. My companion would like to wear more of these of similar design. In fact, bring as many of them as you can out, and I'll buy them right now," answered Naruto with the Store Manager nearly having a heart attack and his eyes almost bugging out of their sockets.

"Y-Yes sir!" exclaimed the Store Manager before getting some hired help to assist him in getting as many of the styles of clothing Naruto wanted from the store.

After Naruto got the needed clothing style Akitsu liked from the back of the store, he had the woman try on different kinds of undergarments befitting her size, and femme Sekirei figure. It was clear though from the start that Akitsu's ability over ice and the cold also had the unforeseen side effect of making her body very sensitive to anything that touched it. The various types of panties and bras she tried on were clearly making Akitsu feel very uncomfortable despite all of them being form fitting to the point that any irritation should have been nonexistent.

Hence why Akitsu had requested that the number of undergarments she would have to wear be kept to a minimum. While she disliked wearing them for too long, Akitsu also knew that her choice of clothing risked exposing what was behind it should a strong enough gust of wind blow on by.

As far as Akitsu was concerned, the only one worthy of seeing even a small hint of her exposed body was Naruto, and would endure the minor discomfort female undergarments brought to prevent other males from seeing it.

At least until she could be with him in private where such annoyances could be thrown away and be forgotten.

With their shopping trip finished, Naruto took Akitsu to the limo, put the clothes in the trunk, and got into the vehicle before they headed North to their intended destination. While the limo took them to Mason Izumo, the pair sat in silence, Akitsu resting her head against Naruto's shoulder, and enjoying the contact with him. Naruto had the feeling that she was afraid this was some kind of dream or cruel nightmare her mind had created in a moment of weakness to fight the depression she felt from being a "scrapped number" as was her unwillingly given title.

After over 20 minutes of silence, the limo stopped in front of Mason Izumo, and Naruto gave Akitsu a little nudge to her sleepy form to tell her that they had arrived. When the door to the limo opened thanks to Jarvis, the two stepped out, Naruto firs, and Akitsu second with Naruto taking her hand to help the slightly nervous Sekirei out of the vehicle. Walking toward the house, Naruto saw one Asama Miya AKA Sekirei #1 standing by the front door, broom in hand like she was sweeping, and a disarming smile on her face that one would not think belonged to the most powerful Sekirei among all 108 of the alien species.

Though Naruto knew better and so did Akitsu judging by the grip the shy woman had on his arm right now.

"Hello Miya. Its been quite some time since we last saw each other," remarked Naruto with Miya nodding while her eyes were on Akitsu.

"Yes it has Naruto-sensei. Though I'm not the only one who has apparently changed since our time together," remarked Miya, as she saw Akitsu clinging to Naruto while trying to keep eye contact at the same time, and only seemed to be holding herself together thanks to the blonde.

"I had a conversation from an old friend from our shared past. She was able to convince me along with my wife to help keep the madness that was the Sekirei Plan from spiraling out of control even further," replied Naruto with Miya looking from Akitsu to him and then back to Akitsu with a hint of interest in her eyes.

Or rather the mark on Akitsu's forehead.

"And you wished to help this little bird find her wings an M.B.I Adjustor broke when she was in the labs," remarked Miya with Akitsu keeping her head down further slightly, as if she was ashamed to be in the stronger woman's presence, and wanted to crawl under the house to die.

"Of course. Takehito would have done the same thing in my place if he were still alive," replied Naruto with Miya's face becoming sad at the mention of her late husband.

"Please come inside. We have much to talk about," said Miya while Naruto and Akitsu following.

"Do you trust me Akitsu?" asked Naruto with Akitsu looking up at him in surprise.

"Of course Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu right away and Naruto nodded at her response.

"Then trust me when I say you have nothing to fear. Miya is my former student. I trust her not to hurt you. Despite being the strongest Sekirei, she is also the nicest, and won't judge your Sekirei status based on the label people have given you," replied Naruto with Akitsu nodding and stood up a little straighter.

"I understand what you are saying Ashikabi-sama, but...she is Sekirei #1. To be in her presence...," said Akitsu, but she couldn't finish speaking since her fear of rejection, or reprimand from him was lingering within the deep dark corners of her mind.

"I understand. You wish for her approval as much as you want mine. Trust me, you have it Akitsu. She may not say it or outwardly show it now, but she does not think any less of you," comforted Naruto with Akitsu smiling slightly and leaned on his shoulder.

"Thank you Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu, as the two entered the house, and sat down in the main living area with Miya at the head of the table.

"I see your choice in perverted clothing hasn't changed much Naruto-sensei. Should I warn your wife about you giving into your beastly urges and seeking to make a harem for yourself?" questioned Miya with a giggle while Naruto sighed while Akitsu was stuck between frowning and wanting to blush.

"Some things never change Miya. Besides, you're one to talk about perverted clothing. Or do I need to bring up the time you wore something risky for Takehito that one day to catch his eye?" questioned Naruto with a smirk and saw Miya blush in embarrassment.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about sensei," replied Miya while sensing a certain red haired Sekirei watching them gluing her eyes balls to the many computer screens in her room with great interest.

"Of course you don't. Also, can you have Matsu come down now from her hiding spot. I need to speak with her as well," replied Naruto, as he sensed the woman before entering the house, and her energy spiking in surprise from seeing him here through the many tiny cameras setup throughout the house.

"I don't know what your talking about sensei. Matsu isn't here," replied Miya with Naruto letting out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling where he knew a camera was located.

"Matsu! You have approximately five seconds to come down here, or I will come hunting for you myself. When I catch you, I will shave your head bald, and then put a clown wig on your shiny new head with super glue!" exclaimed Naruto before counting down the numbers five to one slowly while the sudden sound of stampeding feet and sliding door opening quickly before the shadowy figure leaped into the room.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T DESTROY MY PRECIOUS HAIR NARUTO-SENSEI!" yelled an hysterical Matsu crying anime tears, as she was face down, most of her entire body on the table in front of him, and ignored Akitsu being held down by the blonde when she tried to act as his human shield.

"Well...I suppose since you said please," answered Naruto offhandedly while Miya put her hand to her lips and giggled in usual Miya fashion.

"Matsu, please get your body off the table. People eat on it and I don't know where your body has been in the past few hours to trust it's still clean," scolded Miya with Matsu now leaping back and sitting down while bowing to Miya.

"Sorry Miya-tan, but you know how Naruto-sensei gets when he unleashes his vindictive pranking side," said Matsu with Naruto smirking and Miya smiling her usual Miya like smile.

"Considering I have never offended Naruto-sensei to possibly receive any such vindictive pranks, I have no idea what you are talking about," replied Miya while Naruto snickered and Matsu pouted.

"Which is why I have always considered Miya to be the smartest one among the First Generation Discipline Squad," added Naruto with a smirk on his face and Miya letting out another giggle.

"So mean," mumbled Matsu while pouting.

"Now that you are here, I need to know what has happened since Hinata-chan, and I left M.B.I. along with what has happened since the incident with Yume," said Naruto with Miya's face becoming serious and so did Matsu.

"After the _incident_ with Yume dying, the Discipline Squad Division was halted until the next generation of Sekirei could fill in the hole made from the incident. Karusuba was the only one from the First Generation that stayed with M.B.I. to lead what would eventually become the Third Generation Discipline Squad. She currently has two of them, both of them young, impressionable, and eager to prove themselves worthy of their positions in it. The First and Second Generation cast pretty large shadows over them in terms of the reputation the Squad represents," answered Miya with Naruto nodding.

"Considering who was in the First and Second Generation, I'm not surprised there is one, and be more surprised if there wasn't. Though that doesn't explain why Matsu is hiding here at Mason Izumo like a fugitive on the run and why you were covering for her Miya," replied Naruto with Matsu letting out a sigh before looking at Miya before looking at him.

"Well...I am running. From M.B.I. that is. You see Naruto-sensei, I left because I...took something that Minaka wants, and caused a lot of problems when I made my move to escape from the company labs. You can imagine Minaka and Takami weren't happy with me over that since it stalled M.B.I. for a short while before they could continue with the Sekirei Plan," explained Matsu with Naruto nodding.

"I take it you still have the item Minaka wants. Don't tell me exactly what it is or show it to me since the more deniability I have in this the better. As you can see, I'm making my own move in this Sekirei Plan, and undoing what Minaka doesn't want undone is going to possibly bring some heat down on me. The last thing we all need is for him to somehow learn I'm in possessions of key information regarding something he really wants," replied Naruto with Matsu nodding while looking relieved and so did Miya since she didn't want M.B.I. snooping around her home.

Blood stained walls and streets lowered home owner value.

"Why is she here? And since when do you have a Sekirei or even want one?" asked a curious Matsu while Akitsu looked away like someone had just told her that she was worthless.

"Matsu-san, you know being rude to our sensei is strictly forbidden at Mason Izumo," said Miya with her Hanya Mask coming out and scaring the red haired woman.

Akitsu might have been if not for the fact she was so depressed you couldn't make her feel any worse.

"Sorry Miya-tan! Sorry Naruto-sensei! I didn't mean to be rude or insulting," pleaded Matsu before the giant mask left the room and the purple miasma mist Miya had oozing off her body stopped manifesting itself.

"Thank you Miya. As to answer your question Matsu, I took Akitsu here into my home, and planned to fix her so she can be winged," answered Naruto with Miya looking at Akitsu for a more critical eye.

"And you intend to be her Ashikabi after fixing the problem?" questioned Miya with Akitsu looking at Naruto to check for any deception on his part.

Certain fears die hard.

"If that is what she wants. I won't reject or cast her aside. I'd be no better then the idiot Adjustor that caused this mess in the first place," replied Naruto with Akitsu moving closer to him and holding onto him tighter while Miya giggled.

"And your wife? Will Hinata-sensei tolerate this?" questioned Miya, as she saw Akitsu again looking at him with eyes mixed between hope, and despair knowing his wife was an unknown factor in this.

"Hinata-chan is a loving and an understanding woman. I have no doubt Hinata will be fine with it since she knows about the Sekirei Plan and Sekirei in general," replied Naruto with Miya's smile increasing.

"All the same, I'll be sure to prepare a room for you, and Akitsu-san here in the event she kicks you out," said Miya with her smile increasing and Matsu doing the same.

"Laugh it up you two. Maybe I should leave here after giving the one currently laughing the loudest at my expense a nice _hair cut_," offered Naruto with Matsu shutting up while going pale in the face and even Miya had the mind set of it all to stop laughing.

'Ashikabi-sama must be serious if he can make Miya-sama stop laughing,' thought Akitsu while seeing Naruto smirk.

"That's what I thought. Thank you Miya for your hospitality. I'll see you around. Let's go Akitsu-chan," said Naruto while taking the point for the win against his two students.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu, as she was standing within mere seconds of him, and following the blonde out the door.

"Damn that sensei of ours. Threatening to shave my head and super glue clown hair on me. Clown hair!" exclaimed Matsu with Miya letting out a giggle.

"Perhaps you shouldn't do or say things that will antagonize him," declared Miya with Matsu pouting.

"Says the supposed smart one," countered Matsu while she increased her pouting.

"The supposed smart one? I thought I was since I'm not the one that hit on Naruto-sensei and called his wife 'old baggage' when you got drunk one day with Kazehana," Miya shot back with Matsu looking sheepish.

"Oh yeah. That wasn't one of my better moments," remarked Matsu with Miya giggling while knowing she put the red haired Sekirei in her place.

She always did.

(Whirlpool Publishing-Sometime Later)

The drive to Naruto's home, which was at the very top of the company he, and his wife owned didn't take very long to reach. The tall building itself was in the Northern part of Shinto Teito near the resident district, employing hundreds if not thousands of employees from the North, South, East, and Western parts of the city. In fact, a good portion of the people in the North were employed by Naruto's company, and were doing really well for themselves.

Many in the North were happy to have Whirlpool Publishing in their neck of the city and the employees that worked for him were equally happy to work for him. When the limo made its way to the company parking garage, it entered the area specifically for the limo, and was large enough to fit several. Jarvis got out, opened the door, and Naruto stepped out of the car with Akitsu being helped out by the blonde like the gentleman he was that his wife loved. Walking to the private elevator, Naruto saw Jarvis nod, and then dissolve his holographic body since no one really knew that was who or rather what Jarvis was. Naruto had created him using M.B.I. technology, his understanding of computer code when looking at it, and finally mixing the creation of such things with his own ability in manipulating seals.

A creation of pure genius that made Minaka literally crap his pants in shock and everyone else's complete horror.

Akitsu stood beside him, her arms wrapped around his one, and looked out at the scenery that came from riding the elevator up. So many things were running through her mind, as she got closer, and closer to the top of the building with Naruto. Here was this man, this blonde haired blue eyed mystery, who came into her life, out of nowhere, spoke her name like he had always known it all his life, and saw sadness at what was done to her. He had told Akitsu that he would find a way to fix what was broken in her and that if she wanted him to be her Sekirei...he would accept. He would face the fury of his wife and even if there wasn't a chance to be winged by him...this man would not reject her. She could tell from the moment his hands had touched her face when they first met that Naruto was a man of incredible power. An ability she had long since had was the ability to have keen sensing perception when staring at someone, knowing how strong they were, and could calculate the chances of the outcome going in or against her favor. It was how she was able to determine the M.B.I. Adjustor's intentions when he came in with that crazed and angry look on his face.

Akitsu knew the M.B.I. Adjustor was going to hurt her, which was why she reacted so fast with her power, and stabbed him in the side before running with his lab coat to cover her form. She could always tell a person's intentions when near them or had physical contact with their body so reacting accordingly to what they did could happen instantly.

But when she was with Naruto...she could practically feel the infinite power deep within his body and yet his intentions never reached the surface until he did something on the spot. It was as if Naruto, his power, and his intentions were of one mind. At least with Miya, she could see the ripples of things to come before they became waves, if only for a second, and could at least make an attempt to react when needed.

"Do you think Hinata-sama will accept me?" asked Akitsu worriedly while Naruto smiled at her.

"Without question Akitsu-chan. Trust me," replied Naruto with Akitsu still showing some fear at being cast aside regardless if she could be winged or not.

"I'll try...my Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu before the door made "_ding_!" sound and the door opened to reveal the vast courtyard along with the large house that was atop of the large company building.

They walked through the vast courtyard, the garden around the path they were walking were stunning with a waterfall at the center of the path before they made a right turn to the house, and saw Hinata was waiting for them. The woman stood in a regal kimono not unlike those worn by her long lost clan, but had a lavender color to it, and had her long hair flowing down to the small of her back. Naruto could see his wife had a smile on her face and warm welcoming eyes that told him everything would be okay.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun. This must be Akitsu-chan," greeted Hinata, as she walked toward the two, and saw Naruto nod while Akitsu looked down submissively like she was trying not to anger her with the slightest provocation.

"Yes. I take it Jarvis informed you of everything?" asked Naruto walking into the house with Hinata while she nodded and saw Akitsu looking around.

"Naturally. Though I must admit that I was very surprised you agreed to helping Takami in dealing with Minaka's twisted scheme in the Sekirei Plan. Still, I'm not surprised you would help Akitsu with her situation given your loving, and caring nature. It is one of the things I love about you," replied Hinata, as she led them to a room filled with advanced medical equipment, and saw Akitsu freeze up in fear since some of the things in the room were similar to those in the M.B.I. labs.

"Ashikabi-sama?" questioned Akitsu with Naruto smiling at her.

"Don't worry Akitsu-chan. Unlike your Adjustor, Hinata-chan isn't going to do anything harmful to you. If you must know, my wife was once an Adjustor, and sensei to the First Generation Disciplinary Squad while making sure the adjustments made didn't have any long lasting side effects on them. in order to see what was done to you, she needs to use the same equipment all the M.B.I. Adjustors do, and find the exact problem. I know you are nervous Akitsu, but my wife is loving, and gentle with all her patients," explained Naruto while Akitsu saw Hinata smiling that same warm smile at her that the blonde did without any hint of deception on their part.

To possibly be fixed and winged...Akitsu would put her faith in them.

"Okay Akitsu-chan, in order for this to work, I need you to disrobe, and lie on this table," said Hinata, as she saw Akitsu nod, and easily made the kimono she wore fall from her body.

And Hinata's eyebrow twitched when she noticed Akitsu wasn't wearing any bra or panties.

'Crap! I forgot about that,' thought Naruto while seeing Hinata was keeping whatever feelings of anger aimed at him in check.

He should have really explained to his wife the reason behind _why_ Akitsu didn't wear undergarments after they went to the clothing store.

Akitsu didn't seem to notice the invisible tension between the two, as she was now laying down on the lab table, finding it was strangely warmer when compared to the table she first sat on while living in the M.B.I. labs. She looked up to see the scanner above was working itself like it did during her adjustments at labs, her mind thinking back to the days there, and the coldness felt from the past. It was like reliving a nightmare to Akitsu, but endured it all the same, as the memories of the past were in the past, and her Ashikabi had asked for trust.

So Akitsu would push the memories back and trust in him to find a way to fix what was broken within her body.

"How does it look?" asked Naruto with Hinata looking at the screen in front of her while he leaned over her shoulder to look at the data.

"Unknown. The Adjustor that worked on Akitsu screwed up most likely by accident and didn't know what he was doing. Meaning he didn't know how he broke Akitsu and would not even know how to fix it. I doubt the other Adjustors would know what to look for or how to fix it since they would be looking blindly. If the technology I have on hand does not find anything, I will have to...use by eyes to find the source, and discover what the fool broke in Akitsu," replied Hinata with Naruto nodding.

"If the baka isn't dead, I'll kill him myself for doing this to her," remarked Naruto with his wife smiling at him.

"I expect nothing less from my loving husband," added Hinata with Naruto kissing her on the lips.

"Sorry I gave such short notice with Akitsu. I had just finished buying her clothing and heading to Mason Izumo to speak to Miya about some things," said Naruto with Hinata sighing slightly.

"It can't be helped. If you hadn't found her, then that rich kid Mikogami would have in your place, and we both know how rich kids like him would treat someone like Akitsu," replied Hinata and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Rich snobs like Mikogami would have her do anything they wanted and then throw her away like she was trash. Reminds me of the people back home," answered Naruto sadly with Hinata caressing his face.

"Past is past Naruto-kun. We are in a new age and new time," replied Hinata with Naruto smirking at her.

"Very true," said Naruto while he watched the data flow onto the screen.

"Incidentally, why was Akitsu not wearing any bra, or panties underneath her choice of clothing?" asked Hinata while looking at him with a smile that didn't match her eyes.

"Oh? That?! Uh...would you believe me if I told you that was Akitsu's choice?" asked Naruto with Hinata narrowing her eyes at him.

"That depends husband of mine. Can you explain it in a way that doesn't make me want to hurt you?" countered Hinata with Naruto nodding.

"Of course! Its not like I said don't wearing undergarments. I got her a few to wear, but the thing is...she doesn't like wearing them. I'm under the impression that because of her powers, Akitsu's skin is much more sensitive then that of even normal Sekirei, and any undergarments she wears underneath her clothes would be uncomfortable," answered Naruto with Hinata narrowing her eyes at him for any signs of his perverted tendencies that were somehow directing themselves over to Akitsu instead of herself and finding none.

"So she does have undergarments?" questioned Hinata, as she saw him point to the bags of clothing, and saw him smirk.

"See for yourself. _After_ the scan is finished of course," offered Naruto with Hinata giving him a look before she went back to the screen.

And unfortunately not finding what she was looking for with it. Or at least not entirely.

"Hmm," remarked Hinata, as she cycled through the scan, and Naruto's eyebrows went up when she said that.

"Hmm? You saying 'Hmm' is good, right?" asked Naruto with Hinata looking at him for a second and then at the data.

"Maybe. The scans said Akitsu is perfectly healthy. She needs to eat something though as her stomach has been empty for awhile. What does interest me is her Sekirei core," said Hinata with the fingers of her right hand rubbing her chin in thought.

"You think the problem with Akitsu being broken lies within her core?" asked Naruto with Akitsu getting off the table once the scanner turned off.

"Maybe. According to this, her core is for the lack of a better term...is in a constant flux. As you know from our time with Takehito during the adjustments made to the first five Sekirei that defended the island, all Sekirei cores are basically chakra batteries that are like a secondary heart of Sekireis, which feeds off an Ashikabi's own energy from the body when kissing to keep it powered. _But_ at the same time, the kiss doesn't become a constant requirement to keep the core powered, just recommended to keep them happy, and the energy transfer simply jumps starts the core for their maximum fighting potential being reached for a short time," explained Hinata with Naruto nodding since he had spent enough time around Takehito during the adjustment process to remember all of this.

"So the baka that messed up Akitsu caused her core to become...what? Unstable?" asked Naruto with Hinata nodding her head.

"More then likely Naruto-kun. With her core in a constant state of fluctuation, Akitsu can use her Sekirei powers without instability, and at the same time not become too fearful of it turning on her. Akitsu's core is influx in a positive manner where it rises during a fight, almost like it was an instinctive, and goes down quickly when she's not so it doesn't cause her problems like unwinged Sekirei do when they have yet to find their Ashikabi after a reaction happens," said Hinata with Naruto looking over at Akitsu, only to find she was not on the table, but right beside him, being silent, and quiet without a word.

She was also still very much naked. If Naruto hadn't seen it all and had a hot smoking wife who was also hotter when naked, he would have freaked out, and blushed before passing out with blood shooting out of his nose.

That last part could still happen!

"Akitsu, I uh...I need you to have Hinata-chan look at you using the power of her Dojutsu she has when activated to see inside your body. While she does, you cannot move. Do you understand?" said Naruto, as he was a bit surprised that Akitsu could even move so silently, and was beside him while having his conversation with Hinata.

Nudity aside, she could have been an ANBU, or Hunter Nin during the Shinobi era.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," answered Akitsu, as she was uncertain what a Dojutsu was, or the abilities Hinata had with them.

If it meant finding the source of her being broken and fixing it...then she would endure Hell itself.

"Byakugan!" exclaimed Hinata, as she activated her bloodline, and looked at Akitsu's core for answers.

To her credit, Akitsu didn't flinch, or show any form of surprise whatsoever. Naruto could only imagine that being around him, Miya, and the information today about how she could possibly be fixed had suck the notion of being surprised by what she sees right out of her.

"What do you see?" asked Naruto with Hinata now standing right in front of Akitsu and began moving around her in a circle.

"I was right. The information from the scanners showed the core was constantly in a flux, even when she's not fighting, just not to the same level as she probably would when in battle, and is acting on a level that confuses the core into thinking its halfway through an actual winging. It needs to be stabilized with a lot of energy to not only override all the energy within the core right now, but to also finish the winging process, and make Akitsu whole," said Hinata with Naruto nodding, but a scowl soon formed on his face, and his wife had soon joined him.

"Is something wrong Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu since she was worried he would not wish to wing her if it was possible to fix the problem.

"No Akitsu-chan, its just...there is only one reason your core could become like that, and I have to ask you some delicate questions regarding your past M.B.I. Adjustor prior to being broken," replied Naruto with Akitsu nodding.

"Ask and I will answer Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu simply though it was clear to Naruto she was bracing herself.

"Did your M.B.I. Adjustor ever...ever...try to wing you? Or try to take advantage of you during the time spent with him?" asked Naruto with Akitsu frowning slightly and began thinking back to the time her Adjustor was alone with her.

The man was overconfident in his work. Blindly arrogant from the way he boasted how his brilliant mind would help make her more powerful then Sekirei #1 and that Minaka would shower him in praise. Make him SIC of M.B.I. and replace the "dried up hag" on the Senior Staff. How the man had this..._glint_ in his eyes on the day she broke, the touch from his hands made her uncomfortable, as Akitsu asked if her adjustments were finished for the day, and the Adjustor told her to be quiet, and let him work while his hands were touching her breasts. Akitsu had instantly disliked this form of interaction made by her adjustor and suspected it wasn't an adjustment from the way he was looking at her body. After a few minutes of his touching, Akitsu went against Sekirei Adjustment protocol for all Sekirei being adjusted by pushing him away, and scowled at the M.B.I. Adjustor who had glared back. He had an angry look on his face, of one who disliked being denied what he wanted, and would take it by force regardless of those that told him otherwise.

The Adjustor had only gotten in half a kiss on her lips because she moved away from him at the last moment when the man grabbed her shoulders.

"I believe he tried Ashikabi-sama. I moved my mouth away so his lips were only on mine partially and I was rejecting him at the same time since I did not like him," replied Akitsu with Naruto nodding and Hinata doing the same.

"Akitsu-chan, you did nothing wrong. The reason you are 'broken' is because the kiss was incomplete when he connected the kiss with you and added to the rejection put your core in a state of semi-instability. Right now your core is stuck between being one of a Sekirei, who has been winged, and a Sekirei staying unwinged. In fact, your core is in what you could say is a...Purgatory state where its not one thing, or another that its meant to be so its stuck in the middle," answered Hinata with Akitsu nodding since she was glad it was not her fault like the former M.B.I. Adjustor claimed it was when he yelled at her after he was fired when M.B.I.'s monitoring systems they had in place alerted the Senior Staff of her being broken.

"What must I do now?" asked Akitsu with Naruto smiling and kissed her forehead.

"The first thing you are going to do is get dressed. Second, is get something to eat. And third is to get you some rest since its been a long day," answered Naruto with Akitsu now looking confused.

"But...I wish to be winged," said Akitsu with Naruto nodding.

"And you will Akitsu. I promise. But your body is tired. I can sense it. You're running on fumes right now. Its best if you rest up and regain your lost energy before being winged since your health prior to fixing you could be important. What if I tried to wing you in your body's current condition? I'd rather you had a full stomach and well rested for the event. I'm only asking you for one more day Akitsu and I promise you that you will be winged soon. I never break a promise," replied Naruto with Akitsu seeing Hinata nod in agreement.

"If you won't listen to Naruto-kun on this Akitsu, then at least listen to me since I am a Doctor, and Doctor's orders say you need to rest in order for the winging to happen," added Hinata with Akitsu thinking over what they both said to her.

"I understand Ashikabi-sama. Hinata-sama," said Akitsu, as she had no reason to doubt them since they did find out what was wrong with her, and now knew how to fix it.

In fact, from what Akitsu heard from their conversation, she was in front of the only two people in the world that could possibly wing her! She was asked to wait one more day, _at least_ to be winged by one of them, and only because her health was an issue.

"Excellent! I'll take your bags to your room and Hinata-chan can make you something to eat," said Naruto, as he went to pick up her bags, and left for one of the spare bedrooms they had.

"Come along Akitsu. You must be hungry," said Hinata, as she heard Akitsu's stomach growl loudly, and the usually stoic woman blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah...yes. Yes I am," replied Akitsu, as she began following Hinata, and stopped when the other woman stopped to look at her.

"Your clothes Akitsu," commented Hinata with Akitsu looking at them and then down at herself.

"Ah...I forgot," replied Akitsu before going over to them and missed Hinata's eyebrow twitching.

'Oh Kami, please don't tell me my Naruto-kun isn't going to wing this slightly clueless, and submissive female Sekirei who has no regard for modesty,' thought Hinata, as she made a mental note to talk to Naruto, and set some ground rules for this woman being here after she was winged.

Specifically keeping his hands and other male body parts away from Akitsu's hands and her own female body parts.

As for Akitsu herself, she followed Hinata after getting dressed, and they entered a very stylish kitchen meant to hold as well as feed a small army. She saw the main eating area had a table that was not unlike the one in Mason Izumo though it had longer legs, and was slightly wider to accommodate the chair placed at the head of the table. Akitsu could only assume it was where the two sat when eating together or were eating with guests. Walking over to one of the chairs, the ice using Sekirei sat down in the seat right next to the head of the table where her Ashikabi would sit, and waited patiently for her meal with the outward appearance of looking like a statue.

"Well all the clothing I bought for Akitsu-chan has been put away in the bedroom next to ours," commented Naruto, as he walked in to see Hinata making food for Akitsu, and sat down next to the stoic woman at the head of the table with a smile on his face.

"Jarvis, before I forget, can you send the data regarding what we found regarding Akitsu's condition to Takami-san. Also let her know that she will be winged soon so expect all the systems at M.B.I. to go off when it does," commanded Hinata out loud while making the beef ramen for her husband and Akitsu.

"Yes Madam," replied Jarvis.

"Make sure its highly encrypted Jarvis. The last thing we need is for someone to intercept the data and then come here uninvited to try making an attempt at nabbing Akitsu," added Naruto with Akitsu stiffening slightly.

"I will fight against anyone that tries to take me from you Ashikabi-sama," stated Akitsu quickly, almost as if she was trying to convince herself, and Naruto at the same time.

"I know you would Akitsu. But the President of M.B.I. along with Izumi Pharmaceuticals may not like Hinata and I causing waves that go against their plans. The last thing I want is to see them do send troops here to take you by force. It wouldn't be the first time one of those two did something like that," replied Naruto sadly with Hinata's eyes becoming sad since she had actually wanted to train Yume before the incident happened.

The mood changed soon after Hinata finished making the beef ramen and put some down for all of them to eat. Hinata blushed when Naruto kissed her passionately on the lips, even after all these years, he could still do that to her, and loved his praise regarding the ability to cook ramen just the way he liked it.

Apparently, the way to a man's heart was indeed his stomach, and Hinata had the Master Key to Naruto's just like he did for her own.

'Must resist...jealousy,' thought Akitsu, as she watched the display of affection between the two, and looked down at her meal.

"Eat up Akitsu-chan! Beef ramen is good for you when on an empty stomach!" exclaimed Naruto before digging in, though with far better manners then what he had as a child, and Hinata doing so as well with much higher sophistication from years of being raised in a noble clan household.

"I will wait until Ashikabi-sama had finished eating," replied Akitsu while seeing Naruto stop and look at her with concern.

"Akitsu, you are not a servant, or slave in this house. Not now. Not ever. I insist you eat with us. You're family now," said Naruto with Akitsu looking at him for a few seconds, as if to truly understand his words, and what they meant to her before nodding.

"As you wish Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu before she began eating slowly, though it was clear from the widening of her eyes that the food was good, and ate noticeably faster.

'We're going to have to work on that,' thought Hinata, as she saw this habit of Akitsu's in being the servant to Naruto could turn perverse if Akitsu wished to travel down that route if it meant making her husband happy, and while the Hyuuga born woman didn't mind helping this Sekirei out...she didn't like the idea of him mating with one.

Not that she didn't trust him, but Hinata knew that the temptation would always be there, and her husband did have certain..._needs_. Needs Hinata had easily sated up until now, not that hard considering they both had stamina that couldn't be matched by any human on the planet, but Sekirei were _NOT_ human, and it was unknown even to Hinata what that meant after a Sekirei was winged by their Ashikabi.

"I think we should discuss the training Akitsu needs to go through after her winging and see just how far her powers can go," said Naruto with Hinata nodding.

"Training?" asked Akitsu curiously.

"Of course! I know you are a single digit number Akitsu, but that doesn't it gives you the edge in battle like others think. If anything, its a weakness," answered Naruto with Akitsu frowning and was unsure what he meant.

"Ah...weakness?" questioned Akitsu again with Naruto smirking.

"Yes. You see Akitsu-chan, everyone from Sekirei to their Ashikabi assumes that being a single digit Sekirei makes you stronger then the others. That's true, but at the same time it breeds arrogance in those Sekirei, and makes them believe they are superior to those with higher numbers. In truth, Sekirei with single digits are only slightly stronger, and with enough training from the higher numbers can they defeat the single ones. If you want to stay ahead of the other Sekirei in this Sekirei Plan, you will need to do extensive training on your powers, what your limitations are, and learn how to surpass them," explained Naruto with Akitsu slowly nodding while she processed his words.

"It won't be easy Naruto-kun. Once word gets out about the so called 'scrapped number' getting her wings, a lot of Ashikabi, and their Sekirei will be gunning for you. Mutsu and Karasuba will be among them," warned Hinata with Naruto's eyes hardening.

"Mutsu knows better then to test me when I met him in the park. He still respects my title as his sensei. Karasuba not so much, but to be honest...I never taught her everything, and I'm glad I didn't either. She's too bloodthirsty. She always had that..._look_ in her eyes that reminds me of Sasuke back during our time," replied Naruto while the need for Karasuba to watch over her kin outweighed the need to put the crazy woman down.

"What training should I start with first Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu curiously while Naruto smiled at her now.

"We'll talk about that _after_ you're winged Akitsu. This is just a general idea of where to start in the training before actually training. But make no mistake, when we get done with all your training, you will be strong enough to go toe to toe with Miya, and come out on a tie" answered Naruto with Akitsu shaking her head.

"No," said Akitsu with Naruto and Hinata frowning.

"No?" asked Naruto curiously while seeing determination in Akitsu's eyes.

"I will become the strongest. I will surpass Sekirei #1 Miya," replied Akitsu swiftly like a fire had been ignited in her.

"That's a bold claim Akitsu-chan. For what purpose do you wish to become _that_ strong?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You are my Ashikabi. Whether I can be winged or not, I must ensure no one hurts you, and fight for you with all my power. If I cannot become the strongest, then I cannot fight for my Ashikabi-sama, and should be deactivated," answered Akitsu with her eyes telling the story that she would do anything he asked of her and without hesitation.

She would storm M.B.I. to kill the President himself if he gave the order and she wasn't even winged yet.

'She's so much like Haku in terms of devotion. Its almost scary,' thought Naruto, as he saw more of Haku in Akitsu, and wondered just what he was getting into with her.

"Let's just take one step at a time Akitsu. Getting too far ahead of ourselves will cause problems in the long run. For now, let's finish this meal, and some much needed rest afterwards," suggested Hinata with Naruto nodding in agreement and Akitsu doing so as well after him.

With the meal soon finished, Naruto walked with Akitsu to her room, which he showed was right next door to his, and Hinata's bedroom so if there was a problem she could come to them. Akitsu herself nodded in understanding, but deep down she wished to be in the bedroom with her Ashikabi, and yet knew it would cause problems for him with his wife. Miya's remark about preparing a room for when Hinata kicked him out of the house came back and Akitsu didn't want to cause waves for her soon to be Ashikabi.

She just hoped that one day, her body could lie next to him, and have Hinata's blessing on the matter.

"The room is spacious so we can put more things you like in it and the closet space has more then enough room for more clothes you may want to wear in the future," explained Naruto with Akitsu looking around her new room to see the large bed, two large closets, and a simple desk with a mirror so she could look at herself.

"Ah...it is nice," replied Akitsu almost shyly since she had never been given such a nice place before today.

"Its your room Akitsu," stated Naruto with a smile and gave her a hug that made the once uncertain Sekirei go stiff, but Akitsu returned the hug, and relaxed in his embrace.

"Thank you my Ashikabi-sama," whispered Akitsu before she fell asleep in his arms and Naruto picked her up and put the woman to bed.

"You're most welcome Akitsu-chan. You may wish to fight in this Sekirei Plan for me, but I will not let you do it alone, and by Kami...I'll end this plan before Minaka can do worse to your kin," replied Naruto before kissing her forehead on the seal and left the room after turning the lights off.

"She was really worn out," remarked Hinata with Naruto nodding.

"Her endurance is remarkable. She should have past out long before we even ate. Akitsu was that determined to know the results of her examination and our plans soon after we told her about fixing the problem. I think even after all this, she still fears being cast aside, or that this is some cruel dream her mind has created to act out her heart's desires while asleep," added Naruto with Hinata sighing.

"I think her M.B.I. Adjustor took advantage of her Naruto-kun. I could see it in her eyes when you asked about him earlier. When she mentioned her rejection of him, its clear the fool's intentions were easy to spot, and Akitsu fought back against it," replied Hinata with Naruto snarling now.

"If that fool isn't dead by Akitsu's hands when she escaped, I'll find him myself, and rip his guts out," snarled Naruto with Hinata nodding.

"And I'll help you," added Hinata, as she wasn't going to tolerate such things just like her husband, and that was proven in the past when Naruto had made an example out of the Izumi Family.

"I'll ask Takami about him later when I have the chance. In the mean time, let's go to bed, or at the very least...spend some much needed 'quality time' together," said Naruto, as he had a predatory grin on his face, and Hinata was blushing red.

"Now?! With Akitsu next door?" whispered Hinata, as she wanted to smack his shoulder, and call him a pervert.

Except she also wanted to spend some "quality time" together with him.

"That's what Sound Barriers are for my Hinata-chan. Remember?" answered Naruto with his grin growing and her blush getting redder.

"Pervert," whispered Hinata, as she leaned in, and kissed him passionately.

"Says the woman that loves it when I massage her ass. Just like..._this_!" countered Naruto with his hands on her rear end and Hinata moaned lustfully into his mouth.

"Take me in our room. Hard and fast," whispered Hinata, as she felt him kiss her neck area, and his touches were driving the Hyuuga insane.

"Of course my hime," replied Naruto before they entered the room, shut the door, and put up a Sound Barrier to prevent their guest from hearing them.

(Izumi Pharmaceuticals)

"This is accurate?" asked a man sitting behind a desk and looking at the man in front of him with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes. Kochou confirmed it after hacking the M.B.I. systems for information on when the next batch of Sekirei will be out of the labs and thrown into Shinto Teito. His Jet landed earlier today and therefore his biometrics were in the M.B.I. database when he was going through airport security," said the second man in a business suit with glasses, which he had on occasion pushed up, and saw the other man behind the desk frown.

"Inform all Sekirei and Ashikabi under my command to avoid one Uzumaki Naruto at all costs. The man along with his wife are not to be challenged unless I say so," commanded the first man while the second bowed.

"Of course Higa-sama. What about the scrapped number he has been rumored to have taken into his home? Should we not send a retrieval team to capture her?" questioned the second man.

"No! Don't be a fool Kakizaki. The last time someone crossed Uzumaki Naruto, it was my Father, and this company that paid the price. My Father was ambitious, but he was also a fool in trying to control someone that does not like being controlled by anyone, and miscalculated on multiple levels. Uzumaki Naruto allied with M.B.I. and proceeded to destroy everything my family's company had until we had next to nothing! I was there when my Father was..._removed_ from office of Izumi Pharmaceuticals and the things I saw the blonde do gave me nightmares for years. I vowed to one day return the favor he gave my Father and my company, but so far have been unable to do anything until now. I will not be my Father making the same mistakes and playing my hand early on just for him to literally cut it off. Avoid him, his wife, his company, and the scrapped number the man has acquired until further Kakizaki," commanded Higa in a rare show of emotion to the otherwise calm business man.

"Is he really that dangerous Higa-sama? Sure the rumors I've heard about him aren't true, are they?" asked Kakizaki frowning since he had never seen Higa like this before.

"Yes. Every single one of those rumors is true. The man and his wife are not to be trifled with. My Father found out the hard way what happens when you let your personal greed and perverted desires overpower your common sense," answered Higa coldly with his secretary nodding.

"I'll send the order out immediately," replied Kakizaki before leaving.

'So he's back here after all this time. Granted, I've known of his coming, and goings when he's in Shinto Teito thanks to Kochou. But I never thought Uzumaki Naruto would get involved in the game or with the scrapped number of all Sekirei. Kochou said she was definitely unwingable thanks to the M.B.I. Adjustor, but the psychiatric profile she made on her stated anyone that grabbed this Sekirei could easily manipulate the broken creature to doing every bidding of the chosen Ashikabi in exchange for not being discarded. Not only that, but because she is marked down as being unwingable like her status says, this scrapped number doesn't fall under M.B.I. jurisdiction unless she was deactivated in battle, or was being tested on by a team of scientist that I have on hand in the event I can get around M.B.I.'s tracking chips implanted in every Sekirei. Meaning this Sekirei could be a ghost of sorts and could easily do certain things that would normally be against the rules,' thought Higa, as he had planned to send Kakizaki to retrieve Akitsu had Naruto, or even Mikogami not beaten him to her.

Still, it was just one piece on the board on the game board he couldn't use...yet. All good things came to those who waited and Higa had waited a very long time for his revenge. He planned to get his revenge and savor it while Uzumaki Naruto's world crumbled all around him.

Just like his all those years ago.

(A/N: Here is my super long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I saw many were enjoying my story so far with this. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts you guys have all put down for this fic. WOW! I am honored to get such responses. I will be working on Ascension of the Predacons next so expect that next. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Green Girl Rescue

Akitsu awoke from her slumber, the sunlight from the windows of her rooming shining into it, and stirring the woman awake. The sleepy looking ice Sekirei frowned at being awakened by the bright light that was the sun, it commanding her to rise despite the mind's initial protest, and yet complied with the demand all the same. Opening her eyes, Akitsu struggled to remember where she was, and how she got in this room with a soft bed with sheets that were actually comfortable against her skin. It took all of ten seconds to recall what happened, as she was found by two people, both wanting her to go with them, but that was where the similarities ended, and the differences began.

One wanted her simply because of the game the President of M.B.I. had made for Sekirei that could be winged and she was technically a piece on the board that could move freely. The boy wanted her simply because she was a piece on the board and had value in terms of helping him win the game. The other one wished to fix what was broken and giving the ice using Sekirei a chance of finding an Ashikabi. To give Akitsu the desire that all her kin could have and she couldn't because of M.B.I. Adjustor that tried to make himself her Ashikabi.

Akitsu took the chance with the second. She saw honesty in his eyes, the pain from the past at failing someone not unlike her, and a chance at redemption. Akitsu realized upon looking back at the moment where Naruto had wished to fix her problem, she was also fixing a piece of him that was broken too, and a small smile graced the Sekirei's features.

She was helping her Ashikabi as much as he was helping her.

With a slow, yet methodical grace befitting her personality, Akitsu rose from her bed, the bed sheet falling off her naked form, and the woman walked toward the bathroom. She knew her body was in need of being washed clean and presentable for her Ashikabi for when he winged her. It actually made the ice using Sekirei's heart jump in excitement at the prospect of being winged when she had long believed it wasn't possible.

And yet...it was going to happen. Today!

Despite her desire to be winged right away, Akitsu knew she shouldn't rush her Ashikabi into awakening from his sleep just to fulfill her desire, as he would do it soon enough, and was not about to risk angering him with impatience on her part. No! She would wait and let her winging happen when it happened. So Akitsu took her time in the shower, as she washed herself clean, finding the necessary products in the shower, and went to work in cleaning her body.

Akitsu came out of the shower after a long forty five minute cleaning, a towel not that far away from the shower door, and stepped onto the towel on the floor. Wrapping herself up in the towel off the rack, Akitsu walked into her room, and began to dress herself in the clothing her Ashikabi had bought just for her. Clothing she had chosen. Clothing she had wanted. Clothing that would define Akitsu and Akitsu alone as herself when people saw her in public with her Ashikabi.

After finishing getting dressed, Akitsu walked out of her room, finding it was still early in the morning, and walked toward the bedroom belonged to her Ashikabi. She wanted to gently tap lightly on the door, hoping that it wouldn't disturb him too much, and yet be enough to awaken from his slumber. However, she decided such a move would only go against her in the long run, and instead she silently opened the door a bit to take a look inside.

Looking around, Akitsu's eyes widened slightly, as the smell from within the room, and the abundance of energy hit her hard. There was a potent musk smell generated from the previous nightly activities, as she saw her Ashikabi along with his wife in bed, and both had that serene glow coming off of them. Akitsu wasn't naive in terms of not knowing what sex was, as all the adult Sekirei knew what it was while the few that were children were going to be told later, either by their Adjustors, or by the Ashikabi that winged them once out of the labs should they be let out before getting such a talk.

Akitsu's Adjustor didn't hold back in his talk to her, as he was no doubt trying to get her to understand _his_ way of thinking, and _his_ mindset when it came to having intimacy with an Ashikabi. That she was to be submissive, that the Ashikabi's orders were absolute, and to deny what the Ashikabi wanted from his Sekirei warranted being discarded for one that would.

Considering how Akitsu had been marked down as broken, scrapped, and discarded as a Sekirei by M.B.I. in general she had embraced some of those understandings.

Now here she was, seeing her Ashikabi with his wife, both were clearly nude, both their lower bodies covered barely by the bed sheets, and smiles on their faces. Akitsu found herself blushing from the sight of her soon to be Ashikabi's body being so muscular, a physical representation of the vast amount of power hiding behind his body, and it was almost flawless with the exception of the faint fist size scar along his heart. It was clearly old, from a time from before Sekirei were first discovered by the President of M.B.I. due to how faded it was, and was noticeable using her keen perceptive eyes.

Silently closing the bedroom door, Akitsu decided it was best to wait by the door until her Ashikabi, and his wife were awake from their own slumber.

She was a guest in their home after all.

(Two Hours Later)

"Good morning Hinata-chan. Sleep well?" said Naruto, as he felt his wife awaken, and rubbed her head lovingly against his torso.

"Always when I'm with you," replied Hinata, as she held him tightly, and kissed his chest several times.

"Hinata-chan, I have a question for you," said Naruto with Hinata looking up at him.

"Yes? What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata curiously.

"When I wing Akitsu, there is a chance that such a reaction will trigger other Sekirei to react to me as well, and I...I need to know if you are okay with that? In the off chance that such an event happens," replied Naruto with Hinata letting out a "Hmmm" sound while deep in thought.

"Do you expect any of the Sekirei still unwinged in this game to react to you?" asked Hinata with his hand caressing her shoulder.

"I honestly don't know. But there is always a possibility from our own time with the first five and from Takehito's own research on the matter. The only reason none of us have even reacted to Sekirei at this point is because we have always been at one location one moment and then another the next. When winging a single number, it puts the Ashikabi in question on a level for future reactions that is higher then if I were winging multiple Sekireis with double to triple digits," answered Naruto with Hinata nodding slightly in agreement since Takehito had theorized the same thing with her when conducting the research regarding Sekirei emergences.

"And Akitsu is a single number regardless of the title Minaka allowed to be put on her," added Hinata with Naruto nodding.

"Meaning there is a higher chance of getting a reaction from other Sekirei looking for their Ashikabi," concluded Naruto with a sigh since he didn't want to make Hinata-chan seem like he was bored with her and wanted more then what he already had.

Why the Hell would he even want more after the hot passionate loving making sex they had last night?!

"Naruto-kun, I love you with all my heart. I trust you to make smart decisions based on what is happening around you. While I don't like the initial idea of you winging anymore Sekirei after Akitsu, _IF_ a Sekirei is reacting to you, then it would be for the best if they were winged by their rightful Ashikabi, and not some greedy power hungry fool seeking to sue them for their own personal gain," answered Hinata, as she rose from the bed, and leaned into his personal space before kissing him on the lips.

"So its okay? As long as they are reacting to me?" asked Naruto with Hinata nodding.

"Yes, but _only_ if they are reacting. You wing a Sekirei that's not reacting...we're going to have a long and _personal_ conversation about it," threatened Hinata with Naruto smirking at her.

"Then I have nothing to fear. Akitsu aside, I have no intention of winging another Sekirei unless they are reacting to me, and only reacting to me," replied Naruto before kissing Hinata.

"You promise?" asked Hinata with Naruto smirking.

"I promise Hinata-chan," replied Naruto before kissing her again and loved the moans she was letting out.

"We should get ready for the day. We both have busy schedules. Winging Akitsu aside," said Hinata between their kissing and touching.

"Damn. Its times like this I wish Shadow Clones could be used to run my company while I stay here with you and ravage your body," remarked Naruto with Hinata letting out a cute yet sexy giggle.

"So tempting. Oh well. We can dream. Though that doesn't mean we can't have a little more fun while in the shower," offered Hinata with Naruto grinning at her.

"Now you're talking," whispered Naruto huskily into her ear and was in the shower with her in a yellow flash.

(One Blissful Hour Later)

The two former Shinobi of the Elemental Countries were showered, cleaned, dressed, and out of the bedroom door with smiled on their faces. Off to the side, Akitsu stood straight at attention, waiting patiently for them to come out of the bedroom, and followed behind Naruto by a footstep or two. When the trio made it to the kitchen Hinata and Naruto made breakfast while the latter told Akitsu to sit down at the table. The blonde could easily tell Akitsu was patiently waiting for her wings and he hated the idea of making her wait like this since the anticipation was no doubt killing her inside. He knew she wanted to ask about being winged, but was holding back saying anything idea of impatience out of fear of him saying "screw it", and kicking her out.

Until Akitsu was winged by him, the fear of being discarded was there, and was getting stronger because they were getting close to that moment. Akitsu clearly felt that at any moment leading up to that last second prior to winging that he would go back on his promise or backstab her in not winging the "scrapped number" that she had been labeled as after being broken.

"Akitsu, when we are all done eating, I'll make sure you get your wings so don't worry," assured Naruto with Akitsu stiffening in her seat when he spoke while putting the plate of food in front of her.

"I don't know what you mean Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu, as she waited for him to sit down with Hinata, and begin eating before she started.

"I can sense how stressed you secretly are from waiting to be winged. You feel that this is some kind of weird dream and that it won't become real until the event actually happens," stated Naruto with Akitsu looking away from him.

"I'm sorry Ashikabi-sama," whispered Akitsu with Naruto smiling at her.

"There is no need to apologize. If anything we should apologize to you. We've been up for a short while now before coming out of our room and you've been waiting patiently for the event your heart has long since desired. We've been selfish and lazy," countered Naruto with a sigh leaving his mouth while Hinata looked a bit gloomy since she was partially to blame in the delay.

"He's right. We have been lazy. Which is why we should finish eating and help Akitsu-chan her wings right away!" exclaimed Hinata enthusiastically in a sudden twist of things in bringing the other woman's spirits up.

Akitsu looked at the two, seeing they were sincere in their desire to see her happy, and ultimately become winged. She smiled slightly at them and finishing her breakfast before helping the two with the dishes once they finished.

"Jarvis! We are going to the medical room to wing Akitsu. Hold all calls, transmissions, e-mails, and any other communications for whatever reason we are being called short of a world wide nuclear war. Am I understood?" commanded Naruto, as he wasn't about to interrupted by anyone, or anything unless it was a serious end of the world thing.

"Yes sir," replied Jarvis while making sure no one reached his Master for any reason.

"Okay Akitsu. To be sure the winging goes properly, Hinata-chan needs to do a full scan of your body with her eyes, and ensure there isn't any kind of problem when you get your wings. Once we know everything is safe, I'll use my own power to stabilize your core, and cause it to recognize you being winged by me," replied Naruto with Akitsu nodding and stood ready at attention in front of him.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata before giving Akitsu a scan from head to toe to look at the ice using Sekirei's internal network.

"Anything Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto with Akitsu clearly waiting patiently, but it was clear the woman was fearful that his wife would find something, and ruin the chances to be winged.

"Nothing. She's cleared to be winged Naruto-kun," replied Hinata with Akitsu letting out the breath she didn't know she was even holding with the air coming out being so cold you could see it.

"Nervous?" asked Naruto with a smirk with Akitsu nodding and blushing a little.

"A little Ashikabi-sama," answered Akitsu with Naruto cupping her face.

"Its okay to be nervous. You have waited for this moment and its now upon you," replied Naruto, as he moved in closely to her, put his hand to her face, and gently kissed Akitsu on the lips.

The moment he did, Naruto felt less then a fraction of his power leaving him, though to an average everyday person it would have probably been their entire life force, and felt it travel through Akitsu's body. It stopped at the barrier above her seal, the woman's Sekirei core within her now fluctuating, its attempt at expelling the new energy entering the body was successful at first, but that was in the beginning when the energy taken from Naruto was being drawn against his will, and he had not forced more of it willingly.

So carefully calculating what needed to be done, Naruto sent several times what was once drawn out of him at first, and pushed it hard against the seal on Akitsu's forehead. The impact against the seal smashed it before traveling toward her Sekirei core, washing over orb like water from the beach does on rock, only in this case the energy washed over the core, and overpowered the energy within it. The Sekirei core within Akitsu had now been purged of the energy swirling around within it that was responsible for the instability she had that prevented a full fledged winging. Now the core had a more energy, one far more powerful, and triggering the necessary winging effect needed for all Sekirei to emerge.

Akitsu herself felt this happen, as a rush of pleasure suddenly felt like it had exploded from her body in all directions, feeling the head where the seal had been become washed in euphoria, and traveled through her body like a freight train. She grabbed onto Naruto in an instinctive act from the feeling, as she moaned from the feeling her loins now felt, and the explosion of pleasure she felt from the Sekirei crest emerging at the back of her neck.

In that moment, Akitsu's world changed, as she would no longer be a scrapped number, no more she would be considered broken, or a failure among her Sekirei kin. She was now an emerged Sekirei with an Ashikabi and not some weak spoiled one either. This one was powerful, strong, could fight, and cared about her as a person while encourage her to make decisions she wanted to make because they were her choice.

"By the cold sacred vow of my contract, the Hell within the life of my Ashikabi will be forever frozen over!" exclaimed Akitsu, as she spoke her Norito, and the room became dangerously cold.

For a normal human anyway.

(M.B.I. HQ-At the Moment)

M.B.I. HQ had a marvel of different technological wonders and many employees who were trained qualified individuals capable of using them. Different systems, terminals, and databases focusing from the different technological devices currently being sold to the monitoring systems the company had to keep track of the Sekirei. At the moment, the bridge bunnies filled with doctors, and the scientists assigned by the President of M.B.I. along with his Senior Staff got a blaring alarm that scared the crap out of them. One poor soul had hot coffee spilled onto his lap from the sudden blaring of the alarm system and was screaming out in pain.

When the doctors and scientists activated the Sekirei Monitoring System or S.M.S. for short, they were shocked to see which Sekirei had been winged. Some screamed it was impossible, some said the end of the world was coming to an end, and panic soon took hold of the people there. One person ran through the different rows while on fire and was screaming that he didn't want to live in a world where everything he believed in was a lie.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU IDIOTS DOING?!" yelled a pissed off female individual walking into the room to see the chaos that had been unleashed that was currently pausing itself at the sight of her.

Yes, even the man running around on fire stopped running...but he was still on fire, and strangely enough he along with everyone else was ignoring it.

"I-I-Its A-Akitsu. The Scrapped Number we lost some time ago Takami-sama. According to our systems...she's just been _winged_!" stated one of the scientists like he had just seen the impossible become possible.

To her credit, Takami looked surprised by this, but that was to keep up the part regarding the fact she knew this was happening from Minaka, who was right behind her doing his impersonation of Ikari Gendo from the anime. The only difference between the two was where Ikari Gendo's character in the actual plot of the series had him constantly had him frowning, Minaka was _smiling_, and it only increased when he heard this incredible news. While Takami didn't mind the fact he was happy, she should probably be more worried that the mad man wasn't getting angry, or throwing some kind of fit over this current development.

"Get everything you can on her Ashikabi. Name, age, gender, what this person did since the time of birth. Everything you can on this person. NOW!" demanded Takami, but in secret she knew who it was that winged Akitsu from the information sent to her, and also knew that in order to fool Minaka about her secret move was to look shocked as Hell.

It wasn't like she had many options, except getting Naruto involved in the game to protect her children from being hurt by others in this "_game_" she had to enlist the aid of someone many considered to be the Devil, and making deals with him cost you dearly. Takami knew he was partially like the Devil, you make a deal with him, and he expects you to pay when the payment is due. He didn't come after your soul though, as Takami had come to learn first hand with him, but everything else that was owed per the agreement you made with him, and _only _if you cross this particular Devil did your soul get taken.

Hence why she could trust him not to screw her over unless she tried to first and even Takami for all the fierce intimidation a woman of her position could produce was just a mere _bug_ that he could easily swat away. His power went beyond anything she had ever known, could even begin to fathom, and she wasn't about to get started on the wife of this Devil either since _that_ woman wasn't a pushover at all.

"Well now this is interesting. Akitsu was suppose to be broken," commented Minaka with his evil grin on his face.

"Well Akitsu did escape from the labs before we could properly analyze how she was broken Minaka. Perhaps someone found a way around that and successfully winged her," offered Takami with Minaka smiling further.

"Yes. It seems Naruto-san has stepped out of the shadows to throw his hat into the game," replied Minaka with Takami looking at him in shock.

"N-Naruto? How did you come to that conclusion?" demanded Takami while she was sure that her moves to speak to Naruto and destroy the information sent to her in secret had been concealed perfectly.

"Who else could have winged the unwingable scrapped number?" asked Minaka with Takami looking at him and then the big screen showing Naruto's picture as Akitsu's Ashikabi.

"Okay! We know Akitsu was finally winged. That doesn't change anything. Process the information and get back to monitoring the other Sekirei we have released into the city," commanded Takami before heading for the elevator.

"And where are you going Takami?" questioned Minaka with a raised eyebrow.

"To the park. I promised a little girl I'd take her there today for being such a good girl. Don't you have an introduction to make?" replied Takami stiffly and entered the elevator.

"I would, but unlike my other introductions to the other Ashikabi, there is a considerable chance Naruto-kun will grab me through the TV, or computer screen to snap my neck," replied

(Whirlpool Publishing Roof-Uzumaki Hyuuga Estate-Days Later)

"Again!" commanded Naruto, as he watched Akitsu manifest ice around her, and shoot them at the various targets setup throughout the courtyard.

So far, it took Akitsu approximately ten solid seconds to make the ice, and an additional five to launch them at her intended targeted area. Naruto intended for her to shoot the ice in less then half the time on both counts by building up Akitsu's speed, concentration, and focus on where to aim the ice. Naruto watched how Akitsu made the projectiles sharp, how they could pierce even solid steel, and could be molded to become any shape or size with enough effort. He had warned Akitsu before hand that the training she would go through everyday would tire her out and be pushed to her limits until she broken down to strive even higher. In fact, Naruto planned to teach her some of Haku's moves his first ever friend had used on him in Wave Country back during the Shinobi era.

Naruto honestly thought Akitsu would one day replicate those powers with enough time, effort, and concentration with his guidance.

"Excuse me sir, but you have a very urgent call coming in from one Sahashi Takami, and says its extremely urgent that you talk to her," said Jarvis in his holographic form, which was that of a butler's uniform, and was holding a phone for Naruto to pick up.

"Thank you Jarvis. Keep practicing Akitsu. Try targeting the moving targets now," said Naruto before focusing on the phone in hand.

_"Naruto! I need your help,"_ said Takami over the phone in a serious tone.

"Hence why you are calling. I take it this is in regards to my job you first hired me for earlier a few days ago when we were at the airport?" questioned Naruto while imagining Takami nodding.

_"Yes. I was out at the park with Sekirei #108 Kusano when Hayato Mikogami showed up with one of his Sekirei. I believe it was #40 Yomi since I recognize her from the labs and her weapon of choice when fighting other Sekirei. Mikogami tried to wing Kusano, but she slapped him hard in the face for trying, and soon she got frightened before activating her Sekirei powers to make plants and trees grow to incredible heights. The entire park is covered in vegetation and M.B.I. is spinning it as a miracle grow product being tested after hours when people go home to avoid casualties. It will take awhile before a M.B.I. team can cut through the vegetation, but Kusano doesn't have that time, as Mikogami, and other Ashikabi are going to converge on the park to wing her. Minaka has already sent a text to every single Ashikabi except you and telling them its first come first serve in getting Kusano as their Sekirei. You have to get to Kusano before someone else does and wings the poor girl,"_ explained Takami with Naruto sighing since it seems he was getting right into the action.

"And what do I do when I find her Takami? Wing her? Because I don't intend to do that. Especially since I'm not reacting to the girl," questioned Naruto since he had no intention of doing that and denying the poor girl her rightful Ashikabi.

_"Of course not. At the very least, I need you to hold onto her for a day, or two until I can come get her. She's technically not expected out of the labs just yet,"_ replied Takami with Naruto sighing again on the phone.

"What about your Guardian of Unwinged Sekirei doing? Why can't he handle this? This seems more up his alley then mine," questioned Naruto with Takami grumbling now on the other line.

_"Normally that would be the case, but Homura is having...problems with his powers due to his instability. He maybe silently reacting and holding off in finding his Ashikabi or his instability with his powers is flaring up. The point is, having him near Kusano with his kind of power is not wise, and will only frighten her further. She's been in there for two days now without food or water Naruto. She won't last much longer given her age and size even if the girl is a Sekirei,"_ replied Takami with Naruto not replying for a second.

"Let me get this straight. This Sekirei in question is little girl? A child? A child that is in a highly vegetation enhanced park? And has been in there without food or water for two straight days?" questioned Naruto in a deathly whisper with silence now coming over the phone.

_"Yes. The M.B.I. cutting team has been trying to cut through to get to Kusano and bring in supplies for her to find. But the vegetation is too thick to get through and any supplies sent by airlift won't reach her since she will be at the center of it. I need your covert skills in order to get through the vegetation and rescue #108 as fast as you can,"_ answered Takami while sensing he was not pleased with learning the poor girl was starving in that vast vegetation alone.

"I will rescue her, but make no mistake we will talk again afterwards, and I suggest you do an employee background check on who exactly told Mikogami about your trip to the park with Kusano," replied Naruto while Takami nodded on her end.

_"I'm already on it and narrowed down my suspect pool. I never gave an exact time when I would leave for the park until the last hour so the list is short. Make no mistake, the rat will be caught, and I will make an example out of the sell out,"_ vowed Takami knowing she wasn't going to tolerate moles within M.B.I. since too many could cause problems.

Problems Minaka would ignore to make the game more interesting.

"I'll leave to get her within the hour. Tell Homura to come to the park to assist me on this. If he starts having power spasms, I'll take care of it, and send him home to rest before he becomes too hostile," answered Naruto before hanging up the phone and turned to look at Akitsu had finished her training in shooting ice projectiles at targets.

"Is something wrong Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu seeing her Ashikabi holding in his anger at something and was seconds away from crushing the phone in his hands.

"I'll tell you inside. We have to go out. Get some food and a drink in your system Akitsu, we're heading out on a mission to save an unwinged Sekirei from death, or a life being bonded to an Ashikabi that is not meant to wing her," answered Naruto, as he saw Akitsu frown, and nod before she followed him into the kitchen with Jarvis walking right behind them.

"Shall I call Hinata-sama and inform her of the situation sir?" asked Jarvis with Naruto pausing for a moment and then nodding.

"Yes. Please do Jarvis. Also, call Asama Miya at Mason Izumo to tell her I might need that place to stay for the night after all depending on how things go with this assignment," replied Naruto, as he entered his room to change, and within a span of ten minutes he was back out the bedroom door dressed in ANBU attire complete with a kitsune mask to hide his face.

On his back was Zabuza's trusty sword Kubikiribōchō, which was taken before the trip into stasis with Hinata, and had used several times after coming out of it. Minaka had drooled over the prospect of getting such a weapon analyzed to make copies of, but Naruto told him that if he tried to so much scan a picture of it the sword would taste his blood, and paint his office walls with the crimson liquid.

"I have informed Hinata-sama of the situation regarding your mission Naruto-sama. She wanted me to tell you that she wishes to join you, but business at the clinic is preventing it," stated Jarvis with Naruto nodding while seeing Akitsu finish her small meal and drink before appearing at his side.

"I understand Jarvis. Let's go Akitsu," replied Naruto, as he took out a tri pronged kunai out, and headed out to the side of the building of his company/home.

"Ah...it is a long way down Ashikabi-sama. Even a Sekirei could not survive a jump this high," replied Akitsu calmly before she was grabbed around the waist, blushing from the sudden contact, and saw him throw the small projectile at what was probably the fourth farthest building from Whirlpool Publishing.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" said Naruto before they were gone in a yellow flash and reappeared on the building with the tri prong kunai.

"Ah...how did you do that Ashikabi-sama?" questioned Akitsu, as she looked shocked that they had moved so fast, and where he had thrown the weapon.

"Family secret Akitsu-chan. I'll tell you later. Come on. We can run through the rooftops from here," answered Naruto, as they took off from rooftop to rooftop, and were heading to the park.

It didn't take for the two of them that long to get there, but when they did, it was clear to Naruto that someone had already arrived before their arrival, and this person also had no problem taking out the troops M.B.I. had sent to keep people out. It looked like a damn warzone had erupted on the streets below and Naruto along with Akitsu were staring at the aftermath of it.

With one more Hiraishin no Jutsu, the two were down on the ground, in front of the park entrance, and Naruto stopped for a moment before putting a gloved hand on the ground. His Sage Mode activating, his merging with nature in a place like a park that is filled with such highly advanced nature friendly plants gave him an edge, and the blonde instantly sensed multiple signatures within the vegetation.

"Is something wrong Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu seeing him kneeling and was unable to see his face with her behind him.

"No. I'm just sensing for energy signatures and found quite a few. Kusano is still in there, as I knew she would be, but so is a Sekirei, who is closing in on her, followed by two humans, and three more Sekirei with them. The group is farther from the one Sekirei and there is one among the group that has yet to be winged," replied Naruto with Akitsu now frowning in thought.

"I think it could be Homura my Master. It is said in the labs when I was there that he is an unwinged Sekirei, but very powerful despite having yet to emerge," offered Akitsu with Naruto nodding and remembering what Takami said about the man's instability with his powers.

"Homura's power is also unstable. I can sense that much from here. His power fluctuates not unlike yours did, but he is I think _unknowingly _rejecting his Ashikabi, and its causing a backlash on himself. Whoever his Ashikabi is, I believe its among the two he is with, and there is also a chance that not even his chosen Ashikabi knows about his reactions," replied Naruto before standing up and turning off Sage mode.

"Should we intercept the group? Or the one Sekirei closest to the target?" asked Akitsu, as she saw him think for a second, and then looked at her with his mask on.

"You will go hunting for Kusano and fight off the Sekirei hunting for her. Chances are, its a Sekirei belonging to Hayato Mikogami, who was the same Ashikabi that tried to grab you earlier for his _collection_. Depending on how you defeat the Sekirei in battle, I leave her life in your hands, and then move to secure Kusano without frightening her. I will investigate the group heading their way and see if one of the humans in the group is her chosen Ashikabi reacting to her," answered Naruto before pointing to the general area where Kusano was currently hiding with Akitsu nodding.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu immediately before taking off, ready to fight for her Ashikabi, and prove her worth as his Sekirei to everyone that denounced her.

'Be careful Akitsu. I don't want to see your wings lost so soon after being given them,' thought Naruto sadly knowing that could happen if the ice using Sekirei was not careful when fighting.

With his mind finished speaking on the matter, he leaped into the air, and made his way through the branches of the vegetation to the group he sensed to determine if they were friend or foe. Naruto didn't want to kill anyone unless he had to since it brought down a lot of heat that even M.B.I. would have trouble covering up since death by lack of heads on your bodies regardless of the species would turn many heads in here. Inquires would be made, investigations started, and hearings would be held to find out how four maybe five people lost their heads in such a place when they shouldn't be there at all. Even if Naruto disposed of the bodies using a Fire Jutsu, the parents, friends, or siblings may come looking for them when they lose contact with their loved ones.

Fortunately, Naruto found he didn't have to kill anyone like he first thought, as the group he found that was hunting for Kusano were those he knew weren't bad people. The group consisted of Sahashi Minato, who was the ever goofy son of Sahashi Takami, Homura, two Sekirei twins wearing dominatrix based clothing, and their scruffy poorly shaven Ashikabi that was Kaoru Seo.

The last one being Takehito's good old friend from back in the day when people were desperate for money and developed certain skills to get it.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? It seems like we're getting lost," said Minato with Seo looking around.

"Sure I'm sure. Have faith in me kid. I may be an Ashikabi like you, but I'm not about to screw over a little girl in being denied her rightful Ashikabi like some do," replied Seo with his Sekirei looking skeptical and Homura raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're just doing this so Miya won't insult you as much when you come to the house to mooch off of her," remarked Homura with Seo sweat dropping and laughing nervously.

"Um Homura-san...how do you know Miya?" asked Minato with Homura's body going stiff since he didn't expect it or possibly letting it slip that he knew Miya in front of the boy.

"Oh uh...everyone knows Seo's habits and how he visits Asama Miya at Mason Izumo for food. Its not exactly a secret," replied Homura casually with Seo eyeing Homura for a second and the Guardian of Unwinged Sekirei gave him a look that said to run with it.

"He's right! Don't sweat it kid. You've clearly been at Mason Izumo for a few days and I haven't been there in awhile since my pay up until now has been descent enough that I didn't come over there yet to ask for food," replied Seo before his two Sekirei, who were clearly upset with him, and his mooching ways shocked the living daylights out of the man.

"Maybe if you didn't spend all the money we do make on booze, we wouldn't have that problem!" exclaimed Hikari angrily while seeing the smoking body of her Ashikabi on the ground.

"Um...can you possibly talk about that later? We need to find Kusano," offered Minato with Homura nodding before he saw movement above and was getting ready to use his fire when the figure descended down in front of them.

"I wouldn't Homura. Your power is not exactly friendly here. Wouldn't want the flames to grow out of your _control_ when launched, would we?" questioned Naruto with Homura frowning before his eyes widened.

"You!" exclaimed Homura with Naruto smirking behind his mask.

"Yep! Me. I take it you talked to one of our shared contacts?" questioned Naruto with the fire using Sekirei nodding while Seo, the twins, and Minato looked a bit concerned.

Not surprising given the massive sword on his back.

"Yes. She explained everything to me," answered Homura with Naruto nodding before looking at Minato.

"So you're Sahashi Minato. Your skinnier then I expected," remarked Naruto with Minato blushing a bit and looking nervous.

"Um...how do you know my name?" asked Minato with Naruto tilting his head.

"I make it my business to know people's names. Yours is no exception. Though I would like to know just why you are looking for Kusano?" asked Naruto with his hands folded across his chest.

"I'm doing it because someone else is trying to wing the poor girl and apparently Minato here had a dream regarding this particular Sekirei being here. Even knowing her name despite the text M.B.I. sent out not revealing it to anyone," answered Seo with Naruto looking from him to Minato.

"So Minato-san here is having a reaction to her," deduced Naruto with Seo nodding while Minato looked confused.

"Reaction?" asked Minato with Naruto looking at him like he was stupid from behind his mask.

"When a Sekirei tries to reach out to their rightful Ashikabi when too far away to get in close contact, they do it through their dreams. No doubt you've already had one, but at the same time you were greatly confused by what it meant right up until now, and only when seeing the unnatural vegetation growth did it start to make sense. A reaction from Kusano means that you are her Ashikabi and is meant to be winged by you," explained Naruto with Minato looking shocked by this.

"Wait! How do you know all of this?" asked Minato with Naruto smirking behind his ANBU mask.

"I make it my business to know," answered Naruto before the sounds of fighting and a girl's screams caught their ears.

"That's Kusano!" exclaimed Minato, as he recognized the girl's voice from his dreams, and the sound of fighting getting louder.

"Come on Homura. You and I will secure Kusano so she can meet Minato. Seo, I need you, and your two Sekirei twins to go outside to watch out for any more Sekirei sent to get Kusano. When M.B.I. brings is their forces, get the Hell out of there, and swing by Mason Izumo tomorrow afternoon," ordered Naruto with Hikari sputtering in anger.

"Hey you! What gives you the right to boss our Ashikabi around like that? Give us one good reason why we shouldn't fry your ass right now?!" demanded Hikari while Hibiki sighed at her sister's short tempered attitude while Seo narrowed his eyes at first before they went wide like he just figured something out.

"That's enough Hikari," said Seo before walking away.

"What? Seo, you're just going to listen to him?" asked Hikari in shock and Hibiki just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah Hikari. I am. Come on and I'll explain to you why," answered Seo with his Sekirei looking confused by his sudden decision to listen to someone he just met.

"Wait! What about me?" asked Minato since he was basically being left here all alone.

"You have to stay here for the time being. We can't risk you getting hurt by the Sekirei mine is fighting right now," answered Naruto before he took off with Homura following right behind him.

"What? He's an Ashikabi too? But...how can he move like that?" asked Minato to himself since the idea of a human moving like that with a heavy looking sword seemed utterly and completely impossible in his mind.

Then again, the idea of Sekirei existing was something that baffled his mind too, and the fact they were all over Shinto Teito just made things more confusing.

(With Akitsu)

The ice using Sekirei dodged left and right, as her opponent Sekirei #40 Yomi, had been trying to kill her with the scythe that sent sharp waves of wind at her. Akitsu was a bit annoyed since Yomi had a much faster attack rate when launching such long range and nearly invisible long range attacks. When not using the long range assault method, Yomi would try to use the more up close, and personal method of slicing through her opponent by using the actual blade of the weapon to cut through the ice user. So far, Yomi had been unsuccessful in hurting Akitsu with either method, but the clothing the ice user wore was damaged in certain areas that exposed more flesh then it was designed to do, and it was making the ice using Sekirei a tad upset inside since these clothes were bought by her Ashikabi at her request. It was like Yomi was attacking the very first thing, aside from his acceptance of her, that he had ever given the former scrapped number, and what was worse was Sekirei #40 was _taunting her_ in regards to the damaged clothing.

"Oops! Did I tear that slutty dress of yours? Damn! I was hoping to tear open some of your flesh. No matter. I can still do that. After I remove the rest of your clothes and see what you're hiding back there that no doubt your Ashikabi loves to touch so much. But when I get through with you, he'll be so disgusted by your damaged appearance that even if you survive, I bet you'll be discarded, and thrown out onto the street," taunted Yomi, as she giggled, and laughed not unlike Orochimaru of the Sannin when he was interested in something.

Or someone.

"My Master will not discard me. Not like you. Your Master does not love you. He will cast you out the moment you fail here," replied Akitsu, as she refused to believe Yomi's cruel words, and let past fears return to cause doubt.

Her Master had taken her in _before_ when she was a broken discarded number and set out to give her wings right away. Akitsu would not listen to a Sekirei that was not loved like she was by Naruto-sama and decided that Sekirei #40 had lost the right to be in this world among the rest of their kin.

"We'll see. Maybe after I cut you up, I pay him a visit, and throw your destroyed body at his feet before taking his head while he's in the middle of grieving," taunted Yomi again before launching more attacks, which Akitsu quickly dodged, and then launched more ice projectiles at Yomi.

"You will not touch Ashikabi-sama. To even try would be foolish on your part," stated Akitsu with determination in her eyes burning brightly and shot more projectiles at Yomi that were now putting the scythe wielding Sekirei on the defensive.

"Oh yeah?! Why is that? You make it sound like your Master is some hotshot warrior. No human can match a Sekirei," stated Yomi, as she jumped behind a tree, and then leaped away before an ice projectile pierced right through it.

"My Ashikabi-sama is unique and powerful. He can do things no other human except one other can do. If you hurt me, he will come for you, and your Ashikabi. My Master will show you no mercy," replied Akitsu while keeping Yomi in her sights while quickly glancing at Kusano hiding safely on the sidelines away from the fighting despite a few close calls.

"That's bullshit! I don't know what lies your Ashikabi has told you, but its clear he's fed them right down your throat. I bet he can't wait to wing the Green Girl over there to add to his collection just like mine does. How does it feel knowing your Master sent you to get your replacement for his love and affection? How does it feel knowing that once he wings the Green Girl, you'll be cast aside, and thrown out like before 'discard number'? Maybe I should put you out of your misery to prevent that from happening?" questioned Yomi with Akitsu scowling now at what she was implying about her Ashikabi.

"You're a real piece of work," replied a voice from within the shadows before dropping down between the two.

"Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu while hoping his comment wasn't directed at her.

"Don't worry Akitsu-chan. I'm not directing my disgust toward you. It is your opponent and your opponent's Ashikabi I dislike at the moment," replied Naruto after he sensed her fear and began to guess what these two had talked about before his arrival while fighting.

"How dare you! Mikogami-sama is the best Ashikabi ever! He's smart, rich, handsome, and treats his collection like we deserve to be treated!" exclaimed Yomi angrily at the sight of this masked freak insulting her and her precious Ashikabi.

"He's also a spoiled brat that had everything handed to him since his birth. Your Master has never worked a day in his life. He cares for nothing and no one. I highly doubt your Master will mourn your loss after being deactivated, as he drew his sword from his back, and saw Yomi's eyes go wide while Akitsu's did too slightly since she had no idea the sword was actually _that_ big.

"What the fuck? How can you wield a sword like that? No human should be able to lift something that heavy!" exclaimed Yomi with a sense of fear in her voice.

"I'm not a normal human. You should have listened to Akitsu earlier. Now you'll pay the price for your arrogance...with your life," replied Naruto in a deadly tone while oozing killer intent over the battlefield with most it flooding the general area Yomi was standing.

'What's this horrible feeling? I feel like I'm fighting some kind of monster or demon from the deepest pits of Hell!' thought Yomi, as she saw something monstrous towering over the masked warrior, and was mere seconds away from soiling herself.

"Akitsu, go with Homura, and take Kusano out of here. Follow him to the boy named Minato, who is also here, and make sure the girl is given to him. He is Kusano's chosen Ashikabi. As for what I must do, it is not something that I do not wish you, or anyone else here to see done to your kin," said Naruto with Akitsu looking over at Homura now shielding a shivering Kusano from him.

"I wish to fight beside you Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu while Naruto looked back at her with firm yet gentle eyes though she couldn't see it.

"I understand you do Akitsu, but this mission is not about fighting a Sekirei, but rather the retrieval of one, and we have done that. However, I must make an example out of your opponent so her Ashikabi gets the message I'm about to send," answered Naruto soothingly with Akitsu seeing Yomi still shivering and backing up away from them.

"I will return swiftly once Kusano is secured Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu with Naruto nodding.

"Don't let down your guard Akitsu. Not even for a second," said Naruto before his Sekirei nodded and left with a hesitant Sekirei #6 Homura holding Kusano in his arms.

"What are you? Who are you?" asked a trembling Yomi, as she tried to stand her ground, but the killer intent was so powerful, it was suffocating, and making any chance to focus her power extremely difficult.

"Your end," replied Naruto, as he came at her with Kubikiribōchō coming right at the scared Sekirei, and Yomi barely had time to block the first strike.

"No! Stop! Get away from me! Keep away from me!" Yomi screamed out hysterically, as she blocked in a clumsy manner each strike, and was pushed back violently by each blow landing on the staff part of her scythe.

"You've brought this on yourself," remarked Naruto, as he disarmed Yomi of her weapon, and kicked the Sekirei hard into a tree.

"No wait! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" pleaded Yomi, as she was scared of death, and it was clear to Naruto that she could dish it out on those believed to be weaker then her.

But when it came to take it from a stronger opponent? This Sekirei here had no spine.

"How many people both human and Sekirei pleaded for their lives in your situation? How many died because of your lack of compassion?" questioned Naruto coldly with Yomi backing up against the tree she was knocked into.

"I was just following orders. My Ashikabi demanded I do what he wished and I can't go against my Master," replied Yomi while Naruto's eyes narrowed beneath his mask.

"You still made those people suffer. Your Ashikabi never ordered you to make them die slowly," countered Naruto with Yomi looking away.

"Not openly. Master needs to appear kind to the general public, but I sensed what he wanted from me," answered Yomi in a pitiful manner that angered Naruto further.

"I see. Well you won't have to worry about Mikogami-teme much longer since your vile Master's days are now numbered," replied Naruto before going through one handed hand signs.

"What? No! Don't kill my Master!" pleaded Yomi, as she tried to rush him in a last ditch effort, and tackle him to the ground with the off chance she could grab her scythe in the event she succeeded.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" exclaimed Naruto, as he sent a massive blast of wind nearly point blank range at Yomi, which sent her flying right through several dozen trees, then bounced hard several times off the ground, and skidded several more feet along the grass covered ground with her clothing being torn to shreds.

"Mi-k-oga-mi-sam-a," gasped Yomi before her Sekirei crest glowed and vanished from the back of her neck.

"Had Mikogami been your actual Ashikabi and treated you with love...perhaps your true potential would have been able to come out," remarked Naruto before looking behind him to see Akitsu was behind him, a worried expression on her face, and it was clear she had heard the sound of a body going flying through the area.

"Kusano is with her assigned Ashikabi," replied Akitsu, as she saw him approach, and bowed her head submissively in his presence before he raised it by putting a hand on her chin.

"And where is he right now?" asked Naruto with Akitsu thinking for a moment.

"Ah...Sekirei #06 Homura said he would escort them both out before I left to come back here," answered Akitsu with Naruto nodding.

"Good to hear. Our task is done. We should go now," said Naruto before noticed the state of his Sekirei's clothing and how they were torn in some areas.

"Ah...when a Sekirei is defeated, it is said the Sekirei who is the victor must remain so M.B.I. can identify the winner," stated Akitsu while wondering if they should stay due to that simple rule.

"The last thing M.B.I. needs in its database is someone like me on record having defeated a Sekirei with my picture Akitsu. Even masked, there are multiple ways to identify me that I'm sure M.B.I. has at its disposal, and will no doubt cause a stir among those in this 'game' the President of M.B.I. has created. Besides, this mission is to be as cover, and our presence is to be that of whispered rumors at best. Officially, we were never here Akitsu, and I would prefer it that way until further notice," replied Naruto with Akitsu nodding and looking away in shame.

"My apologies Ashikabi-sama. I merely wished to tell you the rule. I'm sorry if I offended you for speaking out of turn," said Akitsu sadly with her eyes once more being drawn to her masked Ashikabi and could sensed him smiling behind it.

"You don't have to apologize Akitsu-chan. You were right to inform me of this rule. After all, when you participate in this game on an official level, its only right that you follow the rules set, and do what you must," replied Naruto, as he lifted his mask off, and kissed Akitsu gently on the lips.

"Thank you Ashikabi-sama," whispered Akitsu with Naruto smiling at her before putting the mask back on.

"Your welcome Akitsu-chan. Now let's get out of here before M.B.I. troops somehow cut their way through here and discover us," replied Naruto and the two took off through the trees to get out of the park.

It didn't take them long to escape the park given their shared speed, but they couldn't head straight back to Whirlpool Publishing just yet, as M.B.I. troops, and their vehicles could be heard approaching. The M.B.I. choppers were flying in the air that could be seen in the distance coming from all directions. Naruto didn't want to be seen by any M.B.I. forces, nor did he want Akitsu to be either, and decided to go to a temporary hideout in the form of Mason Izumo. It was close by and M.B.I. avoided Miya like one would avoid someone had the Black Plague so it was a win/win for him.

Gently knocking on the door of Mason Izumo, Naruto took off his ANBU kitsune mask while using a henge to hide his ANBU outfit from anyone that might look, and see who was visiting Miya at this hour. While waiting until the door opened, Naruto made a hand motion to Akitsu to keep his henge a secret, which the ice user nodded quickly before the door opened to reveal Miya with a smile on her face, and it was clear she was happy to see him. She didn't say a word though, as a finger went to her lips, and motioned for him to follow with the scene in the living area.

Minato was watching Kusano eating in a frenzy, as she hadn't eaten anything for days, and was starving like an Akimichi when going a few hours without eating. Beside the boy was a brown haired, skimpy shrine maiden wearing girl, and had an excellent figure too along with a great deal of power he sensed within her. The girl was clearly a Sekirei and was Minato's at that since she had a happy smile on her face from the angle Naruto could see from when she was talking to the boy while acting so comfortable around him.

"We have guests!" called out Miya with Minato, Musubi, and Kusano looking from their position to see Naruto with Akitsu right behind him.

"Hey you guys. It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this lady behind me is Akitsu," replied Naruto with a small wave of his hand and Akitsu nodded while remembering to keep her Ashikabi's secret from those in this room.

"Hi! I'm Minato. This is Musubi and this little girl is Kusano," replied Minato while the little girl nodded before she went back to eating.

"I'm Sekirei #88 Musubi. I'm a Fist Type Sekirei. What about type of Sekirei are you?" asked Musubi to Akitsu, who was unsure if she should reply, but a nod from Naruto told her it was okay, and decided it couldn't hurt.

"I am Sekirei #7 Akitsu. I'm an Elemental Type Sekirei. I specialize in ice," answered Akitsu while seeing Musubi's eyes widen and was instantly in the ice user's face with a look of awe.

"Akitsu? As in the one that was said to be scrapped? I heard about you! Mu...where is the crest they said was on your forehead?" asked Musubi, as she was squinting her eyes now while looking for the seal that was said to be on Akitsu's forehead, and wondering if it was somehow hidden.

"Ah...Naruto-sama was able to wing me so I am no longer broken," replied Akitsu while trying to be respectful to her Ashikabi and resist the urge to push Musubi back.

"That's wonderful! Your Ashikabi must really love you and be really strong to wing you Akitsu-chan! I'm so happy!" exclaimed Musubi, who hugged Akitsu, who was shocked, and a bit embarrassed at being hugged by the energetic girl.

"Oh my! Musubi is very energetic today. Its a shame she wasn't able to help you earlier in getting Kusano from the park," remarked Miya with a giggle and hiding the smile behind her kimono covered hand.

"Its not Musubi's fault Miya. I forgot my cell. If I had it, I would have called you, and asked for Musubi's assistance. Though I did have help from some unlikely sources," said Minato with Kusano nodding and finally seemed to remember Akitsu because the girl had run up to her and given the ice user a hug.

"Thanks for defending me against the mean lady," replied Kusano with Akitsu looking down at her.

"Ah...your welcome," replied Akitsu with Minato looking at her in shock.

"Wait! You were at the park and helped Kusano?" asked Minato with Akitsu nodding, but didn't say anything, and glanced over at Naruto for help.

"I heard what was going on and sent Akitsu to find the source of the problem. I had heard rumors of Ashikabi winging Sekirei that weren't theirs and feared that might happen. I am a firm believer that a Sekirei should be winged by the Ashikabi they are supposed to have rather then the one forced upon them. From what Akitsu informed me after she helped drop the girl off to you, the Sekirei she encountered while trying to rescue Kusano was serving an Ashikabi that wanted her for his collection, and wasn't above hurting others to get what he wanted. Given the name of the enemy Sekirei's Ashikabi, I would suggest you be careful from now on when going out and avoid the Southern part of Shinto Teito, and avoid any Sekirei winged by Hayato Mikogami. Chances are, he will find out you have Kusano, and feel personally scorned at being denied what he wants," replied Naruto with Minato nodding since he didn't know many of the players in the Sekirei Plan and could use this information for the future.

"Thanks for the heads up. I should probably take Ku to bed. She's had a long day and looks ready to fall asleep," said Minato, as he grabbed Ku before she could fall down, and took her upstairs to sleep with Musubi following.

"It was really nice meeting you all!" exclaimed Musubi before she put her hands to her mouth and whispered an apology for speaking loudly since Kusano was now asleep.

"So the boy has two Sekirei now. Interesting," whispered Naruto before seeing Akitsu look down in shame.

"My apologies Ashikabi-sama. I feel I gave too much information away because of the little girl," whispered Akitsu with Naruto sighing.

"Akitsu, I told you before that its okay. You didn't reveal anything about me being there and I was able to create a perfectly logical cover story. Minato-san was so overwhelmed by what he's experienced so far, he failed to follow up on asking about if you knew the masked person wielding a giant sword, and probably won't remember until much later. By the time Minato does remember, we will be gone, and he won't see us again for a long time if ever with the incident being long forgotten," replied Naruto with Akitsu nodding and was clearly glad he was so understanding.

"So Minato doesn't know of you involvement," stated Miya with Naruto nodding and saw a familiar face walking near the living area in a playboy suit while tying his tie.

It was Homura, but without his Sekirei outfit.

"Oh! We have more company I see. I'm Kagari," said Homura with Naruto smirking.

"Hey Homura. I'm Naruto. You don't have to hide your true identity from us. You have already met Akitsu so I know you know who I am," said Naruto with Homura looking to see Akitsu watching him cautiously, as if gauging whether or not the Sekirei Guardian of Unwinged Sekirei was an enemy, and was watching for any sneak attacks that could be launched by him.

"Thank you for that Naruto-san. Well I'm heading out. Work and all that stuff," remarked Homura unhappily before letting out a sigh and was heading out.

"Going to meet Takami?" asked Naruto making Homura freeze up again.

"Do you have the power to read my mind?" asked Homura with his eyes on Naruto and focusing on him intently.

"No. I just figured Takami would want a report on tonight's events and you would have to be discreet when reporting to her under Minaka's notice. Besides, no one really goes out this late at night for _that_ sort of job unless they are desperate for money," replied Naruto with Homura looking shocked that he had been found out so easily.

"That's Naruto-sensei for you," remarked Miya with a giggle.

"Sensei? You mean..._HE_ trained you? _HE_ trained the infamous Hanya of the North?!" questioned Homura with his voice rising to near high pitched voice that one would think a woman would have instead of a man.

"Lower your voice please. A little girl is upstairs sleeping," scolded Miya with her usual smile while the feeling of dread that followed when someone was not being polite in her home.

"S-Sorry Miya, its just...," remarked Homura before he shivered and decided to leave the house to speak to Takami.

He needed to confirm some things about Naruto now that he had heard this.

"Oh my! I think you scared him sensei," said Miya before letting out a giggle.

"Me? You're the one that took the move I taught Takehito, who in turn taught you, and scared him away Miya. For shame on blaming your sensei for such a thing," countered Naruto though his face now sporting a smirk.

"I have no idea what you are taking about sensei. I'm just a beautiful and lovely landlady of a well respected home I rent to those in need," replied Miya with her ever gentle and disarming smile on her face.

'Sure. And I don't have a hot smoking wife that does this awesome thing with her tongue when she goes down south,' thought Naruto to himself before pulling out a small wad of cash and handing it to Miya.

"Staying for the night I take it?" asked Miya while pocketing the money.

"Yes. This should cover the rent for the room I need for the night. I will be heading back home tomorrow morning when the heat dies down," replied Naruto with Miya nodding.

"I understand. Though I hope you realize that while you are my sensei and I respect you dearly...illicit relations at Mason Izumo is strictly forbidden," stated Miya while deciding to not use her mask since it didn't effect Naruto in the slightest.

"I would expect nothing less from you Miya," replied Naruto before he motioned Akitsu to follow him and his ice using Sekirei bowed to Miya before following.

(With Homura and Takami)

"So you were successful in rescuing Kusano," stated Takami after lighting a cigarette and looking at Homura with her one eye since the other had an eye patch on it while wearing a dress that showed off her womanly figure.

"Yes. The backup you said to expect came when I was about to question whether or not I was being played. I was with Minato, Seo, and the twins when Naruto showed up to help guide us to Kusano. He already sent Akitsu to intercept Yomi from getting #108 until we could get there. After we did, he engaged Yomi in battle while Akitsu escorted me to Minato since #108 was having a reaction to him, and was to be winged soon," answered Homura with Takami nodding.

"Sorry about that. I was in a bind. Minaka sent out the text to all Ashikabi and I knew that the one that nearly took out my eye was possibly going to try again. The bitch got what she deserved," replied Takami coldly with Homura laughing sheepishly at her.

"Wow! Never took you for the vengeful when scorned type Takami," remarked Homura while Takami gave him a "don't push it" look for that.

"You also want to know more about Naruto given how he deduced so much from you in that one moment you had talking to him," stated Takami, as she knew Homura well, and saw the man get serious.

"Yes. Who is he? Miya called him sensei. Like he was _her_ teacher. Miya is a woman of unfathomable power and skill Takami. You have to understand my position in the fact that its absolutely impossible for me to imagine _anyone_ or any_ thing_ more powerful then Sekirei #1," answered Homura with Takami letting out a sigh.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He runs Whirlpool Publishing further North from here along with his wife, who also heads several clinics that help the poor, and unfortunate that can't afford the needed medical care. M.B.I. has a standing arrangement with them regarding the use of our medical technology being sold to them at a high discount and used on the poor while they promote good publicity to the public about us being a people regardless of wealth come first over profit kind of company. We entered this arrangement because even Minaka knows not to have them as our enemies since both Naruto and his wife were the senseis of the first five. They are the only two people outside of the M.B.I. that have more knowledge about Sekirei then anyone else outside of M.B.I. itself. They were also helpful in uncovering the mastermind behind the plot to abduct two Sekirei children by that mercenary military group," replied Takami with Homura looking at her like she told him that his future Ashikabi would a rough trick named Jim, who was male, and loved to give his past lovers plenty of ass play.

"And the fact Miya calls him sensei?" asked Homura with Takami nodding.

"Yes. He is her sensei. As I said before, Naruto along with his wife Hinata-san were both senseis to the first five from the First Generation Discipline Squad," answered Takami with Homura finding it hard to grasp that someone out there was _stronger_ then _Miya_!

"Stronger then Miya," whispered Homura while Takami rolled her eyes though only one could be seen rolling.

"Oh grow up you big baby. Naruto and Hinata are nice enough, just don't do anything that would warrant their wrath like the Izumi family did when the Head of the family at the time tried to violate Hinata, or hire a mercenary army to steal two Sekirei children," replied Takami with Homura giving her a small glare.

"That isn't very reassuring," remarked Homura with Takami shrugging.

"Well it can't be helped. In any case, things went well, as #108 is with her Ashikabi at one of the safest locations in Shinto Teito, and the Ashikabi of the South has been taken down a peg. This is grounds to celebrate and help you keep your official job at the same time," replied Takami with Homura sighing and shrugged as well.

"What the Hell. Might as well enjoy the rest of the night," mumbled Homura with a grin now matching Takami's own.

(Mason Izumo)

Naruto went to the spare room Miya had prepared for the night for him and Akitsu thanks to Jarvis calling her per his instructions. After he came into the room, Naruto pulled out his cell phone, and called Whirlpool Publishing to speak to Hinata. She had been happy to hear from him and he was happy to speak to her while speaking in Shinobi code about the overall success of the mission while making it seem like it was a casual event he went to with Akitsu. Even if Minaka knew he was involved in getting Kusano out of the park and into the hands of her rightful Ashikabi, there was no proof of it, and the conversation with Hinata if recorded was so well encrypted in Shinobi secret language that no one in their right mind would believe anything that was spoken on the phone was anything but a normal conversation.

After he finished talking to his wife, Naruto undid the henge, and began to remove the ANBU gear from his body before sealing away the different pieces in a Sealing Scroll he had. The sword was already in another scroll after stopping for a moment on the way to Mason Izumo since the sight of a giant sword would have made everyone here at Mason Izumo go on alert.

With the different armor pieces that made up his ANBU uniform put away, Naruto had stripped down to his boxers, and folded them up before putting them in a chair. Without the ANBU pieces, the clothing under them seemed to be that of an everyday person, and no one would suspect they were the clothes of a Shinobi capable of killing you with a flick of his wrist.

Behind him, Akitsu was blushing heavily at the sight of her half naked Ashikabi, and was quietly ogling his bare chest. In the past few days, it had become a growing habit with her when she got up early to spy on her Ashikabi to see if he was awake, and found him still asleep with his wife holding onto his frame. A simple act that Akitsu had silently begun to envying ever since first seeing Hinata lying on top of Naruto and the ice using Sekirei began to imagine herself in that same intimate position. To be held, to be touched, and loved by the man that was her Ashikabi was a growing desire that Akitsu wanted that matched the same level of desire she had when it came wanting to be winged.

"Is something wrong Akitsu-chan? asked Naruto seeing Akitsu look him in the eyes, then his body, and back again to his eyes while blushing shyly.

"Ah...no Ashikabi-sama," answered Akitsu with Naruto raising an eyebrow at her since it was clear she wasn't being honest on the matter, but wasn't going to press her on it.

"Come over here Akitsu-chan. Its time to sleep," commanded Naruto lightly with Akitsu blushing a little bit more, as she discarded her slightly damaged clothing, and walked over to him before sliding into the futon bed Miya had setup.

'Ashikabi-sama is warm. Feels nice. So nice. So jealous of Hinata-sama,' thought Akitsu, as she snuggled up closer to him, and felt his muscular arm wrapping around her before she closed her eyes.

"Akitsu-chan, why aren't you wearing any panties?" asked Naruto with Akitsu blushing further with her eyes shooting open and looking up at him.

"Ah...I forgot to wear them?" answered Akitsu though it sounded more like a guess based answer then an actual answer.

"Yeah. Let's go with that. Just remember to keep both your hands _above_ my waist while we're asleep. Okay Akitsu?" said Naruto with Akitsu nodding and adjusting her body accordingly though she did wrap on of her legs around one of his own.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu before she closed her eyes and smiled contently against him.

"Good night Akitsu," said Naruto before kissing her forehead and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

Something told him the morning would not be as pleasant.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you liked it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Wrath of Tsukiumi

Naruto awoke from his slumber to feel the rays of sunlight from the window blast him in the face, which in his slightly groggy mind was to wake up, and face the day. Looking out the window once opening his eyes, part of him wanted to flip off the sun, and yet held back the impulse since the sun was just doing its job. It wasn't the sun's fault that it had to shine light on the world, to help sustain life, and make everyone get up on this side of the planet to do whatever it is people did during the day

That and it would be just plain stupid.

Turning his eyes to his right, Naruto saw the slumbering naked form of Akitsu lying next to him, and a small smile on her face from being so close to her Ashikabi. The woman's hands had stayed above the waist from what he could tell from where they were now, but given the clinging nature of the woman, and her subconscious mind no doubt taking over while she slept...he had some doubts. Of course, he wasn't innocent either, as his right hand was wrapped around Akitsu's waist, it had automatically somehow during the night, began caressing her tone lower torso just above the hip area, and making the ice using Sekirei let out small cute moans of pleasure every few seconds with a tinge of pink on her face.

The woman's body was indeed that sensitive.

At the moment, Naruto wondered if he should awaken the woman, or just simply make a Shadow Clone to replace himself with her before getting dressed to head downstairs. The blonde had a distinct feeling that to speak to Miya and maybe get some Intel from Matsu about some things, and confirm his suspicions regarding the red haired Sekirei's current battle ready health.

As if someone had heard his thoughts, a little girl's scream (Kusano's by the sound of it) awoke him further, and Naruto instantly shot up while quickly ensuring Akitsu didn't collapse hard on the ground or the bed. Gently putting the ice user down, Naruto put the blanket over her, got dressed in his ANBU guard, minus the armored plating, and went down to the living area to investigate.

"Hey! Don't look away from you bra-AAH!" exclaimed one Kaoru Seo, who was hit by a large rock by Miya, and said landlady smiling her usual smile while holding another rock in her hand.

"Oops! My hand slipped," commented Miya before giggling and saw Seo slowly sit up from his position on the ground with a bloody forehead for his crude behavior.

"Some things never change," remarked Naruto when entering the living area and Seo's eyes widened when seeing him.

Contrary to the belief of others, the lazy bum, and piece of no good trash (Miya's words for him) that was Kaoru Seo was actually more perceptive then most really thought.

"Its you," replied Seo since he knew few had spiky blonde hair in Shinto Teito and there was only one blonde haired guy wearing a mask last night.

"You know Naruto-san, Seo?" asked Minato while Seo looked at him, then Miya, and finally Naruto with two out of three giving him a "keep him in the dark for now" kind of look.

"Yep! We're old buds from awhile back. Though Naruto didn't tell me he was staying here at Mason Izumo," answered Seo with a hearty fake laugh that Minato believed was genuine though the others in the room with the exception of Musubi and Kusano knew otherwise.

"Actually, I believe I did, but you were too busy mooching off other people, and drinking booze to remember," commented Naruto with Miya giggling while Seo grumbled about the lack of respect he got from people.

"What brings you down here anyway? Are you leaving with Akitsu so soon?" asked Minato with Naruto shaking his head no.

"Not yet. I was actually awakened by little Kusano here. Though given how Seo has that frightening 'I'm going to eat you' look on his face, its only natural," remarked Naruto with Miya giggling again while Seo looked upset.

"Hey! Just because I don't have a clean face and suit like _some_ people doesn't mean tha-AAAH!" exclaimed Seo, but was hit in the face by yet _another_ rock, and Miya looking absolutely innocent.

Despite having _another_ rock in her hand ready to throw.

"Please do keep your voice down Seo. We have other people here that are still sleeping," said Miya with Seo grumbling while bleeding once more.

"Yeah. Yeah. Friendly voice. Got it," remarked Seo while glaring one last time at Naruto.

"Anyway, I just wanted to use your phone to call Jarvis to come pick me, and Akitsu up in a few hours," replied Naruto with Miya nodding.

"Of course. You did pay for the night and haven't broken a single rule. Unlike _some _of the people living here, who shall remain anonymous, and not be put down in an insulting manner...Seo and Minato," replied Miya with Minato sputtering something and Seo was grumbling again.

"Miya-sama, what do we do about the ghost situation? Poor Ku was so afraid when she came into our room," asked Musubi with Kusano shivering now and holding onto her Ashikabi.

"Oh don't worry. I doubt any ghost would want to come here and bother one of my poor tenants. Besides, if anything it was probably poor Ku's little imagination needing a good excuse to sneak into the room of her Ashikabi," replied Miya with a giggle with Kusano still shivering.

"Really? Because Uzume thought the ghost sounded familiar to her when Ku described it. I wonder why?" questioned Musubi with a finger on her chin in thought.

"Well Uzume has been known to let her imagination run away with her. I wouldn't worry about it," said Miya with a giggle though she glanced at camera with a look and sensed a certain red haired Sekirei shivering in fear.

"Well I just finished calling Jarvis. He'll bring the car around in a few hours so I'll be here until then with Akitsu. Now what's this I hear about a ghost? And who is Uzume?" asked Naruto with Miya explaining what happened last night with Kusano running to Minato after seeing some kind of ghost while Musubi told him Uzume was another tenant.

Though where she was at the moment was anyone's guess.

(With Uzume)

"Are you sure? The scrapped number was actually winged by someone? No I don't know how that happened? Of course I sound surprise! It shouldn't have happened at all! Hey don't blame her suddenly being winged on me. If anything blame your own Sekirei for this since its her job to gather correct Intel! Who is her Ashikabi? Uzumaki Naruto?! Yes. I know him. He was staying here for the night and paid in cash. Yes I'm sure of it! Akitsu walked in with him when I came down the stairs and listened in on the conversation he had with Miya. Yes he's still here and waiting for his ride. Akitsu? No. I think she's still sleeping. Take her out? Now?! Miya practically sees everything within her house and will know if I do anything. What do you mean its not your problem?! No! No! I'll...I'll do it. Or at least _try_ to do it, but I can't guarantee I'll succeed, and...bastard!" exclaimed Uzume, as she just got of the phone with Izumi Higa's Secretary, and talking to her about how she failed to inform them of a scrapped number having the ability to be winged.

Not that Uzume knew that, as she didn't know how Akitsu was winged, or that Kakizaki's own Sekirei #22 Kochou had found out about the winging by hacking M.B.I. for any new information. Still, it was like the two expected her to know things from other Sekirei, or other Ashikabi walking around Shinto Teito that Kochou couldn't find using her powers. What was she? Some information cow they could milk for info when their usual source didn't produce results as fast as they would like? Assholes the world over!

Still, she didn't like doing this. Not only was Uzume being ordered by someone that was _NOT_ her Ashikabi to deactivate another Sekirei, but she was breaking one of Miya's most sacred rules at Mason Izumo, and Miya was not someone you trifled with. Added to the fact that if Uzume heard correctly last night, Uzumaki Naruto was in fact Miya's _sensei_! Her _teacher_! Practically every single thing that made Asama Miya the most powerful and scariest of all 108 Sekirei was made possible because of _him_! Miya was scary enough as it is, but Uzumaki Naruto was an unknown, and more then likely worse in his vengeance if he discovered what was about to befall his recently winged Sekirei, and one that was said to be unwingable at that!

Alas, Uzume knew she had to do it. Not for Higa and certainly not for Kakizaki. But for her own Ashikabi currently in the hospital Higa owned, controlled, and was using to keep the poor woman on a leash.

With a sigh, Uzume walked toward Naruto's room silently, quietly, and slowly opened the door to see Akitsu was asleep. The woman's exposed naked back to Uzume, as she was holding the pillow with Naruto's scent on it like the object was him, and mumbling about being close to her Ashikabi. Uzume frowned further, the act of taking out a Sekirei like this made the girl want to vomit, and hated that she had to do this.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Naruto, as he was behind Uzume, and made the girl jump into the air in fright while letting out a very girly shriek in the process.

Which in turn awoke Akitsu from her slumber.

"What? Huh? How did you...? When did you...?" asked Uzume while trying to catch her breath and looking at Naruto's blue eyes that held back the storm that would be unleashed if she wasn't extremely careful.

"Why were you spying on my Sekirei?" asked Naruto calmly again and Uzume looked like a kid caught stealing a cookie from the jar when the parent said no.

"Oh! Well uh...I heard that you had winged the so called 'scrapped number' and I wanted to see if the rumors were true. Practically every Sekirei and Ashikabi have begun talking about it so I wanted to see for myself," replied Uzume with a nervous laugh while Naruto didn't buy it for a second.

"You could have just waited until she awoke and talked to her," countered Naruto with Uzume blushing in nervous embarrassment.

"That's true. My bad! I guess my curiosity was too much to handle," replied Uzume with her nervous chuckle once again echoing through the hall.

"Ashikabi-sama, I'm sorry for sleeping in," said Akitsu, as she was fully dressed, and by the door with her head bowed.

"Its all right Akitsu-chan. No harm no foul," replied Naruto with a smile and made the woman blush.

"Hi! I'm Sekirei #10 Uzume. Nice to meet you!" exclaimed Uzume in a friendly tone.

"Ah...Sekirei #7 Akitsu," replied Akitsu with a slight bow before walking over to her Ashikabi and standing slightly behind him.

"Jarvis won't be here to pick us up for a few more hours Akitsu so enjoy the morning by eating and relaxing with the others downstairs," said Naruto with Akitsu looking at him for a second before nodding with the intent of doing what her Ashikabi commanded of her.

"I should probably go downstairs too. Musubi eats like all the food in the world is going to go bad soon and inhales it," remarked Uzume, as she meant to follow Akitsu, but a strong hand, and the presence behind it made the woman freeze up.

"I know what you were going to do Uzume-san. Don't think I'll buy that lame excuse you gave me. The only reason I don't rip your guts out is because of the rules of this house and because I know you are not doing this of your own freewill. I could easily sense you were conflicted in wanting to carry out your little assassination attempt on my Sekirei and that tells me two things. One, the person that gave you the order was _NOT_ your Ashikabi.

Second, you were going to do this under your Ashikabi's very nose, with whoever he, or possibly she is being none the wiser," replied Naruto with Uzume going pale in the face and had to hold back shaking like a leaf.

"I-I don't know your talking about," said Uzume while Naruto said nothing for a moment before releasing his grip on her shoulder.

"Indeed. For the moment, I'll let this slide, but should there come a time where you need help freeing your Ashikabi from the grip of the tyrant that holds him, or her captive...let me know. I can help you," replied Naruto with Uzume taking a hesitant step forward away from him before stopping.

"You can't help me Naruto-san. No one can," whispered Uzume before she was gone and Naruto sighed.

"They can help you if you let them Uzume and _only_ if you let them," Naruto whispered back before he setout to meet with Matsu in her secret room.

"I heard and saw everything Naruto-sensei. She was hesitant, but Uzume was going to try, and deactivate Akitsu in her sleep," stated Matsu gravely with Naruto nodding since he had expected her to be watching.

Being a female version of Jiraiya and all that.

"When you get a chance, find out who Uzume's Ashikabi is when you have a chance, and where I can find him or her. If she is being controlled by a third party, chances are they have her Ashikabi, and using that person as leverage against Uzume," ordered Naruto with Matsu nodding since using an Ashikabi to command a Sekirei that wasn't your own was just disgraceful and cruel.

"Of course sensei. What else do you need?" asked Matsu knowing he came in here for another reason.

"First, have you kept up any of your swordplay, or physical exercises? Second, what is this I hear about a ghost at Mason Izumo fitting your physical description, and perverted laughter?" questioned Naruto with a smirk now on his face and Matsu sporting a blush with a sheepish look on her face.

"Well...no I haven't been able to do that since being on the run from M.B.I. as you know sensei. As you can see, I'm kind of cramped in here for practicing, and going outside even for a little bit would attract M.B.I. here," answered Matsu sighing.

"And what makes you think they don't already know that you are here already Matsu? Or that they won't know once you have been winged by your Ashikabi?" questioned Naruto with Matsu going pale in the face and then smacking her head against a keyboard.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I am so stupid!" exclaimed Matsu with Naruto sweat dropping at the sight of his former students acting so...well stupid.

"In any case, I suggest you at least get back to doing your physical exercises, and regain some of your lost muscle. Not to be rude Matsu, but I can tell your arms, and your legs have a certain..._flabbiness_ to them," replied Naruto since it was understandable that such a thing would happen, given no real exercise on Matsu's part, added to being cooped up here all the time, and eating Miya's wonderful cooking while doing little else had turned the muscle the red haired Sekirei once possessed into mostly flabby fat.

"Naruto-sensei! Why do you have to be so mean? Matsu-san wants to keep her figure, but its hard to move," whined Matsu with Naruto sighed knowing that is true.

"Have you been reacting to anyone?" asked Naruto with Matsu blushing and went to the screen to show her who she believed was her Ashikabi.

"Yep! And the best part is that he lives here right now. This means I don't have to worry about going out and being caught by M.B.I. at all! Soon, I will get a stronger reaction from him, and then I can sneak up on Minato-tan to do all sorts of _experimentations _on his body!" exclaimed Matsu before letting out a perverted laugh similar to Jiraiya's own when he did his "research" at the hot springs.

Right before Naruto punted the Toad Sannin into the women's section and watched from a safe distance while the man got beat up violently.

Good times.

"Provided Miya doesn't kill you before doing such 'experimentations' on him. Besides, I think you should make yourself known soon, or you'll freak out your Ashikabi. Not to mention you owe Kusano an apology too for scaring her last night," added Naruto with Matsu slumping in defeat while rain clouds appeared over her head.

"I'll do that later today sensei. I promise," replied Matsu with Naruto nodding.

"Good. I'm going to get something to eat and by that time Jarvis will be here to pick me up along with Akitsu," said Naruto before leaving the woman alone.

"Oh sensei, I may have promised to reveal myself, but I never said I wouldn't try to do it on my terms. All I have to do is get Musubi out of the way and Kusano is a little girl so she's no threat to me once I'm winged by him. Time to begin Operation: Experimentation on Minato," whispered Matsu with a perverted chuckle before preparing herself for the inevitable winging process.

As for Naruto himself, he entered the living area while smelling Miya's ever so delicious cooking, and saw Akitsu was still eating her breakfast at an extremely slow pace. No doubt to ensure that when Naruto came down to eat, she would have plenty left in order to have an excuse to stay by his side, and watch him eat. Smiling at the shy woman, he kissed her forehead, earning himself a giggle, and an "Oh my!" from Miya before he sat down next to the blushing Akitsu to begin eating.

"So Naruto-san, what do you do for living?" asked Minato curiously.

"I run Whirlpool Publishing," replied Naruto casually while Minato's eyes widened in shock.

"Whirlpool Publishing? As in possibly _THE_ biggest publishing company in all of Shinto Teito, Japan, and the world for the many great books it publishes. In hardback, soft back, and electronic based means of reading literature?" asked Minato with Naruto nodding.

"Yep! People should read more. Helps expands their minds," answered Naruto happily with Minato gapping like a fish at him.

"No argument there. This is some good cooking," said Seo with a smile on his face.

"Sadly, some people are beyond hope. Also, you're here earlier then expected," remarked Naruto with Miya giggling at the shot aimed at Seo.

"I figured I'd come early and get some of Miya's cooking before we talked," answered Seo with Naruto nodding since they planned to talk later

"So how did you and Akitsu here meet? How did you even manage to wing her?" asked Uzume with Akitsu looking at her now with suspicious eyes before glancing at the blonde currently smirking.

"That's a secret my dear. Perhaps when you are willing to trade a secret of your own, I'll share it with you," answered Naruto before he went back to eating and ignoring the now pouting girl.

"I'm just glad Akitsu was able to help rescue Kusano here. Thank you very much for the help," said Minato, as he was grateful for Naruto's actions in sending Akitsu, and allowed Kusano to become his Sekirei.

"No problem. If you hit a snag at some point with this whole Sekirei Plan thing, give me a call, and I'll help you out anyway I can. But just so you know, its for emergency uses _only_, and not for every minor thing that can be solved on your own," said Naruto before handing him a card with his number on it.

"I understand. And again...thank you," replied Minato with Naruto smirking.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Akitsu stayed by Naruto's side the entire time, Uzume got the impression the ice user knew of the secret attempt on her life, and was holding back any form of retaliation. Most likely because of Miya's rules along with the silent command from Naruto himself on the matter and that he would most likely handle this in his own way. By the time Jarvis arrived, Uzume couldn't be more happier, as the glare Akitsu sent her before leaving made cloth using Sekirei shiver, and saw Seo was following just in time to see the bum's twin dominatrix clothes wearing Sekirei visit to rip him a new one.

Fortunately, Naruto stopped it before such a thing got out of hand, and motioned them to get into the limo to talk privately. Hibiki and Hikari were hesitant at first, but Seo told them it was important, and to do what Naruto said.

"Nice! Its big and roomy," commented Seo, as he had been in a few limos, though they were rare, and only from past clients that no longer needed his help.

"That's the idea," replied Naruto with Akitsu beside him, her entire body sitting straight, and on alert while watching the two twin Sekirei in the car sitting beside Seo.

"Why are we even here? Unless you're offering our Ashikabi a good paying job we're not interested in anything else," replied Hikari since she had no intention of doing anything perverted for this guy.

"I'm not interested in either of you. I have a wife and she's much hotter then the two of you put together and even then she outclasses you for miles," countered Naruto while Hikari looked ready fry him while Hibiki frowned.

Akitsu silently readied her powers in one hand to form an ice shard in her hand to launch should it come to that.

"Enough you two. The guy here was the one we met last night. The one in the kitsune mask and the giant sword," said Seo with both his Sekirei looking shocked and slightly fearful of this guy beside Akitsu currently making the ice user dispel her power for the moment.

"Correct. Takehito spoke to me about you several times in passing so I know you can be trusted to some degree," replied Naruto with Seo's eyes widening in shock.

"Really? Nothing bad I hope," said Seo with a grin.

"Aside from calling you a lazy, no good bum, boozehound, moocher, and pervert? Nope! Nothing bad at all," replied Naruto with Seo and his Sekirei slumping at this news since all those things were true.

"That aside, what do you need from me?" asked Seo with Naruto's smile leaving him.

"Information on Izumi Higa. What has he been doing since I've been out of the country? Aside from rebuilding his family company and participating in the Sekirei Plan?" asked Naruto with Seo frowning for a moment.

"Officially? Izumi Higa has cleaned up his family's company. Spotless doesn't even come close to it describing. In fact, compared to the word, Higa makes spotless look like crap, and no one is willing to say anything bad about him. He participates in the Sekirei Plan, has given orders to his Sekirei to fight any, and all Sekirei they come across per the rules Minaka setup for the game," answered Seo casually while leaning back and wrapping his arm around his girls.

"And..._unofficially_?" asked Naruto with Seo's mood becoming darker.

"Unofficially, Higa is a ruthless bastard that's just as cutthroat as his Father was back in the day, only the difference is the son knows how to cover his tracks, and not leave a trail linking himself to anything illegal. His old man wasn't half as good in that department," replied Seo while moving for a cig, but saw Naruto shake his head, and made the man sigh.

"And his involvement in the Sekirei Plan? Is it true he's twisting the rules so he comes out of it unopposed in the long run?" asked Naruto with Seo nodding.

"Yeah. Every Ashikabi in the East is either under his employ through practical means of being paid secretly under the table or using others through blackmail. The blackmail is always in some shape or form that makes the Sekirei of the Ashikabi obey him knowing it ensures the actual Ashikabi is in good health everyday. Higa has his own Sekirei, quite a large amount too, but mostly through forced winging, and only sends them out when he doesn't want M.B.I. to get suspicious of his secret dealings with other Ashikabi. Also, I heard Higa doesn't treat them well unless they do something for him correctly, and even _then_ he still tries to find a way to belittle them," answered Seo with Naruto frowning since it was clear Higa used Sekirei as manual labor and enforcers to carve his own little territory throughout Shinto Teito while using other Ashikabi to bolster his ranks.

"The brat is more like his Father then he knows. Just more refined and smarter too," said Naruto with Seo raising an eyebrow at him.

"You seem to know an awful lot about Izumi family," said Seo with Naruto smirking at him.

"Who do you think nearly destroyed the family and company all those years ago?" said Naruto rhetorically with Seo's eyes widening in shock before he felt himself sweating.

"Remind me never to upset you," remarked Seo nervously while Naruto smirked.

"I will should you need it. This is your stop," said Naruto with the limo stopping at the apartment Seo lived in.

"Thanks. Uh...how do you know where I live?" asked Seo with Naruto's smirk never leaving him.

"Its my business to know things," said Naruto while in truth, he had Jarvis find out where Seo lived, and simply go from there once they entered the limo.

"Fair enough. Though I do have a question...how are you able to move around with such a big ass sword?!" asked Seo with the door opening while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Through lots and lots of exercise," replied Naruto with Seo giving the blonde a "I do not believe that for a second" look before getting out and the door shutting seconds later.

"I do not trust him Ashikabi-sama. Both his Sekirei are violent, ill tempered, and cannot controlled by him," said Akitsu from what she observed of the twins with Seo.

"True. But if you get a guy like that, who hears certain things that most don't on your side Akitsu, and you have a strong resource that could tip things in your favor when in an all out war with a powerful enemy," replied Naruto with Akitsu leaning against him.

"I am the only resource you need Ashikabi-sama," stated Akitsu possessively.

"You are not a resource Akitsu. You are a person. You are not a thing or a tool. You are my Sekirei," said Naruto while Akitsu stayed close to him the entire ride home.

When they got back to the house at the top of Whirlpool Publishing, Hinata was not there to greet them, as she was busy on important business at one of the clinics she ran, and would not be expect back until much later. Naruto understood. They spent their lives in this world balancing all their time together when they weren't working at their respective places of business. Whirlpool Publishing brought in revenue while Naruto made it known his company owned the clinics his wife ran, which brought in more good PR for him, and with M.B.I. providing the tech per their exclusive partnership...everyone was happy.

Well...except Izumi Pharmaceuticals anyway.

(Izumi Pharmaceuticals-At the Moment)

"You did _what_?" demanded Higa with Kakizaki looking a tad nervous.

"I ordered Uzume to deactivate Sekirei #7 Akitsu while she and Uzumaki Naruto were there. The girl was becoming a defiant of you and I thought that we could remove her along with Naruto-san's own entrance into the game before he became a threat to you," answered Kakizaki with Higa fuming.

"You idiot! I told you leave him alone until I was ready to face him on my terms. So what if Sekirei #10 was being a nuisance to us. The girl knows my company is the only place she can go to and is keeping her Ashikabi alive through the treatments she gets from my assigned doctors at my company's hospital. She is only being defiant to keep up a fake tough front. Any news on deactivations?" stated Higa with Kakizaki shaking his head no.

"No deactivations for both the former scrapped number and Sekirei #10. Meaning she did not carry out her mission or she did try yet failed to complete it while not getting caught," said Kakizaki with Higa scoffing.

"I have no doubt she tried, but most likely was caught, and Naruto spared her for now. If she tells him...," replied Higa while the trickle of sweat went down the side of his face.

"I'm confident she won't. Not with her Ashikabi's life hanging in the balance. If the lack of treatment doesn't kill the girl, your two most valuable Sekirei will, and we can easily spin it however we want," stated Kakizaki confidently.

"Don't underestimate Uzumaki Naruto! His company owns clinics that have M.B.I. level technology and they use it on the _poor_ or the _misfortunate_ that can't afford it anywhere else. All Sekirei #10 has to do is realize this, go to Naruto for help, and she will tell him just about anything he wants to know in exchange for getting her Ashikabi the needed medical treatment. The only reason she hasn't is because of her fear of anything M.B.I. related with the partnership the clinics have with them being part of it. All she has to do is realize there are alternatives to my hospital and we will lose a tool with information that could damage me if brought to light!" explained Higa with Kakizaki looking a bit uncomfortable from his screw up.

Something he rarely did.

"Should I call Sekirei #10 back to make sure she understands that the order is rescinded?" asked Kakizaki with Higa shaking his head.

"No. He's most likely returned to his comfy home at Whirlpool Publishing. Do _NOT_ send anyone after him again without my approval Kakizaki. We nearly got caught poking a dangerous creature that we do not need to poke right now," commanded Higa seeing his secretary nodding in understanding.

(Shinto Teito-Three Weeks Later-City Rooftops)

Sekirei #9 Tsukiumi was not happy. Scratch that, she was pissed off, and angry at the feelings running through her heart. The warm feeling that did not sit well with her, as she knew what it meant, and despised the sensation where other Sekirei would relish it. It meant that she, Sekirei #9 Tsukiumi, the strongest of Sekirei was having a reaction to some lowly monkey for a human, and would mean defilement by such a creature's filthy hands was inexcusable! To have a reaction to an Ashikabi was an insult to her pride, her very belief that she was beyond being winged, that she didn't need to be winged, and was a Sekirei who could become the strongest without an Ashikabi.

'Whoever this foul monkey is shall pay by my hands and know only death through them!' thought Tsukiumi angrily while looking down at the people below from her position on the roof.

She had been having dreams about him roughly two weeks ago. His features were dark at first, like he was hidden by shadows, but then they began to shine, as if the sun was rising behind him, and revealed the monkey's vile face to her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his face similar to birthmarks, or possibly tattoos of some kind. Further proof the vile creature she was hunting to with the intent to destroy was an ugly human that needed to be put down by her vengeful yet merciful hands.

What was even worse was there was another Sekirei beside him. A calm woman with an aloof, yet serious expression on her face, and was clearly a Sekirei from the way she dressed. Clearly this monkey had sunk his vile claws into one of her kin and now using his powers to ensnare her as well to violate her body whenever he wished.

Not going to happen!

Growling in anger, Tsukiumi leaped from one building to the next, and finding herself wondering where this vile monkey could hiding like the coward he was. He should be man enough to face the strongest Sekirei among all 108 of her kin, and take his beating prior to death with honor!

It was then she felt something else. Something bad. Something ominous with her instincts telling her that something bad was about to happen. Leaping away just in time, Tsukiumi quickly leaped away from an attack from a blonde haired, pigtailed Sekirei, wearing long black stockings, a black Chinese styled dress with one yellow vertical stripe in the middle of it, and was wielding a whip.

"Hold still unwinged Sekirei. My Master Mikogami-sama wishes you to be taken alive and brought back unharmed," commanded the whip wielding Sekirei while trying to whip Tsukiumi again into submission, but she leaped away again, and was preparing to launch water at her.

"How dare thee attack me in a surprise attack! Have you no honor? You don't even give proper identification!" exclaimed Tsukiumi angrily and the whip wielding Sekirei just smirked.

"Like I care about such things like _honor_. But if you _must_ know, I'm Sekirei #38 Mitsuha, and I am Hayato Mikogami's Sekirei. He heard you were out and looking for an Ashikabi and it just so happens he is looking for another Sekirei to add to his collection," replied Mitsuha seeing Tsukiumi forming more water into a compressed ball.

"I am Tsukiumi! Sekirei #9! The strongest Sekirei that has ever lived and stay unwinged forever!" exclaimed a passionate Tsukiumi before launching the ball of water toward the whip wielder.

Mitsuha dodged it, trying to engage the single digit number in combat using mid range weapons combat against long range elemental combat, and trying to attack the other based on the speed of their abilities. Mitsuha had more speed, given all her attacks were weapon based, but Tsukiumi had speed, and could summon water while moving before she launched her water based attacks. Mitsuha couldn't use her whip while moving, as the power behind the whip attacks came from her hips, and flicking of the wrist at just the right moment.

"I can see why the single digit numbers are to be feared. Your power is incredible and have yet to be winged," stated Mitsuha, as she dodged more blasts of water, and nearly got hit by one blast that put a hole in the wall of the building behind her.

"As I said, I am the strongest, and I don't need an Ashikabi to be the strongest. I will not go to your filthy monkey for a Master and I will not be winged by any Ashikabi! 'Water Celebration!' exclaimed Tsukiumi, as she launched her attack, and the hit sent Mitsuha flying back.

"Damn! She hit me hard. Had it been a dead on attack I would have been done for. Still, I have an ace up my sleeve. Mitsuki! Now!" called out Mitsuha with Tsukiumi looking at her surprised and found herself wrapped in strings by another Sekirei that looked almost exactly like her opponent.

"What is this trickery?! Are you like the lightning twin strumpets I have heard about?" demanded Tsukiumi while trying to escape the M.B.I. produced strings wrapped around her body to prevent any kind of focus on using water or escaping in general.

"Don't be insulting. Mitsuha and I maybe twins, but we are far more competent then those two lightning twins, and their pathetic Ashikabi," remarked Mitsuki while seeing their prey caught in their trap.

"I will not surrender my freedom to your lowly monkey of a Master. I will kill him before he can wing and defile me!" protested Tsukiumi struggling harder now.

"How dare you insult our Master! Mikogami-sama is wealthy, powerful, and one of the most loving Master we could ever ask for!" exclaimed Mitsuha while limping over to their prey and looked ready to use her whip on Tsukiumi's face, but held back since her Master wanted this one undamaged.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto sighed, as he moved through the rooftops of the city, finding a sense of nostalgia of a time back in the Shinobi era where he did this in, and outside of Konoha. It didn't matter to him if he jumped on rooftops, telephone poles, or tree branches. It never got old in his mind and it was fun to because when you hurried to do something, it made you feel like a predator, hunting prey, and right now Naruto was hunting a specific kind of prey.

Sekirei #9 Tsukiumi.

He had been reacting to her for nearly for well over two weeks now in his dreams, his wife asking about it the moment she heard him mumble Tsukiumi's name for the third consecutive night in his sleep, and Naruto told her. The Hyuuga woman wasn't exactly happy about that, the description of her body didn't help either, but it was clear to the both of them that Naruto was reacting to yet _another _Sekirei, and that this one was not the friendly kind.

Apparently, this one wanted to _kill him_ oddly enough.

Of course, they kept that bit away from Akitsu, as the devoted ice using Sekirei would not like hearing about a potential sister of sorts having desires to kill her Ashikabi, and might do so even after being winged. It might make Akitsu do something rash like hunt down the big boobed blonde with the power over water and cause a great deal of damage to the surrounding area.

Speaking of Akitsu's powers, the woman was progressing nicely since the training first started, and even Hinata spent time training the woman the past couple of days in the art of fighting viciously in hand to hand combat. Akitsu had been taught how to form ice into her hand, making it a living dagger by merging with the ice to stab someone with, a good practice for when she eventually used the Demonic Ice Mirrors that Haku could use, and form ice needles from the water around her. It was tricky to have the woman manipulate water to the point where it would turn into ice to make the element do her bidding, but that was the whole point of training, and focusing on the potential that was there.

Right now, Akitsu was currently at the moment, according to one of his dispelled Shadow Clone, sparring with Hinata, and was working up quite a sweat. Hinata looked like she hadn't broken one at all, which wasn't surprising since the woman had the second most highest level of energy reserves, and stamina in the known world. So his wife breaking a sweat wouldn't happen for quite some time, if at all during the day of nonstop training with Akitsu, and knew that his Sekirei was in good hands. She actually wanted to go with him on the rooftops to help him in on this important mission, but Naruto had insisted that she train, and prepare herself for the battles that would come in the future.

It took a kiss and some soothing honest words to get the ice using woman out of her funk from being denied going with him.

'It could be worse. At least I don't have to worry about Matsu having a reaction to me and acting perverted. She's Minato's problem now. Poor bastard has two smoking hot Sekirei, not counting Kusano with him, and he can't get laid thanks to Miya's rules. The poor poor bastard,' thought Naruto with a smirk on his face while wearing his kitsune ANBU mask and gear though he kept his sword sealed away in a scroll for now.

The last thing he wanted to do was make Tsukiumi think he was a Sekirei looking for a fight or an actual enemy for an Ashikabi. All she needed was an excuse to lash out at him with her water powers, which he assumed were her abilities on account of the dreams showing she could manipulate water just like the Second Hokage, if not on a whole other level, and temper aside could be a useful ally when fighting against other potential threats in this damn Sekirei Plan.

Expanding his senses once again, Naruto once more used Sage Mode to search through the vast number of people living in Shinto Teito, and to find his intended target. It was actually not as easy as one would think. Sure he could determine Sekirei from humans that might or might not be their Ashikabi. The amount of chakra a human has in their body these days was minimal at best, enough to keep them alive, and moving to get to the next day. That was to be expected. The problem was Sekirei in general. While only 108 in total, some had more power then others, regardless of their emergence, or they had yet to be winged. The waves of energy each Sekirei had while different on an individual level, was at times causing a cloud of their energy to form around all of Shinto Teito, and make finding one Sekirei you wanted to find in particular difficult.

Like now.

She was around here, but it seemed her power was being generated at high levels, or at levels considered high for a Sekirei. One of the many edges a single number had over those with doubt to triple digits. But at the same time, Naruto sensed two smaller yet near identical in level energies around her own, swirling around Tsukiumi, and several other Sekirei in the general area. Frowning for a second, Naruto decided to act decisively, and with a bit of impulsiveness by using his Sharingan Eyes to teleport himself to the location he wanted using the space/time teleporting ability that was Kamui, which Uchiha Obito had used during the Shinobi era, and appeared in what he sensed was the thickness of Tsukiumi's energy.

And within moments found himself standing on a roof staring at his target currently being restrained by two other Sekirei that had yet to see him.

Tsukiumi however, did see him with her eyes locking onto his own, and instantly became flush red from the sight of Naruto once he looked at her. Even with the mask on, it was clear she could sense who he was behind it, and the only reason her tsundere personality didn't come out in terms of anger at finally seeing him was ironically because of the shock she felt when seeing him manifest himself in such a way seemingly out of thin air.

"I see she's finally given up. Let's hurry and get her to Mikogami-sama," ordered Mitsuha with Mitsuki nodding before they both turned around and saw Naruto standing there.

"I was under the impression kidnapping was illegal regardless if it was human or Sekirei that were taken against their will," stated Naruto with his arms crossed.

"Who the Hell are you? How did you even get up here without us knowing?" demanded Mitsuki angrily while Mitsuha was readying her whip against him.

"My name is not important for you to know. As to how I got here like I just appeared out of thin air? Well...let's just say I'm not your average everyday human," answered Naruto with both twin looking Sekirei glaring at him.

"Mitsuha! I'll take our prize back to the Master. You deal with this masked idiot," said Mitsuki while her twin lookalike nodded in agreement.

"That would be unwise of you," remarked Naruto in a cold tone.

"Oh! And why is that _human_?" demanded Mitsuki while Mitsuha shot her whip out in a threatening manner.

"Because I will destroy you both...just like I did Yomi," answered Naruto with all three blondes looking at him in shock.

"That was you?" questioned Mitsuha angrily.

"He's bluffing! No human could take on a Sekirei in combat. It was the former scrapped number that did her in," countered Mitsuha with Naruto frowning behind his mask.

"Don't call her that," replied Naruto coldly while Mitsuha smirked.

"Or what human? You will hurt us? Ha! We'll call the broken failure whenever the Hell we want. Even if the scrapped number got winged, she'll always be a failure, and should have been put down by M.B.I. when they had a chance. They only reason they didn't is because she had some use in the Sekirei Plan in being cannon fodder!" exclaimed Mitsuki with Naruto's frown becoming a scowl.

"I'm only going to say this once to you. Release her...or die!" said Naruto before hitting them killer intent that made them freeze up at first in fear.

"I'm not about to back down from the likes of you!" exclaimed Mitsuha, as she readied her whip again to hit him hard, and make him realize they were not meant to be crossed.

Only for her whip to go right through Naruto like he wasn't even there and shocked the three blondes staring at him.

"Then you are even stupider then you look," remarked Naruto before he was gone from their sight and appeared to the side of a startled Mitsuki.

Mere seconds before hitting the blonde girl right in the face with his elbow and making the girl release her grip on the wires to allow Tsukiumi to get free. No sooner had that happened did Tsukiumi finally regain the sense of it all to act and launched a ball of condensed water at Mitsuha with the attack hitting the whip wielder dead on making her skid to the edge of the rooftop. She struggled to get up, but the damage fighting Tsukiumi earlier, the direct hit just now had weakened her considerably.

Mitsuha knew if she wasn't careful in the next few seconds while trying to get up off the ground, she would possibly be deactivated, and be retrieved by M.B.I. troops. Looking over at her twin of sorts, Mitsuki had tried to use her wires on the masked man, and found they went right through him like he was a ghost of some kind. Yet when it came for him to hit back, his blows were as solid as a brick, and the hits felt just as hard as when the masked man made physical contact.

Mitsuki snarled at Naruto, as each jab, punch, and kick was quick while hitting with deadly precision. She didn't know how he was able to do what he was doing, only that this guy could do it, and yet claim to be human. No human could do this! No human being could simply phase through her netting like an apparition and then hit you as if he was a solid object in a span of few seconds.

This wasn't normal!

"What the Hell are you?" demanded Mitsuki, as she abandoned using her wires, and tried to use some of UFC fighting moves she had seen on the big screen TV Mikogami had in his mansion with each attempt to hurt him failing miserably.

Mitsuki was even shocked that he caught one of her fists and held it painfully in his grasp with enough force to make her cry out in pain.

"If you must know the name of your destroyer, you may call me...The Kitsune Shinobi of Ashikabi," answered Naruto before kneeing her in the gut and throwing her away from him.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" demanded Mitsuha while trying to stay standing at this point while eyeing Tsukiumi looking between her and the masked man.

"I just told you silly girl...its the name of your destroyer," replied Naruto, as he took out a kunai faster then anyone could see, was in front of Mitsuha a second later, and stabbed her right in the stomach to the shock of the others.

"Mitsuha!" called out Mitsuki, as she saw her twin of sorts get stabbed, and then kicked off the roof to the next building below that was much smaller lower in height before she hit the roof with a loud "_BOOOM_!"

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was deactivated.

"You're going to be next if you don't leave now," replied Naruto while flicking the blood off the kunai and looking at a fearful Mitsuki with the girl quickly rushing off.

With the wire using Sekirei fleeing in fear of him, Naruto let out a sigh, and turned to stare at a red faced Tsukiumi. It was hard to tell why she was red in the face, whether from anger, or possibly from the embarrassment over the fact he came to her rescue was unknown. Maybe she was having a reaction to his presence like Sekirei were known to have when in near their chosen Ashikabi when it became time to emerge. Though the last one seemed farfetched since she didn't know what he looked like yet due to his ANBU kitsune mask.

"Its you, isn't it? You're the one from my dreams! The vile hairy monkey that dares to call himself by Ashikabi!" accused Tsukiumi with Naruto feeling a sweat drop forming in the back of his head.

"You do realize its not nice to make accusations, right?" asked Naruto with the woman's face getting redder and her eyes showing anger at basically accusing him of something without proof.

"Then I demand such proof! Remove thy mask vile monkey and show me what your true face looks like!" demanded Tsukiumi while the sweat drop on the back of Naruto's head grew.

"And if I say no?" questioned Naruto with Tsukiumi's face getting redder and angrier.

"Then I will make thee reveal himself through my power and wash your filthy body away to never have a chance a sullying mine! 'Water Celebration!'" answered Tsukiumi, as she launched her attack at Naruto, who dodged her attack easily, and did it several times after the first shot missed.

"We need to work on that temper of yours," commented Naruto while glancing back to see the attack leave craters in the ground below once gravity took control of the watery projectiles.

"Work on my temper? So you do intend to wing me! Train me to do thy bidding and heel to your every command?! Never!" exclaimed Tsukiumi, as she launched another wave of water, and was shocked when Naruto stretched out his hand to catch it.

"Enough! This pointless show of force from you is a waste of energy and expressing it like this through anger is beneath you!" called out Naruto before letting his chakra come out of his body, wrapping it around himself in a orb like fashion not unlike the Rasengan when formed in his palm, and used it to further prove that she was outclassed.

"How can you wield such power? You can't possibly be human!" protested Tsukiumi, as her attack was cancelled while Naruto just sighed, and reached up to remove his mask for her to see his face.

As expected, the shock of it was most surprising for Tsukiumi, and she took a step back out of fear of him. Not surprising really, given how the woman was facing someone that was human, but could do things no ordinary human could do, and could easily go toe to toe with a Sekirei.

"We don't have to fight Tsukiumi. I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to talk and reason with you," replied Naruto calmly, as he had deactivated his Sharingan Eyes before taking off his mask, knowing the sight of the eyes would startle her, and most likely make things worse.

"And yet you attacked me," countered Tsukiumi with Naruto shaking his head.

"I defended myself. You shot water at me first. Never once did I raise a hand against you in an offensive manner," Naruto shot back with the woman wanting to protest, but was unable to say a word because he was right, and looked away from him.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise. Its been a while Naruto-sensei," remarked a smooth yet still oily female voice being spoken from behind Naruto.

"Yes it has Karasuba-san. I see you still haven't change in the slightest since we saw each other last. Still, as bloodthirsty as ever since the day I trained you," Naruto shot back with Karasuba smirk growing while Tsukiumi looked between them in shock.

'That is Sekirei #4 Karasuba: The Black Sekirei! Why does she call him sensei? Why do I fear for his safety, even though I sense his strength far surpasses hers?' thought Tsukiumi, as she watched the two, and wondered how Karasuba knew to come here.

"I have gotten stronger since the last time we were in the same room sensei. I've become the leader of the Discipline Squad. I am the strongest now," replied Karasuba with Naruto looking at her with unimpressed eyes before putting his kitsune mask back on.

"Only because those far stronger then yourself are either retired or dead through various circumstances. Miya may not be in the game, but she can still end your life. Just like me," commented Naruto casually, which made Karasuba's smile leave her, and draw her sword while walking toward him.

"My orders from Minaka are to stop you from winging any more Sekirei. While he was impressed you winged the scrapped number, she is also a single digit, and doesn't want you winging another," said Karasuba with Naruto looking from her to Tsukiumi and seeing the water user preparing to defend herself.

"Two single digit numbers being winged by me would make me stronger then most with multiple double to triple digit numbered Sekirei. Still, she is reacting to me, and I was under the impression Sekirei were encouraged to find their chosen Ashikabi. Does that mean Minaka is going against the rules of his own game?" commented Naruto with the Black Sekirei that was his student pausing in her threatening movements toward him in thought.

Before the slightly mentally unstable woman could even give a proper reply, her phone began to ring, and Naruto watched her put it to her ear. With his own enhanced hearing, it was clear Karasuba was talking to Minaka himself, and what he was telling her was not what she wanted to hear.

"You can't be serious?!" demanded Karasuba after hearing the command from Minaka.

_"I'm quite serious Karasuba. Naruto made a very clear cut argument. If I have you go through with this order, it means the rules to the game will be nullified, and the game won't be fun anymore. Leave Naruto alone for now,"_ replied Minaka over the phone and heard Karasuba growl.

"You assigned this to me under the impression I could test my skills against him after so many years since we last saw one another. A chance to see how far I've come since being his student!" exclaimed Karasuba into the phone.

_"And you will. Eventually when they don't go against my rules. Until then, you will wait,"_ commanded Minaka with Karasuba growling before she turned off the phone and put it away before glaring at Naruto.

"Orders rescinded?" asked Naruto in a slightly mocking tone.

"Yes. I can't fight you...yet!" remarked Karasuba before sheathing her blade and walking off.

"I'll be waiting," replied Naruto with Karasuba looking back and smirking at him again.

"Hopefully, we won't be waiting long," countered Karasuba before she leaped off the roof to leave the two alone.

When Naruto turned to look at Tsukiumi, he saw she was unsure of him, just as she was of Karasuba, and had her water at the ready to fire. Calmly walking toward her, Naruto put up his hands in a placating manner, and saw her take another step back.

"Calm down Tsukiumi," said Naruto with Tsukiumi narrowing her eyes at him when he got only a few feet from her.

"Calm down? I will not calm down! Nor will I listen to thee like am one of your Sekirei. I already know you winged another. I will not be some prize or part of a collection like those two blonde strumpets proudly stated they were. I am Sekirei #9 Tsukiumi! I am the strongest of all Sekirei both winged and unwinged. I will be forever free of a life where I am chained down by some vile lowly hairy monkey wanting to ravage my body for own personal amusement!" exclaimed Tsukiumi proudly before launching water at Naruto, which went right through him, and hit the air conditioning system behind him.

Unfortunately, for Naruto that is, the system was an older outdated model type of system that didn't do well under lots of water, and tended to explode when fried. The explosion was not entirely unexpected, but Naruto didn't have time to use Kamui to phase out of the dimension, and let the shrapnel pass through his body. Of course, if he had, the shrapnel would have hit Tsukiumi, and seriously injured her.

So Naruto had to bite the bullet and take a few pieces of sharp pointy metal to the back much to the shock of the Sekirei in front of him. It was clear from the look on her face that Tsukiumi fully expected him to phase out again and let the metal projectiles go right through his body into her. To no doubt act like a coward or as a vile monkey that she kept calling him since they first met on this rooftop.

"As I said, we need to work on that temper of yours," remarked Naruto while keeping the pain from his wounds out of his voice.

His words seemed to snap the water using Sekirei out of her thoughts, as she once again misunderstood him, and prepared to attack Naruto with her water once again, and was about to unleash it upon him. Before Tsukiumi could do that, the masked blonde vanished from her line of sight before knocking the violent Sekirei out with a chop to the neck, and picked her up bridal style.

Once more, Naruto let out a sigh, and wondered why now of all times he was being put through this crap. Did Kami seriously want him back in the game of life that badly to put him in the Sekirei Plan? Was this Jiraiya's doing? Was this his way of getting back at him for taking over the Icha Icha Paradise series and making sure Ero Sennin's legacy in the perverse was now his own. Naruto had decided that the old pervert would not be honored or remembered in the slightest for his perverse literature. A justified punishment for past betrayals to his Godson and Naruto would even go one step further in writing the series in his own way to keep on insulting the man. There would be smut, but that was balanced out with plot, intrigue, flash, flare, passion, and gripping drama that made almost anyone (children not allowed of course) to read it. Jiraiya's work was almost always pure smut designed for perverts and only perverts only so it targeted a large, but still a narrowed audience that the Toad Sannin refused to expand on. In fact, Naruto had gotten into an argument during the three year "training trip" with the man about it and Jiraiya told him that the book would be for perverts and perverts only long after he died. That Naruto would continue his work in that manner and would honor him by making sure the orange book was preserved in the perverted glory he envisioned it.

If Naruto was correct about the other side, Jiraiya must have just found out about what he had done during his time in the afterlife, and was taking it very personally. Hence why this perverted crap was happening to him now and the slowly growing flock of women were being drawn to him. First Akitsu with her submission nature and willingness to do whatever he desired no matter what. Now Tsukiumi was here in his arms and little birdie number two in his life while being drawn further into the Sekirei Plan.

He was so fortunate that his wife was so damn loving or understandable.

Otherwise...Naruto would have been in a world of shit.

(M.B.I.-At the Moment)

"Its not like you to call off Karasuba from an assignment like that. At least not without reason," remarked Takami while Minaka just smiled at her.

"Naruto-san brought up an interesting point when talking to her. Sekirei #9 was reacting to him. Our satellites around that area of the city caught their conversation and it was clear he could have winged her forcibly anytime he wanted if she wasn't. I wasn't about to break one of my own ruled Takami-chan. Besides, I only gave Karasuba the assignment because she was getting cagey, and needed to be out in the world," answered Minaka with Takami sighing.

"You know she'll find her bloodlust satisfied elsewhere," stated Takami with Minaka just smiling at her.

"So long as the fighting is done following the rules of the game, it doesn't bother me, and we can continue onward to our new Era of the Gods," replied Minaka with Takami once again sighing.

'I hate it when he goes on about that 'New era of the Gods!' crap' he keeps talking about,' thought Takami while looking over the recently winged Ashikabi and saw her son had recently winged Matsu not that long ago.

Takami growled angrily at the very idea of her son winging that red headed pervert for a woman and vowed to break Matsu if she tried anything on her son.

(Whirlpool Publishing-Uzumaki Estates-Later that Day)

"She actually tried to _kill you_?" questioned Hinata, as she was sitting down with Naruto, and Akitsu in the living area of the house.

The three of them had been sitting the couch area, Akitsu to his left, and Hinata to his right while both leaning against him. Naruto had changed from his ANBU clothing and mask for more casual clothing. Both women had been surprised he came back with big busty blonde Sekirei and put the woman in a bedroom across from Akitsu's own. After he changed clothes, Naruto sat down with Akitsu, and Hinata on either side of him with both demanding answers regarding Tsukiumi's sudden arrival. Hinata wanted to know why she was unconscious and Akitsu wanted to know why she was there in general.

"In her defense, I think I frightened Tsukiumi by appearing out of nowhere, and some of my abilities that no human should possess. Given the fact that I also deactivated another Sekirei of Mikogami's and admitted to doing the same with Yomi also might have had a hand in it," admitted Naruto with Hinata frowning at him.

"That and her tsundere personality," added Hinata with Naruto shrugging.

"Maybe a little. The point is, I handled it despite the interference from two Sekirei from Mikogami forces, followed by Karasuba making herself known before being called back by Minaka, and Tsukiumi's continued attempts to kill me to stop being winged. Though why she believes that humans or humans that become Ashikabi are horrible bothers me a bit," remarked Naruto with Hinata nodding.

"From the way you described Tsukiumi's ranting, she acted like Ashikabi enslave Sekirei, and then rape them anytime they want. Why would she think that?" asked Hinata with Naruto shaking his head in a "don't know" manner while deep in thought.

"That's not the only problem that's been bothering me. Do you remember when I told you about the attempt on Akitsu's life when I was at Mason Izumo after the whole business with Kusano from the night prior?" asked Naruto with Hinata nodding.

"I talked to Matsu shortly after it happened. She saw the whole thing via hidden cameras that show everything through the whole house straight to her hidden room. I told her to dig around the M.B.I. database regarding Uzume's Ashikabi, a one Hidaka Chiho to see if my hunch about why she tried to do something so foolish was correct. According to what Matsu found, Uzume's Ashikabi is currently a patient at a hospital to be treated for a rare, yet severe illness, and...and the hospital is owned by Izumi Pharmaceuticals," said Naruto with Hinata's eyes widening in shock.

"Her Ashikabi's life hangs in Higa's hands," replied Hinata with Naruto nodding.

"I'd bet that Higa goes through a middle man to speak to Uzume about doing his dirty work for him. Seo, an old friend of Takehito helped confirm my suspicions about Higa being a twofaced piece of crap just like his old man. The only difference is he hides it from the public because of his company taking a hit if he does while his old man didn't because his company was still successful and arrogantly believed it could handle M.B.I. as a new competitor. We all know where that got the Izumi family," said Naruto with Hinata scowling deeper in anger.

"So Higa is secretly holding this Chiho girl hostage via her treatments while Uzume does what he wants. The bastard!" said Hinata furiously with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Its a cruel way to get around the ingrained process of a Sekirei obeying only the orders of their chosen Ashikabi. One of Sekirei's duties to their Ashikabi is to protect them from all harm and if it means following the orders of another to ensure it...they will," replied Naruto after figuring out how Higa got Uzume under his thumb so easily.

"We have to free her from his control. One of my clinics could easily treat the girl after finding out what her illness is and you could make sure she is relocated away from Higa's control," said Hinata with Naruto nodding in agreement, his eyes closed, and his mind was already in the process of thinking on how to do it.

"And we will when time permits us. Right now we have to focus on ourselves, Akitsu's training, and eventually winging Tsukiumi...provided she doesn't try to kill me again," said Naruto with Hinata sighing since she knew he was right before looking at Akitsu.

Only to find Akitsu was no longer by Naruto's side.

"Uh...where is Akitsu?" asked Hinata, as she didn't know the woman could be so stealthy, and at times surprised even her.

"Weird. I didn't even feel her leave. I must be more jumbled with my thoughts then I first thought," said Naruto with a frown on his face now.

"You don't think that she...?" questioned Hinata with Naruto's frown further.

"I think she did. I'll be right back," answered Naruto before he used Kamui to teleport to Tsukiumi's room.

(Tsukiumi's Room-Moments Earlier)

Akitsu stood silently in Tsukiumi's room. If anyone were to look in the room, they would think she was a statue, and paid her no mind. But in truth, Akitsu was here not to imitate a piece of granite, or simply look at the blonde busty Sekirei that slept in this room with a peaceful look on her face despite having been in a fight earlier with two Sekirei plus one blonde haired Ashikabi.

Akitsu's Ashikabi.

The ice using Sekirei knew there was always a chance another Sekirei would come along, reacting to her Ashikabi, that she might one day have to share him just like Hinata was doing with Akitsu herself, and his big loving heart. Akitsu had long made peace with that fact, as it was the way of the world until all Sekirei were winged in the Sekirei Plan, and the next stage could begin upon the Game Master's command.

What Akitsu could _NOT_ make peace with in her mind, was the matter she heard come out of her Ashikabi's mouth about Tsukiumi being his next Sekirei from the reactions they both had to the other via their dreams. Naruto had apologized to Akitsu for not telling her about this from the beginning, as he didn't want her to think she was going to be replaced, and lower her self-esteem down to where it was before they met. Also, her Ashikabi was unsure if wanted to wing the busty blonde because of Akitsu, as he felt one Sekirei just like Hinata was enough in his life, and didn't really want another. However, as the days went by since the dreams between the two occurred, Naruto had told Akitsu that he had come to the realization that if he didn't become Tsukiumi's Ashikabi, then someone else would have, and forcibly wing her instead. This was proven by Mikogami sending two of his Sekirei to capture the busty woman to be part of his collection to further his numbers.

Akitsu understood his reasons and accepted her Ashikabi's apology. Not that he needed to apologize to her since in Akitsu's mind Naruto never made mistakes. She understood her Ashikabi had honor and wouldn't leave a Sekirei to serving a false Ashikabi that was not their destined one. What Akitsu didn't understand is why Naruto still wanted to be this particularly violent Sekirei's Ashikabi when she clearly tried to kill him? She was a threat to him. To his life. To his happiness with his wife Hinata and with his one true Sekirei that was her.

Sekirei #7 Akitsu.

As she walked silently, barefoot in the house of her Ashikabi, in this room Tsukiumi was sleeping in, Akitsu stopped at the foot of the bed of the water using Sekirei, and gave her face a once over. The woman's long blonde hair was all over the place on the bed, like it was the sun itself, and she was breathing normally without any form of fear on her face of being attacked. It was as if Tsukiumi had been living in this house for years, and knew that it couldn't be breached by any enemy. Like she had been Naruto's Sekirei all along and would wake up soon to take her rightful spot by his side that wasn't occupied by his wife.

It made Akitsu frown with a rare sense of anger within her usual emotionless form. The idea of this Sekirei, this violent water using woman being winged by her Ashikabi made Akitsu angry, and didn't want this anti-Ashikabi to be winged by Naruto. His life was in jeopardy so long as this woman was in his house, in this room, and Akitsu was not going to hesitate in removing this threat from her Ashikabi's presence. Of course Akitsu also knew she had to act fast before her Master did wing Tsukiumi, as one of the few things that were connected into each Sekirei on a genetic level was that they could not harm a fellow Sekirei if they shared the same Ashikabi, and had to try getting along with each other.

Akitsu had no intention of getting along with this violent Ashikabi hating Sekirei that was intent on killing _her_ Ashikabi. The very same Ashikabi, who took her into his home when broken, who gave her clothing that she could choose of her own freewill, and then did the greatest thing of all...he gave her wings.

This Sekirei currently sleeping in this bed before Akitsu was not worthy in the ice users mind of being Naruto's Sekirei. She was a threat and all threats to Akitsu's Ashikabi were to be destroyed by her hands. It would be quick of course, silent without the feeling of pain, which Akitsu would give Tsukiumi, as she was reacting to Naruto, and deserved at least that much.

So silently, quietly, without hesitation, Akitsu leaned forward, like a shadowy angel of death, and gently put her right hand on Tsukiumi's neck before squeezing. She had to apply the pressure slowly, but firm with each passing second, using her ice powers to numb the skin around the blonde woman's neck, letting it spread down to her arms so the woman could not fight back with numb limbs, and when Tsukiumi did open her eyes for what would be the last time...all she would see was Akitsu's cold emotionless face before darkness took the water using Sekirei.

And that was what was happening seconds later with Tsukiumi's eyes opening, eyes wide now in surprise, and fear with the desperation on the blonde's face at wanting to escape Akitsu's clutches. She saw the cold visage on Akitsu's face, the silent anger beneath the surface of the ice user's eyes, and the belief what she was doing was right.

"And just what do you think you're doing Akitsu?" asked Naruto coldly with Akitsu's eyes widening now and she had to fight the urge to turn her head knowing his face was not a happy one.

"Ah...Master I...," answered Akitsu, but she couldn't answer, as she didn't know how, and it was clear that even if she did...her Ashikabi would not buy it.

"Remove your hand from Tsukiumi's neck this instant and take three steps away from her. Now!" commanded Naruto with Akitsu obeying his command immediately.

"Master I...," said Akitsu, but a look from him silenced her, and she quickly looked down knowing that this time no excuse or apology would be accepted.

"My apologies for Akitsu's behavior Tsukiumi. Given how things have been for her in the past, my Sekirei is very..._protective_ of me," said Naruto to Tsukiumi, who looked at him, and then at Akitsu before looking up at him with slightly worried eyes.

"Why did she...?" asked Tsukiumi though her voice was hoarse and slightly scratchy.

"Why did Akitsu try to kill you?" said Naruto with Tsukiumi nodding.

"Yes," whispered Tsukiumi with Naruto sighing before turning to a submissive Akitsu.

"Akitsu, please go get my wife so she can help heal Tsukiumi's throat," commanded Naruto with Akitsu looking at him for a second, then at Tsukiumi, and again at Naruto once more.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu in a whispered tone and left.

"To answer your question, she did it because I told her, and my wife what you tried to do when we first met. You're lucky I'm not your average human with an average life my dear Tsukiumi, for it I was such a person, someone else would have been your Ashikabi, and they would not be so caring. Add to the fact I have high regenerative abilities, I was able to push the metal pieces of shrapnel I had from that old air conditioning system on top of the building we were on out of my body. I didn't tell my wife or Akitsu that because part of me suspected that the type of thing you just went through would happen. Apparently, I underestimated Akitsu's resolve to ensure no one would dare harm me, and how far she was willing to go," explained Naruto with Tsukiumi nodding before Hinata came into the room with Akitsu waiting outside the room.

It was clear to Naruto that the ice user felt she would be unwelcomed in the room given her recent hostile action.

"Hello Tsukiumi-san. I'm Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata. I am Naruto-kun's wife," said Hinata, as she saw the busty blonde look at her curiously, and then at Naruto.

"Thy wife? Thou are wed?" asked Tsukiumi while Naruto smile gently and Hinata began using the Mystic Palm Jutsu on her throat to heal the growing bruise forming there.

"Yes we are. For many years, Hinata-chan and I have been happily married long before the Sekirei Plan was put into motion. As for how many Sekirei I have, Akitsu is the only one, and I'm sure you have heard of her former title," answered Naruto with Tsukiumi nodding.

"Yes. Word has indeed spread throughout the city of how the once broken Sekirei among us has been winged. Many are wondering how it even happened. Some have even started calling Akitsu the 'Redeemed Sekirei' on account to her getting a second chance at having an Ashikabi," answered Tsukiumi with Naruto liking the title a lot more then the previous one.

"Akitsu was very fortunate to meet my husband when she did. She caught the interest of another Ashikabi, who only wanted her for his collection, and would have used Akitsu until she was of no further use to him," added Hinata with Tsukiumi looking at Naruto with a sense of gratitude in preventing her from meeting such a life under the control of a false Ashikabi.

"I thank thee. I would have become someone else's Sekirei had you not come when you did. While I am the strongest Sekirei around, those twin blonde strumpets did not fight in honorable combat, and chose to fight dishonorably against me," replied Tsukiumi clearly when Hinata finished healing her throat.

"As I told another Ashikabi I helped out not that long ago, I believe a Sekirei should be winged by their chosen Ashikabi, and not be forced into a winging simply for numbers or power the Sekirei may wield," said Naruto with Tsukiumi blushing since she had been reacting to him earlier and that meant he was implying they finish what their dreams had started.

"You have honor and courage for a monkey. I must admit this is unexpected," replied Tsukiumi while Naruto and Hinata both had a sweat drop form on the back of their heads.

'Did she just insult me/him,' thought Naruto and Hinata at the same time.

"Well...I suppose thou wishes to wing me now?" asked Tsukiumi with Naruto looking at Hinata first, who nodded in understanding since this was meant to happen, and he gave his wife a smile while making a mental note to make it up to her later.

"I do and I will, but before we get to that part, you need to understand some things about myself, and my wife that few know about. For one, my wife along with myself are not your average humans, and haven't been for a very long time. We both can do things no human and even Sekirei can do with our abilities going far beyond anything you could even begin to fathom," explained Naruto with Tsukiumi nodding.

"I understand. Though I was surprised when thou was called 'sensei' by the Black Sekirei Karasuba herself," replied Tsukiumi sitting up while Naruto nodding since that was true.

"Not many people know that bit of information, in fact only a small handful of people know that Hinata-chan, and I were the original senseis to the first five Sekirei to protect them. We left M.B.I. during its infancy stage and even then it was very powerful because of our involvement making that happen. I don't know what is going to happen with this game that Minaka has started, as he kept everyone in the dark about it after making the announcement of its inception, and what final his endgame will be when things finally do come to a head. What I do know is that when you get winged by me, things will not be an easy ride, and you will train to become stronger for the battle that will come. You will get along with Akitsu, you will watch her back, and she will watch yours. Do you understand what I'm asking of you Tsukiumi? Do you understand what you are getting involved in by being winged by me?" explained Naruto with Tsukiumi looking like she had just been insulted.

"Of course I understand! I am the strongest after all. As your soon to be wife, it would be foolish of me to ignore the dangers coming our way, and I will fight such enemies to the end," replied Tsukiumi with Hinata's eyebrow violently twitching at the busty blonde's proclamation of being Naruto's future wife.

"Uh...Tsukiumi, I hate to break this to you, but...I'm already married to Hinata-chan here. Remember?" said Naruto with Tsukiumi blushing red in embarrassment.

"Of course I remember! I was just saying that between myself and Akitsu, in terms of our status as your Sekirei that I am thy proper wife. I accept that Hinata-sama is your wife by human terms of your species and my equal," replied Tsukiumi hotly like she knew what he was talking about while Naruto and Hinata now had another sweat drop forming.

'O-kay! This is going getting weird real soon and real fast,' thought Naruto while Hinata was looking a tad annoyed by the proclamation.

"I think you better wing her Naruto-kun. You still need to talk to Akitsu about what she tried to do to Tsukiumi," added Hinata with Naruto flinching knowing that wasn't going to be pleasant either.

"Ready Tsukiumi because its now or never," said Naruto before he leaned in close and kissed the woman right on the lips with the expected reaction of wings flaring behind Tsukiumi happening from the emergence.

'This feeling. The fear is washing away. I feel warm inside,' thought Tsukiumi, as she embraced the kiss, and the person that was giving it to her until at last...it ended.

"See? No need to get all temperamental over being winged when all it takes is a kiss," said Naruto with Tsukiumi blinking owlishly while gapping like a fish at him before gritting her teeth angrily.

"Temperamental? Temperamental?! I show you temperamental!" exclaimed Tsukiumi, as she took offense to that, and ironically enough was doing what she did when they first met.

Yes, she was trying to kill him with her water powers...again!

Or rather she would have if not for Hinata's Gentle Fist strikes that made her lose balance and flop on the bed in shock.

"Excuse me Tsukiumi-san, but trying to kill my husband is strictly forbidden here at the Uzumaki Estates," replied Hinata in a very Miya like fashion.

And the tenants of Mason Izumo wondered where Miya gets her attitude towards others.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. You are the best wife a man could ever ask for. Sorry Tsukiumi, but its kind of true. Now if you will excuse me, I have another Sekirei to attend to, and set things right with her," said Naruto before kissing his wife on the lips and left the two of them room in the room to get better acquainted.

"Ah...Ashikabi-sama," whispered Akitsu, as she was beside the door, her head down, and was unable to look at him the moment he came out of Tsukiumi's bedroom before quickly shutting the sliding door.

"Akitsu, we need to talk in private. Follow me," commanded Naruto, his playfulness he briefly had with his wife was gone, and was focusing on the woman following him.

"Ah...please Ashikabi-sama. Please...do not discard me for my actions. I will do anything you ask of me without question from this day forward," whispered Akitsu, as she feared what he was going to say, going to do to her, and was internally shivering in fear of what was about to happen.

Her words shocked Naruto deeply, as he stopped walking, and turned to look at her with that emotion on his face before standing right in front of the scared woman.

"Akitsu, do you honestly believe I would throw you out, or break the bond I have made since winging you? That I would say 'to Hell with you' or 'get out of my home' to you?" asked Naruto with Akitsu submissively nodding while keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I have done something horrible against you Ashikabi-sama. I am not worthy of being your Sekirei. I should have stayed broken to prevent the shame I have brought down upon you," replied Akitsu with tears forming in her eyes before Naruto grabbed her shoulders and held her close.

"Enough! Don't say that again Akitsu! Don't you _ever_ say that about yourself again. I know why you did what you did and while part of me is disappointed in you, its doesn't mean I will cast you aside like yesterday's trash. We are connected now to whatever end may come our way. The same with Tsukiumi. She's a member of this family. You and she are like sisters now Akitsu. Remember what I said to you? That you won't be alone anymore while living under this house. I told you this when first coming here and I meant it. You have Hinata-chan, now Tsukiumi-chan, and myself to help you through good times and bad times," stated Naruto while looking Akitsu right in the eyes and she began crying even harder before hugging him again.

"Ashikabi-sama. My Ashikabi-sama," whispered Akitsu, as she embraced him, feeling he had forgiven her for past transgressions, and could start anew.

"That I am Akitsu-chan. _But_ you have to share your time and affection from now on with Tsukiumi-chan. There will be no favoritism in this house between either of you. The only one that gets more time with me then either of you will be Hinata and you already know why that is," explained Naruto with Akitsu nodding in understanding.

In terms of hierarchy, Naruto was the Patriarch of this now bizarre family while Hinata was the Matriarch. When one wasn't around running things, the other was, and they shared power when together rather then fight the other for it. Akitsu and Tsukiumi were in a sense concubines of sorts, but with more freedom then most with such a title would get.

Akitsu had no problem with that so long as she could be with her Ashikabi.

"I will try not to fail you again Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu with Naruto smiling at her and gave a woman a kiss on the forehead where the horrible seal marker had once been.

"You haven't failed me yet Akitsu. Only had you succeeded in ending Tsukiumi would you have failed me," replied Naruto while holding her closer and could tell she didn't want to be that close to failing him again.

"I wish to apologize to Tsukiumi-san when allowed," stated Akitsu with Naruto giving her another smile.

"Later, when things settle down. For now, let's go sit in the living area. I'll read you one of the stories you like so much," said Naruto with Akitsu's eyes widening within joy.

"Ah...can you read the one from the orange book? The one titled _Icha Icha Paradise: Hot Spring Fun_ I saw on the higher shelves?" asked Akitsu with Naruto blushing since _that_ particular book was more of the erotic level of things then the more recent ones that came out later on.

"Uh...maybe down the road. _That_ particular book is uh...not meant to be read out loud for anyone to hear," answered Naruto with Akitsu looking confused.

"Why?" asked Akitsu with Naruto laughing nervously.

"Well...its uh...well its an _adults only_ type of book and while you are an adult...let's just say it will keep you up at night," answered Naruto with Akitsu still looking confused, but accepted his answer, and trusted in his reasoning for not going with that.

Maybe she could read it herself in private to find out why he was hesitant to read it out loud in the first place.

(A/N: YAY! SUPER LONG CHAPTER DONE! Hope you all like this Spent a lot of time and energy on it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Brewing Clouds

The next few weeks went by surprisingly easy for Naruto and Hinata considering how the newest addition to the family had a tsundere personality based Sekirei with the ability to manipulate water was greatly possessive of him. Add to the fact the possessive water user was competing with an equally competitive ice using Sekirei made this situation nothing short of impressive to say the least. The only real rocky situation Naruto had to deal with was the tension that appeared when Akitsu came to apologize to Tsukiumi for the whole kill you in your sleep thing. Tsukiumi had tense when Akitsu came to see her, the water she could command out of thin air had manifested itself like a streamer dancing around the busty blonde's form, and would have lashed out had Naruto not commanded that she stand down.

Not one to disobey her new husband before the ice using trollop, Tsukiumi released her control over the water, and was asked to hear what Akitsu had to say. Huffing slightly, the big breasted blonde crossed her arms under the large bosom she possessed, and had waited for the strumpet to speak. On the sidelines, Naruto watched Akitsu apologize to Tsukiumi, even if he knew it was _slightly_ reluctant, given how the ice user paused to look at him for a brief second, and then speak to the busy blonde. Tsukiumi frowned through the entire apology Akitsu made, their shared Ashikabi could tell she meant it, but the busty blonde was still airing on the side of caution, and decided to judge for herself on whether or not the apology warranted being accepted.

Ultimately, Tsukiumi had accepted the apology, if only to appease her husband, and let this whole near death situation become water under the bridge. Still, Tsukiumi vowed to make this slow witted concubine know that she was the strongest of Sekirei, and was not about to lose Naruto's affection to her. The water user had every intention of showing that between the two of them, she alone was the one true Sekirei worthy of being called his wife, and share the title of wife with Hinata.

Hence why Tsukiumi was currently latched onto her husband's arm with the limb now being wedged deep into her breasts while they walked toward Mason Izumo with Akitsu doing the same on his other limb despite the chains around her bust. Naruto sighed, as he thanked Kami for the umpteenth time for having such a loving, and understanding wife currently living with him. After speaking to Tsukiumi to heal, using Medical Ninjutsu to make the woman sleep, Hinata went to find Naruto, and saw him reading to Akitsu on the couch until the ice woman fell asleep. After putting her to bed, Naruto went with Hinata to their room, and put any doubt his sexy wife may have had about him by ravaging her well into the morning.

Naruto had Jarvis call the clinic Hinata was scheduled to work that day inform everyone there that she would be late coming in for personal reasons.

"Husband, why must we go see this Ashikabi? If anything, we should fight his Sekirei to further our advancement in the game," asked Tsukiumi with Naruto sighing again though for a different reason.

"Tsukiumi, we've been over this. Minato doesn't want to be apart of the Sekirei Plan and wants to keep his Sekirei out of it. They will fight, but only when necessary, and when there is no other avenue before them. Besides, I went out of my way to ensure Kusano was winged by him, and want to see how she is doing," answered Naruto with Tsukiumi frowning at his response.

"It seems wrong. A Sekirei's duty is to fight to the end until there is only one Sekirei left," countered Tsukiumi with Naruto frowning at her.

"No. A Sekirei's duty is to follow their Ashikabi to whatever end regardless of the path he walks. Minato has chosen a path where his Sekirei fight only when necessary. A morally good path if there ever was one. Besides, I have additional business with another Sekirei at Mason Izumo, and the longer we wait the more things will spiral out of control for her," Naruto shot back with Tsukiumi blushing red at being chided slightly by him while Akitsu kept her usual stoic face.

Though inwardly she was smiling at seeing her fellow sister getting knocked down a peg.

"Yes. I recall thee talking about that earlier this morning before we left. I find the use of the sacred bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei being used in such a perverse way to be appalling. We should go find this Izumi Higa and demand he stop it at once!" exclaimed Tsukiumi passionately at the end.

"While I admire your belief in going for the direct approach to fix this problem by openly confronting Izumi Higa will solve the problem, we cannot follow that method simply due to the fact it will not work without proof. Making a public spectacle of ourselves would only make things worse for us and we would be considered lunatics. Add to the fact the Sekirei Plan is suppose to be a secret and exposing your powers to the media would cause M.B.I. to step in," Naruto reminded Tsukiumi with the busty blonde pouting once more.

Akitsu inwardly smirked for a half second before going back to being stoic.

"Hello again sensei. I see you've added another Sekirei to your group. I hope Hinata-chan hasn't kicked you out. I don't have a room prepared this time," said Miya, as she giggled at her sensei, and the blonde man had a small pouting frown of sorts on his face.

"Laugh it up Miya. Just remember I gave Takehito this house on the condition that I own half of it. Meaning I'm half owner since you now own his half. I could easily divide the house in half in an invisible line and my side would not have your 'illicit relations being forbidden rule' attached to it. I bet Matsu would love that," countered Naruto with a smirk with Miya now looking horrified knowing Matsu would not only exploit it, but make sure the loving, yet scary landlady heard all the raunchy action that took place, and make sure to rub it in later on.

It would be Hell on Earth for the prudish landlady.

"Do you have to be so mean Naruto-sensei? What would Takehito think?" questioned Miya with a huff and pout.

"I think he would find it hysterical," replied Naruto with a foxy smile while Miya was pouting further.

"Very well. Perhaps you would like to introduce me to your newest member?" asked Miya hoping for a change in the subject.

"This is Tsukiumi. Tsukiumi this is Asama Miya. The landlady of Mason Izumo and was my student among the first five," replied Naruto with Tsukiumi stepping forward struck a tsundere pose.

"I am pleased to meet you Miya-san. I am Sekirei #9 Tsukiumi and Naruto's one true wife among his Sekirei!" proclaimed Tsukiumi with Naruto feeling a small sweat drop form and Akitsu's face form into a small yet noticeable frown with the intent to throw a volley of pointy ice shards lingering beneath the surface.

"His wife? So soon? I had no idea he and Hinata-chan had separated!" said Miya in shock astonishment though there was a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"We didn't Miya. Hinata-chan is still my wife and I love her very much. Tsukiumi is just saying in terms of being my Sekirei that she is my wife under _those_ terms," answered Naruto with Akitsu looking at him with a sad look on her face.

"What about me Ashikabi-sama? Am I not your wife?" questioned Akitsu with Tsukiumi looking angry.

"No thou are not his wife! You are a concubine and nothing more!" protested Tsukiumi with Akitsu glaring at her and then refocus on Naruto.

"You are both my wives just like Hinata-chan. The only difference is how you three all became married to me. It doesn't mean either you are on unequal footing in terms of my affection so do not fight over this," replied Naruto with Akitsu smiled a little and rubbed her head against his neck.

Much to Tsukiumi's displeasure.

"Stop rubbing against him you trollop! I am the real wife to our shared Ashikabi. Among the two of us, I am the strongest, and I demand you cease your harlot like display this instant!" demanded Tsukiumi angrily with her blonde hair moving like it was possessed and glaring at Akitsu.

"Ah...bit me," replied Akitsu simply with Tsukiumi's jaw dropping in shock and Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise at the response.

'I guess this should have been expected. Neither one is going to give ground even if I say they are equal in terms of affection,' thought Naruto with Tsukiumi forming water around her body.

"Then I shall make thee stop with my power!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while Akitsu stayed where she was and defied the blonde haired woman.

"Enough! Violence at Mason Izumo is strictly forbidden!" declared Miya, as she smacked Tsukiumi on the back of the head with a broom, causing a lump to form on the back of the blonde's head, and a giant Hanya mask manifested itself behind the landlady.

"Ah...fast," whispered Akitsu with Naruto nodding.

"Remember Akitsu. Follow the rules of Mason Izumo and you don't get a bruise," replied Naruto with Akitsu nodding in agreement.

"Well...when in Rome do as the Romans do. So I shall respect thee laws of your home while here," replied Tsukiumi with her fear of the woman showing despite her attempt to be calm.

"Excellent. Now come inside and I'll make all of your some tea," said Miya with the group walking in and saw Minato sitting with Musubi and Kusano.

"Hello Naruto! I'm surprised to see you here," said Minato while his two Sekirei were looking at the trio walking in.

Or rather they were looking at Tsukiumi with curious eyes.

"Naruto-sama! You got another Sekirei!" exclaimed Musubi happily at last, moving from her position beside Minato, and getting in Tsukiumi's face.

"Indeed. I am Sekirei #9 Tsukiumi! The strongest of all Sekirei and Naruto-sama's wife!" proclaimed Tsukiumi with Musubi looking confused while Naruto fought back the urge to face palm.

"Strongest of all Sekirei? But...I thought Miya-sama was the strongest," replied Musubi with a finger on her lip while Tsukiumi looking upset by that even if it was true.

"Nonsense! While I have no doubt my husband's former student is indeed formidable in combat, I have yet to be defeated in battle," said Tsukiumi with Naruto face palming this time and Miya giggling.

"Perhaps Tsukiumi would like to test her skills against me?" asked Miya while Tsukiumi looked at her for a second and then back at Naruto.

"Oh by all means Tsukiumi. I _insist_ you agree to this. It would be a good way to measure your potential and how hard Hinata-chan need to train you in the manipulation of water," said Naruto with Tsukiumi already being told that Hinata would be her instructor when it came to controlling water in different ways.

"Very well. I except thy challenge Miya-sama!" proclaimed Tsukiumi with Miya giggling once more.

"Very well. Let's go out back where we can test out your skills. You keep studying for your exams Minato," replied Miya with a smile on her face.

"Sure Miya," said Minato since he needed to study.

"Naruto-sama, since you trained Miya-sama to become so strong, would you train me to become just as good?" asked Musubi eagerly while Akitsu frowned at this girl trying to get stronger through her Ashikabi.

"Maybe one day Musubi. I have no doubt Miya is doing a wonderful job sparring with you and is a good teacher in her own right. I'll speak to her about that possibility once you reach the level that you're ready to handle it," answered Naruto with Akitsu's frown lifting slightly though it didn't fully leave her face.

"Thank you Naruto-sama. Miya is a good teacher. I get stronger everyday we spar. I look forward to the day where I can spar with you," replied Musubi happily with Naruto just letting a smirk appear on his face.

"I look forward to that day too. Though something tells me that won't be for awhile," said Naruto while sending a calm like feeling toward Akitsu to make the frown leave while they sat down on the veranda with Kusano leaving Minato to watch the spar about to take place.

"I'm going to get stronger to protect my big brother too!" exclaimed Kusano since she did not want to be left out of this.

"That's a wonderful goal to have Kusano-chan. How are your powers developing? asked Naruto with Kusano thinking for a bit before showing with a plant growing in front of her feet.

"Kusano's powers seem to have stabilized once she got winged by Minato-tan," answered Matsu with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"I can tell. When I have time, I'll come over, and help Kusano here to further learn how to control her powers," replied Naruto with Kusano puffing out her cheeks.

"Ku-chan already can control her powers!" protested Kusano with Naruto smirking at the tiny child trying to act intimidating in front of him.

"I know, but you are a growing little girl, and your powers grow with you. Without the needed training to maintain your control, you could hurt someone accidently, whether its me, or your big brother for an Ashikabi. You don't want that, do you?" explained Naruto with Kusano shaking her head no very fast.

"I don't want to hurt big brother," said Kusano with her eyes nearly watering.

"Calm down Kusano. You won't right now because you are in control your powers. I was just stating the _possibility_ of what I said _might_ happen without constant training. Like your sister Musubi here does when sparring with Miya. She learns to control her power and when to strike thanks to her training. Akitsu-chan is doing the same with her skills and Tsukiumi will too later on today...once her bruises heal," replied Naruto to Kusano and the child Sekirei calmed down in understanding before they turned to face the two combatants.

Only to see Tsukiumi was on the ground with multiple lumps on top of the other like a tower on her blonde head, some minor bruising, and slightly torn up clothing. As for Miya herself...not a scratch on her or a hair out of place.

It was like she never moved from her spot since the fight started.

"Wow! Miya is so strong!" exclaimed Musubi excitedly while seeing the fight from the observers perspective for a change.

"Of course! She is my student after all," said Naruto with pride in his voice while Akitsu tugged on his shirt to gain his attention.

"Ah...I'm your student too," replied Akitsu with Naruto smiling at her and kissing the girl on her forehead.

"Of course and you are making remarkable progress in your own right," said Naruto with Akitsu smiling happily at being in her Ashikabi's good graces.

"I do believe I win Tsukiumi-san," said Miya, as she walked toward Tsukiumi, and gave the woman a cheery smile while the busty blonde struggled to stand.

"Looks like Tsukiumi isn't the strongest after all," commented Musubi while the woman sent her a glare, but stopped when Naruto shook his head to say, and do nothing since the naive Sekirei was correct.

That and Miya would no doubt clobber her again.

"Not at the moment, but she will get there with the right teacher, and the proper training of course ," replied Naruto while Tsukiumi felt a sense of pride knowing her Ashikabi had faith in her being the strongest Sekirei around.

"Not if I become the strongest first!" proclaimed Musubi with her fist shooting into the air and Kusano imitating her.

"Noisy much?" asked Uzume, as she came out of her room after sleeping in, and heard the sound of fighting out back while assuming it was Miya training Musubi again.

Only to see Naruto sitting on the veranda.

"Someone has to wake your lazy butt up," replied Naruto with Uzume pouted.

"Hey! I'll have you know I am not lazy. I just...don't like to do manual labor," countered Uzume with Naruto giving her a skeptical look.

"I'm sure. Miya, could you clear the living area? I need to talk to Uzume alone in private for a moment," said Naruto with everyone looking at him in surprise.

"Oh! Any reason why sensei?" asked Miya curiously while Naruto giving her a look no one could identify.

"Its rather personal for Uzume and it involves someone from my past that she has had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting," replied Naruto with Miya nodding since she knew that look he was giving her very well.

"Very well. Musubi, please help Tsukiumi walk into the house so I can treat her wounds elsewhere. Minato, I need you to study in your room, Matsu will go to hers, and everyone else will be confined to the kitchen until further notice," commanded Miya with everyone obeying.

"So you know," said Uzume once everyone, but Naruto had left, and they both sat down across from the other.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. Matsu is very good at finding the information I need on who your Ashikabi was and a secondary source confirmed what I already knew about Izumi Higa using other Ashikabi to command their Sekirei for his own purposes. I know your Ashikabi has an illness, very rare, and yet very lethal if left untreated. I know how he had someone approach you sometime ago during one of your Ashikabi's necessary treatment sessions and explained how he could cover the cost in exchange for your cooperation. How the treatments would be free so long as you obeyed the commands given by him or one of his subordinates handing you his orders," added Naruto with Uzume nodding since it was all true.

"He goes through a middle man. His assigned secretary. His name is Kakizaki. The man is also an Ashikabi too though Higa still gives him command of his own winged Sekirei from time to time. Higa does this when Kakizaki is required to enforce Higa's power on those that have..._resisted_ his authority in the East," answered Uzume knowing there was no point in lying to this man.

"I take it he has some of his Sekirei standing by with orders to terminate her should you turn down an assignment?" questioned Naruto with Uzume nodding.

"Yes. Several of them watch over my Ashikabi Chiho and they can move around easily since Higa owns the hospital so no one questions their appearance. If I say no to any of the assignments given, Kakizaki reminds me of my Ashikabi's condition, and that if I still refuse to obey Higa's commands they will ensure to end Chiho's life faster then the illness that plagues her," answered Uzume with Naruto listening to everything she was telling him.

"So do what Higa says or Chiho dies. And since he owns the hospital, the man can use his influence to makeup anything he wants, and no one will be the wiser," remarked Naruto with Uzume nodding.

"I know you want to help me Naruto-san. I know that's why you are here, but there is no way you can help me free Chiho, and expect her to live long enough to get treated. I can't go to M.B.I. because I helped Matsu escape from the labs and any hospital they sponsor would put me in a worse situation then even Higa," explained Uzume with Naruto seeing her point since Minaka and M.B.I. having Chiho was worse then Higa.

At least Higa had _some _sense of sanity. Minaka did not.

"What about one of my wife's clinics? If I could get Chiho out of the hospital Higa own and into one of her clinics?" asked Naruto with Uzume looking at him in surprise.

"But those places are for the poor and unfortunate," protested Uzume with Naruto just smirking at her.

"You and your Ashikabi aren't considered unfortunate at this point?" asked Naruto with Uzume looking a tad sheepish.

"Good point," mumbled Uzume with Naruto shaking his head in amusement.

"My wife's clinics are all over Shinto Teito, one actually not that far from Mason Izumo, and they use M.B.I. technology to heal those that can't afford it at other hospitals. I can assure you that my wife and only those she trusts will treat your Ashikabi using what is needed to heal her," offered Naruto with Uzume frowning.

"That may solve things for me at first, but what about Higa's Sekirei? What if he sends some of his 'hired help' to come after you, your wife, or your Sekirei? What if they come here?" asked Uzume with Naruto smirking.

"Then they're clearly too stupid to think using their brains knowing that coming for me at my house or you while living here is suicidal," answered Naruto with Uzume smirking now.

"So when do we storm the hospital?" asked Uzume eagerly with Naruto shaking his head.

"_You_ are going to stay here. It gives you plausible deniability. When I attack the hospital, Higa's Sekirei will contact him, he'll want a description of the attacker. Once he pieces things together on the identity of the attacker and that I'm doing it, he'll then call your cell to accuse you of conspiring with me to steal Chiho. You can deny it saying you've been at Mason Izumo the whole time and that he can use Kochou currently under his command to check your cell phone's GPS signal. Naturally, Higa won't apologize since the man's ego will not let him, and he will still be suspicious of you. Not that he could do anything since any retaliation would put him under scrutiny from . personnel. for his actions and there is the fact I can also make his life difficult with a few phone calls of my own to get the police to snoop around his company," explained Naruto knowing his tactics would hurt Higa and saw Uzume frowning since she really wanted to save her Ashikabi from the man's iron fisted control.

"Will either of your Sekirei be joining you?" asked Uzume with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. Both of them will be joining me. I will have them handle Higa's Sekirei watching over Chiho while I save the girl myself. Do you know who is assigned to watch her?" asked Naruto with Uzume nodding.

"Sekirei #16 Toyotama and Sekirei #18 Ichiya. Toyotama uses a staff weapon and Ichiya is into hand to hand combat. They guard Chiho the most when Higa doesn't need them to be his bodyguards," answered Uzume with anger in her voice.

"Are they guarding her today and throughout the rest of the week?" asked Naruto with Uzume nodding.

"As far as I know. They normally are there when I visit. In fact, I was going to visit her later today. I'm also going there to get my next..._assignment_ from Kakizaki," answered Uzume with Naruto frowning.

"Sadly, I can't free Chiho today. Too many things to do at my company, but I will also be training Akitsu later, and there is still Tsukiumi's training too," said Naruto with Uzume nodding though it was still disheartening.

"When?" asked Uzume with Naruto shaking his head.

"Its best you not know. The less proof Higa has in suspecting your own hand in Chiho's rescue the better. When he calls you demanding an explanation for Chiho missing from the hospital, I need you to be as surprised as humanly possible, and the best way to do that is to not know when it happens. Only know that it _will_ happen. Just endure things for a little while longer," replied Naruto with Uzume nodding.

"So business with them as usual. Got it!" confirmed Uzume with Naruto smirking.

"Good to know. Its best I head home now with my girls so we can continue their training in manipulating their powers. Akitsu! Tsukiumi! We're leaving!" Naruto called out with his Sekirei beside him in a flash when heading for the front door.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Miya with Naruto nodding.

"Things to do and little time to do them," replied Naruto with a smile before he walked out with his two Sekirei beside him with each arm between their breasts.

"Bye Naruto-sama! Remember I want to spar with you one day!" exclaimed Musubi with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"You have to best Miya first before getting to me Musubi. Remember, I'm much tougher then Miya, and much stronger. Get to her level first!" Naruto called back with Musubi having a fire in her eyes.

Fortunately for everyone, Minato was in his room studying, and tuned out their small conversation.

"I do not like the idea of that shrine maiden strumpet getting stronger. She will one day fight us and use what thou teaches against us," remarked Tsukiumi with Akitsu nodding in a rare show of agreement.

"Don't worry. It won't come down to that. I won't let it. The game will never make it to that stage," replied Naruto while walking with the two back to Whirlpool Publishing.

And were being watched.

"That's him? That's the guy Karasuba wants to fight more then Sekirei #1? He does not look like much," remarked a pink haired girl wearing a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and the pink hair was in a side ponytail style with two daisy clips.

Her name? Benitsubasa: The Red Sekirei. She was Sekirei #104

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. According to our Intel, he's winged the former 'scrapped number', _and_ the supposed Ashikabi hater Sekirei #9 Tsukiumi. There is also the fact that Karasuba called him 'sensei' at one point during her rambling when she came back," said a slightly deeper yet still femme voice belonging to Benitsubasa's partner.

Who was she? She was Haihane: The Blue Sekirei. She was Sekirei #105.

What did they have in common? They were both part of the Third Generation Discipline Squad under Karasuba's command.

"Please! As if those big boobed bimbos with him are a match for us. We are members of the Discipline Squad. Chosen by Karasuba herself," replied Benitsubasa causally.

"And the fact Karasuba called him sensei?" questioned Haihane with the pink haired woman frowning.

"Irrelevant," answered Benitsubasa while the two moved to get closer when the trio they were watching went around a corner.

Only to find the three weren't there.

"O-kay! You saw that too right? One minute they are here and the next they're...gone!" asked Haihane with Benitsubasa looking around in confusion at where the three could have gone.

"Where did they go? No human or Sekirei could move that fast! Our Intel on his Sekirei said nothing about moving at high speed or teleportation!" exclaimed Benitsubasa with a hint of anger in her voice.

"It doesn't matter. The next phase of the Sekirei Plan is going to start. I need to get to my post on the bridge checkpoints to prevent any Sekirei and their Ashikabi from escaping," commented Haihane before she left and Benitsubasa left out a growl at being made a fool by this guy.

'Just you wait blonde. Once I trash you and your Sekirei, I'm going to show Karasuba just how strong I am,' thought Benitsubasa before leaving for her own post.

(Four Days Later)

"Very good Akitsu! You've successfully made the Demonic Ice Mirrors," replied Naruto with pride in seeing his ice using Sekirei make the ice materialize just like Haku did all those years ago before merging with the ice.

Akitsu had thrown herself vigorously into training when Naruto had told her along with Tsukiumi of his plan to take Uzume's Ashikabi out of the hospital so she could be treated at one of his wife's clinics near Mason Izumo. Naruto of course knew why she was doing it, as the battle ahead would put her against a Sekirei, possibly more then just one, and would need to be at peak condition to take down the enemy. Higa was a vile creature in Akitsu's eyes, as he twisted a sacred bond she had been given when once denied, and used it against a Sekirei by holding their Ashikabi hostage in some manner. In her mind, this man needed to be broken, as she had been broken, and be left with nothing except a shattered mind.

Hence why she wanted to master the move that Naruto had told her about. A move that he confessed to her someone else had used on him once. An enemy and friend all in one. It was strange to hear that from her Ashikabi, but was honored that he would have her learn this move, and honor this old friend. She had forged the dome of ice with incredible concentration and began the tricky part of merging with it like Naruto said Haku did when they fought. Her speed would have to increase when making the mirrors, not to mention she would have to use her own judgment when fighting on the right time to use this move, and react accordingly should the Sekirei she was fighting try to stop the move from full manifesting. Naruto had told her this move was to be used last or as a trump card when all other moves failed while making sure she had energy to use it. Also, he informed her that the move had a blind spot where she couldn't see anything behind, or beside her even when moving to another mirror.

She would try to figure out how to fix that at a later time when permitted. Right now, she wanted to bath in her Ashikabi's praise, and smile knowing the move was completed.

Now it just needed to be honed and perfected.

'Vile ice strumpet. I am his real wife between the two of us and yet he looks at her. I'll show that trollop what it means to steal his attention away from me!' thought Tsukiumi, as she began practicing her moves using the inside pool area, and was right beside the area where Akitsu was practicing with Naruto.

The large pool area itself was mostly surrounded in a glass like house to let the sunlight generate warmth for the pool. It was a pretty big pool for outdoor swimming, not as big as the indoor one, but given the way he wanted Tsukiumi to train, Naruto felt that it was best if she practiced in there, and help keep the mess to a minimum. With his very busty blonde for a Sekirei, Naruto wanted her do simple things first in terms of control, and move from there since using lots of water in any shape required complete control when commanding it. Whether a single ball of water or a massive tidal wave, he had wanted Tsukiumi to be able to wield it like a true Master, and would watch her practice while giving pointers to her with Hinata handling the rest.

'I will not have her outdo me in front of my Ashikabi-sama,' thought Akitsu, as she saw the way Tsukiumi looked at her when Naruto praised the use of the Demonic Ice Mirrors being created.

It was time to show her Ashikabi-sama why _she_, Sekirei #7 Akitsu was the only one for him, and didn't need Tsukiumi for the needed mission.

As for Naruto, he soon frowned when Akitsu moved from mirror to mirror, using a lot of energy in the process from his sensory skills could tell him, and wondered if Haku had the same problem. It was possible. When all Shinobi use a Jutsu, they start off weak, and take time to build up their ability to use them so this was most likely no different. It was like building up muscles. You needed to train hard everyday to constantly use them to their full potential. Akitsu using this move Haku had master in such a short time while alive had clearly mastered it, but didn't have time to fully compensate for using so much chakra to maintain, and use it the way it was used while in Wave.

Now Akitsu was heavily taxing herself.

"That's enough Akitsu. You're going to burn yourself out soon," commanded Naruto with Akitsu hearing his words, but still kept trying to move from mirror to mirror, and was now starting to feel weak.

'What does that crazy ice trollop doing? Does she not hear my husband's command? Does she want to die?!' thought Tsukiumi, as she had been moving multiple streams of water around, putting them through acrobatic patterns in the air, and even getting ready to form a massive water based dragon when seeing Akitsu pushing herself.

"Akitsu! Stop now!" commanded Naruto firmly with Akitsu obeying and ending the move before falling to her knees completely drained.

"Ashikabi-sama I...I just wanted...," whispered Akitsu, as she felt him upon her instantly, and felt his energy pour into her from a passionate kiss to the lips that caused her wings to emerge.

"Listen to me Akitsu. Until you have further control of this move, I want it to be used as a _last resort_ when fighting, and only when your body can handle the drain it puts on your core. If I hadn't kissed you to transfer my energy, I fear deactivation was imminent, and I would have lost you," replied Naruto with Akitsu's eyes go wide in shock and horror that she almost overtaxed herself to the point of causing her own deactivation.

"I'm sorry Ashikabi-sama. I won't do that again," said Akitsu, as she held him tightly to her body while believing herself to be a complete screw up, and again unworthy of being his Sekirei.

"I don't mind you pushing yourself Akitsu-chan. I've done that to myself all the time and so has Hinata. But there is a limit to how far you and Sekirei overall can push themselves before it becomes a threat to your own health. You've been training all day with me and used this move last, which depleted almost all of the energy in your core to the point of nearly being deactivated. Be careful when you get to that point Akitsu. It leaves you in an extremely vulnerable position and I do not want you to be that way with a target on your back," said Naruto with Akitsu holding him tighter.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu before he helped her up before they turned to see Tsukiumi glaring at the ice user while water whipped around her violently.

"Trying to steal my husband away from me?! To make me look like I am weak when compared to thee? I won't stand for it! 'Water Dragon!'" exclaimed Tsukiumi launched her attack at Akitsu, as it smashed through the glass toward them, and the ice user raised her hand to stop it (pun intended) cold.

Sure enough, the massive water dragon was turning into a massive ice dragon with a now shocked Tsukiumi jumping out of the way, and quickly relinquishing her hold on all the water around her.

"That enough! Tsukiumi, you can go inside with Akitsu, as both of you need to take a bath, and get some food in your bellies. I need to stay here and fix the mess that was just made," commanded Naruto with the two Sekirei in front of him nodding though it was clear Tsukiumi looked embarrassed that she caused so much work for him.

"Ah...will you join us later Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu hopefully with Naruto making a small army of Shadow Clones to fix the glass housing area.

It was amazing none of it got on Akitsu or Tsukiumi.

"Maybe later. Don't stay in the bath to the point where you come out like a prune just so you can bathe with me," answered Naruto, as he had talked to his wife about this, and how his two Sekirei had been showing their desires to be in more..._intimate_ _positions_ with him.

(Flashback-Several Nights Ago)

"I'm sure you noticed Akitsu and Tsukiumi have become very..._clingy_ around me in the recent weeks following Tsukiumi being winged," commented Naruto with Hinata nodding while they sat on their own veranda their house, drinking tea at night, and looking at the garden they had setup around the Uzumaki Estates.

At the moment, Akitsu and Tsukiumi were asleep, each clinging to a Shadow Clone he made for them to keep from awakening in the middle of the night since they were both getting restless in their own rooms.

"I have noticed. Not surprising though. Sekirei are known for doing that when bonding with an Ashikabi. They only reason Akitsu hasn't done anything until now was because she was content in being your only Sekirei and didn't have another one competing for your affection," replied Hinata while Naruto flinched.

"I'm sorry that you have to put up with all of this. While I love Akitsu and Tsukiumi, I also feel to an extent, a very small part of me, selfishly wishes I hadn't winged either of them, and this whole thing wouldn't hurt you like I know it is deep in your heart," stated Naruto with Hinata looking at him with a sad smile.

"I'll admit it hurts to see you with those two. Even though we've been married for years now, I still feel like I did back in Konoha, having to deal with other women, and being afraid of competing with them. A part of me always wondered if I was pretty enough? Was my hair the way you liked it? Would you notice me over the other women in the village like Sakura, Ino, or even Tenten?" answered Hinata with Naruto frowning at the mention of their female comrades from Konoha.

"They were and always will be _nothing_ when compared to you. I consider myself the luckiest bastard on the planet for being loved by such a kind, loving, and understanding woman. I only wish I had learned of your affection for me sooner instead of wasting my time on Sakura from the beginning of the Academy," replied Naruto with Hinata smiling at him.

"I may not have been able to get your love in the beginning, but the end was well worth the wait," stated Hinata, as she grabbed his hand, and squeezed it with him returning the gesture.

"That still doesn't solve our problem with Akitsu and Tsukiumi. With the two of them now in direct competition for my affection...they will want to be uh..._close _to me in an intimate manner," replied Naruto with Hinata smiling further.

"Then let them be that close," stated Hinata with Naruto looking at her like she just said the Juubi would return to bring about destruction to the world.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but could you repeat that again? I think I misheard you. Did you just say to _let them_ get that close?" asked Naruto in disbelief with Hinata nodding.

"Why so surprised Naruto-kun? We both know more about Sekirei biology then anyone else outside of M.B.I. and what will happen to a Sekirei soon after being winged. If we deny Akitsu or Tsukiumi their much needed affection, it will build up within them to the point where...well let's just say Jiraiya would very much wish to be in your situation," said Hinata with Naruto sighing at his situation since he felt it was like cheating or being unfaithful to his wife.

"I don't want to betray you. This feels like I'm betraying you," replied Naruto with Hinata smiling slightly while giving his hand another squeeze.

"I understand, but your heart has to be big enough for those two, and I know if you try hard enough that there can be a proper amount of space in their for them," said Hinata with Naruto leaning and kissed her.

"You spoil me Hinata-hime," whispered Naruto into her.

"Then make it up to me my loving husband. That is...if you can?" challenged Hinata with Naruto grinning and his eyes held lust and mischief in both of them.

"Oh I'll do more then that my daring wife. I think its high time I spoiled _you_!" whispered Naruto huskily and pounced on her with the moonlight shining down on them while they went at it with a passion.

(End Flashback)

"Husband, you are not...angry with me, are you?" asked Tsukiumi, as she knew he was basically scolding her by saying to go into the house to bathe, and to share it with the ice strumpet knowing it bothered her a great deal.

"No Tsukiumi. Just...I wish you would keep that tsundere nature of yours in check and your temper under control. I know you dislike me sharing you with Akitsu, but that is just the way it is, and I'm telling you again that I will not play favorites with either of you. When I give one attention, I will give the other an equal amount, and the only thing I ask in return is that you trust the other to watch your back in a fight. Is that understood?" said Naruto with Akitsu and Tsukiumi nodding at the same time.

"Yes my Ashikabi-sama/Husband," replied Akitsu and Tsukiumi at the same time though they did shoot the other a brief glance.

Naruto watched them go into the house, seeing the two of them trying to keep a healthy distance from the other, and yet stay close enough to prove they were willing to tolerate the other's presence. Sighing again, Naruto began to oversee the repair job his clones were going to do, and hoped they could get it fixed before Hinata came home. The water would need to be drained and some maintenance robots would have to come out to help handle the glass at the bottom of it.

(Bathing Area-Sometime Later)

"Tell me Akitsu-san, why does thee not accept that I am Naruto-sama's true wife?" asked Tsukiumi, as she was now naked, and her back being scrubbed by Akitsu.

"Ah...because we are equals and in this together with our Ashikabi," replied Akitsu, as she was cleaning her Sekirei sister's back, and while Tsukiumi sighed knowing it was true.

"I suppose that is a reasonable answer. However, between the two of us, I wish to enforce the fact that _I_ am the strongest," replied Tsukiumi firmly.

"It is not up to you or I. Ashikabi-sama decides that," Akitsu replied back firmly while the water using Sekirei was silent for a moment.

"Tis true. Our shared husband should decide which one between us is the strongest of his Sekirei. Though he does seem to be hesitant in embracing such an idea. I wonder why?" said Tsukiumi with Akitsu pausing in her own thoughts to decipher their Ashikabi's own.

"Ah...past experience perhaps?" answered Akitsu with Tsukiumi frowning.

"Possibly. I have seen him without his shirt during one of his own training regiments he does to keep himself in shape. There is a scar on his chest where the heart is located. It is faint, but the keen eye can see the mark," replied Tsukiumi with Akitsu nodding.

"Ah...yes. The mark is faint, but the memory of how he got it is still powerful. I can see it in Ashikabi-sama's eyes when he is looking at it," said Akitsu having seen him on more then one occasion touch the mark and flinch slightly with eyes glazing over with a trip into the past.

"A betrayal perhaps? Yes. That would help explain why the scar effects him so," added Tsukiumi with Akitsu pausing in her scrubbing to frown with her mind going dark at what she wanted to do to the fool that hurt her Ashikabi.

"I will not allow anyone to betray Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu with Tsukiumi nodding in agreement.

"Nor will I!" exclaimed Tsukiumi passionately before looking back at Akitsu with the ice user giving a nod of respect and understanding.

They had finally reached a middle ground.

"We must work together. For Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu knowing the only way the two of them would get their Ashikabi's full approval was to stop their infighting.

For now anyway.

"Agreed. Our husband is depending on us to deliver justice in the name of the sacred bond between a Sekirei and their Ashikabi. We shall not fail him!" exclaimed Tsukiumi before switching roles and began washing Akitsu's back.

Unknown to the two, Naruto was behind the door, and smiled knowing they had made a huge leap forward in terms of getting stronger. They would need it for the fight to come and those that would follow it.

(Hayato Estates)

"Mikogami-sama is not happy," said Sekirei #65 Taki, as she watched her Master sitting in his stupidly large sofa meant for the exceedingly super wealthy, and Mutsu sitting beside him.

"What was your first clue? The fact that the Master is scowling or the fact he is not in the mood for cuddling with us?" questioned Mitsuki, as she got a glare from Taki, and then went about her duties.

"I want him dead Mutsu. I don't care if he was your former sensei. I want you to find him and terminate Uzumaki Naruto. I want his head put right on this coffee table before the end of the week," ordered Mikogami with Mutsu not liking that order one bit.

"Look Mikogami, I know you lost a few Sekirei to my old sensei, but we both know that in this game you were expected to take losses just like everyone else. Not to mention how badly my old sensei can kick my ass without even trying. The only people I know, who have a remote shot of making him sweat is his wife, and Sekirei #1 Miya. You don't want to provoke a guy like that," replied Mutsu with Mikogami glaring at him.

"Then I'll send everyone after him! Every Sekirei in the South will march on his home with you leading the charge and attack without mercy!" exclaimed Mikogami in a fit of anger like a child being denied his favorite toy by his parents for reasons that were in his mind unfair.

"Bad idea. Even if you could storm Whirlpool Publishing and attack the Uzumaki Estates at the time, you still have to deal with the man himself. Not to mention you still have to fight his wife, who I can assure you can also kick my ass regardless of my Norito being active, _and_ if what the rumors I have heard are in fact true, he now has _two_ single digit Sekirei under his command," replied Mutsu with Mikogami's glare increasing.

"I have a larger quantity of Sekirei and I can easily make all of you become empowered to bring about your Norito. At the very least, you can take him down a peg, and show him what it means to cross me!" whined Mikogami with Mutsu feeling a sudden headache now hitting him.

"I didn't want to bring this up, but...you know the Ashikabi of the East is Izumi Higa, right? The recently made President of Izumi Pharmaceuticals?" asked Mutsu with the boy nodding while still looking upset.

"Yes I know of him. What about the man?" questioned Mikogami with Mutsu looking away for a second.

"There is a story behind his Father and what he tried to do quite a few years back before the Sekirei Plan took off and M.B.I. was still in its infancy that is connected to Naruto-sensei," answered Mutsu with looking intrigue despite also being angry.

"I'm listening," replied Mikogami while the other Sekirei in the room he had winged were also listening too.

"Okay. You see, back then M.B.I. was just starting out, baby steps, and all of that stuff. Izumi Pharmaceuticals was still one of the top companies in all of Shinto Teito. Higa's Father, one Izumi Goro was the President at the time, and was known for many things during his time running the company. He was wealthy, prideful, a somewhat glutton from his slowly manifesting beer gut, a widower, and following that last one a womanizer with a perversity matched only by his own madness that came with the belief he could have any woman no matter what. As I said, that part came after his wife died in an accident when Higa was still a child, and slowly grew up around his old man's womanizing ways. Goro had plenty of Mistresses during that time or he was paying for their company while Higa watched from the sidelines," explained Mutsu with Mikogami looking impatient.

"So he like the female flesh. Big deal! How does this connect to Uzumaki Naruto and you fear of him should you attack his home?" demanded Mikogami with Mutsu sighing while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm getting to that. When the boy was in his mid to late teens, his Father threw one of his usual Izumi Pharmaceutical Convention type parties to wine, and dine the people in it so they would invest in his company. Naruto-sensei couldn't make it to the party because he was starting up Whirlpool Publishing and was needed at the office to handle things there so his wife went instead. When Goro saw her, I don't know if he knew she was happily married, but I do know that he hit on Hinata-sensei for a good part of the night, and was rejected each time he made an advance. Something he eventually got sick and tired of happening since no woman had ever turned down his advances regardless if they were married. In Goro's mind, his wealth, and power of his company gave him the right to have any woman at any price," explained Mutsu with Mikogami nodding.

"So he couldn't keep it in his pants. So what?" asked Mikogami while not seeing the full picture.

"Well if you _must_ know since you're being impatient. The man tried to drug Hinata-sensei with a sedative one of his waiters put in her drink and laced it with an aphrodisiac so she would be sedated, yet far too aroused to say no to his advancements. When Goro believed he had waited long enough, the man made his move on Hinata yet again, hoping to lure her away from the party, and then have his way with sensei in order to blackmail Naruto-sensei into surrendering his new company to him for little to nothing. Well, to the man's surprise, the drugs didn't work, and Hinata-sensei once more thwarted his advances. Not one to be denied anything, Goro tried to take advantage of her outside the main party area away from the eyes of the public, and tried to force himself on Hinata-sensei," replied Mutsu with everyone listening carefully.

"So what happened? You said Izumi Goro _tried_ to force himself on the woman so he must have failed," said Mikogami with Mutsu nodding.

"Yeah. He did. Goro failed because Hinata had beaten the man bloody and left soon after she knocked him out. The next day, Naruto came to visit the Izumi family home, which was not unlike this house, and had its own private little army of security personnel. All well trained, very professional, and some even had military experience under their belt too," replied Mutsu with Mikogami's eyes widening in shock.

"What happened?" asked Mikogami with Mutsu sighing and looked tired.

"First, Naruto tried to be diplomatic at first in wanting to talk to Goro civilly. Goro on the other hand told him to leave using the intercom at the gate of the large mansion he lived in. Naruto-sensei warned him, but Goro ignored it, and told his private army to remove him off the property. After that...things turned nasty," answered Mutsu with Mikogami looking a tad nervous.

"How bad?" asked Mikogami with Mutsu having a haunted look on his face.

"Very bad. I was actually in the area at the time after I left the Discipline Squad and saw my former sensei unleash his fury upon Goro's private security force. He crushed most of them from hand to hand combat alone, threw kunai at others when they drew guns, and later on...he drew his sword," whispered Mutsu since he recalled _that_ weapon very well from training and shuttered in fear.

"His sword? Like yours?" questioned Mikogami with Mutsu shaking his head no.

"No. Not like mine or like the other four swords used by the First Generation Discipline Squad. It was a massive zanbato class weapon and he moved around with it like the damn thing weighed less then paper. When he got closer to the house, he swung that massive blade around easily, leaving behind a path of death, and destruction in his wake that still haunts me even now! When sensei got to the house, he kicked down the door, and walked inside destroying just about everything that offended him. I didn't dare go into the house, but I could hear the screams of agony, the sound of things breaking, and finally Naruto-sensei bringing out an unconscious boy while the home was starting to burn inside with the bodies of whoever else was in there," explained Mutsu with Mikogami going green in the face and so did the Sekirei around him.

"W-W-Why didn't the police arrest him?!" demanded Mikogami while making a mental checklist of all the police official he had in his pocket.

"They couldn't. There was no proof sensei was there. All evidence that he was had been removed by sensei before leaving and I couldn't exactly come forward because it would reveal the Sekirei Plan. Not only that, but M.B.I. was backing this due to what happened with two stolen Sekirei, and how Izumi Pharmaceuticals secretly hired the military outfit that cost M.B.I. one of its more prominent Sekirei that was part of the Second Generation Discipline Squad. They made sure any possible evidence Naruto didn't collect to cover up his involvement was taken care of before the police got involved in the matter. Higa of course told everyone what he saw, but everyone assumed his imagination was running wild from the traumatic horror the boy had seen, and made sure he got psychiatric help for his 'apparent delusions' suffered from the event. After seeing the people he knew had been brutally slain at the hands of a 'demonic entity' that Higa kept saying was Uzumaki Naruto, the police investigated sensei, but failed to turn up anything, and his alibi during the slaughter has him on camera at a bank taking out a loan with a time stamp on the recording. This proved to everyone handling the investigation that Higa was lying about Naruto-sensei being responsible for his Father's gruesome death and caused a floodgate to open regarding the various scandals that surrounded the Izumi family along with the company for years," explained Mutsu with Mikogami looking terrified right now.

"And you say that Uzumaki Naruto did all that alone? Without his wife's help?" asked Mikogami with Mutsu shaking his head no.

"Hardly! While Naruto practically destroyed the Izumi family with the exception of Higa himself, Hinata-sensei went after the company, and exposed the less then ethical business practices Goro used. There were investigations, hearings, people demanding justice for the crimes done to people hurt by Izumi Goro, and the company was basically crippled for years to come. Naruto-sensei destroyed the Izumi family and Hinata-sensei destroyed the Izumi's company so Higa would be left with almost nothing," answered Mutsu with Mikogami looking horrified.

"That's...horrible!" exclaimed Mikogami with Mutsu glancing at him with a lazy look on his face.

"I'm just telling you what I saw Mikogami. You don't want pick a fight with those two for any reason. I maybe one of the first five, but those two trained _all_ of the first five, and can mop the floor with me without breaking a sweat. Besides, sending out all of your Sekirei after them at once goes against the rules Minaka setup, and make you a target for M.B.I. with the Discipline Squad," explained Mutsu with Mikogami gritting his teeth while he was processing this information.

"Fine! If we can't attack him outside of the rules, then we can attack his Sekirei within the rules, and follow the game accordingly," stated Mikogami with Mutsu nodding knowing that not even Naruto could go against the rules.

"It won't be easy," remarked Mutsu with Mikogami scowling further.

"I don't care Mutsu! The Sekirei Plan is a game and I don't intend to lose simply because your old teacher is standing in my way!" exclaimed Mikogami while Mutsu sighed since he didn't really like how his Master acted like this.

It usually spelled trouble.

(Later that Night-Elsewhere)

A woman wearing a very short purple Chinese dress which showed off her cleavage and belly button was sitting down at a construction site, drinking sake from a very large bottle in her hands, and sighed while listening to the wind blowing around her. She loved the feel of the wind blowing on her face, always did since the power to use the element had manifested itself, and taught by her sensei on how to use it. It had been so many years ago since she left the Discipline Squad that first defended Kamakura Island from an invading army intent on claiming the spoils there.

Her name? Sekirei #3 Kazehana. She was an unwinged yet powerful Sekirei, one of the few single digit numbers left that had yet to be winged, and at the moment...her heart felt empty inside. Why? Because the man she loved and had wanted to be with during her time with the Discipline Squad was with another woman. She had confessed her feelings to him and hoped he would feel the same way despite being with the other woman. That they could have something together regardless of the situation.

Sadly, the man she wanted had rejected her feelings. Not harshly mind you, as that was not his style, and explained why they could not be together. It had hurt of course, hence why Kazehana left the Discipline Squad, and went on a nation wide sake tasting tour.

The man she was interested in? Her own sensei Uzumaki Naruto. Her teacher in all things regarding the sword and the wind. By this point however, Kazehana had abandoned her need to use a sword, and focused on her natural ability to connect with the wind. The incredibly busty woman could just imagine Naruto-sensei frowning at her disregard for one aspect of her training for the other. But that was how Kazehana felt regarding the issue and would stick to it regardless of how it might weaken her if she were to fight someone in the use of weapons.

'Sensei, I wish you didn't reject me. I know your heart belongs to your wife, but...even after all these years I find my heart still belongs to you. I don't know if I was reacting to you back then, but I do know that the feelings I have did not waiver, and they have only grown. I want to see you again after all this time, but...I'm afraid of your rejection. Are the rumors true though? That you are winging Sekirei? That you are in the game? The winds say yes, but...even I have been caught off guard by their changes, and the way they choose to blow,' thought Kazehana sadly, as she drank some sake, and looked up at the night sky.

The winds were blowing again and they were telling her that danger was coming though for who they would not say.

(A/N: YAY! A good chapter to get things progressing to the next part, which involving fighting, and some more humor this time. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Some Truth's Revealed

Naruto awoke from his slumber of his bed to the empty feeling of Hinata not sleeping beside him and he frowned before seeing a note on her pillow. Reaching for it, the blonde read the note sighed, and wished his wife was here to greet him in the morning. Sadly, according to the note, Hinata had to get up early, and work at one of the clinics due to some of the patients requiring her "magic touch" in order to cure them. This wasn't new to him, as she had done this before on multiple occasions, and made peace with that fact a long time ago. Naruto himself had stayed in the office below the house working many a late nights, doing paperwork, or got stuck in board meetings.

'Oh well. I'll see her later today or tonight. Besides, I need come up with a plan to save Uzume's Ashikabi from being used against her,' thought Naruto while getting up and heading for the built in hot springs he had setup inside the house for this sort of starting o the day when his muscles were getting tense.

Soothing hot water did the muscles good.

Strangely enough, Naruto felt the presence of his two Sekirei through his bond with them coming in his direction, and felt the memories of his clones hit him while in the water. The blonde merely smile from what he gathered of the memories, as he saw how Akitsu had straddled his leg, rubbing up against him in her sleep, one of his hands on the butt of the woman, and her face was now sporting a health red along the cheeks. It was also clear to him that Akitsu was clearly naked, the panties she had worn to sleep had been removed sometime during the night, whether by the woman herself, or by the wishes of the timid Sekirei's subconscious mind the ice user possessed. Unfortunately, for Akitsu anyway, her hold over the Shadow Clone had been too strong, and the went "poof!" in the process.

Tsukiumi herself had a much more _violent_ reaction to the sleeping arrangements once she woke up this morning. The blonde woman had worn a very conservative blue night gown to her bed and like with Akitsu, the Shadow Clone was holding Tsukiumi close while one of his hands had moved sometime during the night to the water user's rear end. By the time Tsukiumi woke up, she had felt his hand there, groping it in his sleep, and when the copy of Naruto opened its eyes to stare at the woman...she had an angry look on her face with a ball of compressed ball of water in hand.

Judging from the last thing the Shadow Clone saw, Naruto knew the bed sheets would need to be dried, and cleaned from the amount of water he was hit with.

"Come to join me?" questioned Naruto with a hint of amusement while seeing Akitsu in a towel nodding silently while blushing and a towel wearing Tsukiumi just blushing while having an embarrassed look on her face from the overreaction she had earlier.

"Of course! Thou are my husband and I am thy wife. We must bathe together for it is the proper thing to do," remarked Tsukiumi while ignoring the slight glare from Akitsu at being left out of being mentioned as part of the family in terms of being his wife.

"Then come in and relax while you can. There is an important mission I need to set into motion and requires the two of you be at your best. That won't happen if your muscles are too tense to use properly," replied Naruto with his two Sekirei obeying and entering once they removed their towels before moving over to their Ashikabi.

"What kind of mission my husband?" asked Tsukiumi with Akitsu listening in too.

"Its a two part plan, but it requires the two of you to be a different places away from the other while fighting Sekirei," answered Naruto with Akitsu and Tsukiumi frowning.

"So we are to engage in battle and one on one combat. That doesn't sound so hard," said Tsukiumi with Akitsu agreeing though the latter suspected there was more.

"It is when I explain the plan and its not as simple as you think. First, _you_ Tsukiumi are going to team up with Sekirei #88 Musubi," explained Naruto calmly, but that was as far as he got due to Tsukiumi looking upset, and it was clear she didn't want to work with someone else's Sekirei.

"What?! I have to work with that bubbly trollop being trained by your former student? For what purpose?!" demanded Tsukiumi with her tsundere enhanced glare aimed in his direction now.

"I'm getting to that. Let me explain before you decide to get violent," said Naruto with Tsukiumi relenting.

"Very well. I shall hear thy explanation regarding this manner. But it better be a good one or I will be most upset!" demanded Tsukiumi in pure tsundere fashion.

"I need you to help in a top secret mission, which I will explain further at Maison Izumo, but for the most part, you will be fighting a Sekirei that has been going around taking down other Sekirei. From what I have been told, your target has been called the 'Veiled Sekirei' due to the white veil over her face hiding her identity, and will be out targeting another Sekirei while leaving soon after," explained Naruto with Tsukiumi frowning with anger.

"This Veiled Sekirei is deactivating other Sekirei and not staying behind to properly identify herself like the rules state?! Such an appalling and dishonorable thing to do!" exclaimed Tsukiumi with passion in her voice.

"Yes. While I have no doubt you can fight her on your own, the mission I have for you, and with your ally Musubi is to fight the Veiled Sekirei...but not deactivate her," said Naruto with Tsukiumi looking shocked by this.

"What? Why? She deserves nothing less!" demanded Tsukiumi with her anger spiking.

"For one thing Tsukiumi, I said so. Second, there are things about this situation that I can't disclose just yet, and you will have to trust me. As for Akitsu, she will be coming with me to an assigned hospital where I need to help someone," replied Naruto with Akitsu leaning her head onto his shoulder while feeling a sense of joy at being able to stay by her Ashikabi's side.

"What? Why does _she_ go with you to this hospital, but _I_ thy real wife between us do not?!" demanded Tsukiumi while Naruto sighed.

"Let's just say that between the two of you, I have determines that Akitsu-chan here has quickly become a Master of stealth, and I require such a skill for this mission," explained Naruto with Tsukiumi letting out a huff.

"I do not need stealth. The strongest do not need it. The strongest stand proud and true in their ability to fight anyone without the need for such tactics," replied Tsukiumi while she sent a small glare to Akitsu, who was sending one back.

"All the same Tsukiumi, I need Akitsu there with me, and I'll explain more later when we go to Maison Izumo later," stated Naruto with Tsukiumi relenting and decided to trust him with this decision.

Akitsu simply smiled knowing that her Ashikabi needed her for something important and vowed to not fail him.

(Maison Izumo-Living Area-Hours Later)

"I'm not sure I can agree to this Naruto," said Minato worriedly while Musubi looked excited at the prospect once Naruto explained things to everyone in the room on why he was here.

"Why not?" asked Naruto with Minato looking a bit sheepish.

"Its just...I don't want to risk Musubi in a battle so soon like this," answered Minato with Naruto letting a frown show on his face.

"You mean you don't trust Tsukiumi to not attack Musubi when she least expect it," said Naruto with Tsukiumi looking insulted and Minato looked startled by the accusation.

"No! No! Its nothing like that! Its just...I'm worried that this Sekirei you're asking for Musubi to fight maybe too strong for her. A lot of Sekirei have fallen to this one and now you're asking me to risk Musubi," explained Minato hastily while Naruto conceding the boy did have a point in the fact that he was being asked to do something of incredible risk with little in terms of reward in the end.

"I suppose I am asking a lot from you Minato-san. But we both know that while Musubi being trained by Miya is helping her, its not enough, and there will come a day when only through an actual fight will she get stronger. I don't like it either, but that's the case, and some of the Ashikabi living in Shinto Teito won't hold back in following the rules. They will find some loophole, excuse, or means to avoid getting caught when breaking them with your Sekirei paying the price from the lack of experience," explained Naruto while seeing the boy nod with reluctance in his eyes.

"What do you think Musubi? You want to help Naruto?" asked Minato, as he saw Musubi looking like her birthday, and Christmas had been merged into a single day just for her.

"Of course! I need to get stronger for you Minato. Plus I can put the training with Miya-sama to the test and see how strong I've become," said Musubi excitedly.

"Then its settled. Besides, neither of our Sekirei are going to deactivate the Veiled Sekirei when they fight her, but rather they will merely prevent her from deactivating another one, and I have a reliable source on her next intended target. Matsu!" stated Naruto with Matsu nodding and applied a photo of a Sekirei and her Ashikabi.

"As Naruto-sensei has explained, the Veiled Sekirei is targeting Sekirei while not staying to be marked down as the victor so all deactivations made by her are unknown. The only reason we know its her is through Naruto-sensei knowing the identity of the one behind it. However, to ensure his plan goes smoothly, the identity of this Sekirei will be kept from us until later, and Naruto-sensei gives everyone the reason why after its over. All you do need to know, is that the Veiled Sekirei has her reasons for acting this way, and will be explained later in time. We know this Veiled Sekirei is now targeting these two in this picture so in order to find our target you must find them first. I will be providing the necessary support from here to help you pinpoint Sekirei #95 Kuno and her Ashikabi Haruka Shigi so we can stop anything from happening," explained Matsu with Tsukiumi nodding while disliking the idea of helping other Sekirei and Musubi looking excited at possibly fighting a strong opponent.

"What about Akitsu-san? She won't be aiding Tsukiumi or Musubi?" asked Minato with Naruto shaking his head.

"No. As for Naruto-sensei, he will be going with Akitsu to this hospital where a rescue mission of sorts is going to be undertaken. There is an ill Ashikabi there that is having her Sekirei manipulated by the one controlling the hospital in order to control that Sekirei for his own use," explained Matsu while producing a picture of the girl that was Uzume's Ashikabi.

Only no one aside from Naruto and Matsu knew this was Uzume's Ashikabi.

"Wait! You can't just walk into a hospital and take someone in need of treatment! If she's that ill, then the treatment this girl is getting is at the hospital, and taking her out of it will only make things worse," protested Minato with Naruto nodding at the boy's concern for the girl.

"You forget Minato, Whirlpool Publishing owns quite a few clinics all throughout Shinto Teito with M.B.I. level medical technology capable of treating this girl's illness. I would not put this girl's life in danger if her being treated wasn't possible, but the fact remains that there is a means to treat her, and get this girl out from under the thumbs of the one oppressing this Ashikabi's Sekirei," explained Naruto with Minato still looking worried about how this will go.

"I can't say I like the idea of taking a sick girl from the hospital, but I also don't like the idea of an Ashikabi secretly being held hostage like this, and having their Sekirei being used like some kind of slave," replied Minato with Naruto nodding.

"Well said Minato-san. I know I have no right to even ask for your help on this, but the fact you even agreed to hear me out is more then I hoped for in this. Thank you," replied Naruto with Minato blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm just doing what I feel is right," stated Minato with Naruto smirking.

"Good man. Now Matsu will be coordinating things from her room. Do not deviate from the plan. Oh one more thing Tsukiumi. Musubi. I want you to watch each others backs out there. The key to success in this mission is _teamwork_," stated Naruto with the Sekirei around him nodding.

"Naruto-Sensei, may I speak with you in private?" asked Miya with Naruto nodding and followed the woman to her room.

"What's this about Miya?" questioned Naruto with Miya looking impassive when looking at him.

"Tell me sensei...why didn't you tell Musubi, Akitsu, Minato, or Tsukiumi that Uzume is in fact the Veiled Sekirei? Why keep this from them?" asked Miya, as she had already deduced why Naruto was going to the hospital, and who the Ashikabi there belong to Uzume herself.

"Because they would have tried to reason with her. Revealed they knew the truth. They would have held back and hesitated. Izumi Higa will have one if not two Sekirei under his command watching Uzume from a distance, if not through other means before they report whether or not she did her job. Kochou is just like Matsu in regards to her abilities to work electronics and will no doubt be keeping track of Uzume in that same manner too. Uzume knows I am going to free her Ashikabi soon, but doesn't know the when, or how its going to happen. I need her to have almost complete deniability on this so Higa can't suspect or prove she had a hand in this operation. In order for this operation to work, I need to keep certain things from each side until the time is right, and when the time is right I will ensure all parties understand one another when brought together," answered Naruto with Miya nodding in understanding.

"I understand and accept your reasoning Naruto-sensei. Though I disprove of keeping the truth from all sides, I know it is for the best, and hope your mission is a success," replied Miya before they walked out of the room with Tsukiumi staring hotly at them in one of her tsundere poses.

"Husband! I hope you were not doing anything improper with your former student. As thy one true wife among your Sekirei, it would be most insulting if you did," remarked Tsukiumi while Akitsu frowned and glared slightly at the water user.

"Tsukiumi-chan we have been over this. Besides, do you really think so low of me as to be unfaithful to you, Akitsu-chan, and Hinata-chan?" countered Naruto with Tsukiumi looking away from him while Akitsu walked over to her Ashikabi and hugged him.

"I have faith in you Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu in a whispered tone while she did not believe Naruto would be unfaithful to them like Tsukiumi had basically accused him of doing.

"Silence ice strumpet! Anyone who walks around wearing no undergarments under their clothes should not speak unless spoken to!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while Akitsu ignored her for the close contact with their Ashikabi.

"Enough! Tsukiumi, we will be heading out soon. Go meet up with Musubi outside. We will part ways from there," commanded Naruto with Tsukiumi looking away again before she walked outside.

"She seems rather insecure despite being winged," remarked Miya, as Naruto sighed at that, and wished that wasn't the case.

"Its just how she is Miya. I'll just have to prove to Tsukiumi that only my wife, her, and Akitsu are the only ones I want to be with," replied Naruto with Miya nodding.

"Until another Sekirei has a reaction to you," added Miya with a smile.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon," countered Naruto with Miya giving him an all knowing smile.

"Perhaps, but until all of my children are winged, there is always a chance Naruto-sensei, and we both know how strong your luck is when it comes to chance," Miya shot back with a giggle before walking away from him.

'Damn it. She's right,' thought Naruto, as he walked down the hallway, and soon met up with the others waiting for him.

"I'm so excited! I hope this Sekirei is really strong!" exclaimed Musubi while Tsukiumi was waiting with her arms crossed underneath her bosom.

"I have no doubt she is Musubi-chan. Now head to the rooftops with Tsukiumi to get a better vantage point. Matsu will call you when she has a fix on the location of Sekirei #95 Kuno and her Ashikabi," said Naruto with the girl nodding and took off to the rooftops with Tsukiumi right beside her.

With the Sekirei duo heading in one direction, Naruto went with Akitsu in another with him activating Kamui to take them to a rooftop near the hospital owned by Izumi Higa. It still made his ice using Sekirei a bit woozy at first, but she recovered mere seconds later, and saw Naruto staring at the hospital with his arms crossed. Walking up to him, Akitsu was silent in awaiting her Ashikabi's orders, knowing he had a plan for how she was to strike, and would only go when given the order.

"Akitsu, do you know why I require your skills in being absolutely silent?" asked Naruto, as he heard his Sekirei move slightly when hearing the sound of her chains clinking, and stare at him.

"Because this mission requires stealth when fighting the Sekirei here," answered Akitsu without hesitation with Naruto nodding.

"Correct. There are two Sekirei guarding Uzume's Ashikabi. The very same ones Uzume told me normally do when she is doing an assignment for Higa. Meaning she will be busy later today targeting Kuno," said Naruto since Uzume told Matsu about the target she was told needed to be terminated and Matsu told him in turn.

"She is the Veiled Sekirei," concluded Akitsu with Naruto nodding while not surprised that she put things together so fast.

"Correct. I didn't tell the others for their own safety. Not until Uzume's Ashikabi is safe can they know the truth. You will take out Higa's two Sekirei guarding Chiho's room with Toyotama on the roof above the room and then Ichiya currently a few rooms down from the Chiho's. I will go to the girl personally to ensure she is transported to a clinic close to Maison Izumo. Once I have successfully secured the girl, you are to retreat back to my location regardless if both Sekirei are deactivated, or they are badly injured," commanded Naruto with Akitsu nodding.

"I will not fail you Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu with conviction while Naruto smirked.

"I know Akitsu-chan. One more thing, these particular Sekirei are very bloodthirsty, and they don't care who they hurt in the process. The very idea of them living to see another day and hurting innocent people is something I cannot allow to happen. To not hesitate in killing them Akitsu. Do you understand? If you see an opening for a Level 5 deactivation during this mission...you have my blessing to take it!" commanded Naruto with Akitsu nodding once with her eyes showing she understood his reasoning.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu before she saw him nod for her to move and quickly headed toward the first target.

"Now it is my turn," remarked Naruto with his kitsune mask on with the henge he used to hide his ANBU uniform was removed, and he used Kamui to teleport himself the rooftop closest to the hospital while keeping himself under Toyotama's sight.

Seeing his opening, Naruto threw a tri pronged kunai into an open window before quickly performing the Hiraishin no Jutsu, and activated Sage Mode to further enhance his senses to detect any other potential Sekirei here. Finding none at the moment, Naruto made his way through the hospital undetected, and kept a close eye of sorts on the bond between his Sekirei.

The last thing he wanted to do was send them to their doom.

Tsukiumi was irritated at the moment, which wasn't surprising since the water user was always irritated about something, and in this case seemed to be with the alliance he had made with Minato. The only reason the tsundere woman went along with it was because this was something Naruto himself wished to happen was not fully trusting of the shrine maiden Sekirei leaping through rooftops beside her.

As for Akitsu, she was calm in terms of how to proceed, but that was no real surprise to Naruto either since that was just how the ice user's personality was, and found himself once more comparing the woman to Haku. Akitsu and his long dead friend were very similar in almost every single way, except for the fact Naruto knew Akitsu was female while Haku was...well...it was hard to say with Haku, and wasn't about to find out what gender his first friend was when they first met. Akitsu at the moment, was on the roof of the hospital, moving silently, yet not too slow, and yet her movements were not too fast that his mostly silent Sekirei's footsteps would be heard by Toyotama.

By the time Toyotama realized an enemy was behind her, it was too late, and a blade of ice had pierce through the woman's back through her chest. The woman tried to scream out in pain, but Akitsu had shot a hand up, and quickly silenced any protest that would have come out in addition to the blood from Toyotama's mouth. Naruto smiled silently knowing Akitsu would have _definitely_ made a good Shinobi back during the era when they were needed.

No doubt Higa would soon sense the sudden death of Toyotama though his bond with her and playing it off like a minor annoyance that she died. However, given the fact that his Sekirei was at the hospital, it would make the businessman frown in concern, and move to contact Ichiya to check where she was to make sure Chiho was still secure. Naruto had quickly moved through the halls, moving quickly, yet silently at a speed only a single digit Sekirei could truly see. When he got to Chiho's room, according to what Matsu had learned through hacking the girl's medical file, Naruto opened the door slowly, and gave the inside of the room a once over.

And let out a breath of relief in seeing the girl was currently sound asleep in her hospital bed.

But that silence was short lived when the sound of fighting was heard not that far away from the room and the girl sleeping in the bed was stirred awake to see him. At first, the girl blinked in confusion, her vision blurry from suddenly waking up, and Chiho had to rub her eyes at first before seeing Naruto in his ANBU attire. The girl's eyes widened in shock and moved to scream had Naruto not moved quicker then she could see before putting a hand on the girl's mouth.

"I'm not here to hurt you Chiho. I'm a friend of Uzume's," replied Naruto with Chiho's eyes widening and he slowly moved his hand from her mouth to show good faith.

"You know Uzume-chan?" asked Chiho with nervous eyes with Naruto smiling.

"Sure do. She lives at Maison Izumo with several other housemates. I think you would really like them. Most of them are Sekirei with the exception of one human, who is the Ashikabi for most of them, but he's also a nice guy, and you would like him too," replied Naruto with a smile behind his mask before raising it so she can see his face.

"Why are you here? Where is Uzume? Is she in trouble?!" asked Chiho before the sound of fighting could be heard not far from the room.

"Let's just say that I saw Uzume was in trouble and decided to help her out. Namely by helping you out," answered Naruto before he undid the machines hooked up to her and picked the surprisingly light girl up with ease.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?" asked Chiho while Naruto put his mask back on.

"Getting you out of here and to a clinic I know where you can have your illness properly treated," answered Naruto, as he made his way to the door, but was stopped by a doctor, and hospital security.

Only the man in the security outfit didn't look like he was the usual standard issue guard you find at the hospital. This was a guy, who had a look in his eyes that Naruto had seen before where this man made people disappear at the behest of his employer responsible for signing his paychecks, and didn't care about the lives ruined so long as he got paid.

"Who are you? What are you doing with my patient?!" demanded the Doctor, who Naruto could tell from the eyes that this man was not an ethical doctor, and had done at least one bad thing in his life that went against his Hippocratic Oath.

"I'm taking her out of here to get proper treatment. Something you've been denying at the behest of your Boss for his own cruel purposes," replied Naruto with the Doctor looking insulted while slightly worried with the security guard reaching for his nightstick.

"I don't know what you're talking about you weirdo!" protested the Doctor with Naruto snarling behind his mask.

"Sure you don't pal. Then the memos in your computer you've forgotten to delete from your e-mail system are all fakes," remarked Naruto sarcastically, as he had Matsu hack the man's e-mail once she learned who Chiho's doctor was, and the various memos Higa had sent with a note to delete them immediately after reading each one.

Apparently, the not so good doctor forgot to read _that part_ of each memo.

"What are you standing there for? Take the girl from him!" commanded the Doctor, as he took a step back, and let the guard move to take a shot at Naruto.

"Close your eyes Chiho. You don't want to see this," said Naruto with Chiho closing her eyes tightly.

"And how are you going to stop me with your hands holding the girl?" demanded the guard while Naruto tensed his leg muscles.

"Just because my hands are occupied doesn't mean my feet don't work," replied Naruto before he moved too fast for the guard to see and kicked the man through several walls.

"What the Hell are you?" demanded the Doctor with Naruto turning his head toward the sleazy man.

"Someone you shouldn't meet if you have done horrible things to others," replied Naruto before he kick the man in the throat and walked away while the man now struggled to breathe.

Making his way to the room he once entered to get into the building, Naruto used Kamui once he pinpointed where he wanted to go, and appeared there moments later. After he did that, the blonde used his bond with Akitsu to tell her to leave, and meet him at this point. Sensing her complying with his command, Naruto quickly focused on his bond with Tsukiumi, and was surprised to feel the woman had gone from annoyed to happy to annoyed, and then finally to outrage at being denied her fight with the Veiled Sekirei.

Though how that happened was unclear to Naruto since Tsukiumi's emotions were too jumbled to get a proper understanding of them all.

"Ashikabi-sama!" called out Akitsu, as she appeared before him, and bowed slightly.

"I sensed your silent victory over Toyotama. Very impressive Akitsu," complimented Naruto with Akitsu blushing at his praise.

"Thank you Ashikabi-sama, but I failed to deactivate my second assigned target. She was alerted to my presence before I could go for the killing strike," stated Akitsu with Naruto nodding in understanding.

"It happens Akitsu. There was always a possibility that Ichiya would be alerted to your presence after Toyotama was taken out and Higa sensed it through his bond with them. He probably called Ichiya within moments of Toyotama's death. Come on. Let's go before we are pursued," replied Naruto with Akitsu nodding and began to follow her Ashikabi through the rooftops.

"Come back here!" exclaimed Ichiya, as she was on the rooftops now, and pursuing the two currently holding the girl her Ashikabi wanted kept under control to manipulate that cloth manipulating slut Uzume.

"It would seem we are being pursued," commented Naruto before stopping and Akitsu did the same though she was now facing Ichiya with determination in her eyes.

"I will defeat her Ashikabi-sama," stated Akitsu while preparing her powers when Ichiya landed on the rooftop.

"You have a lot of nerve stealing that sick brat from under my Master's nose like that! I'm going to enjoy beating the two of you to a bloody pulp and then make sure Uzume herself sees the mangled body of the girl in your hands," remarked Ichiya while Chiho let out a small whimper while her eyes stayed closed since Naruto ordered it.

"No. You have a lot of nerve. Threatening to hurt this innocent girl, who is ill, and needs proper treatment while your prick of an Ashikabi uses her to command Sekirei that are not his to command. Hell, he doesn't even appreciate you, or your tag team partner Akitsu took out earlier. You are a pawn. A puppet. You think Higa won't hesitate to cut your strings when the moment suits him? He would sell you out in a heartbeat if it meant his company's stock went up two points," replied Naruto with Ichiya looking livid.

"Shut your mouth and die!" exclaimed Ichiya, as she charged forward, and was blocked by Akitsu creating a wall of ice.

"I won't let you near them," whispered Akitsu in a deathly voice while her ice wall was shattered by Ichiya's leg.

"Like you can stop me scrapped number," countered Ichiya, as she rushed at Akitsu, and began to fight her in close hand to hand combat.

Something Akitsu was prepared for thanks to the training she had with Hinata and Naruto on how to fight at close range. Ichiya herself was an expert in the field, using her long legs mostly, but given the bond between Higa, and herself made the woman weak when compared to Akitsu's bond with Naruto. Higa saw the bond like a business contract that held no emotional attachments other then one giving the orders and the other obeying them. Akitsu's bond with Naruto was much more powerful, much more potent, and on a deeper level that far surpassed the one Ichiya had with Higa. As such, Akitsu was already a powerful Sekirei due to her number being that of a single digit, she outranked Higa's Sekirei in terms of power by a landslide, and _now_ with the ice user having been winged by Naruto with such a powerful bond...it was no contest.

Akitsu easily dodged Ichiya's blows, moving at speeds most Shinobi back in Naruto's time would have been impressed at seeing, and it was annoying Higa's Sekirei to no end. The close combat fighter couldn't understand how this former scrapped number could be so strong, even if the ice user was winged, and a single digit Sekirei at that. Ichiya had fought countless battles, ended quite a number of Sekirei, and a few of the Ashikabi that belonged with those Sekirei. Did she believe in following the rules? No! Why should she follow the rules? Rules held you back. They constantly restricted your actions. Your very movements. They made you weak and prevented one from using their true potential on your opponents.

"Your Ashikabi doesn't care about you. That is why you are so weak," stated Akitsu, as if she could read Ichiya's mind when in truth she was seeing the close combat fighter's eyes, and saw the frustration brewing in them.

"Shut up! What do you know about strength? About power? About bonds? You were a scrapped number because of your own stupidity!" exclaimed Ichiya angrily, as she kept trying to land her strikes on Akitsu, but kept missing no matter how hard she tried, and was getting sloppier with each passing moment.

Before Akitsu saw a moment to strike and took it by ducking under Ichiya's guard with a blade formed of ice around her right hand before thrusting it right through the combat Sekirei's torso. The sound of flesh piercing flesh echoed around the two, as they stared at the other dead in the eye, one of them (Ichiya) was clearly in pain with blood dropping down the side of her mouth, and the other (Akitsu) stared back impassively at her target.

"You're right about one thing. I _was_ a scrapped number. As in past tense. Naruto-sama gave me wings. He fixed me. Healed me. He showed me love and affection. All of which I believed would be impossible to feel after I escaped from the labs. His every wish is my command. I will do everything and anything my Ashikabi asks of me without hesitation because his love for me is strong. Your Master does not love you so fighting for him is more of an obligation you must fulfill rather then one you _want _to fulfill. I _want_ to fight for my Ashikabi with all my being. It is you, who does not understand anything about strength, power, or the bonds a Sekirei has with their Ashikabi. Nor will you after today," replied Akitsu while seeing the shock and realization of what was about to happen on Ichiya's face.

But Akitsu didn't care nor would she care since this Sekirei had threatened her Ashikabi and any Sekirei that threatened Akitsu's Ashikabi had signed their death warrant.

Pulling her hand back, Akitsu flicked the blood from the ice blade she formed around her hand, and then removed her hand from like she was going through the ice mirrors. The ice fell on the ground, shattering into tiny piece, and would no doubt melt within the hour into tiny bits of water. Any and all traces of the weapon of choice Akitsu used would be lost to the warm climate around them.

"Akitsu, I'm going to take Chiho to the clinic near Maison Izumo. M.B.I. should be here to pick this one up shortly. You will wait for them to do that and inform them Toyotama fell by your hands as well. Should anymore of Higa's Sekirei show up before then, you are to withdraw, and meet me at Maison Izumo before they can engage you," commanded Naruto with Akitsu nodding quickly.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu while looking at him intently while his masked face looked back at hers for a moment as if she was waiting for something.

His acknowledgement.

"You did very well Akitsu. I'm proud of you," said Naruto with Akitsu blushing and now looking away with a slight bit of embarrassment.

Interesting since she wanted to be acknowledged by him in the first place.

"Thank you Ashikabi-sama," whispered Akitsu while Naruto grinned under his mask.

"I'll see you at Maison Izumo with the others," said Naruto before he took off through the rooftops toward the clinic.

(Izumi Pharmaceuticals)

"What?!" demanded Higa while on the phone with one of his security personnel he had at the hospital where Chiho was being watched by his two most bloodthirsty Sekirei.

_"Its as I said sir. The girl you wanted monitored was taken from the hospital. The doctor in charge of her treatment is down with a damaged throat and the security guard in the area was apparently kicked through a wall. He's got multiple broken bones, a severe concussion, and damage to the internal organs,"_ replied the Head of Security at the hospital.

"I don't care about the guard or the doctor you idiot! I care about the fact you allowed the girl to get away without calling the police or informing me earlier about the kidnapping!" exclaimed Higa, as he had lost a great deal of patience already with this man, and made a mental note to send one of his Sekirei to "remove" the fool from his employment.

_"There was nothing I could do sir. She wasn't reported missing until after M.B.I. came to retrieve the two uh...women guarding her from their found positions. We couldn't check on the girl until after M.B.I. left to ensure they didn't learn the truth,"_ countered the Head of Security with Higa frowning on his side of the phone.

Maybe the fool was worth keeping employed after all.

"I see. We need to cover our tracks to prevent any discrediting this might do. Shred all files, documents, and anything else pertaining to one Hidaka Chiho being at the hospital. Do you understand?" replied Higa knowing that if there were accusations made against him and his hospital that the proof of the girl being there would soon be destroyed.

_"Yes sir,"_ answered the Head of Security.

"Good. Do it now and don't call me again until every single piece of information about the girl is removed from my hospital," replied Higa before hanging up the phone.

"It was him? It was Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Kakizaki with Higa glaring at him.

"Of course it was him you fool. Who else?" remarked Higa before looking at Kochou and seeing she was looking as stock as ever despite the eyes currently concentrating.

"Sekirei #10 has stopped fighting both Sekirei #9 Tsukiumi and Sekirei #88 Musubi from going after Sekirei #95 Kuno. There was interference from another Sekirei from what I have seen of the video feed from an M.B.I. satellite monitoring the event. Images show that the one who took Sekirei #10 was in fact Sekirei #3 Kazehana formerly of the First Generation Discipline Squad. Current status: Unwinged," replied Kochou with Higa frowning further in anger since he couldn't punish Uzume even if she were still under his "employment" in this game.

"I thought Sekirei #88 belonged to another Ashikabi?" asked Kakizaki with a frown on his face with Kochou nodding.

"Correct. Which is puzzling since such a team up between two Sekirei with each having a different Ashikabi is unexpected just as it was to have an unwinged Sekirei save one that was winged," answered Kochou with Higa frowning further.

"Clearly Uzumaki Naruto employed the services of Sekirei #88's Ashikabi in his plans to usurp my own," concluded Higa with Kakizaki frowning.

"Do you want me to send some Ashikabi and their Sekirei after #88? Perhaps we can get to Uzumaki Naruto that way and send a clear message to anyone that siding with him is not...wise?!" offered Kakizaki with Higa frowning further.

"That would be unwise given who resides in the North and at Maison Izumo," replied Kochou with Kakizaki frowning at her for speaking out of place.

"When I want your opinion, I will ask for it, and not be concerned with trivial warnings regarding who is where Kochou," Kakizaki shot at her with Kochou looking down with sadness in her eyes for a moment.

"We need to send a message to Naruto and his ally. I want you to send one of the lower level Ashikabi on our payroll that I've been meaning to cut lose after them. Especially the one fool that came to us early on when the game first started out. A Junichi Tanigawa I believe it was and his Sekirei #84 Yashima. The fool is under the impression that his value is much greater then what I deem it to be and has been trying to convince me that he should get more money for his services. Send him to Maison Izumo and tell him that for each enemy Sekirei deactivated...I'll pay him _triple_ his usual fee," commanded Higa with Kakizaki looking surprised.

"T-Triple his usual fee sir?" asked Kakizaki with Higa frowning.

"What? Why so surprised? The man is greedy and I'm merely providing the necessary financial incentive for him to agree. Besides...I don't expect the fool to make it here to be paid or defeat the Sekirei residing in the North. Even if his Sekirei does defeat one, the others will take her down, and the fool will be out of the way permanently," remarked Higa with a smirk now forming on his face.

"Yes sir," replied Kakizaki before he left the room to make the call.

(Maison Izumo-Sometime Later)

Uzume slipped into the building quietly, as she didn't want to disturb the other tenants, and for good reason since it was late at night beyond usual sleeping hours. Beside her was Kazehana, who like Uzume at this moment was not only tip toeing into the building, but was also very drunk, and wobbling about with their vision being impaired by the sake they had earlier. After Kazehana saved Uzume from an angry Tsukiumi and surprised Musubi, the two got to know the other with the former of the two assuring the latter that the Veiled Sekirei's actions would be kept their little secret.

On the condition they drink sake together.

Which they did and resulted in them both getting exceedingly drunk well into the night with their brains running mostly on autopilot to make it to Maison Izumo. Of course, _that_ was the easy part for their temporarily alcohol coated brains, but the hard part was for Uzume making it to her room with Kazehana right beside her, and without making any sound that would awaken Miya.

"My head is spinning," mumbled Kazehana, as she tried to keep her balance, and was using Uzume for support while her fellow drunk was doing the same.

"I am so wasted right now," whispered Uzume while giggling and finally made it to what she believed was her room.

"I'm sleepy," added Kazehana while Uzume agreed while stumbling into the room.

"Me too! Wow! Your breasts are _huge_!" whispered Uzume before they stumbled into the futon sleeping bag at their feet after removing their clothes and fell asleep.

The next morning, the people of Maison Izumo were awoken by the semi-girlish scream coming from Sahashi Minato's room. Upon Miya inspecting the situation, being the kind, yet scary landlady that she was, she saw that Minato was in the room with Kazehana, and Uzume with both women sleeping in just their panties. The boy himself was still in his pajamas, but was truly terrified when Miya came in, and in the fact the woman giving him the evil eyes with a kitchen knife in hand moving in a chopping motion didn't help either.

After reminding the boy that illicit relations are strictly forbidden, which scared the poor boy out of the room to take a morning bath, Miya got conformation from Uzume that she did in fact invite Kazehana over to the house, and let out a small sigh knowing that the policy of her husband counted in this instance too. As for Kazehana, she was rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, and waiting for the headache received from her hangover to pass. All the while, her mind was deep in thought despite the sluggish startup it, and was wondering why the wind had led her back here. It wasn't just coincidence that she came upon Uzume fighting Tsukiumi and Musubi while the two defended that fragile Sekirei #95 Kuno. The wind had blow fiercely yesterday, speaking to here in a manner that was almost demanding, if not yelling at Kazehana to follow it through Shinto Teito, and did so until coming across the unfair fight.

Hence her interference and earning Tsukiumi's anger.

Kazehana thought that after saving Uzume, she was done what the element wanted from her, but the wind compelled the #3 Sekirei to stay with the other woman, and learn she was fighting for the love her Ashikabi. Something Kazehana could easily get behind since she was all about a Sekirei loving her Ashikabi and that bond growing with each passing second.

So they called truce for now, got some sake, and got drunk to take their respected loads off their troubled minds before ending up here the next morning.

When Kazehana walked out of the room with Uzume, they were both surprised to see one Uzumaki Naruto there with his Sekirei in the living area, and the wind using Sekirei felt her heartbeat pulse faster from the sight of him. It had been so long since Kazehana had seen him, but Naruto had not aged a day since that time they last spoke, her confession that she was possibly in love with him, and wanted to know if they could be together despite his marriage to Hinata. Sadly, Naruto had to answered no to her question, and told her he was devoted to Hinata with all his being. He didn't say it meanly, which had made things easier on Kazehana in a sense, as Naruto wasn't going to string her along, and then dump her like most would have in his place. Despite it being a gentle turn down, it still hurt Kazehana, and had left the First Generation Discipline Squad soon after to go on a nation wide sake tasting tour.

It was a good tour too.

"Finally awake I see. Sit down. We have much to talk about," commented Naruto while his Sekirei watched the two cautiously with Tsukiumi outwardly glaring and Akitsu's eyes fixed on their every movement.

"Its been a long time Naruto-sensei. It seems the rumors I heard about you winging two single digit Sekirei are true. Though how you winged the former scrapped number is still the talk of Shinto Teito," replied Kazehana while looking at Akitsu for a second and then went back to staring at him.

"Please don't call her that Kazehana. She is no more a scrapped number now then you are so I would appreciate it if you not call her that again," said Naruto firmly with Kazehana looking a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry. You know how I get sometimes," apologized Kazehana with Naruto nodding.

"That I do. Though I was surprised to hear of your interference yesterday," replied Naruto with Tsukiumi's glare increasing since she felt cheated when battling Uzume.

"Yeah well I've always felt Sekirei battles should only be one on one. From the looks of things, it was two on one," remarked Kazehana with Uzume shifting uneasily in her seat.

"True, but yesterday's battle wasn't a real one. It was a mission I sent Tsukiumi on with Musubi's help in protecting a Sekirei and their Ashikabi from being terminated by the veiled assassin sitting next to you," replied Naruto with Uzume looking ready to bail, but the blonde male in the room shook his head at her with the cloth using Sekirei's eyes going wide.

"You went to see Chiho! You got her out of the hospital!" exclaimed Uzume excitedly while Kazehana frowned a bit and saw Tsukiumi doing the same.

"I did. The information you provided Matsu allowed her to make a few moves from here to get quite a bit of Intel needed for future use should I need it. Your Ashikabi's currently at the clinic closest to Maison Izumo and my wife is personally treating her as we speak. You don't have to worry about Higa trying anything either, as I've made sure that certain steps were taken to protect Chiho from Higa in general, and the information Matsu got for me about what his orders to doctors were regarding your Ashikabi's treatment during her stay there," replied Naruto with Uzume going from excited to confused.

"What do you mean about her treatments? She was getting treatments...right?" asked Uzume worriedly.

"Yes and no. She was getting necessary treatment, but not the kind that would eventually cure her. Chiho was only getting a treatment that would stall her illness for a time before it eventually killed her. Higa was keeping her alive long enough to make use of you until it was time to cut his losses and would have lessened the treatment slowly overtime. She would have died at the hospital regardless if she was being treated or not by the doctor in charge. The man had standing orders from Higa to make that happen, which I had Matsu get copies of, and made sure the evidence tied directly to them both," answered Naruto with Uzume going from shocked to livid with rage.

"I'll kill him! I'LL KILL THE SON OF BITCH!" yelled Uzume, as she shot up from her seat, and moved to the door.

"No you won't! Not yet!" commanded Naruto with Uzume stopping and looking at him in shock.

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not my Ashikabi!" countered Uzume in anger before any and all rage at Higa was squashed by the sudden power that washed over the room made by Naruto.

"You're right. I'm not your Ashikabi. _BUT_ I am the one responsible for saving her life and getting your Ashikabi the place where the illness she suffers from can be cured. Now sit back down!" commanded Naruto with his authority in the room being final and Uzume sat down without a word of protest.

Even Miya had kept quiet during the whole affair.

"I'm sorry. I just...he promised to treat my Ashikabi's illness in exchange for working for him. At first...it was small stuff. You know? Get information. Make a threat or two. But lately, as the level of the Sekirei Plan increased...so did Higa's orders. I had to deactivate certain Sekirei from names given to me by his Secretary Kakizaki at his behest while I was threatened with the risk of Chiho having her treatment cut off," replied Uzume sadly with Naruto nodding in understanding.

"I figured Higa would do something like that. Though he technically did keep his promise in terms of _treating her_ for the illness. You should have made sure the promise was that his treatment _cured_ Chiho of the illness. Not that I would have expected him to actually keep the promise since a man like Higa doesn't willfully honor such a thing unless it is mutually beneficial to him or his company's profits," remarked Naruto with Tsukiumi looking over at him with a frown still on her face.

"Husband, I have a question. Why did thou not inform me or Musubi that Uzume was the Veiled Sekirei? You have yet to explain that," demanded Tsukiumi though her tone did not meet the harshness it normally did when asking a question.

"I didn't reveal this to you or Musubi because the information would have made things very complicated. If I told you Uzume was the Veiled Sekirei, I would have had to tell you to hold back, and Musubi would try to reason with her while you tried to follow my command. Plus, if Uzume here knew I was sending you after her while knowing the truth, Higa's means of spying on her would have noticed the shift in how she fought against the two of you. Higa would have caught onto my actions and thus would have ordered two of his Sekirei to terminate Chiho while the hospital staff covered it up by falsifying records to say that the illness she was suffering from had claimed her life," answered Naruto with Tsukiumi nodding though she gave Kazehana a tsundere enforced glare.

"Such a vile monkey. His evil knows no bounds. And not only _that_, but the wind trollop nearly ruined everything! You had no right interfering with my husband's secret plans!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while pointing dramatically at Kazehana while the wind using Sekirei smirked at her.

"Oh please! You're getting ahead of yourself little Miss Panty Flash," remarked Kazehana while Tsukiumi's face turned bright red.

"Miss Panty Flash? How dare you call me that horrible name and in front of my husband no less! I shall smite thee for this insult!" exclaimed Tsukiumi, as she got up, and formed a ball of water in her hand to shoot at the woman.

Only for Miya to throw a ladle at Tsukiumi's head, causing it to bounce off, and back into her hands.

"Violence at Maison Izumo is strictly forbidden," Miya reminded them with a smile on her face.

"She's right Tsukiumi. Sit down," said Naruto calmly though he inwardly smirked at the nickname Kazehana had given Tsukiumi.

It reminded him of all the times he called Tsunade "Granny" and Jiraiya "Pervy Sage" instead of their actual names.

"Fine, but I will not forget this insult you vile strumpet, and I will make thee pay for it," said Tsukiumi while pointing dramatically at Kazehana.

Kazehana waved her off in a dismissive manner.

"In any case, I came here to set the record straight for everyone in this room. While I, nor the rest of you condone Uzume's past actions, I'm sure everyone here will understand _why_ she did what she did. As of right now, its all water under the bridge, there will be now form of accusations, there will no glares, no frowns of disapproval, and no one will look at Uzume like she should be put to death. Am I understood?" said Naruto in a firm and very commanding tone that brokered no argument from anyone in the room.

"Yes husband/Ashikabi-sama," answered Tsukiumi and Akitsu at the same time.

"Understood Naruto-sensei," replied Matsu, as she saw Miya, and Kazehana nodding in agreement.

"Thanks Naruto. You're a good friend," replied Uzume with a smile and tears running down her face.

"Excellent! Miya, I'll leave it to you to explain things to Minato, Homura, and Musubi what has happened with Uzume being freed from Higa's control. Make sure they know to keep things quiet and that they will not judge Uzume. Also, I don't want Kusano to know about this since she is too young to understand such things regarding the less honorable ways of people," commanded Naruto with Miya nodding.

Kusano was in the backyard at the moment doing some early morning gardening, and Musubi had gone off somewhere with no one knowing though they trusted her to come back in one piece. The clothing not so much given her past history with events damaging them, but Musubi was reliable nonetheless, and everyone trusted her to come back to the house in no time. Minato was still taking his bath and Homura was currently in his room doing whatever it was Homura did in there.

"Leave that to me Naruto-sensei," replied Miya with Naruto getting up and his Sekirei doing the same before they left the Inn for the limo waiting outside.

"Husband, the strumpet in there who could use the wind...is she a former student of yours as well?" asked Tsukiumi once they were all in the limo.

"Yes. Kazehana was one of the first five like Miya. Her affinity is connected to wind just like yours is for water and Akitsu's is ice. She's one of the more powerful of the five. I imagine if winged by her chosen Ashikabi and treated right...she would be second only to Miya," answered Naruto with Tsukiumi frowning.

"Perhaps she will react to that Minato person she was sleeping with yesterday. If that is the case, I need not fear her trying to join us, and becoming your Sekirei," said Tsukiumi hopefully though it was clear she was nervous.

"Its possible, but something tells me that is unlikely Tsukiumi," replied Naruto with the busty blonde looking at him with confusion.

"Why is that?" asked Tsukiumi while Naruto sighed and opened up the roof window of the limo.

"Ah...she is flying above us," answered Akitsu having sensed something was amiss while they were riding in the limo and how her Ashikabi was so calm about Kazehana possibly being his next Sekirei.

"She's a perceptive that one," commented Kazehana, as she entered the limo via the roof, and saw Tsukiumi's shocked look before it turned to anger.

"How dare thee come into my husband's limo! I will not allow thee to seduce my husband with thy vulgar clothing attire vile wind strumpet!" exclaimed Tsukiumi before a very firm hand on her leg from Naruto and a look giving a silent command told the woman to halt in her attack stopped things from getting violent.

"No fighting in here Tsukiumi. Besides, Kazehana is my old student. Even though she is currently unwinged, I have no doubt Kazehana could hold her own against you in a one on one fight," stated Naruto with Tsukiumi looking surprised while Akitsu kept her eyes on Kazehana to further get a read on the woman.

"Husband!" exclaimed Tsukiumi in protest, but seeing the look in his eyes told her that he was right, and to accept this for now.

And so she would...for now.

"It has been a long time Naruto. I still can't believe you are in the game now. I can only imagine how Minaka reacted to this. The man must have crapped his pants when he found out," remarked Kazehana with Naruto smirking.

"I wouldn't bet against it given how crazy he is. How have you been Kazehana?" asked Naruto with Kazehana shrugging a bit.

"I've been well. Went on a nation wide sake tasting tour. I know which sake is the best around and which is the cheapest crap to drink," answered Kazehana with Naruto now smirking at her.

"You remind me of my Godmother. She use to drink a lot. Just tell me you don't gamble like her," said Naruto with Kazehana's smile growing.

"No not really. I just drink, but I don't gamble recklessly," replied Kazehana with Naruto letting out a small sigh of relief.

For a moment, Naruto thought Kazehana had become some kind of Tsunade version 2.0 in terms of gambling, and the heavy drinking that followed.

"That's good to know. Though I'm actually surprised you haven't been winged yet," said Naruto with Kazehana frowning slightly.

"No one has interested me yet and I haven't had any reaction to any potential Ashikabi since the game started," answered Kazehana with Naruto frowning.

"That's strange. You are the only Sekirei aside from Miya that hasn't had a reaction to an Ashikabi. Granted Miya's reasons are her own, but you...you should have had a reaction by now to _someone_," replied Naruto with Kazehana looking away with a sad look on her face.

"Ah...she wants to be winged by you," remarked Akitsu with Kazehana's eyes widening in shock and everyone looking at the ice user.

"What? Thou can't be serious?" demanded Tsukiumi, as she looked ready to explode in anger, and fill the limo with water.

"Well...," replied Kazehana sheepishly while seeing Tsukiumi looking livid.

"You have been reacting, haven't you?" accused Naruto with Kazehana looking red in the face and looked away again.

"Yes. Ever since I was your student, my possible emergence grew into love, and became apparent after we defended the island. Its why I declared my love for you. When you rejected me that day, I was thrown for a loop, and left the Discipline Squad shortly after. My powers were slightly of kilter for awhile, it probably would have been worse if the rejection had been harsh, and I had to relearn to control my powers to prevent them from hurting others. Its one of the reasons I took the nation wide sake tasting tour, but despite the rejection all those years ago, I still...I still want to be winged by you Naruto-sensei," answered Kazehana with her eyes tearing up and saw Naruto's eyes going sad.

"No! As Naruto's one true wife I forbid it! Husband, you cannot allow this trollop join us!" exclaimed Tsukiumi with Naruto rubbing his eyes and looking unsure of what to do.

"Ah...Ashikabi-sama?" questioned Akitsu seeing him conflicted by this.

"I'm unsure if I should wing you Kazehana. Make no mistake, I wanted to wing you that day, a part of me deeply regrets not embracing you all those years ago, but you have to understand that at the time I said no, I was in love, and still in love with Hinata-chan. She means everything to me and always will after all we've been through together in the past. I know things are different now with my winging of Akitsu and later with Tsukiumi when she was reacting to me, but...I don't want to hurt Hinata-chan by winging another Sekirei even if there is a reaction between us. I can't betray her like that," replied Naruto with Kazehana nodding in understanding since she knew that Hinata was a lovely woman both inside and out.

"So the answer is no at the moment," concluded Kazehana with Naruto nodding.

"For now. I want Hinata-chan's input on this matter before I possibly wing you Kazehana. This is not a rejection, but merely a..._temporary_ hold on emerging," replied Naruto with Kazehana nodding and accepting this decision.

"I still don't like this. Its bad enough the ice strumpet is here, but to have this one become thy Sekirei as well does not sit well with me. Not one bit! I highly doubt that Hinata-sama would as well!" protested Tsukiumi with Naruto letting out a sigh and could tell Akitsu didn't like being insulted in front of him.

"Why don't we see Hinata-sensei and find out?" questioned Kazehana calmly with Naruto nodding since he wasn't going to let this happen without his wife knowing.

The limo made its way to Whirlpool Publishing soon enough and the four of them went straight to the top where the Uzumaki Estates was located. Kazehana looked around the front garden, finding it relaxing to be up here, and the wind was gentle here. As if the very element was assuring her things were going to be all right and to just be calm. There were times when Kazehana wanted to come here, to see him during the sake tasting tour when it was in the Northern area, but she was always afraid, and never came anywhere near Naruto's home/company even when living at Maison Izumo for a time with Miya.

"Your home...and with familiar company we haven't seen in years," commented Hinata, as she came out of the house, and saw her husband with his Sekirei plus an familiar one that had yet to be winged.

"She was in the neighborhood. How is Chiho doing?" replied Naruto with Hinata's smile lessening.

"Good. But the treatment I'm giving her will take longer then expected. The illness in her body has a strong foothold and should have been cured right away when at the hospital. Its a good thing you grabbed her when you did Naruto-kun. A few more Months and even M.B.I. technology would be powerless to cure Chiho of her condition," answered Hinata with Naruto frowning when he heard that.

"Damn that Higa. I should have killed him too if it weren't for the fact he was still a child at the time," remarked Naruto with Hinata nodding in agreement.

"Not to mention Minaka for his actions with the Sekirei and his creation of the Sekirei Plan," added Hinata with Naruto's eyes flashing briefly with the Rinnegan before they changed back to normal.

"Back to the matter at hand, there is a situation regarding Kazehana that you should be made aware of," said Naruto while getting things back on track.

"She's emerging and you are her Ashikabi," replied Hinata with Naruto and the others looking slightly surprised she came to that conclusion so quickly.

"You knew he was my Ashikabi from the start," said Kazehana in realization with Hinata nodding.

"Since you first confessed to him. At the time, I held my breath, and waited to see what his answer was to your confession. Part of me feared that he would agree to wing you and break my heart in the process," answered Hinata with Naruto's eyes widening further.

"Why would you think that I would abandon you like that? After everything we've been through together?" asked Naruto since he had no idea Hinata had been watching them the entire time when Kazehana confessed to him.

"I'm a woman Naruto-kun. Fear and jealousy are not uncommon when another beautiful woman comes up to her husband with a confession of love. You also got along so well with Kazehana and developed a strong bond with her like you did me when we trained in secret together. I feared the bond she had with you would be stronger then mine," replied Hinata with Naruto now in front of her and holding the Hyuuga woman tightly.

"I promised you long ago that I would never stop loving you Hinata-chan. That your love was not replaceable. That I wouldn't replace it for anyone or anything. I still stand by that promise even now. I may have Akitsu and Tsukiumi as my Sekirei now, but that doesn't mean I'll abandon you for them. The same goes with Kazehana," whispered Naruto with Hinata crying into his shoulder, her old insecurities from the past were once again being washed away, and held him tightly.

"I know Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered back and he smiled back at her.

"Look! Its the power of love! Love! Love!" exclaimed Kazehana happily, as she danced around, gushing at how the two were embracing the other, and showing how much they loved each other.

"We can see that thou crazy wind strumpet," said Tsukiumi while wishing she was in Hinata's place right now.

"Ah...I'm jealous again," mumbled Akitsu seeing the two holding each other.

"I know what you have to do Naruto-kun. Do it," whispered Hinata to Naruto before she kissed him on the lips.

"Okay. Thanks Hinata-chan. You're the best," whispered Naruto before he walked over to Kazehana, who was now blushing heavily at being so close to him again, and knowing she was about to get her wings.

'This feeling. My heart is beating faster. This is it!' thought Kazehana, as she now found herself in Naruto's arms, and felt her legs getting weak.

Tsukiumi was livid with anger, her hand outstretched, calling forth the water around her to smite this wind using trollop, but Akitsu not wanting to deny a Sekirei their chance to emerge with their destined Ashikabi, used her own powers to freeze the water around the woman, and cause it to trap the busty blonde. Strangely enough, there had been water near Tsukiumi's mouth when it was frozen so she couldn't speak, and was letting out loud yet muffled protests while trying to break free. Naruto and Kazehana were ignoring this of course, as they got close enough before they finally kissed, and the winging of Sekirei #3 occurred.

Much to Tsukiumi's muffled screams of protest.

"By the forth winds of my contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be blown away!" exclaimed Kazehana, as she felt her emergence happen, and the winging caused a tornado of wind to form around the busty woman.

'NOOOOOOOOO!' thought Tsukiumi while seeing yet another trollop join her husband's flock and becoming a concubine to compete against just like she did with Akitsu.

(M.B.I. HQ-At the Night)

"Kazehana was just winged," reported Takami to Minaka now standing on the roof of the clock tower that was currently M.B.I. HQ.

"Naruto-san has winged yet another single number. I knew his power and connections to others was incredible, but even I didn't see the possibility of him winging three single digits. Truly that man is even more unpredictable then _I_ thought was humanly possible!" exclaimed Minaka with Takami not really surprised that he knew Kazehana was winged by Naruto due to the bond the two already had from the start.

If anything, they would have been surprised if anyone _but_ Naruto had winged her.

"That leaves now less then ten percent of the Sekirei in Shinto Teito unwinged," replied Takami while ignoring the man's stupid posing in front of a city and people that would throw a parade if he fell to his death just now.

"Excellent! Phase Two is already in effect. A bit sooner then I had anticipated, but it is still splendid nonetheless. Let the next stage of this drama begin!" exclaimed Minaka with his words echoing throughout the night sky.

The next stage of the Sekirei Plan was now officially underway.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Hope you liked it. Yes Kazehana is apart of his flock now. This was designed as a long time coming for the two of them as you may have read in the last chapter so it wasn't like "Oh you're my Ashikabi. I'm having a reaction to you. Kiss me!" before they actually kissed. As was stated in previous chapters, Kazehana is one of Naruto's, and Hinata's five students during the time when they were training in being the First Generation Discipline Squad so they had a bond from the start that changed later on into this. It won't be long before I do some lemons for this fic so if you have problems with that, don't read, don't complain, and don't be a flame spewing jerk. All of those that you do that are ignored by me, I laugh at you, and pity those that make the attempt. Its actually kind of sad that anonymous reviews from people, who do not write on this site, or if they are members of the site that do not write anything would say how pathetic my work is to them. Seriously?! You don't write anything on the site, yet you criticize me, and say my work is horrible? What right do you have to judge me when you haven't written anything worth reading or tolerating in the slightest. When you have written a fic whether for animes, comics, cartoons, movies, or anything else on the site that gets lots of reviews from people giving praise...then you can go criticize me to your heart's content. Until that day happens, don't bother with the attempts, and leave me along with my fellow authors alone. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Of Hammers, Hell, and Safe Havens

There were few things in Naruto's life that he kept from Hinata since they first became a loving couple. Hell, he could honestly say that there wasn't really anything in his life that the woman didn't know about, and in turn Hinata was the same way in sharing her life. They had shared everything together since before the Shinobi era truly came to a close all the way up to now with their lives in Shinto Teito.

However, there was _one_ thing that Naruto kept from Hinata, one thing he didn't tell her was happening within him, and while it wasn't ground breaking...the news would indeed be shocking. What was the secret he was keeping from her?

Jiraiya of the Sannin would visit Naruto in his sleep and Sarutobi Hiruzen would be with him.

As it turned out, Jiraiya had done what his student, and Kushina did during the Kyuubi attack when sealing the fox into their son. Though when he had put a piece of his soul into Naruto's seal while keeping it in stasis to awaken at an unknown time was ultimately unknown to the blonde. The Sandaime had done it when he made to kill Naruto under Orochimaru's command, as his body was obliterated by the Uzumaki, and a piece of his soul got into Naruto undetected though had to go into a form of stasis to avoid being detected by either the boy or the Biju inside of his body.

"Why are you here again? Shouldn't you two be in Hell right now?" asked Naruto, as he found himself a place surrounded by darkness, a fog about ankle deep was underneath him, and saw the two dead Shinobi as he remembered them standing some twenty feet away.

"Watch your mouth Naruto," snapped Jiraiya, his usual lax appearance was not there, and it was all business with him.

"Why should I? Because you _raised me_? Ha! You weren't there for the first twelve years of my life. Why should I even remotely consider listening to you or the old fart beside you now?" questioned Naruto, as a chair materialized behind him, and sat down casually while ignoring the Toad Sannin's bristling face.

"Because I'm your Godfather! That's why!" exclaimed Jiraiya with Naruto scoffing.

"Some Godfather. You don't raise me for twelve years and then when you are around its half assed training at _best_! Why Sasuke-teme got near round the clock training from your teammate Orochimaru during those three years, I was stuck waiting for you to wake up in the late morning. And even _then_, I was watching your lazy perverted ass go all the way to the hot springs for 'research purposes' while ignoring me _entirely_! I had to _beg_ you for hours on end, interrupt your peeping time, and threaten to leave if you didn't train me!" Naruto shot back with Jiraiya shrugging.

"That's how I work Naruto. I was your sensei and how I train my students is my choice," countered Jiraiya with Naruto scowling at him.

"You didn't train me for shit! You gave me stuff I had no idea how to do and said, 'Here brat! Try to this on your own. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you.' before heading off to the hot springs. What kind of training is that you lazy sack of crap?! Did my Father get that kind of training?" demanded Naruto with Jiraiya scowling at him.

"No it wasn't how I trained your Father, but unlike you, Minato actually had natural talent many would consider Prodigy Level, and the skill to do what I asked of him," answered Jiraiya with Naruto letting out a empty chuckle.

"In other words, he was an easy student to teach, and you were being lazy even back then with training others. So what if I wasn't a _Prodigy_ like my Father? So what if my talent wasn't 'natural' like you wanted? I should have been considered a challenge to you, but instead of meeting the challenge with interest, you just said 'screw it!', and put minimal effort into my training. Hell, you pushed me into a ravine to activate Kurama's power by force, and didn't even _try_ to do it in a practical way. What if I had died? Or did that not matter to you?" countered Naruto with Jiraiya looking away from him.

"It was a win/win no matter what. If you brought out Kyuubi's chakra, you would live to be trained, and if not...well we wouldn't have to worry about the Akatsuki hounding us in the future," replied Jiraiya while Hiruzen nodded in agreement.

"So I was expendable huh? An asset you two could manipulate to your hearts content and then remove when my job was done? And you two bakas wondered why I destroyed the Shinobi era?" demanded Naruto with Jiraiya's scowl deepening and Hiruzen looked less then pleased.

"You did a horrible thing in doing that Naruto. I'm ashamed of you," replied Hiruzen with Jiraiya nodding in agreement and Naruto smirking at them.

"Coming from you Hiruzen, I'll take that as a compliment. Besides, you're not exactly the posture child for 'Mr. Honesty' yourself you old farting monkey," Naruto shot back and got a murderous look from Jiraiya.

"Don't insult sensei you ungrateful brat!" snapped Jiraiya with Naruto shrugging.

"I can insult him and you anyway I want Ero-Sennin. Its the truth. Considering how you two along with Tsunade kept my parents from me and _lied_ when I asked about them. Do not even go there about protecting me from my Father's and Mother's enemies. We both know that is crap! You could have made sure I was trained properly as a Shinobi so I could prepare for such an outcome. Not to mention the old fucker here could have kept the news of me being a Jinchuriki a secret, but decided not to fully knowing what would happen, and cause me untold amounts of pain," countered Naruto with Hiruzen looking less then pleased.

"It was for your own good. The people needed an outlet. They were suffering. It would have poisoned them," explained Hiruzen while Naruto scoffing.

"And letting them take it out on me was the best choice? Let a child with no idea why he is hated take the brunt of their hatred and then _lie_ to him when he asks you _why_ they hate him. Yeah. That makes _a lot_ of sense," replied Naruto sarcastically to him.

"You have no right to pass judgment on us Naruto," said Jiraiya with Naruto scowling at the two.

"And why the fuck not? You two made my life miserable. You two thought it was okay to turn me into your little pet while trying to control a prophecy foretold by a super old toad," replied Naruto with Jiraiya looking pissed off by that.

"It was for your own good. Konoha's future needed to be secured considering the risk you posed to it in the prophecy!" Jiraiya shot back while Naruto yawned before glaring.

"Risk? I wasn't a risk to anyone except those that backstabbed me and my family. Though considering the betrayal the Uzumaki Clan suffered at the hands of Konoha in the Second Shinobi War, it is no real surprise that the old monkey fucker here wanted to control me, and ensure I never got wise to his actions," replied Naruto with Hiruzen stiffening.

"So you know," stated Hiruzen with Naruto nodding.

"Difficult not to know when I found your journal admitting as much when I stole just about everything useful in the Hokage's Office, and found the hidden compartment you had placed under your portrait where it was kept. Add to the fact I found remains of a journal where an Uzumaki in Whirlpool wrote down how Konoha Shinobi were acting very suspicious before the attacks from the other Shinobi villages. You sold out my clan and pillaged the knowledge they had on the seals before the other Shinobi villages could take it before flaunting them around as if they were your own. You tried to wipe out all the knowledge of my clan ever existing soon after my Mother and Father died because you couldn't do it when they were alive! And for what? All to keep me controlled. To keep me contained. Like I was a pet or slave!" accused Naruto with Hiruzen looking furious while Jiraiya having a similar look on his face.

"That's what Jinchuriki are Naruto! They always have been slaves!" exclaimed Jiraiya with Naruto frowning.

"What about my Mother? What about Uzumaki Mito? The Shodaime's wife!" countered Naruto with the Sandaime snarling.

"Sensei and his brother never allowed Mito's status to be known because their emotional ties to her were natural. Not fake like mine and Jiraiya's were to you. Kushina was the same way when she was with Minato and I knew if I revealed it to the village, such an act was not the right time because too many of sensei's old friends were still around to make the village hate her. After their death, I knew the time was upon us where making you the village's obedient weapon was possible, and I took it without any hesitation," answered Hiruzen with conviction in his tone.

"Not to mention instigated the abuse I suffered growing up. You let it happen to make yourself the hero swooping in and made me promise to ignore their hatred by trying to prove I wasn't a monster by becoming Hokage. Something you wrote down in your little journal was never going to happen and you would laugh at the idea of me being Hokage in secret just for the Hell of it," added Naruto with Hiruzen smirking at that since he had played Naruto so easily and Jiraiya helping to pick up the slack after his death.

"That is the life of a Jinchuriki Naruto. You just have to suck up the pain and endure what people throw at you," replied Jiraiya with his own grin while Hiruzen simply nodded in agreement.

"And if you were made a Jinchuriki? Either of you? What if it was your Grandson you old fart monkey? Would you endure the suffering or let Konohamaru suffer?" demanded Naruto with neither men grinning now.

"We don't have to answer that Naruto," replied Hiruzen with Naruto's face becoming granite.

"I think you do. Now answer the fucking question. Would you suffer as I did Ero-Sennin? Would you endure the pain and lies for those bigots?! What about you old monkey? What if you or your Grandson had to endure it? Would you? Would you lash out at them? Or would you try to kill yourself?" asked Naruto with neither man answering him.

Meaning the answer was no.

"Its as I thought. You are both hypocrites. Just like every fucking person in Konoha. You two just further my belief in what I did in destroying the Shinobi era was the right thing to do," concluded Naruto with both men looking pissed off.

"You had no right to do that Naruto. Do you know how many lives you ruined?! Do you know how many Shinobi lost their minds? Do you know how many Shinobi clans that were destroyed?" demanded Jiraiya with Naruto looking at him and it was clear to the Sannin that the blonde didn't give a crap.

"Why are you so upset? I did what the prophecy asked of me. I was foretold to either revolutionize or destroy the Shinobi way as we all knew it. I did both! I revolutionized the Shinobi way by bringing everyone together to fight against a common enemy and then I brought about peace by performing the latter in destroying it. Of course, the last part wouldn't have happened had the Uchiha not backstabbed me, and tried to end my life," replied Naruto with Jiraiya looking livid.

"Your life was meant to end that day brat! You fulfilled the prophecy and should have just accepted your death rather then fight it!" exclaimed Jiraiya angrily with Naruto now looking unhappy.

"So I should have just died huh? I wasn't allowed to have a life after everything I had been through? I wasn't allowed to settle down? Form a family? Have a loving wife and a few kids to call my own?" demanded Naruto with Jiraiya and Hiruzen nodding.

"Of course! That was your purpose in life! Once it was complete, your life had no more value! That is the way of all Jinchuriki!" Jiraiya nearly yelled at him.

"Wrong! I determine my own worth. No one has the right to judge where I stand in terms of value to the world. Not you Ero-Sennin, not the old fart next you, not the people living in Konoha, not Danzo, the Shinobi Elders, not Sasuke, Kakashi, Obito, the Rookies, their senseis, or anyone else like you! I am the Master of my Fate! I am the Captain of my soul and this Captain will not have his soul be controlled by power hungry assholes like you!" exclaimed Naruto with Jiraiya and Hiruzen not liking this one bit.

"You little shit! You only lived as long as you did because of us! If Konoha or Tsunade had their way, you would have been dead within a week after your birth! You owe us your life!" exclaimed Jiraiya with spit coming out of his mouth from the anger he was feeling.

"You tried to manipulate and control my life from the start. I don't owe either of you or the old monkey here anything. You betrayed my parents. You betrayed me. You betrayed the Uzumaki Clan and the Senju Brothers who founded Konoha. You two betrayed the Will of Fire and the purity it once possessed when the village was built. You owe me and its high time I collected by seeing your souls suffer as I have suffered," replied Naruto, as he went through hand signs, and saw how the two were looking at him in shock with a mix of fear since they both recognized the Jutsu.

"You can't! You wouldn't dare summon him here to your mind!" exclaimed Jiraiya before he and Hiruzen were bound in chakra chains made by Naruto within his own mind.

"You two always did underestimate me," countered Naruto before finishing the Jutsu and soon the three of them stood before the Shinigami himself.

_**"Why have you summoned me here mortal?"**_ demanded the Shinigami with Jiraiya and Hiruzen forced to their knees.

"I wish you to get these two uninvited guest out of my head. They have been in here for too long," answered Naruto before pointing to Jiraiya and Hiruzen with the Shinigami looking at the two before narrowing its eyes at them.

_**"You two! I was wondering where your souls ran off to when your bodies died the first and second time around. You should have stayed in my stomach Sarutobi Hiruzen and as for you Jiraiya of the Sannin...you have no business being in this mortal's body!"**_ said the Shinigami with Naruto smirking at them.

"What about him?! He deserves to have his soul ripped out and devoured. That's the rule you made when the contract was created to summon you," countered Jiraiya with the Death God looking from him to Naruto.

_**"Normally that would be true, but considering he is summoning me to take two souls away that deserve to suffer within my stomach, I don't have to take his from him,"**_ replied the Shinigami with Jiraiya and Hiruzen protesting how unfair it was.

"That's not fair!" protested Jiraiya with Naruto smirking at them both.

"Not so fun to be on the receiving end of unfairness, is it? Don't worry Ero-Sennin, I will be sure to make your name known in one of my less smuttier Icha Icha Paradise books," remarked Naruto while the two Shinobi in front of him glared furiously in his direction.

"This isn't over yet Naruto! You will pay for the crimes committed against all Shinobi everywhere!" exclaimed Jiraiya, as he along with Hiruzen were put in the hands of the Death God.

"Wrong. It is over. For you two. Goodbye and good riddance," replied Naruto while seeing the two become devoured by the Shinigami.

_**"It is done. I won't take your soul mortal, but know if you summon me again...I will devour it,"**_ stated the Shinigami with Naruto nodding.

"Which is why I have no intention of doing this a second time. They were in my head for awhile and I was trying to figure out how to remove them without killing myself. You were the only plausible course left before me," answered Naruto with the Shinigami just looking at him before fading away.

_**"A smart move on your part mortal. Very smart yet very risky since you had no way of knowing if I would take your soul. Do not summon me again unless you wish to be devoured yourself,"**_ replied the Shinigami before he was gone from Naruto's sight.

And Naruto let out a breath of relief knowing he had dodge one Hell of a bullet there.

(Real World)

Naruto awoke, his eyes looked to see Hinata was beside him, her arm was currently over chest in a loving manner, and her face snuggled loving against him. Smiling, he kissed her forehead, earning a moan from the Hyuuga woman, who loved him with all her heart, and had gone through so much to be with the former Jinchuriki of Kurama.

Damn he was lucky.

"Morning Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata, as she snuggled even closer, and loved the warmth she felt from his body.

"Morning Hinata-chan. Did you sleep well?" asked Naruto with Hinata smiling up at him.

"Of course. I'm with you. You seem troubled by something," said Hinata since she had sensed it through his chakra being in a slight flux when asleep.

"Its nothing Hinata-chan. Just some...old ghosts that refused to pass on. I took care of it," answered Naruto with Hinata looking at him for a second before nodding.

She trusted him to handle things and if he couldn't...Hinata knew Naruto would tell her if that was the case.

"I'm glad," replied Hinata before kissing him and he moaned from the affection.

"Unfortunately, we have to get up soon. Akitsu, Tsukiumi, and Kazehana are going to be waking up," said Naruto with Hinata groaning since she wanted to spend more time with him.

"We both know it won't be long before the Shadow Clones you make for them to sleep with will not be enough," stated Hinata, as she saw him slowly nod, and sighing in defeat knowing his three Sekirei would _eventually_ want to sleep with the _real_ Naruto, and not the copies he made for each of them.

"It can't be helped," replied Naruto with Hinata nodding.

"What do you intend to do about Higa? Or Mikogami?" asked Hinata knowing those two were the biggest pains within the 'game' that was the Sekirei Plan created by Minaka.

"I'll deal with Mikogami first. As for Higa, I will save him for last, and this time...there will be nothing left standing. We spared him because I didn't want to kill an innocent boy for his Father's sins. Now I see sparing Higa was a mistake. One I will rectify very soon," answered Naruto with Hinata nodding before she got off the bed.

"And I will help you when the time comes. No doubt the other three will wish to aid you in battle should you call on them," said Hinata, as she let Naruto watch her female figure head to the bathroom for a shower, and knowing he would soon join in the cleaning of their bodies.

After they got dirty.

(Later that Morning)

"I still do not like the idea of this strumpet being your Sekirei," said Tsukiumi while she glared daggers at Kazehana, who was sitting across from her at the table, and smiling a lazy smile at her.

"Will you stop Miss Panty Flash, I just spent all last night drinking sake with my husband in celebration of our marriage a few days ago, and I don't need to hear your loud voice right now," said Kazehana while Naruto let out a small sigh before he glanced at his sputtering and now angrier looking water Sekirei looking like she wanted to unleash a tidal wave upon the wind using Sekirei.

"How dare thee call me that again! And in front of my husband no less! You are nothing more then a concubine who is attempting to seduce my husband with your trollop like ways!" exclaimed Tsukiumi with Kazehana just smirking at her.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. I won't tell. Maybe I spent last night with my husband and made passionate love to one other," countered Kazehana in a teasing tone while Tsukiumi looked ready to explode with rage.

"Lies! Thou did not have her wedding night before me. I am the strongest of us and I will not have thee or the ice strumpet here have your wedding night before mine!" protested Tsukiumi while standing with Kazehana frowning slightly and so did Akitsu for obvious reasons.

"That's enough Tsukiumi," commanded Naruto with Tsukiumi looking like she wanted to say more, but couldn't because of the order, and sat down again while glaring at the wind using Sekirei.

"Naruto-kun is right. You three Sekirei are sisters now. You three share the very same Ashikabi. The very same husband. _MY_ husband," added Hinata with Tsukiumi looking away with a red face, Kazehana nodding respectfully to her, and Akitsu looking down in a submissive gesture that she understood the Hyuuga's meaning.

If they wanted to be with their Ashikabi on any intimate level like the Hyuuga woman was, each one of them had to get through Hinata, and she was not going to make it easy for either of them.

"Hinata is right. You three are sisters. Each of you are my Sekirei and have to share me equally. I am not only being shared amongst the three of you, but with Hinata-chan as well. We are a family. Remember that," stated Naruto with the three Sekirei in front of him nodding in understanding since they did want to be with their Ashikabi and would try to handle this matter of sharing the man with each other.

"Begging your pardon sir, but Asama Miya has just called, and stated there is a small yet urgent matter over at Maison Izumo that requires your presence immediately," said Jarvis with the holographic butler materializing in front of them and awaiting orders from his creator.

"Did she say what it was exactly?" asked Naruto with a frown since he didn't expect Miya to call him after a few days over a possibly small matter since the landlady could handle just about anything thrown her way.

He and Hinata had seen to that.

"No sir. She only mentioned that it required 'the power of your eyes' and that it involved a forcefully winged bird needing to be free," replied Jarvis with Naruto frowning further.

"You don't think...," said Hinata with Naruto nodding.

"Sadly, I do Hinata-chan. Jarvis, call Miya back and tell her I'll be there in a moment," replied Naruto with Jarvis nodding before his form vanished.

"What does thou butler mean husband?" asked Tsukiumi, as she saw him quickly finish his meal, and stand up with Akitsu doing the same while forgetting her own meal to be by his side.

"Nothing that should concern you Tsukiumi. Just continue eating your breakfast with everyone else. You too Akitsu. I won't be long," replied Naruto with Akitsu looking like she wanted to come along and be by his side.

"Ah...I wish to come along with Ashikabi-sama," requested Akitsu in her usual quiet and submissive voice while Tsukiumi frowned at her with Kazehana looking impassive.

"I don't expect to be gone for long Akitsu," replied Naruto with Akitsu not looking him in the eyes.

"But...I want to be near Ashikabi-sama," protested Akitsu while hoping her insistence did not upset him or Hinata.

"Its all right Naruto-kun. She just wants to be near you. Take Akitsu-chan with you," said Hinata while Tsukiumi looked ready to protest, but a quick look from the Hyuuga woman shut her down, and Kazehana smiled at Akitsu for wanting to be near her Ashikabi.

"Okay. I just need to get properly dressed so Akitsu-chan will have some time to finish her meal, and when I come back out we will go," said Naruto with Akitsu nodding and went about to finish her meal while the blonde himself went to get changed.

"Why does _she_ get to go with my husband on this little trip?" demanded Tsukiumi once Naruto was out of the room.

"Because out of all three of you, Akitsu-chan here is the most insecure about her spot as Naruto-kun's Sekirei, and _you_ are not helping in the matter," replied Hinata firmly while seeing Tsukiumi had looked away from her semi-cold gaze.

"The poor girl was given wings when everyone said it wasn't possible Tsukiumi and yet Akitsu still fears being discarded. Like it or not Tsukiumi, she needs this time with our Ashikabi, and I say we give it to her. She really wants to be around her Ashikabi and embrace the bond many Sekirei really take for granted," replied Kazehana while seeing Akitsu finish her meal faster then usual to ensure she was ready to go when Naruto came out.

"Well...I suppose when thou explains it like that...," replied Tsukiumi offhandedly, as she had to admit the thought of being in Akitsu's position in being a "scrapped number" for even a moment sounded horrible, and the finally have what was once thought impossible to achieve could make a Sekirei want to ensure its survival more then usual.

"Ready Akitsu?" asked Naruto, as he came out in simple civilian clothes, and saw Akitsu rise from her seat.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," answered Akitsu in an instant and walked over to him in a few smooth graceful strides before latching onto his arm with the two of them heading out the door.

"Isn't the power of love grand! The power of love between an Ashikabi and Sekirei is just so incredible!" exclaimed Kazehana happily with hearts floating up around her while Hinata had a sweat drop forming and Tsukiumi's tsundere protocols kicked in since she didn't like hearing that.

"Quiet wench! Thou are a concubine and will not say such things in the presence of his one true Sekirei wife!" exclaimed Tsukiumi with Kazehana waved her insult off.

"Says the angry woman constantly flashing her panties everywhere she goes," remarked Kazehana with Tsukiumi looking ready to explode again.

"Take that back thou foul strumpet!" exclaimed Tsukiumi with Kazehana smirking at the water using Sekirei before turning to Hinata.

"Is there any chance I could have some sake Hinata-sensei?" asked Kazehana with Hinata giving her what could only be called her "Miya smile" that Miya herself adopted after she became the loving housewife of Takehito and landlady of Maison Izumo.

"You drinking sake in the morning is strictly forbidden in this house," answered Hinata, as she employed the Hanya Mask that Miya usually used, and made the two Sekirei in front of her tremble in fear.

(Maison Izumo)

Miya sipped her tea while looked at the unconscious, beaten, and bloody body of a man Matsu identified as one Junichi Tanigawa. A man, who was an Ashikabi of a now crying, and depressed look Sekirei #84 Yashima currently being watched by slightly sympathetic Musubi. Miya had her trusty katana by her side while showing she was the embodiment of calmness, and waited for her sensei to arrive to handle this situation. At the moment, Minato was out, employed by the construction company Seo was also currently employed in, and was trying keep a steady income for his two violent Sekirei. Though Miya knew that Seo would, given the perverted piece of trash's behavior, would either quit the job, or more then likely get fired by his Boss.

Of course, right now Miya wasn't worried about either Ashikabi at the moment, as she had to deal with this piece of trash that had dared to come here, and pick a fight with one of her tenants at Maison Izumo. It was well known to every Sekirei and most if not all Ashikabi that provoking the Hanya of the North was basically the same thing as assisted suicide since you were basically marching to your death along with the person helping you make the trip. That was one of the rules regarding any hostile action being done in the North, which went double for anyone going after her sensei, and was now reinforced further by Minaka himself. A text message went out sometime earlier this morning to all Ashikabi to not only avoid the Hanya of the North unless they wanted to die a painful death, but the newly proclaimed Masked Kitsune Demon of the North as well. The title was one that the President of M.B.I. had proclaimed Naruto best labeled the blonde, and it seemed to stick according to Matsu.

Though it seemed not everyone cared about the text message warning others to stay away and someone decided to target Miya's home.

That man was Junichi Tanigawa.

"I'm here Miya! You needed me for something important?" asked Naruto, as he entered the house with Akitsu right behind him with sharp eyes looking in every direction for a possible threat, and instantly locked onto the Sekirei in the corner beside Musubi with a giant hammer beside the two.

Akitsu made a mental note to use her powers to freeze the hammer to the floor should the clearly scared Sekirei beside Musubi decided to reach for it.

"Yes. It would seem that this piece of trash for an Ashikabi here tried to attack my home to get to my tenant Sahashi Minato and his Sekirei living at Maison Izumo. According to his Sekirei over there, he did so under orders from someone name Izumi Higa, and did so to teach Minato a lesson that having his Sekirei helping you would cost him dearly. Of course, he underestimated Musubi being able to handle Sekirei #84 Yashima, and how I dislike trash acting like sore losers while on my property," answered Miya before went on to explain how the fool tried to stab Musubi from behind with a knife after Yashima was outmatched and tried to flank the usually naive Fist Type Sekirei.

"I understand your reason for smacking him around, but that still doesn't explain why you needed my help dealing with the baka," replied Naruto with Miya nodding before sipping some tea.

"While I could easily kill this lowly piece of trash, as I am well within my right, in doing so would deactivate Yashima, and thus take her out of the game. It hardly seems fair that the poor girl should be deactivated because her Ashikabi was a piece of trash and was not even her chosen one from the start," countered Miya with Naruto frowning for a moment before his blue eyes widened in realization at what she wanted him to do.

"You want me to use my Dojutsu on the two of them," stated Naruto, as he saw Miya nod while Musubi looking at him in curiosity, and wondering what they were talking about.

"Yes," answered Miya while she heard the downed piece of trash in front of her mumble distorted words of profanity.

The only reason she didn't smack him over the head with her sheathed katana was due to no one could truly hear what he was saying.

"Miya, there is a reason I don't use my power like that in public much less in private, and not everyone can keep a secret like you can," replied Naruto while glancing at Musubi.

"Ah...I can keep a secret Ashikabi-sama," whispered Akitsu with Naruto looking over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"I know you can Akitsu-chan. I wasn't referring to you as someone who would tell others about my powers. I trust that what is seen by your eyes will remain a secret until I say otherwise," replied Naruto with Akitsu blushing and nodding with a small smile on his face.

'Ashikabi-sama trusts me,' thought Akitsu before going into her own little fantasy world with Naruto being at the center of it.

With part of the fantasy going to the realm of the erotic.

"I understand sensei. Which is why Musubi-chan is going to go to the store to get some much needed groceries for me," replied Miya, as she handed Musubi a bag seemingly out of nowhere with a _long_ list of what she wanted, and the Fist Type Sekirei gave a little pout.

"Mu I wanted to see Naruto-sama's powers," whined Musubi with Miya pulling out her Hanya Mask.

"If you don't go get what I asked, I won't train you for the next three days, and you won't eat any of my food I make for two of them," countered Miya, as she saw Musubi grab the list, and the bag before running out of the house at incredible speed.

"Now that's motivation. Shame you don't have a twin sister Miya. I know a certain lazy Nara from my old time frame that would have been the perfect wife for him," remarked Naruto with a sigh while thinking of Shikamaru and wondered if the lazy man would have gotten a Sekirei in all of this.

Oh who was Naruto kidding, chances are Shikamaru would have gotten the two lightning twins Hibiki, and Hikari with those temperamental Sekirei shocking him without mercy almost every single day. In fact, Seo was almost exactly like Shikamaru in every single way with the exception of the man's stupidity, and mooching off other people like Miya when in the red financially.

Interesting when you thought about it.

"Please don't say that sensei. Now if you could handle this piece of trash in front of me that would be wonderful," replied Miya, as she had made sure Kusano was currently being entertained by Matsu upstairs.

Normally, this would seem like a _bad thing_ given how the red haired Sekirei's perverted tendencies towards her Ashikabi could make the green girl's innocent way of thinking be destroyed. _BUT_ Miya had told the hacker of the house that under no uncertain terms was she to corrupt the little Sekirei or there would be quote: "Hell to pay from which there is no escape," end quote. Needless to say, Matsu promised to be a good sitter, and keep any potential mind corrupting material away from Kusano until it was safe to bring the child out into the open.

Homura was currently busy with his job or Unwinged Sekirei duties while Uzume had gone to see Chiho at the clinic roughly twenty minutes prior to the attack on Maison Izumo.

"You want me to do this here? In this room?" asked Naruto with Miya nodding.

"Yes. Doing this outside would only frightening the neighbors," replied Miya sweetly with Naruto sweat dropping at her answer.

Okay. The first thing we need to do is move the table here out of the way and the second is to remove this baka from the land of the living," replied Naruto with a sigh before he made a few Shadow Clones to move the table.

"N-No! P-P-P-Please don't kill my Ashikabi. I know h-he's not perfect, but...," pleaded Yashima from her spot in the corner and saw Akitsu eyeing her carefully while blocking any chance of reaching for the giant hammer.

"The man beats you, uses you, and would throw your life away if possible. This baka wasn't even your destined one. I'd wager this guy killed your original destined one in order to stake his claim on you," stated Naruto with Yashima flinching and it proved to the blonde that he was right about that last part.

"He is still my Ashikabi," replied Yashima in a quiet whisper with tears in her eyes.

"Not for much longer," replied Naruto before the Shadow Clones dragged the beaten man into the center of the living area now that the table was quickly moved.

"What are you going to do?" asked Yashima while seeing Naruto's hands going through strange hand sign like configurations.

"I'm going to have the King of Hell judge him," replied Naruto, as he finished his hand signs, the Rinnegan now active, and summoned the entity to appear like it was rising from the ground beside Junichi Tanigawa's form.

The entity nearly took up all the space in the living area and made Yashima scream out in fright while Akitsu moved behind Naruto in a submissive state to ensure the entity knew that she was no threat to the one summoning it. Miya wasn't bothered by the entity, as she had seen it being used before at another point in time, and watched as Naruto used it now on man in front of them. Something she found strange since her sensei explained that it was only supposed to be seen by the one it was being used on, but Naruto assumed it was due to her being a Sekirei, and it was probably different for her race of people. Yashima was probably seeing this bizarre entity because her Ashikabi was being judged and she was bound to the fool about to face judgment. Akitsu was the Sekirei of the man using it so it was possible the bond she had with Naruto allowed her to see such a sight before her very eyes.

Or something close to that. There were too many possibilities and theories to sort out.

As for the King of Hell, it grabbed the life force of Junichi Tanigawa, which came out looking like a human tongue being extended far behind the normal, and natural means of a tongue being extended. The man it was being used on had awakened, he saw the entity before him, crying out in surprise, and in pain at having his life force dragged out to face the King of Hell's judgment.

"A-Ashikabi-sama!" cried Yashima, as she moved slightly from her spot, but one look from Naruto's Rinnegan Eyes made her freeze on the spot.

"Your Ashikabi has caused a great deal of pain to you Yashima. Not only that, but he has killed several Ashikabi after you were able to successfully take out their Sekirei, and was paid _considerably_ for it. This man cares for nothing but himself and if he's allowed to live the man will only cause more pain from his actions with you being his punching bag/tool. This isn't a partnership for you Yashima. It isn't a marriage. Its enslavement. Its time you were set free from such a life," said Naruto before making a hand sign and saw the life force of one Junichi Tanigawa was taken out of the man with death claiming him.

"A-Ashikabi-sama...," whispered Yashima, but before the girl could say anything further, the Sekirei crest on her back vanished to indicate she had been deactivated following the death of her Ashikabi.

Not even concerned for the fact a Sekirei was down in his presence, Naruto made a few clones, and had them drag the now lifeless body of the former Ashikabi out of the house. Even as they did, Naruto sent a mental order to them to have the body sealed into a scroll for later use in a plan of his now in the making, and would ensure a certain greedy power hungry prick never crossed him again.

"Akitsu-chan, please pick up Yashima, and put her in the middle of the room in front of the King of Hell," ordered Naruto with Akitsu looking at him for a moment before she turned to look at the large and might entity in the room.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu, as she was a bit afraid of the King of Hell, and for good reason since the entity seemed befitting for someone to rule over such a dark place.

Still, her Ashikabi had given the ice using Sekirei a command, and Akitsu was not one to disobey the man responsible for giving her wings. She felt Naruto through the bond and his assurances that this entity would not do what it did to the fiend of an Ashikabi that was just killed. Whatever her Ashikabi had planned for this Sekirei, Akitsu felt that it was done to help Yashima, and Naruto was asking her to trust him.

"Watch closely Akitsu-chan. I'm going to show you a power I have rarely ever use since acquiring it. A power I have not used in a long time and one I wish I had used if I was faster in reaching Miya's husband in time. 'Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!'" said Naruto, as he saw the King of Hell move over Yashima's body, and devour the woman whole within its mouth.

Akitsu watched in awe and wonder at seeing this entity devour a fellow Sekirei, its eyes that looked like her Ashikabi's very own at the moment, and were now glowing just like his body from the release of so much chakra. The body of Yashima was soon lifted out by the creature's mouth via its tongue and was gently placed in the middle of the room where Akitsu had first put her following Naruto's order. As for Akitsu herself, she had watched how Yashima was unmoving for a second, and wondered what her Ashikabi had done to the giant hammer wielding Sekirei.

Before her own eyes widened in shock at seeing Yashima's eyes suddenly shoot open and let out a gasp for air while shooting up. The hammer wielding Sekirei looked around, as she saw Akitsu, Naruto, Miya, and the very entity that had killed her former Ashikabi prior to deactivation.

"I am...alive? But...my Ashikabi was killed. I should be deactivated!" exclaimed Yashima in alarm, as she was wondering what exactly was done to her, and saw the King of Hell soon recede into the ground back from whence it came.

Most likely Hell itself.

"You were deactivated, but I used my power to bring you back Yashima. You can now find a proper Ashikabi and be winged once again," replied Naruto, as he saw Yashima looking at him in surprise, and was unable to speak from the shock of this news.

Miya merely smiled since this would give Yashima a chance to fly once more after she found a loving Ashikabi to give her wings.

As for Akitsu...she was strangely looking at Naruto like he was some kind of God made flesh and the blush now forming on her cheeks soon consuming her face. There was also lust there, but it was controlled if only barely, and wanted to be in closer proximity to him.

Naruto found it a bit odd and also quite amusing.

"I can find an Ashikabi again?" asked Yashima to make sure she heard correctly.

"Yes. _But_ I would _strongly_ suggest that you choose to find someone you would react to and no me. No offense to you Yashima-san, but I have three Sekirei, and they were all reacting to me when I caused them to emerge. You are not and I won't wing a Sekirei that is not reacting to me," answered Naruto while seeing Akitsu moving slowly and quietly closer to him to ensure Yashima wouldn't suddenly rush toward him for a quick winging to show her gratitude.

"Yes. Of course. Thank you Naruto-sama. I will find my true Ashikabi now. The one I was meant to have originally maybe gone thanks to the one responsible for forcibly winging me, but that doesn't mean another will not arise, and I hope he is as kind as you have been in giving me a second chance," said Yashima, as she bowed before him, and Naruto smiled at her.

"I hope so too. Until then, I would suggest staying here at Maison Izumo until you have found him, or her depending on who you react to when the time comes," said Naruto with Yashima nodding in understanding.

"I will Naruto-sama. Again, thank you for this opportunity for a second chance," replied Yashima, as she bowed again, and Naruto's smile never left him.

"Your welcome Yashima. Miya, I'll send you money through proper channels to cover Yashima's rent until she finds her Ashikabi," said Naruto with Miya letting out a small giggle behind her hand covered sleeve currently in front of her face.

"Oh my! Aren't you the gentlemen Naruto-sensei. You aren't trying to be nice to seduce this poor widow now, are you?" replied Miya with Naruto smirking at her while Akitsu frowned at the teasing.

"Hardly. I'm just making sure this bird has a nest to live in until she can fly again," said Naruto before getting up, but wobbled a bit, and Akitsu was instantly by his side to help straighten him.

"Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu with concern.

"Don't worry Akitsu-chan. Using those two abilities back to back so soon after the other can be a bit...draining on my energy despite them being so massive. Its like sending a large heavy rock into the water with intense speed and strength that actually parts the water itself before it comes swarming back in to the briefly open space again. Those two Jutsus when used like they were now are just like that with my pool of energy inside my body. I'm okay now," answered Naruto with Akitsu looking him in the eyes with concern before she nodded after finding what she needed to when looking at him.

"I suppose you will be leaving now sensei," said Miya with Naruto nodding.

"I have to be elsewhere. I was actually wasn't expecting you to call me for anything like this after I was here a few days ago," answered Naruto with Miya nodding.

"I know, but the situation required your intervention. Hopefully, I won't need your help for quite a while sensei," replied Miya before seeing his Shadow Clones put the table back like it had never been moved.

"That makes two of us. See you around Miya," said Naruto, as he walked out of the house with Akitsu right him, and just when Musubi came home with all the groceries on the list.

"You're leaving already? Mu I missed seeing you use your powers, didn't I?" whined a depressed Musubi before Naruto gave the girl a gentle pat on the head.

"Sorry, it can't be helped Musubi. Maybe next time you'll get to see," replied Naruto in a soothing tone that helped make Musubi happy again.

"Right!" exclaimed Musubi with determination before waving the two off when they left the property.

With the secret task done, Naruto walked with Akitsu by his side, both her arms wrapped around his right one, and against her chest that was being restrained from pure contact due to the chains that held her clothing together. As they walked, Naruto saw Akitsu's face was burning up, she was breathing heavier, and was clearly feeling some kind of aftereffect from using so much of his power to revive Yashima. Naruto wondered if Kazehana or Tsukiumi were feeling the same way as Akitsu did now, but that didn't seem possible since he sensed those two now flustered alien women were currently located at his house, and would be too far away to feel like the woman beside him currently felt right now.

"Ashikabi-sama...I...I...feel...," said Akitsu while panting, as she couldn't even convey her thoughts, or the very words that could express this sudden overwhelming rush of intense heat now running through her body.

No! This wasn't heat. This was a fire! A fire only Naruto could put out. She needed the touch of her Ashikabi. She needed him _now_!

"Akitsu-chan I-hhmmp!" said Naruto, but was interrupted when Akitsu kissed him right on the lips, her passion for him having reached the point where rational thought was out the window, and deep primal instinctive desire.

As they kissed, Akitsu's wing's flared brightly, but she didn't care about that, and held onto his shirt with all her strength while pressing him against a nearby wall. She did this with a surprising aggressiveness that neither Naruto nor Akitsu knew she possess before today. While Naruto had suspected this might happen, given the ice user's personality, her desire to be with him, and being near him while expelling so much of his chakra at Maison Izumo...he never expected this to happen _this_ soon. And what Naruto found to be more troubling on another level was his own body was reacting to Akitsu's actions with his hands doing some roaming of their own.

One hand was on Akitsu's upper back pressing her close to him while the other hand was aggressively grabbing the woman's rump and making the ice using Sekirei moan deep into his mouth. She wanted him so badly, her hips moving against her Ashikabi, feeling his own arousal between his legs, and gasped from feeling it poke her own womanhood currently being protected only by the kimono she was wearing.

She had forgotten to wear panties too.

"I want you Ashikabi-sama. I need you. Please, take me now!" demanded Akitsu, as her urges that she had kept at bay until now could not be restrained any longer, and the ice using Sekirei was not going to be denied.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto, his breathing was also ragged, and felt his Sharingan Eyes activate.

"Yes. I cannot hold back my desire any longer. I've tried to show restraint, but I cannot hold what I feel back anymore," replied Akitsu, as she saw him nod, and moment later they left the spot they were standing in to find themselves back home in the woman's personal bedroom.

"Disrobe. I need but a moment to secure the room," commanded Naruto with his voice now saturated with lust before going through hand signs and created a sound barrier to keep the noise they would make from being heard.

As for the Sekirei bonds with Tsukiumi and Kazehana, he could tell that the former of the two was angry right now, having felt what was going to happen through it. The latter was far more understanding, as she sent a little knowing pulse towards Naruto, which was her little version of a wink, and basically saying "go get her you stud!" to him. Naruto knew Kazehana was expecting her own private time with him eventually, as the bonds he had with the wind using Sekirei, and water using Sekirei told him that their own desires were going to reach a certain point where neither could restrain themselves.

With the barrier up, Naruto turned to see Akitsu had disrobed completely, her clothing was on the floor around at the ankles, and the blonde saw the ice user was now sporting a shy timid face while looking away from him. It was actually amazing really since Akitsu was showing the exact same look Hinata had on hers once upon a time on their first night together back during the twilight of the Shinobi era.

"There is no need to be shy Akitsu-chan," whispered Naruto, as he was now right in front of her, and saw the woman's blush increase while under his gaze.

"I am...not ugly?" asked Akitsu, as she knew the answer to her own question, but would prefer to hear it from Naruto, and saw the smirk on his face.

"Of course not. You are stunning. Just like Hinata-chan, Tsukiumi-chan, and Kazehana-chan," replied Naruto before kissing the woman passionately and loved how she let out such a cute moan while gripping him tightly once more.

Sometime during their making out, Naruto had slowly, but effectively removed his own clothing until he was down to his boxers, and was going to remove them when Akitsu surprisingly stopped him. Looking at her curiously, he got his silent question answered when slender female hands grabbed the waistband of his boxers, and began to tug them down herself. When the undergarment pooled at his feet, Naruto felt a sense of pride go through him at seeing Akitsu's eyes go wide in shock at the sight of his manhood, and the lust that soon followed from seeing it standing at attention.

Any lingering doubts Akitsu may have had about herself being considered ugly in her Ashikabi's eyes were instantly destroyed by the sight of it.

Moving Akitsu closer to the bed, the two of them onto it with the ice user on her back, and Naruto on top with the woman gasping at the sudden act of closeness. Instinctively, she wrapped one of her legs around him, holding Naruto close, and felt the muscles on his back while closing her eyes to commit the feel of them to memory. She gasped when his lips kissed her neck down to the shoulder, nipping here, there, and sucking on a spot that made Akitsu quiver to the point of nearly having an small orgasm. Akitsu adjusted her hips underneath Naruto to rub against his groin, feeling the heat within her increasing, and moaned with want for him to finally make the final connection that bound them both together.

"Ashikabi...please!" moaned Akitsu desperately into his ear.

"Since this will be your first time with me...it will hurt," whispered Naruto before moving into position while Akitsu slowly began kissing his ear and nipping at it.

"I will endure it for you Ashikabi-sama," Akitsu whispered back while feeling her loins were frothing with desire when she felt the head of his erection press against her entrance moments later.

There was a pause. Just the briefest of pauses, but it was the longest that Akitsu had ever known, as she waited for that final push, and for a single second the woman feared that Naruto would not go through with it. That he would say no. That he would leave the room and never speak to her again.

But after that second went by, the feeling of him entering was felt, and Akitsu's hopes of being one with her Ashikabi quickly returned a thousand fold. The pain she felt didn't even register, as she cried tears of joy, not pain at the feeling of being joined with her Ashikabi, and held him tighter to her body while letting the sensation of the man's shaft going deep to the base where it finally stopped. The sensation by itself had brought the usually timid and shy woman to an orgasm almost instantly, whispering out his name passionately into his ear.

"Tell me when you are ready Akitsu-chan. I'll wait," replied Naruto lovingly, as he was not about to overwhelm the girl, and possibly cause untold pain.

"I'm ready. Please continue," whispered Akitsu before kissing the side of his face.

And Naruto complied.

Akitsu felt bliss take her, as she felt the man on top of her move up, and down with his cock. The sensation heightened at times when Naruto shifted this way or that to change the angle of him entering her pussy with the sound of flesh smacking flesh echoing within the room. While Naruto did this, one of his hands was on one of Akitsu's amazing breasts, and groping it with the skill of a man that knew where to touch just the right spot to make a woman know pleasure from the act. Akitsu herself arched her back, the feeling of him against bringing about another orgasm, and wrapping her other leg tightly around his waist.

At the same time, despite the haze of pleasure she felt, Akitsu also knew her Ashikabi had yet to feel the same pleasurable sensation she had just felt. It seemed unfair that a man, who had given her so much would not be given such pleasure in return, and decided to change that. Mentally calling on her own body to obey the command she wished to give, Akitsu focused on the muscles of her womanhood to flex around Naruto's shaft, squeezing it, milking it for the contents that she desired, and knew it was working when hearing Naruto suddenly groaning in pleasure. His powerful thrusts were starting to speed up, breathing was becoming more erratic, and Akitsu could tell Naruto was getting closer to the brink of releasing his seed into her body.

"Akitsu...I'm going to...to...to cum soon!" warned Naruto while unsure if he should pull out or keep himself locked within the Sekirei's pussy.

"Cum inside me Ashikabi-sama. Please! I want it! I need it!" exclaimed Akitsu, as she held him tighter, and felt his thrusts getting faster to the point where she couldn't see straight.

"I'm cumming Akitsu! I'm cumming!" exclaimed Naruto, as he came hard inside of his Sekirei, and heard her cry out in pleasure this time from the orgasm she received in the process.

"That was...incredible Ashikabi-sama," whispered Akitsu while breathing heavily into Naruto's ear while hearing him let out a small chuckle into her ear.

"Oh my dear Akitsu-chan...you haven't seen anything yet," Naruto whispered back in a deep husky voice and began kissing her neck more fiercely.

"Ah...Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu, as she felt him move, and soon found herself on top this time while looking down at him.

"I probably should have warned you and the others about this considering this moment was going to happen sooner or later. But I honestly thought I had more time before telling you this piece of information or perhaps I was hoping Hinata-chan had in my place," replied Naruto, as he grabbed Akitsu's breasts, and enjoyed playing with them while his face took on a more feral appearance.

"Ah...Ashikabi-sama I...I don't un-understa-AAAND!" exclaimed Akitsu, as she felt him pinch her already sensitive nipples, and her eyes widened in realization that his shaft had not gone soft like she was first told during her educational studies of intimacy a Sekirei has with their Ashikabi when having this level of sexual contact.

"As you might have already known or guessed, I have a very healthy sexual relationship with Hinata-chan. What you didn't know is just how much effort it takes on Hinata's part to sate my lustful urges when we couple. I was in many ways a stamina freak before I became what I am now and its only grown since those days to the point of going way beyond human. When my appetite is pushed enough by whatever means causes it, I tend to let out a bit of a..._feral_ side, and my lust tends to demand that such a fire be satisfied," answered Naruto, as one of his hands left her breasts, and went right for Akitsu's rear end before giving it a hard "SLAP!" that made the woman arch in pleasure along with the slight almost unnoticeable jolt of pain.

"Feral side?" asked Akitsu before moaning in pleasure from the combined assault on her breast and rear end by Naruto's skilled hands while he moved the lower parts of their body how he wanted.

"Yes. In short...you will be sore later from our time together Akitsu-chan. I suggest you brace yourself," answered Naruto with his feral grin increasing with lust in his eyes and it made Akitsu a bit fearful yet excited at the same time.

'Ah...I think I'm in trouble,' thought Akitsu, as she soon found out just how feral Naruto could be in terms of sexual intimacy, and that her Ashikabi was indeed a stamina freak.

Not that she had any problems with that simple fact.

(Sometime Later)

Naruto kissed a sleeping Akitsu on the side of her head, earning a moan from the tired, and exhausted woman sleeping after their time together. The blonde was fully dressed when he left Akitsu's bedroom, his footsteps silent like a trained Shinobi's steps should be when walking, and made his way outside until he got to the edge of the building to look down at the city.

"I hear you and Akitsu spent a lot of time together today," said Hinata, as she was walked up behind him, and saw her husband nodding.

"You could say that," replied Naruto before turning slowly to see Hinata staring at him with an unreadable face.

"I sense you feel a bit uneasy," stated Hinata, as she saw him nod, and look back at the city below.

"I care about Akitsu. I'm glad I was able to make her happy," said Naruto while Hinata walked over and linked her arms with one of his own.

"Except you feel that it was somehow a betrayal to me despite that fact this act of being intimate with her had to happen. Like it will have to eventually happen with Tsukiumi and Kazehana," added Hinata while Naruto flinched slightly.

"Isn't it a betrayal?" asked Naruto with Hinata surprisingly shaking her head no.

"Hardly. You didn't just wake up one day and decide to get involved in the Sekirei Plan. You didn't just decide to wing a Sekirei and then sleep with her. This was something that in some twisted way...well it _had_ to happen," replied Hinata with Naruto looking at her with a bit of disbelief.

"_Had_ to happen?" questioned Naruto with Hinata giving him a look that told him to hear her out.

"Yes it had to happen. Think about it Naruto-kun. When we left M.B.I. all those years ago, did we let down our guard? No. Did we stop training? No Did we ever slack off and become everyday people? No. We kept training. We kept our skills as Shinobi sharp at a razor's edge. Deep down we knew a day would come when one or both of us would be part of the Sekirei Plan and fighting those within it. Deep down, I believe that we were preparing ourselves for the inevitable, and that we would have to roll with the punches when the time came," replied Hinata, as she saw Naruto shift slightly, and knew he still didn't like the idea of hurting her.

"Still...part of me feels that you should have a Sekirei to make things fair," said Naruto with Hinata smacking him in the chest.

"Don't even say that Naruto-kun. Don't get me wrong, I think being an Ashikabi would be an interesting experience to have, but I just can't see myself with anyone else, and I don't want to be with anyone else. I have you and that's all I need," replied Hinata with Naruto sighing and looking at her with sad eyes.

"There are times I feel you are too good for me," said Naruto before he was given a kiss by Hinata and she held him close.

"You have to banish such thoughts from your head Naruto-kun. Such thoughts are seeds of doubt planted by Konoha and those within it that wanted to make you question any of the happiness you wanted from the start," replied Hinata with Naruto smiling at her.

"Maybe," was all Naruto said, but Hinata grabbed his face with her hands, and made sure he looked right into her eyes.

"Listen to me. Do you remember when we were kids and all the girls at the Academy all wanted to be Sasuke's future wives? How they all fought over him for his clan's prestige? How they were going to be the Head Wife among all the wives he would have to take because of his status as the last Uchiha in Konoha? The only thing they agreed on was that each of them could marry Sasuke without fear of being denied their fantasy of being 'Mrs. Uchiha' despite having to share that title. They went on and on about how one of them was more worthy of the title then the other even though they would have to _share_ it. I was raised in a clan too remember? I know that such a thing would have happened with the Hyuuga Clan being reduce to a handful. Shino and Kiba knew this too with their own clans. You are from a clan as well. One Konoha refused to acknowledge existed despite the fact they were both allies, but you still belong to a clan, and are the last of them all. Even if I wanted to say no to the other women in our lives wanting to be with you, the rules for a clan are absolute, and these women...these Sekirei all love you. Each of them with their own personalities, quirks, habits, and abilities are all different just like we are different from everyone else. But the one thing these women and myself have in common above all things is this...we all love you Naruto-kun. _THAT_ is why I'm not angry or upset that you were intimate with Akitsu and will have to be with the other two in this unique harem you've now acquired," explained Hinata with Naruto smiling at her and his eyes now watering.

"You always did know what to say to me Hinata-chan," whispered Naruto before kissing her.

"It wasn't that hard. I've watched you for years. Seen everything you've done and tried to do. I know you too well," whispered Hinata before kissing him again.

"You were watching me for years?" asked Naruto in fake shock, which earned him a slap to his shoulder, and Hinata hugging him again.

"Baka," whispered Hinata before she laughed and Naruto did too.

"Yeah, but I'm _your _baka. Yours, Akitsu's, Tsukiumi's, and Kazehana's baka," replied Naruto with the two holding each other.

"Works for me," said Hinata while holding him a little tighter.

Neither of them cared that Kazehana and Tsukiumi were on the roof looking at them.

"That vile ice strumpet had her wedding night! How can my husband choose her first over me?!" protested Tsukiumi with Kazehana drinking some sake she asked Jarvis for despite his warnings about Hinata's rule about having it in the house.

Which was why she was having it _on top_ of the house.

"Will you stop complaining Tsukiumi. Its not like Naruto-kun is going to forget about us. That's not his style," commented Kazehana while Tsukiumi glared at her.

"And what do thee know of my husband's 'style' wench?" demanded Tsukiumi angrily with Kazehana looking at her with slightly cold eyes.

"I know enough that Naruto-kun wouldn't betray those he loves," replied Kazehana with surprising tone of fierceness behind it while Tsukiumi stayed quiet for a moment.

"Does thou think it wrong of me to be jealous of thee and the ice woman? That I should stop being jealous?" asked Tsukiumi in a soft toned voice for once and saw Kazehana thinking for a second.

"It's not wrong to feel a tad jealous I suppose. Given how multiple Sekirei can be winged by a single Ashikabi despite it being rare and if we are excluding forced wingings, its not uncommon for our kind to feel territorial about who has claim to our chosen Ashikabi. I suppose its natural for you to feel upset by Naruto's actions with Akitsu, but considering how she never had a shot at finding her Ashikabi after being discarded, that woman isn't going to let anyone of us take her spot, and will fight us if it means keeping it," replied Kazehana with Tsukiumi looking away from her and recalling how Akitsu nearly tried to kill the busty blonde after Naruto brought the woman home.

"Thou speaks the truth. While I have no doubt my husband will treat us all fairly, it is still difficult to watch him be around you, or the ice woman for fear of him discarding me. I do not wish to have my heart suddenly broken as thou once nearly did by our Ashikabi's hands so soon after being wed to him," replied Tsukiumi with Kazehana giving a gentle smile.

"Then you have nothing to worry about Miss Panty Flash. Our shared husband won't be so cruel as to discard either of us," stated Kazehana confidently while Tsukiumi was once again looking angry.

"Cease calling me Miss Panty Flash! I will not have such a degrading name being used in connection to me thou vile sake drinking wench!" exclaimed Tsukiumi while stomping her foot on the roof and glaring at Kazehana.

"Then you shouldn't wear such loose short skirts that easily reveal your panties to the world," countered Kazehana with a smirk while Tsukiumi was fuming.

"Thou has a lot of nerve to speak to me about short skirts. Yours is shorter then mine!" countered Tsukiumi with Kazehana smirking.

"True, my dress is a bit shorter at the hip when compared to yours, _but_ at least its nice, and tight around the hip area so no one can see what only my Ashikabi can see when he wants to put his hands on me. You on the other hand...well all someone had to do is simply wait for a nice gust of wind to pick up and expose your panties for the world to see. Hence why you are called Miss Panty Flash," Kazehana shot back and Tsukiumi's anger was now physically visible through the water around her along with the busty blonde's hair moving around like it was alive.

"Thou speaks too much and will be silence by my hands," said Tsukiumi, as she prepared herself to launch water at Kazehana, who looked bored, and merely watched the violent tendrils of water form around the blonde woman.

"Ah...enough!" commanded the quiet voice of a now fully dressed Akitsu, as she froze all the water, and made her appearance known to the other two.

"My my, look who's here. How are you feeling Akitsu? A bit sore I take it?" commented Kazehana seeing the now clothed Akitsu walking over to them with a limp and blush now forming on her face.

"Ah...yes," replied Akitsu with her blush not leaving the woman's face, as she had woken up a short time ago to find her Ashikabi was not in the bed, and went looking for him.

"Don't be so embarrassed Akitsu. Hinata-sensei was sore and walked with a limped for days after one of Naruto's feral moods from the previous night. I was so jealous back then when I saw her like that and poor Miya...I think it was because of them she instigated the 'no illicit relations' rule at Maison Izumo," remarked Kazehana with a small chuckle since she along with Miya and Matsu had nearly walked in on the two teachers mating with such a frenzy that made Miya's face go red for over a week!

And it could also explain the reason why Matsu was such a pervert at times.

"Ah...I need more stamina," said Akitsu, as she had been completely overwhelmed by her Ashikabi's dominance, and his passion when they were together.

"That and few techniques of your own that will make Naruto-kun turn into a quivering mess for a change," added Kazehana with Akitsu now blushing further at the idea of her Ashikabi achieving such a level of pleasure using such skill.

"Silence! I shall not hear such perversity be spoken in my presence. I am going inside," declared Tsukiumi, as she descended the roof, and went inside the house.

"So now that Miss Panty Flash has left, tell me Akitsu-chan...just how good was it?" asked Kazehana with her smile becoming mischievous while Akitsu's blushed went from glowing to full blow atomic glow.

"Ah...it was passionate and blissful. Ashikabi-sama is a...stamina freak," replied Akitsu while seeing Kazehana's eyes twinkle further and was enjoying the sight of the ice using Sekirei fidget now.

"Tell me Akitsu...do you know of a popular book series called Icha Icha Paradise?" asked Kazehana with Akitsu frowning slightly in thought.

"Yes. I wanted to read one of the books out loud with Ashikabi-sama, but...he said that such books should not be read out loud," replied Akitsu with confusion in her voice while Kazehana smirked.

"Not surprising given some of the content," replied Kazehana with Akitsu tilting her head slightly.

"Ah...content?" asked Akitsu with Kazehana's smirk increasing.

"Some of those books have certain..._erotic_ scenes in them that are not meant for children to read or have spoken out loud for others to hear," answered Kazehana with Akitsu's eyes widening and an atomic blush was now on her face.

'So that's why he was hesitant to read that book out loud with me,' thought Akitsu with Kazehana never letting the smirk leave her face.

"Personally, I find the erotic scenes in the series to be the best part. Granted the drama, the intrigue, and the romance are big parts too. But deep down I'm all for reading the intense raunchy action Naruto-kun writes in each book," added Kazehana with Akitsu's blush increasing even further.

"Ah...Ashikabi-sama writes them?" asked Akitsu in surprise while mentally reminding herself to find and read every single one in the library.

"He sure does! Its one of the reasons I'm such a big fan of the series," replied Kazehana with Akitsu nodding and then began to walk away to process this information.

'Ah...I need to read more,' thought Akitsu while promising herself to read more books that might "help" in interacting more with her Ashikabi.

All Kazehana could do was smirk.

(Omake-Shikamaru's Woman Problem)

"Naruto! Naruto! I need your help! Hide me!" exclaimed Shikamaru, as he ran through the streets of Konoha, all the way up to the blonde, and began panting heavily.

"What? Why? What did you do?" asked Naruto with Shikamaru giving him a "I didn't do anything" look/glare.

"I didn't do anything. Its those two troublesome Sekirei twins I 'winged' a few days ago. They're driving me nuts and always shooting lightning at me," answered Shikamaru with Naruto raising an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe you deserved it," offered Naruto with Shikamaru's right eyebrow twitching.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny. Seriously, the two are always shocking me whenever I'm around, saying I'm lazy, I should do more then watch clouds, and all that troublesome stuff," said Shikamaru with Naruto shaking his head.

"For a genius with an IQ over 200, you sure are stupid when it comes to women," replied Naruto with Shikamaru's eyebrow having another spasm.

"Naruto...," warned Shikamaru with Naruto letting out another chuckle.

"Oh relax Shikamaru. Those two women just want you to do more then be your lazy good for nothing self. Why not spend time with them and do what they want. You might find that those two being happy means less time being hit by lightning," offered Naruto with Shikamaru thinking it over and letting out a sigh.

"Honestly? Part of me wants to spend time with them, but I find it to be too troublesome, and don't want to do what they want since...well...," replied Shikamaru before he decided to shut his mouth.

"Well what?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You've seen their attire right?" asked Shikamaru since he knew many had.

"Yeah. Kind of look like they are into S&M and they...ooooohhh! They want to do _THAT_ with you and not in a good way that will be to your liking," said Naruto, as he pieced the information together, and saw Shikamaru blushing.

"Yes _THAT_ and to make matters worse...my Mother approves," added Shikamaru since the two bondage dressed twins told his Mother having winging them that they were now in a sense _married_ to her son since he was their "destined one" or something like that.

Nara Yoshino spent the day beating her son with a frying pan, calling him a pervert, and then went to spend the rest of her day "educating" her two new daughter-in-laws on how the women in the Nara Clan ran things.

With an iron stiletto heeled boot to their husband's crotch.

"I take it them shooting lightning at you doesn't hurt? Well...hurt them I mean," replied Naruto with a smirk and Shikamaru was holding back the urge to strangle him.

Just barely.

"No. No it doesn't hurt them at all. If anything, my Mother has given them suggestions on _where_ to aim their lightning at me, and other ideas for when she wants me to...cuddle with them," answered Shikamaru before he let out a shutter knowing what that meant for him.

"Ah! I see. Your Mother wants Grandchildren soon and these two are her ticket to getting them right away by basically telling them to strap you down every chance they get to be knocked up," said Naruto with another shake of his head while Shikamaru nodding.

"I don't know what to do with these troublesome women. One troublesome woman is bad enough in terms of marriage, but twins with powers to shoot lightning at you, and certain places if I'm not careful is even worse. How do I get these two crazy violent women off my back Naruto?" asked Shikamaru before he felt a sense of dread traveling up his spine and turned around to see the twin lightning shooting Sekirei glaring at him.

"Shikamaru! You're coming home with us right now! Its high time you did stuff for us and stopped looking up at clouds in the sky you lazy good for nothing for a Ashikabi," said Hikari angrily with Shikamaru sweating nervously when staring at the two twins.

"Easy. Calm down. I was just talking to Naruto here," explained Shikamaru before turned around...and saw Naruto was _NOT _there at all.

Just a wooden training dummy with Shikamaru's face crudely drawn on it and a sign with "I'M A BAKA!" written on it.

"There is no one behind you except for that training dummy with your face on it you lazy no good liar," countered Hibiki with Shikamaru's eyebrow twitching almost violently.

'Damn you Naruto!' thought Shikamaru before he tried to think up a plan to get out of this mess.

"That's it! We're going to do what Yoshino-sama suggested. We're strapping you down and making sure you give us our special cuddle time! No more excuses!" exclaimed an angry Hikari, as she moved faster then Shikamaru could react, grabbed his arm, and gave him a very powerful shock to his body that temporarily parallelized him.

"Troublesome woman," mumbled Shikamaru with Hikari giving him a semi-angry look and semi-evil smile that made the fear he felt increase.

"Just for that we're not going to have a safety word _and_...we are going to be using the _toys_ we got as a gift from your Mother. The one's that we insert into _your body_ to make _you _scream my dear Ashikabi," said Hikari with Shikamaru's eyes widening in horror while Hibiki helped her sister drag him home.

'NOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU NARUTO FOR DISTRACTING ME WITH OUR CONVERSATION!' thought Shikamaru since he couldn't exactly scream in anger or fear at this point thanks to being shocked.

Not that it mattered since the screaming out in fear part would come much later in the evening.

"Poor poor Shikamaru. You poor lazy masochist bastard," whispered Naruto to himself from his spot on the roof where he watched everything play out before heading home to his wife Hinata-chan and three loving Sekirei.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated with a super long chapter. I wanted to get this out of the way so I could get things started on the whole bridge escape thing. Hope it met your standards and was a good chapter. As for what will happen to the jerk Yashima had for an Ashikabi now that he's just a dead body...well I will leave that part up to your imagination. Until next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The Sekirei Escape Plan Part 1

Naruto had suspected his time with Akitsu would have opened a Pandora's Box type of situation after their intimate time together and only the days following it did he realize how true that really was for him. Akitsu had this ethereal glow about her in the few days following the time she had joined in the erotic union with her loving Ashikabi that she deeply cherished. Not surprising since it was something she originally thought would never happen after originally being scrapped. She had this aura of confidence about her, as the ice user moved seemingly faster then possible when training, and the control over the ice itself was progressing better too. Akitsu never strayed too far from Naruto, as she went with him to his office to be by his side, and saw him do the necessary business work needed to keep the company he owned running.

As for Tsukiumi, she was still, in term befitting her way of speaking, vexed by the sheer fact Akitsu had been first among his three Sekirei to join in such union, and yet she knew why the ice woman was chosen first. Hinata and Kazehana had explained that in the most simplest of terms to her, which was about two levels higher then speaking in a way one would to a naive child, and vowed to be the second of the three to be with him. While she knew his Shadow Clone that slept with her at night could be used, as it was a copy of her husband, Tsukiumi felt the first time with Naruto should be with Naruto himself rather then a mere duplicate.

Kazehana was actually rather calm about the whole thing, aside from speaking about love between an Ashikabi, and their Sekirei every so often in a very almost fan girlish manner that once rivaled Ino's old romantic beliefs from romance novels she read when growing up. Fortunately, Kazehana knew when to tone it down, and not go _that_ far, even if it was a bit weird, and made Naruto sweat drop seeing it. Though Naruto could tell Kazehana was also looking forward to the eventual day or possibly night when she would have her own special time with him.

Naruto was very fortunate that unlike Tsukiumi, the wind user was far more patient, and would just tease him in a sensual manner rather then looking pissed half the time.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but Sahashi Takami is calling, and sounds extremely upset at the moment," stated Jarvis, as he materialized inside Naruto's office, and saw the man was not surprised in the least.

"Put her through Jarvis. I swear that woman is so angry all the time. She needs to get laid more often," Naruto remarked to himself.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" yelled Takami with her voice echoing throughout the room.

"Oops," whispered Naruto to Akitsu with a wink and saw the ice user's mouth twitch for a brief one second smile.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NARUTO!" yelled Takami with Naruto sighing at hearing the angry woman express herself in his fortunately sound proof office.

"People have been asking that about me for years. So why exactly are you calling me?" answered Naruto with the sound of Takami growling at him.

"You know damn well why! Sekirei #84 Yashima was deactivated and then reactivated moments later. The only one capable of doing that is _you_! Minaka knows it too and for once was not pleased that one of the rules in his game is being twisted outside of his control!" exclaimed Takami with Naruto sighing.

"And what? He ordered you to call me to express his dislike? Yashima's Ashikabi was an ass and not even her chosen one. He more then likely killed the Ashikabi she was meant to find in order to wing her himself. I merely provided #84 with a means to find a proper Ashikabi that won't hit and abuse her no matter what the poor girl does. Besides, even if Minaka were truly upset like you claim, he would have made sure rules were in place for every possible scenario, and made sure there were a means to enforce _ALL_ the rules," said Naruto casually with Takami now sighing this time and he sensed the woman rubbing her forehead due to the headache she was feeling.

"I explained that to him Naruto. He said that some rules can be bent while others cannot. You did something that upset him greatly Naruto. Just be careful from here on out when doing things," replied Takami with Naruto smirking even though she couldn't see it.

"I'll keep that in mind Takami. In the meantime, I suggest you do _something_ to take the stress out of your life. When was the last time you had any _relief_?" said Naruto while hinting at what that _something_ and _relief_ was while also sensing the woman's anger rising again.

"AND JUST WHAT DOES THAT...," yelled Takami only for Naruto to signal Jarvis to hang up the phone and cut her off.

"Ah...was that really necessary Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu seeing Naruto turning in his chair to look at her with a smile on his face.

"No, but it was entertaining," replied Naruto with the smirk on his face never leaving.

"What about M.B.I. coming after you?" asked Akitsu with a hint of worry even though her Ashikabi was a man of incredible power.

The thought of him possibly being harmed was still there deep within her mind.

"Minaka just had Takami calling simply to remind me he is still the 'Game Master' and to not push my luck with him. I'm not going to overstep my bounds Akitsu. I'm only using my power when necessary since he won't change or enforce certain rules in the Sekirei Plan that should be enforced. He knows it. I know it. And Takami knows it," replied Naruto, as he stood up, and had walked over to the ice woman.

"Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu before he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss that caused the woman's wing's to flare.

"I know you worry for me Akitsu, but have faith in me, and trust in my judgment in this matter. Okay?" said Naruto with Akitsu nodding, her face beet red, and leaning into his body.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," whispered Akitsu while loving the closeness she felt and his hands on her body in an affectionate way.

"That's my Sekirei," whispered Naruto knowing it would soothe her worries.

"Pardon to interruption sir, but one Sahashi Minato, and his Sekirei #88 Musubi is here requesting a private meeting with you," said Jarvis with Naruto sighing and wondered what it was with people suddenly coming to see him now that they knew he had powers or suspected he had the power to do something for them.

"Did Minato specify his need to see me?" asked Naruto curiously since he gave that card to Minato under the impression that the boy was to use it for _emergencies only_ and not when things suddenly got one level above normal difficulty for him.

"No sir. He only said that your help was required in a plan being created to help another Ashikabi in need," answered Jarvis with Naruto frowning and stretched out his senses.

"Someone else besides his Sekirei is here with him. Another boy and his Sekirei," stated Naruto with Akitsu's eyes narrowing since she suspected a trap of some kind by these two Ashikabi and their Sekirei teaming up against him.

"Yes sir. Scans do show that. Bringing up the pictures now," said Jarvis, as he showed the Ashikabi Haruka Shigi, and his nervous Sekirei #95 Kuno.

"Ah...they were being hunted by Uzume when she worked for Higa," said Akitsu, as she was told by Kazehana, and Tsukiumi about the pair.

"Yes they were. Send them up Jarvis. Akitsu, could you get Tsukiumi, and Kazehana to come to my office? I want their input on this meeting," said Naruto with Akitsu nodding though it was clear she didn't want to leave him unprotected.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu, as she walked to the secret elevator that led from his office to the roof, and speak to her Sekirei sisters.

While that little assignment was being carried out, Naruto went to his chair, and brought out the late Sandaime Hokage's pipe to smoke from it. It was a means of relaxing and his trophy that symbolized the victory he gained over the betrayers of his family's bloodline knowing that this item now belonged to him. Breathing out the smoke, Naruto thought back to a time when he had been on the opposite side of a desk, in front of the Sandaime Hokage, the man smoking this very pipe, and having an air of wisdom about his aged face. How Naruto wished to be behind the desk, sitting there with that pipe in hand, the same aura of wisdom gained from living so long, and being respected by those around you.

Only now did Naruto see that the old man was an old fool, who betrayed the Will of Fire, and the principles it once stood for in the name of power. Naruto had learned from his own experience regarding betrayals and the seduction of absolute power that it should be made absolute to any one person. The secret Shinobi of this modern technological era had ensured that any power he held, whether as a ninja, or as a businessman wasn't his solely to command knowing it would drive him mad. Naruto promised himself long ago that he wouldn't allow that to happen and the fact Minaka was getting drunk off the power he had while using M.B.I. to run his S-Plan further enforced the need to stay away from the path of corruption.

The elevator to his right opened, breaking Naruto out of the thoughts from the past, as Akitsu, Tsukiumi, and Kazehana came out of elevator to stand by his side. No sooner had they done that, the elevator in front of Naruto opened up to reveal a friendly looking yet sheepish Minato, a bubbly Musubi, a cautious Shigi, and the ever nervous Kuno walking toward him.

"Sorry for asking you for help like this Naruto. I understand you've been asked to take up a lot of your time with us and Miya-san the past couple of days," said Minato while he along with Shigi were each sitting in a chair before Naruto's desk.

"To be honest, I'm a bit surprised you are here. I was expecting you to call me with the card I gave you, not come here in person, and asking for my help," replied Naruto, as he saw Minato looking sheepish again, and Shigi was trying to not look increasingly nervous in front of him.

"I was going to call, but Matsu suggested I speak to you in person. She didn't want to risk M.B.I. monitoring my call and learn what it is we want to talk to you about since it would bring their attention down on us," replied Minato with Naruto nodding since M.B.I. and Minaka would do something like that to keep an eye on the Sekirei he sent out into the world.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" asked Naruto, as he saw Minato looking over at Shigi, and the other boy was clearly cautious of confiding in him what they wanted to say.

"We need you to help Kuno-chan here escape from Shinto Teito with her Ashikabi so they can live together!" exclaimed Musubi with Naruto raising an eyebrow at her while Minato looked even more sheepish, Shigi was more serious then cautious now, and poor Kuno looked like she was about to faint from the pressure of possibly hearing the word no.

"What? Thou wishes to leave Shinto Teito? The Sekirei Plan?!" demanded Tsukiumi, as she glared at Shigi, and Kuno with the latter shivering under the water using Sekirei glare of doom.

"Yes. We don't really believe in the Sekirei Plan. Its hardly fair to those like Kuno since she can't really fight," replied Shigi with Kuno's depressing mood getting worse with each passing moment.

"We were talking it over when he came to Maison Izumo looking for a place to stay and our only solution to helping them was to plan a successful escape," added Minato, as he saw Naruto let out some smoke from the pipe, and was surprised it was odorless.

"Who else have you told about this?" asked Naruto calmly while ignoring Tsukiumi's angry look and kept his focus on the group in front of him.

Akitsu and Kazehana remained impassive until they knew where their Ashikabi stood on this matter.

"Miya knows, as does Uzume, but she promised to keep it quiet, and Seo since we went to him for help first. I didn't want to drop this on your lap right away after what you did for Yashima. Miya-san said you helped her out recently and kind of hinted having you on our side would give ourselves better odds in succeeding," answered Minato with Naruto letting out a sigh.

"Well...its a good thing you didn't talk to me about this over the phone. You should thank Matsu for that. As for helping you...what exactly do you need me for?" replied Naruto, as he needed to know _exactly _what they were asking of him, and risk should he agree to help them in this mission.

"The plan itself calls for a diversion, performed on Seo's part with his Sekirei, and M.B.I. being distracted from dealing with the trouble being caused. While that happens, our own group here will make for the bridge with the weakest amount of security leading out of Shinto Teito, and I will escape with Kuno. What we need is additional support from your own Sekirei to help provide protection for us from the Discipline Squad," explained Shigi with Kazehana stiffening a bit while Tsukiumi looked a bit worried.

Akitsu's eyes just narrowed slightly.

"While I have no doubt my Sekirei could handle the Discipline Squad, you are asking me to put them at risk for your heart's desire, and earn me the wrath of M.B.I. since I doubt they will take this lightly. While I am not selfish by nature, I need to know what I _gain_ exactly from helping you, and your Sekirei in escaping from Shinto Teito?" said Naruto with Shigi looking a bit peeved while Minato looked saddened to hear this.

"I don't have much in terms of offering you anything. Money is pointless since I don't have any and you own this company so it kind of defeats the purpose. But you would have my utmost respect and appreciation! That has to count for something, right?!" said Shigi while seeing Naruto breathing in the tobacco from the pipe and breathe the smoke out.

"It does in a sense. Though I am curious how Minato here got caught up in this and I'm curious why he would want to risk so much while gaining so little. You're not leaving Shinto Teito like Shigi here my friend so what do you gain from helping him and his Sekirei escape?" questioned Naruto with Minato looking nervous at being put on the spot.

"Well...its just Shigi wants to be happy with his Sekirei and it does seem unfair that Kuno has to fight when she's not very good at it. I mean, wouldn't it be fair to simply let her be with her Ashikabi, and not fight in the Sekirei Plan?" replied Minato with Musubi liking his response while Shigi seemed to appreciate his kindness.

Kuno looked depressed at the mention of her inability to fight, but that was nothing new for the timid girl.

"So you are doing this because it is, at least in your mind, the right thing to do, and will go through with this no matter the risks you along with your Sekirei may face," stated Naruto with Minato nodding.

"Yeah. You could say that. Musubi wants to help them just as much as I do," answered Minato with Musubi nodding in agreement.

"Yep! Not only that, but Yashima-chan is going to help to now that she's been winged by Minato!" exclaimed Musubi with Naruto raising his eyebrow at her.

"Musubi! You weren't suppose to tell him that yet!" exclaimed Minato since he wanted to keep that part a secret for now.

"Oops! My bad. Being discreet is hard," replied Musubi while hitting herself on the head lightly with her tongue sticking out.

'So that's why Takami was so upset when she called. Her son has himself another Sekirei and possibly made himself into a bigger target,' thought Naruto while Tsukiumi looked ready to explode in anger.

"How...dare you!" exclaimed Tsukiumi with her hair waving around angrily like it was possessed.

"W-What?" asked Minato with a bit of fear.

"Thou dares to help this lowly monkey flee Shinto Teito with his Sekirei? To escape from M.B.I. and the Sekirei Plan? Disgraceful! And as for thee, as a Sekirei thou _dares_ to help thy Ashikabi in this plan? I would think thou would have more common sense then that #88!" replied Tsukiumi with her finger pointing from Minato at first and then at Musubi.

"Hey! That's not very nice," replied Musubi while pouting at her.

"Enough Tsukiumi," said Naruto in a warning tone though it was clearly being ignored.

"How is trying to escape a disgrace? We want to live in peace without the fear of fighting another Sekirei!" protested Shigi, but was given a glare by Tsukiumi, and it made him flinch since he honestly thought she would lash out with one of her water attacks.

"Enough Tsukiumi," said Naruto in a warning tone slightly higher this time.

"Lowly monkey! A Sekirei's duty in the Sekirei Plan is to fight until the end. Until there is only one left standing. To flee now is not only cowardly, but dishonorable, and makes your Sekirei look weak beyond measure. It would be more honorable to let the frail thing before my eyes be destroyed right now!" declared Tsukiumi, which made Shigi go tense, and Kuno trembling in fear while Minato was shock with Musubi getting ready for a fight.

Only to stopped by what happened next.

"I said _enough_ Tsukiumi!" Naruto nearly yelled while slamming his fist on the desk and his power washing over the room to further enforce the command.

"Husband?" asked Tsukiumi, as she had never seen him use so much power when giving a command before today, and saw his blue eyes were cold as ice.

"My apologizes for Tsukiumi's behavior. She has a bit of a temper. I am still...working on it," said Naruto calmly, but his eyes were on the busty blonde, and told the woman not to speak out in such a rude manner while here.

"I-Its all right. Really!" replied Minato while astounded by Naruto's power.

'What was that just now? There was so much energy and it was coming from this one guy. This single person bathed the entire room with so much power it felt like he could power a city for a good twenty minutes with that brief flash alone. How is that even possible?!' thought Shigi, as he saw Tsukiumi keep her temper in check, and Naruto returning his gaze toward the group with friendlier eyes this time.

"From what I have seen, you two really do care about your Sekireis a great deal, and I can honestly say I admire Minato's courage in helping you Shigi. I am not going to judge you for wanting to leave with your Sekirei, as that is not my place, and I'm sure you won't be the last to try in the attempt. There is no denying that the Sekirei Plan overall is a very vicious game where Sekirei fight other Sekirei for the simple enjoyment of one man and that would be the game's creator. That being said, I have no desire to see someone clearly so gentle by nature that is your Sekirei perish simply because she can't fight, and simply wants to be with you. That would be like punishing someone simply for existing and I know from my own experience such a thing is wrong on many levels," said Naruto, as he saw Tsukiumi looking shocked, Minato looking hopeful, and Shigi leaning forward.

"Wait! Does this mean that you will help us?" asked Shigi with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. Yes I will," replied Naruto with Kazehana and Akitsu smiling at his thoughtfulness.

Only Tsukiumi looked shocked and disheartened.

"Husband! Surely thou jests on this matter. To help them gains you nothing!" protested Tsukiumi with Naruto sighing again before putting the pipe down on the holder for it on the desk.

"I believe this matter has been concluded. Kazehana. Akitsu. Please escort my guests downstairs and see them along with their Sekirei out. Minato, please tell Miya I will be in contact with Matsu to help coordinate with her where needed, and have Seo come by my office tomorrow. I need to speak to him about other matters that require his talents for being a scoundrel and tell the bum I will pay top dollar to further ensure he accepts," said Naruto with Minato nodding though he slightly wondered why Seo was required by this businessman.

When the group left for the elevator, only Naruto along with Tsukiumi remained, and the water using Sekirei was suddenly very nervous when she saw him give her an angry look. Usually, he was tolerant of her rants, the occasional feud with Kazehana, or Akitsu over who was the "proper wife" among the three of them. But this? No. Tsukiumi could tell he was downright displeased with her and it hurt to see that look Naruto was showing being aimed at the blonde woman.

"What?" asked Tsukiumi, as she took a step back when Naruto got out of his chair, and walked into her personal space.

"Do you enjoy upsetting me Tsukiumi? Do you enjoy insulting others who come to seek my help? Do you enjoy yelling at my guests for following belief that contradicts yours?" asked Naruto with Tsukiumi with Tsukiumi's face going red and frowned at him.

"They were insulting the Sekirei Plan. They were insulting thee by asking you for help," explained Tsukiumi with Naruto frown turning into a scowl.

"I personally don't care for the Sekirei Plan either Tsukiumi so that doesn't really bother me. And just how is asking me for help insulting? countered Naruto with Tsukiumi being unable to answer for a moment.

"They don't need thy help. They are asking thee to put your Sekirei at risk for the selfish desire of one Ashikabi and his Sekirei. A Sekirei, who is frail as a flower in Winter, and will perish just as badly," explained Tsukiumi with Naruto crossing his arms in front of him.

"All the more reason to ensure they can escape and allow that flower to enjoy Spring in another climate where she can bloom proudly," replied Naruto with Tsukiumi looking away from him.

"It is wrong husband! Sekirei are fighters. Warriors of battle trained to fight for the glory of our Ashikabi! Not that weak frail thing we saw earlier," countered Tsukiumi before she was silenced by Naruto taking a quick step forward and was in the woman's personal space.

"Even weak frail things deserve to live Tsukiumi. I too was once a weak frail thing. As was my wife. Many years ago, I was so weak, and pathetic everyone could walk all over me with smiles on their faces knowing they could. The same with Hinata-chan. We were frail flowers in harsh environments and flourished only when away from such things that made us that weak and frail in the first place. I see Kuno has the potential to do some wonderful things with her life in a different environment, away from M.B.I.'s control, and Minaka's cruel machinations for your race. I will not deny this frail girl the one chance to escape, thrive, and grow with her Ashikabi," replied Naruto with Tsukiumi looking away from him.

"Why? Why does this girl get what she wants with her Ashikabi while I cannot without the risks?" asked Tsukiumi in a whispered tone before Naruto turned her head to look at him.

"Because like you keep saying Tsukiumi-chan, you are the strongest of Sekirei, and the strongest must face the greatest of risks," whispered Naruto and saw the woman's face go beet red while her eyes were filled with cuteness.

Strange given her usual volatile and yelling self.

"I-I am the strongest and thy wife! I just...I just wish that _all_ Sekirei in the Sekirei Plan would share the same risk as I do," said Tsukiumi with Naruto smirking at the way she was trying to explain herself to him.

"Everyone has their own way of fighting Tsukiumi. Even Kuno in her own way will help by living outside of Shinto Teito. Your race has a good future with Kuno living outside of M.B.I.'s control, as she can be with her Ashikabi, and can start a new life," replied Naruto with Tsukiumi looking down slightly in shame.

"I suppose thou are correct. Thy reason is sound. I apologize for being so...out of line in front of them," said Tsukiumi with Naruto now smiling, as he kissed her, and felt the blonde woman instinctively moving closer to for further contact.

As they did this, Kazehana, and Akitsu appeared from the elevator to see the two kissing with Tsukiumi's wings flaring.

"Ah...jealous," said Akitsu while wishing she was being kissed by her Ashikabi again.

"Look! Its the power of love! Its love! Yeah!" exclaimed Kazehana, as she moved around in a spin, hearts flying off of her, and almost appeared to be intoxicated if anyone who did not know the woman saw how she was acting.

Ironically enough...Kazehana wasn't drunk at the moment.

"I'm going to need your help on this Tsukiumi. Can I count on you?" said Naruto with Tsukiumi nodding at his question.

"If that is what my husband wishes, then I'll help in anyway I can, and wash away the filth that dares stand in our way with my power," replied Tsukiumi with Naruto's smile increasing.

"That's my girl," whispered Naruto before kissing her forehead.

"So we're going to help the two escape I take it?" asked Kazehana after getting done her little twirl and rant about love.

"Yes. It won't be easy, even with the four of us involved, and I'm sure Minaka has been preparing for such an attempt before today. All the troop activity on the bridges, at the airports, and the Discipline Squad under Karasuba will not be cast aside so easily," said Naruto with Kazehana nodding since Karasuba was a pain and was one of the first five taught by Naruto himself.

Fortunately, so was Kazehana, and she was now Naruto's Sekirei.

"We will do what you wish of us Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu, as she walked toward him, and ignored the light growl made by Tsukiumi at being so close to him.

"I know Akitsu. Which is why I need you at your best when the time comes. It won't be for a few more days so we still have time to prepare. However, I need to make sure any unwanted problems don't sneak up on us from behind, and catch us unaware. Hence why I need Seo here tomorrow to handle something..._discreetly_ for me," said Naruto with the others looking at him curiously.

"What exactly do you need him for Naruto? Seo is a scoundrel, booze drinking moocher, and pervert that grabs any woman's breasts regardless if they belong to his Sekirei or not. There is a reason Miya doesn't like him," said Kazehana with Naruto smirking at her.

"True, but Miya also tolerates him too, and Takehito was a close friend he could trust in getting things done when it counted. Lazy nature aside. Seo is the kind of guy, who hears things directly from word of mouth before it hits the streets, and has a knack for knowing how to help when requiring his scoundrel like ways," replied Naruto since he had known Seo's lifestyle gave him the ability to listen to things while no one paid attention to him.

In short...Seo was invisible to people around him.

"Ah...is this what you were referring to at Miya-sama's home about Seo being a reliable resource when it counts Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu with Naruto smiling at her and making the woman's blush all the way to the roots of her hair at being stared at with that happy expression on his face knowing she caused it.

"Correct! Seo makes himself out to be a 'jack-of-all-trades' kind of guy and thus has put himself out there to be the equivalent of a mercenary. You hire him for the right price and he does the job assigned with the effort being on par with the pay. Whoever can pay him the most will have the necessary muscle needed to fight for your side. From what I was told by that little group, Seo was hired to provide support, and knowing Seo the way I do he tried to charge a hefty fee...before Miya threatened him of course," said Naruto with a chuckle knowing the man would try to bleed someone financially and would succeed if they were not friends with Miya.

For someone like Seo, the food Miya made was just as valuable as money, and lasted just as long when in his hands.

"You didn't answer my question on why _you_ need him if that Minato boy already hired the man for a job," said Kazehana with Naruto smirking at her perceptiveness.

"Let's just say I need him to...remove or rather _relocate_ some sensitive _trash_ I acquired from Maison Izumo that was left behind in connection to Yashima. The less you know about it the better," answered Naruto with Kazehana's eyes widening in understanding at what he was talking about while Akitsu just nodded since she knew what the "trash" at Maison Izumo was that had been removed.

It also wasn't her place to ask questions about things she shouldn't ask if they risked her Ashikabi's welfare.

(Izumi Pharmaceuticals-Days Later)

"Have you seen the news sir?" asked Kakizaki with Higa glaring at him after entering the room.

"Of course I have seen the news. This scandal is hurting my company's already fragile reputation," answered Higa with a frown while watching the news replaying the scene of that fool he hired to take out that one Ashikabi at Maison Izumo being shown in an alley near his company a mangled bloody corpse.

Added with printed out text messages somehow traced to Higa and various other forms of documentation that made the President of the Pharmaceutical company had hired the man to "take out" certain people being found on the man's corpse didn't help. There were also printed out e-mails between Higa and various doctors at the hospital that he owned which revealed how they had conspired to handling the treatment of Uzume's Ashikabi for the girl's condition. The people in Shinto Teito were angry at him, calling him a heartless corporate fat cat for a monster, and demanding justice be done.

Even worse, Uzume had come out, playing off as a close personal friend of Chiho's at best, or as the girl's lesbian lover at worst (though no one seemed to care about that these days) stating that Uzumaki Naruto of Whirlpool Publishing had discovered the situation through anonymous sources. How he had helped provide free medical care treatment for Chiho through his wife's very own clinics, which partnered with M.B.I. to provide advanced medical technology to help the poor, and unfortunate get the care they need. Hell, even the dead fool was being seen with some form of pity, as some speculated the man was going to come clean with proof of Higa's corrupt dealings before Higa himself had the man killed while missing a chance to nab the incriminating documents.

In short, the news was portraying Izumi Higa as the villain, and should be burned at the stake for his crimes.

"We can still spin this Higa-sama," offered Kakizaki with Higa looking at the TV with a granite like face.

"I've already sent my lawyers and PR teams to handle that task Kakizaki. Have Kochou find information on every police officer and judge that could handle this case. I want her to get enough dirt on them to ensure that they cooperate with us when the time comes to have the evidence disappear," commanded Higa knowing that with enough evidence gone and his own PR team spinning things in his favor, the company could be saved with only mild speculation regarding his involvement.

But how to deal with Uzumaki Naruto?

"What about Sekirei #10 Uzume and her Ashikabi Chiho? They are currently at Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata's clinic in the North. Do you wish me to send out some Sekirei to handle them?" said Kakizaki with Higa shaking his head no.

"No. Not right now. Doing so would only stir the public into believing I am the horrible person they currently believe I am," replied Higa with Kakizaki smirking.

"They aren't wrong Higa-sama. You have done horrible things in the name of profit," said Kakizaki with Higa giving him a small glare.

"Of course. Profits make progress. That's the way of the world. Anyone that stands in the way of the ambitious and their desire, _MY _desires will get run over Kakizaki. M.B.I. and Minaka are standing in my way along with Uzumaki Naruto with his own company. I will not have my company be brought to a grinding halt simply because someone wishes to be a bleeding heart and another being a crazed fool trying to bring about the 'new age of the Gods' crap with these alien freaks. Sekirei are not from this planet, they crashed here, and should be put to good use as slaves since they are uninvited guests regardless of the circumstances that brought them here," replied Higa with Kakizaki nodding since he believed in power being used by only the strong while the weak were either wiped out or enslaved to serve those in power.

"What about Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Kakizaki with Higa's frown turning into a scowl.

"I'll deal with him later. I now know his involvement in this was without question and while I would love to go after him now...this scandal must die down before I can. Still, it doesn't mean someone _else_ can't go after him, and I think its time we extended a hand of friendship to another powerful player in the Sekirei Plan. Someone else, who has taken his fair share of losses, and would like to target Uzumaki Naruto," replied Higa with Kakizaki frowning since he knew who that powerful player was.

"Hayato Mikogami?" asked Kakizaki while seeing Higa nodding.

"Yes. Have Kochou find out Naruto's schedule for the next few days and then inform Mikogami of it through our contacts. I'm sure he would love to send his Sekirei after the man to get his revenge for suffering so many losses," replied Higa knowing this was a win/win for him since it would weaken his enemies.

"Of course Higa-sama," said Kakizaki before leaving the room while Higa kept staring at the TV with the news replaying about his company, the past history of it, and his Father's actions that nearly led to the ruin of everything tied to the Izumi name.

(With Naruto-Days Later)

Naruto was eating out today with Tsukiumi, as she wished to have more time with him, and no doubt get the man away from the other two Sekirei in his life. His wife Hinata was getting prepared for an upcoming medical conference being held in Europe, which M.B.I. was hosting via the European branch it setup there, and showing off the newest medical technology the world would benefit from in the future. Hinata, as a doctor herself, and one of _THE_ top doctors of today's world was invited without question to it. The company had arranged for it to be an all expenses paid trip for this woman, who was among all the elite VIPs of medicinal world heading to this event, and had an impeccable reputation for curing patients of diseases while keeping the fatality rate down.

Naruto wished he could go with her, but Hinata felt it wasn't for the best considering the upcoming events he was getting into with Minato, and Shigi regarding the escape attempt they were preparing for the latter with Sekirei #95 Kuno. Not to mention with the two of them gone, who would watch over an easily provoked Tsukiumi, an occasionally drunk Kazehana, and a shy Akitsu having just overcome her fears of being discarded. With the points made by his wife, Naruto wasn't going to object, and trusted Hinata would be okay while out of the country.

She was a strong kick ass kunoichi with enough chakra and control to level half that side of the world with plenty of energy to spare after all.

"How is your meal Tsukiumi? Everything to your liking?" asked Naruto while sipping some of his coffee in the open cafe area they were currently sitting in since it was such a lovely sunny day.

"Yes my husband. The meal itself was very pleasant. I am glad that the two of us went out together," replied Tsukiumi in a proper sophisticated manner of speaking.

"I agree. I'm also happy that you are getting along better with Akitsu and Kazehana," said Naruto, as he saw her blushing at his praise, and looking hotly at him.

"Of course! I am thy wife after all. It would be insulting to thee if your one true wife among your three Sekirei acted like a scorned strumpet," replied Tsukiumi in a tsundere pose used when sitting down while Naruto just smirked at her

"All the same, the key to all of us surviving the Sekirei Plan, and Minaka's actions will require all of us to work together. Teamwork is key for an Ashikabi with more then one Sekirei to succeed," said Naruto in semi-lecturing mode.

"Yes. So thou has explained to me and the other two on several occasions in training to master our powers," replied Tsukiumi, as she had taken to listening to her husband on these things, and what Hinata-sama had added into the mix when instructing the three.

The two former Shinobi of a long forgotten era were very thorough in their training.

"Its time to go Tsukiumi," said Naruto with a hint of serious in his voice, as he quickly sensed the danger headed their way, and too many people were here to fight.

"Husband? Are we in danger?" asked Tsukiumi, as she heard the tone in his voice, and saw his eyes harden slightly to know that he was getting ready for a fight.

"We are being approached by some unfriendly people my dear. Act calmly and follow me like nothing is amiss. We don't want to cause a panic," commanded Naruto knowing any action taken now would do that.

As for Tsukiumi herself, she just gave a quick nod to his order, and wrapped both of her arms around one of his so it would be trapped within her bosom. The two walked toward the park, knowing that such a large area had many secluded spots where any potential for fighting could take place, and without innocent people getting hurt. As the two walked, Naruto sensed that it was three Sekirei following him, one being familiar, and the second not so much though it was clear who sent them.

Hayato Mikogami.

"You can stop walking now Naruto-sensei. There is no point in hiding the fact you know we are here to fight you," replied Mutsu with Sekirei #65 Taki beside him on his left and Sekirei #15 Himeko on his right.

"I wasn't hiding it to fool you Mutsu. I was doing it so innocent people around us would not be caught in the crossfire," replied Naruto before turning around with Tsukiumi to look at the trio of enemies before him.

"I don't suppose I can't convince you to surrender?" asked Mutsu with Naruto letting out a small chuckle.

"You know me Mutsu. Even if you were stronger, I wouldn't back down, and would fight to the whatever end was before me," answered Naruto with Mutsu nodding.

"I do know you Naruto-sensei and its because I know you that I will be the one to fight you here today," said Mutsu, as he drew his sword, and saw how Tsukiumi was drawing water from her surroundings.

"Tsukiumi, you will fight the shy one with the bladed weapon," commanded Naruto with the busty blonde beside him nodding.

"When the time is right Taki, you know what to do," whispered Mutsu while seeing his sensei summon Kubikiribocho to his hands.

"Yes Mutsu-san," replied Taki, as she stood back to watch the two fight, and it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto that she was taking on the role of the spectator.

'She's got a power meant for something not involved with fighting. But what?' thought Naruto, as he redirected his eyes to focus on Mutsu, and at the task at hand.

The two charged each other, their weapons arched at their respected angles, and clashed violently with the ground breaking from the pressure exerted from the impact. During the fighting, Naruto could tell that Mutsu had been given his Norito, and so did Taki with the woman's power primed for use at its maximum potential. A clear sign of the Norito being at the ready to be use and Naruto briefly wondered if he should have given Tsukiumi her own Norito before the fight she was having right now.

"Water Celebration!" called out Tsukiumi, as she sent her foe, currently using the large bladed weapon's flat side as a shield, skidding backwards several yards, and gearing up for another attack.

Possibly not. Tsukiumi had made leaps and bounds in her training since being winged by him so a Norito now would be overkill in his mind. Though Naruto made a mental note that if things change, he wouldn't hesitate to wing the busty blonde woman, and show all three of Mikogami's Sekirei what it meant to cross him or those of his flock.

"Your desire to fight me has increased Mutsu. With Mikogami not around, you don't have a reason to hold back, and can go all out on me," remarked Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. While I disagree with the order given to fight you, the command of my Ashikabi is absolute, and I have no intention of disobeying him now Naruto-sensei," replied Mutsu before the two clashed again, their strength matching the other, and shaking the ground around them.

'Its hard to imagine the rumors about this man are true. But he's actually going toe to toe with Mutsu. I need to act carefully or the plan we created won't work,' thought Taki, as she watched with fascination at the sight of Naruto fighting Mutsu, and holding his own against Sekirei #5.

It was clear Mutsu was taught by Naruto in the way of the sword, as the two knew the others moves well, but where Mutsu was seemingly all swordsman, Naruto himself was not, and it showed when he used his limbs to combo based moves. A kick here, a punch there, sometimes more then one, and the agility Naruto used was unnatural for a human to possess. The fact Naruto taught Mutsu all his moves gave the Uzumaki a very clear advantage over the Sekirei and forced #5 to one knee and struggling to hold his own against his former teacher's strength.

"Taki! Do it now!" commanded Mutsu, as he knew he was losing, and decided to employ the plan before the sword being blocked cut into him.

Taki nodded and instantly called upon her Sekirei power to generate a heavy thick mist that quickly covered the area around the two swordsmen. Seeing Naruto had now become slightly distracted from the sudden addition to the mist, Mutsu pushed back enough to leap away, and retreat back into the mist until he was no longer visible.

"So you're using the mist to not only hide yourself, but to block my eyes, and the powers they have that can be used against you if called upon. Not bad Mutsu. I indeed taught you well," remarked Naruto in a praising manner, but even this did not hinder him like Mutsu no doubt thought, and the blonde knew the Sekirei swordsman was trying to duplicate the silent killing technique in his own unique way.

Impressive, but ultimately foolish.

"Husband!" called out Tsukiumi worriedly while fighting her opponent and pushing the shy woman back with the repeated onslaught of water she was using.

"I'm fine Tsukiumi. Focus on your own opponent for now!" replied Naruto knowing the woman would be concerned despite his powers and quickly sent a soothing pulse of sorts to Tsukiumi through their bond.

"And I shall! Cometh at me if thee dares fiend!" exclaimed Tsukiumi, as she returned to fighting the large double sided blade using Sekirei, and launch ball after compressed ball of water at the woman.

"Its over Naruto-sensei. But in this mist, you cannot win against me, and Taki working together," commented Mutsu through the mist.

"Is it? You forget Mutsu, _I_ taught you about the silent killing technique. _I _taught you about moving silently without being heard or seen in the mist. _I _taught you everything you ever knew about this move. You are the student challenging the Master and I while it is impressive how you figured out how to recreated this scenario...this was also the most _foolish_!" replied Naruto, as he sensed where Mutsu was from his power alone, and spun around to perform a downward swing with incredible force.

Mutsu was slightly surprised by this, as he had miscalculated on his end, and barely had time to block the attack with his sword. However, the impact of Naruto's weapon against his own caused the Sekirei's sword to the point of getting dangerously close to breaking, and cutting into his flesh. Gritting his teeth, Mutsu took a step backward to relieve the pressure he was feeling, and get into a strong defensive position to hold back the massive sword.

'Damn it! I forgot Naruto-sensei has other skills that can detect me through the mist. My sword is badly damaged from that one swing, which means I need to retreat, and prevent further losses,' thought Mutsu, as he saw a glimpse of Himeko through a gap in the mist, and that she was unable to get close to Tsukiumi.

"Water Dragon!" exclaimed Tsukiumi, as she launched a dragon made entirely out of water to look like one Naruto showed her when showing the Water Dragon Jutsu, and had the water using Sekirei duplicate it with the power she possessed in water manipulation while Hinata helped with the control manipulation required to launch the water dragon at a target.

Himeko shrieked in fright, as she now ran away from the creature made up of water, but was ultimately hit with the devastating element, and sent the woman into some nearby trees. When the flow of water stopped, Himeko was down on the ground, her clothing was ripped to the point where she was barely wearing anything at all, and was currently unconscious before the Sekirei symbol on her back left.

Tsukiumi had just performed her first deactivation. A Level 3 deactivation.

'Oh crap!' thought Taki, as she didn't expect this to happen, and leaving her exposed to an attack by Sekirei #09 should she wish it.

"Taki! We're leaving!" called out Mutsu, as he was barely able to escape Naruto's blade from cutting into him, and jumped back through the mist once more.

"Cowards! Stand and fight!" exclaimed Tsukiumi, as she readied another water attack, and shot it toward the two fleeing Sekirei.

"Smashing Point!" said Mutsu, as he sheathed his sword, and smashed it onto the ground to create a shockwave with fissures while grabbing Taki before leaping high into the air to gain some necessary distance.

"Cowards!" called out Tsukiumi, as she tried to shoot them down, but Naruto grabbed her extended arm, and shook his head no.

"Let them go Tsukiumi. Hunting those two down now would be a waste of energy," said Naruto with Tsukiumi looking at him surprise before her tsundere protocols kicked in.

"What does thou mean it would be a waste of energy?! I have more then enough to go after the vile trollop and pathetic male Sekirei you were fighting!" protested Tsukiumi with Naruto nodding since that was true.

"Agreed. However, you did deactivate one of the three Sekirei that attacked, and I was under the distinct impression that when a Sekirei is victorious over another they had to stay to signify the winner of the fight per the rules stated. Surely you do not wish to go against the rules and make yourself look bad along with your Ashikabi?" countered Naruto with a small teasing smile on hi face, but Tsukiumi froze in shock, and went into brief moment of panic one saw with a tsundere personality.

"Of course not! If the other two or Hinata-sama learned I dishonored the sacred rules of a Sekirei battle, I would never hear the end of it. They would think I was trying to besmirch thy good name as a man and husband to us all! They would accuse me of trying to make you out to be a fiend and try to deny me the right to be near you" replied Tsukiumi, as she was currently pacing back and forth in worry, and missing Naruto's smile kept increasing at her growing panic over how she almost shamed him in terms of being an Ashikabi.

"Calm down Tsukiumi. You haven't done anything and the M.B.I. choppers will be here soon. Let's just sit down in front of a nearby tree and wait for them to pick her up," said Naruto, as he put Kubikiribocho away in the hidden storage seal on his body, and sat down in front of the nearest tree before patting the ground next to him for Tsukiumi to sit down on.

"Yes. Of course my husband. I shall join thee and sit down. But thou must promise not to speak a word to the others of my near dishonorable act!" said Tsukiumi, as she saw him nod, and then proceeded to sit extremely close to him with her head on his shoulder.

"Not a word," whispered Naruto to further soothe any doubts she may have and watched the M.B.I. choppers heading their way.

(Uzumaki Estate-Sometime Later)

"You were attacked by Mikogami's Sekirei? Again?!" said Hinata, as she wasn't sure how to feel about this since that spoiled rich boy was getting on her last nerve, and had a very strong desire to put her foot up the child's ass.

"Yeah. Three this time. One fought Tsukiumi while Mutsu went after me and another Sekirei used her ability to create mist so he could use the silent killing technique," said Naruto with Hinata looking furious at the idea of one of their students attacking one of them.

Even if they had no choice in the matter when commanded by their Ashikabi.

"I'm sorry for not being their Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu, as she had her head down, and was waiting for whatever punishment he deemed fit for failing to be by his side.

"You don't have to apologize Akitsu. You didn't know. Besides, this incident was actually helpful for Tsukiumi, as it gave her a win against one of Mikogami's Sekirei, and put all other Ashikabi with their Sekirei on notice that she isn't one to cross in a fight," replied Naruto while Tsukiumi, who was clinging to his arm, and gave them all a tsundere based look of superiority.

It made Akitsu want to strangle the woman in her sleep again.

"My husband is correct. I have finally proven myself in honorable combat! As such, I have now earned the right to sleep with my husband, and have my wedding night," stated Tsukiumi firmly while Akitsu narrowed her eyes and Kazehana merely smirked since she didn't think the busty water using Sekirei would last long against him in terms of being intimate with their Ashikabi.

"I suppose that makes some sense. You have improved in your tolerance of Naruto-kun's other Sekirei and winning a battle against another Sekirei does grant you the power to have your 'wedding night' with Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she saw Naruto send her an apologetic look, but the Hyuuga understood, and simply nodded since it would be wrong to deny them this since they were meant to be with him.

'Hinata-chan is so much like Miya its scary. I guess it no real surprise that Miya picked up such a calm yet frightening personality from her,' thought Kazehana since she saw so many similarities between Miya and Hinata since parting ways from the latter after the disbanded of the First Generation Discipline Squad that it was scary.

As for Tsukiumi, she was inwardly thrilled that Hinata had basically given her blessing to allow their union of intimacy to happen, and at the same time she was nervous about it. The idea of laying with her husband was not something Tsukiumi was against, but at the same time she was concerned about the actual moment itself, and the only two people she ask for any possible advice regarding the act of sleeping with him...were two women the water using Sekirei didn't want to ask.

Hinata-sama and the ice trollop Akitsu.

The wind strumpet was another option, but Tsukiumi was unsure if she should ask the former drunken rogue for advise, and seek the means to enjoy the intimacy with Naruto.

"I'll meet you in your room Tsukiumi," said Naruto while smiling, as he left for the busty blonde woman's bedroom, and missed the blushing face she was now sporting.

"Ah...you are nervous," stated Akitsu, as she saw Tsukiumi glare with the red face still there, and looked away with a hotly expression.

"So what if I am? This is my wedding night. My chance to be intimate with my husband. It will cement our bond together for all time," replied Tsukiumi while seeing Hinata had headed off to the main bedroom where she would no doubt be sleeping a Shadow Clone like the other two.

"Do you wish for some advice on pleasing Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu like she was talking about the weather outside while Kazehana had to hold back the impulse to spit out sake in a comical fashion when hearing the ice user giving Tsukiumi _advice_ on sex with Naruto.

"W-What? No! Of course not! I am a sophisticated woman and I will...I will perform my uh...my sacred duty as Naruto's wife by pleasing him in my own way," replied Tsukiumi while blushing an atomic red before walking off to her bedroom and shutting the door.

"Okay. I maybe slightly drunk, but even I know you did that to mess with her head," said Kazehana with Akitsu blushing slightly and looking away.

"Ah...maybe," answered Akitsu with a hint of slyness in her tone of voice before walking to her bedroom where a Shadow Clone would be waiting.

"For a girl who 'forgets' to wear panties, she's got a sly, and mischievous mindset. We are going to get along great!" said Kazehana to herself before heading to her own room to get some snuggle time with her Ashikabi's copy.

As for Tsukiumi, busty woman couldn't stop blushing after entering her bedroom, and it only increased (if that were even possible) when seeing Naruto removing his clothing. She could only stare at him in awe and a sense of lustful hunger filled Tsukiumi's loins at seeing him disrobe himself of his clothing. Tsukiumi was no stranger to Naruto's exposed flesh, as she had seen him naked on several occasions when sharing a bath with him, and Akitsu before Kazehana had made her untimely entrance into their lives. She had even seen him nearly naked via his Shadow Clone when the copy came into the room to keep the water using Sekirei calm when sleeping at night.

But for some strange reason...this was different for Tsukiumi and it took a moment for her to realize why that was the case.

'This is my wedding night. This is not a Shadow Clone,' thought Tsukiumi, as she walked over to Naruto wearing only his boxers, and looked up to see her approach him.

"Tsukiumi?" asked Naruto with the woman looking up at him, then away while clearly showing she was nervous, and shy about what would soon transpire.

"Thou will...thou will be gentle with me, correct?" asked Tsukiumi with Naruto smiling at her and kissed the woman on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Naruto with Tsukiumi nodding while before she leaned into him and felt his hands move to take off the various articles of clothing she was wearing.

Unlike Akitsu, this woman's attire was not a simple single one to two piece of clothing one could easily discard, and was in multiple parts. There was the black coat, the white shirt, the white short skirt, the belt strap around Tsukiumi's leg, her near knee high boots, and leaving the woman only in her undergarments. Both white in color, as it was what the woman preferred, and was not ashamed that her skirt was so loose or short that a mere gust of wind could show it to anyone looking.

However, at this very moment, the woman was nervous, and Tsukiumi felt her heart beating faster with each passing second. She felt him work the bra off and let it fall to the floor before Naruto gave the bountiful breasts in front of him a healthy inspection with his hands. He heard her moan appreciatively at his touch and caress that came from years of experience with Hinata while rubbing her legs together to keep the heat of her loins at bay. Though it did little good in stopping the sensation, as it only made Tsukiumi desire him more, and the excitement she felt spiked when his hands traveled south to cup her rear end.

"Husband...please!" begged Tsukiumi, as she wanted him to stop teasing, and get straight to the heart of the matter.

"Patience. All good things come to those who wait," replied Naruto huskily, as he gave her rump a healthy squeeze, and the moan from Tsukiumi that followed proved she liked it.

"Why must thou tease me?" asked Tsukiumi, as she held onto him, and shuddered when she felt Naruto's hands massaging her butt.

"Because you love it Tsukiumi-hime," replied Naruto with Tsukiumi trying to let out a growl of protest since she felt a proper woman would not admit such things.

"Do not say tha-AAAH!" protested Tsukiumi before letting out a small cry of surprise and pleasure, as she felt one of his hands slip into her panties with his fingers touching the outside of her clearly wet pussy.

"I don't have to say it Tsukiumi-chan. Your body is doing it for me," whispered Naruto into her ear and loved how she was getting more embarrassed by the minute before he moved the last remaining undergarment the woman wore down to her feet.

Tsukiumi response was to bury her face in his chest, clearly unable to speak, and Naruto kissed her through the long blonde locks of hair while guiding the woman to the bed. She didn't protest, as she was going to let him lead like a proper Japanese wife should, and let her husband take further control. She felt him nibble and kiss all over her body, the very sensation of each caress really causing the Sekirei's body to grow hot with desire, and crying out for more. When the small sound of clothing being removed was heard seconds later, Tsukiumi knew it was the last article of Naruto's own clothing, and knew he was about to perform the ultimate act of bonding with her. Glancing down, Tsukiumi's eyes widened in shock, as she had never truly seen Naruto's manhood like it was now, and wondered how something like that would be able to fit? Would it fit? Could it fit? How did Akitsu much less Hinata-sama take such a thing within their bodies when they were with him?

"Please...be gentle," whispered Tsukiumi, as she feared the first time with him would be too much for her, and he would be ashamed to have such a weak wife.

"Of course...my beautiful wife," Naruto whispered back, as he lined himself up, and gave a single thrust forward while Tsukiumi held him tightly from the sensation.

Despite looking human, Sekirei were in various ways different in the physical aspect of the human race, and it clearly showed with their many different abilities and powers. The other key aspect many did not know about Sekirei, if they knew about their physiology outside of M.B.I. was that unlike human adult females, Sekirei also didn't have hymens, and didn't have to worry about the pain from their "first time" when intimate with their Ashikabi.

'I am now one with my husband,' thought Tsukiumi, as she felt him fill her completely, and moaned slightly while feeling him wait for a moment so she could adjust.

"Are you ready?" asked Naruto while feeling the woman's tight passage was eager to work his cock to stimulate the appendage to release what his balls held.

"Keep going my husband," replied Tsukiumi, as she felt him move his hips back, and then forward to start at a slow pace.

"As you wish my Tsukiumi-hime," whispered Naruto, as he began to building up speed, but not too fast that it would make things uncomfortable for his Sekirei, and began his means of knowing what lit a fire inside this woman.

As for Tsukiumi, she couldn't help, but moan in pleasure, as she felt him moving inside of her, and felt a strong jolt of pleasure hit hard each time he thrust forward. It was building up inside of her, as she felt one of Naruto's hands grabbing Tsukiumi's breasts, and the other on her hips to hold her in place while he kept on thrusting. Naruto's mouth was attacking the various sweet spots along the neckline, making the busty woman moan further while one of her legs on instinct wrapped itself around his waist, trying to keep him locked in place, and found herself whispering his name with lust. Naruto found himself getting excited by this more and more with each passing moment, as he dominated Tsukiumi, and hearing the cries of passion from his Sekirei while doing it. He could feel her womanhood clenching tightly, massaging his cock, her growing cries of passion growing with each passing moment, and knew it wouldn't be long before she had her first orgasm.

"Husband! Husband! I-I feel something happening within me. I...I think I feel...I think I feel _the moment _approaching!" said Tsukiumi, as she had only heard of this moment from some of the females in passing once out of the lab, and their take on sexual connections with their male counterparts.

They spoke of how some men were good at it while others were bumbling idiots and that the latter wouldn't know how to please a woman if she came with an instruction manual to guide them. Tsukiumi herself had always feared that if she ever did lie with a lowly monkey for an Ashikabi, the filthy man would be ill equipped on various levels to give her the pleasurable sensation of an orgasm, and have to endure being left unsatisfied. It was one of the reasons why she hated the idea of being tied to an Ashikabi in the first place, but now with the pleasure she was receiving from the man that was her Ashikabi, Tsukiumi realized that some of the women that spoke of sexual intimacy didn't know what they were talking about.

All Tsukiumi knew was her Ashikabi was knew what he was doing and was _very_ good at doing it to her.

"Cum Tsukiumi. Scream out my name and declare me yours. Don't be shy," whispered Naruto, as he kept thrusting, and heard his water using Sekirei's orgasm fast approaching from the way she was gasping.

"Husband! I...I...by the Gods I feel it! I'm so close Do not stop! I beg of you do not stop! Naruto! Naruto! NAAARUUUTOOO!" exclaimed Tsukiumi, as she screamed out with wide eyes at the incredible feeling, and had her first ever orgasm.

It was pure bliss for the water using Sekirei. When the orgasm had finally died down to the point where she could see clearly, Tsukiumi glanced over at Naruto, and saw him smirking. Confused, Tsukiumi felt him move a little down below, and her eyes widened in realization that while she had been granted such pleasure...he had yet to get his own. Feeling ashamed of herself, Tsukiumi look away, but gasped when Naruto kissed the exposed neck area, and heard him chuckle with amusement.

"Don't worry Tsukiumi-chan. Just because I haven't had my own release yet doesn't mean I won't get it. The purpose your first time was for you to feel pleasure before me and in that I was successful. Now the _real_ fun begins," said Naruto into her ear, as he grinned devilishly, and saw Tsukiumi's eyes widen slightly.

"Real fun?" asked Tsukiumi while her breathing was coming back down to normal before she found herself being rolled until he was on the bottom this time.

"Yes. Now like I told Akitsu not that long ago...brace yourself my hime," replied Naruto, as he put one hand on her breast, and slapped the other one onto her shapely hips.

"Husband!" exclaimed Tsukiumi in surprise, as she did not expect this despite seeing Akitsu walking around with that slight limp, and glow about her body to indicate the woman had indeed been satisfied beyond measure.

"Let the fun begin," said Naruto, as he thrust his hips up, and began to set the pace for Tsukiumi to ride him.

It wouldn't be until much later that the poor woman (depending on your point of view) how much stamina her Ashikabi had and how much of it she was going to receive in the form of pleasure.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto got out of bed, Tsukiumi had been wrapped up around his body, sleeping soundly contently after being completely exhausted from the previous night's activities, and was looking angelic in all her nude glory. Naruto found it amusing in a sense since the woman was very possessive, calling the other two Sekirei in his life strumpets, trollops, and even called them concubines at times. Not to mention how she yelled and acted hotly at times from her tsundere personality giving the woman a temper that would make a grown Nara man piss himself.

Smiling down at the woman, who was yearning in her sleep for the comfort of his body, Naruto kissed Tsukiumi, and whispered that he needed to go out. The busty blonde's face twisted into a small frown at first, but soon relax in accepting this information, if only on a subconscious level, and went back to sleeping while grabbing onto the nearest pillow that had his scent. His smile increasing, Naruto left Tsukiumi to her dreams, and exited the bedroom to find Akitsu standing to his left at the ready to do whatever it is he asked of her.

"Ashikabi-sama," said Akitsu in a submissive tone while bowing her head to match it in his presence.

"Morning Akitsu-chan. Sleep well?" asked Naruto with Akitsu blushing a bit.

"Ah...yes," replied Akitsu, as she had been given some _affection_ from Naruto's Shadow Clone, and while it wasn't the actual man himself...the copy was more then proficient in making her happy since it was still him.

"Hungry?" asked Naruto with Akitsu nodding before she followed him into the kitchen to make breakfast and both of them saw Hinata there making something.

"I made all of you some eggs, bacon, and poured some orange juice for everyone once the others wake up," said Hinata, as she saw Naruto smiling happily, and kissed the woman passionately.

"I love you," whispered Naruto with his eyes overflowing with the love he had for this one woman.

"And I love you too," Hinata whispered back and knew he was still coming to terms with having three other women in the house that required the same love she got from him.

Akitsu merely watched the connection between them silently, as she knew that while her Ashikabi would never abandon any of his Sekirei (herself included), he would certainly _NOT_ abandon his wife, and would love Hinata for all time. That kind of love and eternal devotion was the reason why Sekirei went to find their chosen ones, their destined ones, their Ashikabi, and seek the love they could not find elsewhere.

Akitsu truly felt blessed to not only have received her wings, but gained them from such a loving, and devoted Ashikabi that was Uzumaki Naruto.

"I hate to bring this up, but...when do you have to leave for the M.B.I. sponsored Medical Conference?" asked Naruto, as he heard Hinata let out a sigh, and knew the answer would suck.

"In a few more days. I would have taken our own company Jet to the event, but M.B.I. is picking up the bill, and I figured why not get every single cent out of them for this while we still can," answered Hinata, as she smiled a bit, and Naruto returned the smile with one of his own.

"I'll miss you," whispered Naruto while Hinata nodded.

"And I'll miss you too, but it won't be long. A week. Maybe two. Besides, this will give you a chance to..._bond_ with your Sekirei more. Something we both know is still needed and can't be done with me here. We both know my presence holds you back," said Hinata with Naruto frowning and held her close.

"Don't say that! I want you here with me," said Naruto while Hinata smiled and enjoyed the warmth of her husband.

"So do I and you will when I come back, but until then...you need to properly bond with all three of them," whispered Hinata, as she saw him nod in understanding, and kissed her passionately.

"I don't mind bonding with them. I do mind that it bothers you," countered Naruto while Hinata just let out a small chuckle.

"And I keep telling you it doesn't. Don't you believe me when I tell you that it doesn't? Don't you trust me to tell you the truth if it did?" Hinata shot back with Naruto nodding.

"Of course I trust you Hinata-chan. That goes without saying," said Naruto with Hinata smiling at him.

"Then trust me when I say it doesn't bother me one bit. As long as you still love me, then I have no problem with this, and won't no matter what," replied Hinata with Naruto now hugging her tightly.

"I will always love you. I guess I'm still afraid I'll break your heart and I don't want to do that. I'm such a baka for worrying," said Naruto with Hinata humming into his chest.

"The fact you worry about my feelings means you care so you're not a baka," whispered Hinata, as she looked up at him, and kissed the man one more time before she removed herself from his embrace.

Naruto could only smile and the trio sat down to eat, Akitsu being quiet the entire time, and keeping what she saw between them to herself. It was an emotional moment and the ice user felt that any action on her part or anyone else's would be inappropriate. Tsukiumi would possibly do something in usual Tsukiumi fashion resulting in putting her foot in her mouth and Kazehana would go on about love regarding the two. While the latter of the two would no doubt be more welcome, it didn't mean it was no less inappropriate, and Akitsu was glad no one else saw what she did. Shortly after that thought past, Kazehana came walking out of her bedroom, looking a little tired from all the drinking she did the previous night, and waved weakly to everyone.

"Kazehana, when are you going to stop drinking so heavily? It can't be good for you and even though you are stronger then a Sekirei I doubt your body can keep taking such hard hitting punishment," asked Naruto with the woman waving off his concern.

"Even if that were true, you know how much I love sake, and I'm not drinking as badly now that I'm your Sekirei," answered Kazehana with Naruto looking a bit skeptical.

"Ah...its true. I've notice Kazehana has decreased her intake of sake since living here with Ashikabi-sama," added Akitsu, as she had made it a small habit to keep tabs on the other Sekirei in the house when she, or they weren't near him.

"Noticed? Or spied?" asked Kazehana with a smile since she knew Akitsu was watching her or Tsukiumi when Naruto wasn't around.

"Ah...both," replied Akitsu since she wasn't about to deny it and be called a liar.

Her Ashikabi hated those that spoke unnecessary lies and liars.

"Well that's good to hear. My Godmother drank a lot back in the day when I was a kid and it didn't do wonders for her mind or the body. I don't want either to happen to you," said Naruto with Kazehana blushing at his concern.

"Oh the love! The love! My Ashikabi's love sings to me through the very wind!" gushed Kazehana, as she moved left to right about love, and hearts appeared out of nowhere around her.

"She hasn't changed a bit," whispered Hinata with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, but I'll take her gushing talk about love over the Genjutsu that Gai, and Lee made while yelling about the 'Spring Time of Youth' when hugging each other any day of the week," countered Naruto in a whisper back with Hinata agreeing.

After Kazehana quieted down, the four began eating before Tsukiumi eventually came out of her room properly dressed, but was clearly acting shy, and ] embarrassed despite the glow she was admitting from the previous night. Her face was sporting a blush, as she sat down trying to look like a proper woman of sophistication, and was ignoring the all knowing look she was now getting from Kazehana.

"So...did Naruto-kun rock your world?" asked Kazehana when Tsukiumi began drinking some juice and resulted in the blonde woman spitting it out comically across from her at Akitsu.

Fortunately for Akitsu, who had faster reflexes then believed by most when seeing her usual slow movement when walking beside Naruto, dodged the liquid while not even being bothered by the fact it happened, and waited for the stream to pass before she had continued eating. Being an silent yet observing woman allowed Akitsu to anticipated people's actions and reactions depending on the various environmental factors around them.

Case in point with Kazehana speaking to Tsukiumi just when the blonde Sekirei was drinking something.

Tsukiumi herself had the look of a fish while blinking several times and then growled at Kazehana for bringing up the previous night's events she had with her husband like they were two common whores in a brothel talking about past clients.

"That is none of thy business wench!" exclaimed Tsukiumi with Naruto smiling at the two while glancing at Hinata who smiled back.

"Oh? So you're saying Naruto-kun wasn't good at all in bed last night? Or maybe he was too much for little Miss Panty Flash to handle?" taunted Kazehana with Tsukiumi's red face getting even redder while glaring at the wind using Sekirei.

"Silence thy vile wind strumpet! My time with my husband was wonderful when we coupled and the pleasure went beyond all words that could describe it. I won't stand by and let thee dishonor him in saying his performance was not up to par because such a statement is a lie!" exclaimed Tsukiumi, as she stood up from her chair, and pointing at Kazehana in a classic tsundere pose.

Before Tsukiumi realized what was said and the red face of anger she was sporting turned into that of embarrassment before quickly sitting down.

"That was mean Kazehana," said Naruto with Kazehana winking at him.

"Maybe, but I just made sure everyone here knew how _manly_ you are when it comes to loving the female body," replied Kazehana with Naruto shaking his head.

"Just for that, you aren't allowed to drink sake inside, or around the house for the rest of the week," said Hinata in a very Miya like voice.

'I should have seen that coming,' thought Kazehana, as she slumped her head in defeat, and knew fighting Hinata on this was like fighting Miya.

It was just not possible.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Super long for all you guys and hope you enjoy it. For the record, Miya will not be made Naruto's Sekirei, as she loves Takehito, and I'm not going to take that away in my fic. As for Naruto himself, he's going to get involved more, and focus on Mikogami before going after Higa. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
